


Zum Laichen Und Sterben Zieh'n Die Lachse Den Fluss Hinauf

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: (in mccormick family), (two times), Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Slow Burn, THERE A SHORT NON-CON SCENE (A few paragraphs long), Tags will be added or deleted, Toxic Relationship, Underage Drinking, Work In Progress, YOu can easily skip the scene! You will still understand the plot!, domestic abuse, haha beta you get it?, k2 is main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 161,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: Kyle Broflovski was living a normal life in a world that was filled with Alphas, Betas and Omegas. As a Beta he didn't have much to worry about except the stomach ache that tortured him from day to day. One day when visiting his Private School he noticed a certain Public School student staring at him, no other than Kenny McCormick, an Alpha who was known for his bad reputation. When his stomach got worse while learning alone in the library he had to learn that his body betrayed him all those years. His complete life changed and he had to deal with it.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Kyle Broflovski
Comments: 88
Kudos: 217





	1. A Problematic Day

**Author's Note:**

> My second Fanfiction!  
> Title translated into english: To Spawn And To Die The Salmons Move Up The River 
> 
> It's not Beta read so when ya find any mayor erorrs tell me!  
> Also:  
> Comments that are purely there to tell that you don't like Alpha/Beta/Omega will be deleted!

A loud groan erupted from the pile of blankets that were thrown together messily, moving lightly as the person resting under them lifted his arm to rub his eyes. The sun shone in through the blinds, hitting the green eyes of a red headed young man who was sighing into the warm morning air. Kyle Broflovski, a nineteen year old Beta, didn’t sleep much the last night thanks to his studying he needed to catch up to after banning them on his desk. During the day a terrible stomach ache tormented him. Now the sun was mocking him by hitting his face even through the blinds, the sunshine dancing over his pale freckled skin.

“Bubbeh! Get up or you will miss breakfast!” Yelled his mother up and that’s when Kyle took a deep breath through his nose and smelled the food that was waiting for him downstairs. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, forcing the redhead to get out of bed and throwing the blanket at the end of said bed. He stretched his arms out before actually getting up and into his own bathroom that was connected through a wooden door with his bedroom. Inside said room he brushed his teeth and tried to get his curly red hair under control, using pomade to force them into their spots.

When he made sure to cover the rings under his eyes with a bit of makeup he stole from his mother the night before, he made his way back to the room, smoothing out his blanket and opening his closet. He pulled out dark blue slacks, a white button up shirt with a blue tie and black oxfords and put everything on, watching himself in the mirror and touching his still lightly aching stomach for a bit. But when his mother yelled for him another time he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, smiling at his family that was sitting around the table. His father, an Alpha and successful lawyer, was reading the news on his tablet while his mother, also an Alpha and former politician, was preparing the breakfast table. Kyle’s little brother who was thirteen years old and thus didn’t present yet was writing down some notes for his class.

“Good morning, Bubbleh,” Sheila Broflovski cooed at her oldest son while placing the plates in front of her family, her red fiery hair put up into a big bun and a smile constant on her lips. “Sit down and eat breakfast before Stanley comes to pick you up.”

The younger man nodded and sat down next to his brother, glancing over his shoulder and recognizing the sheet of paper, biology. “Are you having a test coming up?”

“Yep,” Ike confirmed, popping the ‘p’ with his lips while writing down some answers to questions. “About the Dynamics between the second genders and how they changed over the years, did you know that the number of Alphas, Betas and Omegas changed drastically over the years?”

“Yeah, it’s hard not to know because it’s all over the news these days,” mentioned the redhead while taking a sip of his coffee, sighing happily when the drink warmed up his stomach. It was true that the times for the second genders were changing drastically for a few years now. There was always a kind of balance for them to live with but that was gone by now.

For years Alphas, Betas and Omegas lived together peacefully, even thou Omegas were treated worse than the other two they were able to live a good life. Humanity always had a kind of percentage to present, 70% Beta, 15% Alpha and 15% Omegas, everything was evened out. But since a few years those numbers changed, making people panic enough that in some cities protests and demonstrations started. A few weeks ago the news published the new percentage of the second genders, now there were 80% Betas, 15% Alphas and just 5% Omegas. Since then a lot of alphas were going crazy because of their instincts, every Alpha wanted an Omega but there just weren’t enough for everyone, especially because some Omegas started relationships with Betas instead of Alphas. The news were full of Alphas who try to attack Omegas on the street and got arrested, only to be freed just a few hours later simply because they were the more dominant gender.

“Kyle, are you alright?” Gerald pulled the redhead out of his thoughts, making the younger man look up with a confused face. “Is your stomach aching again?” The Alpha’s eyes were glazed over in worry for his son, the only son by blood because Ike was adopted. Even thou Kyle couldn’t smell him he knew that his mother could smell his distress, walking over to her husband to pat his shoulders.

“Ah, it’s okay at the moment but when it gets worse or won’t be gone by Monday I will visit a doctor just to be sure,” Kyle answered, trying to calm his father down since his mother was failing. That two Alphas mate was a rare occurrence, because the possibility of them having a child together wasn’t very high and by two male Alpha’s impossible because none of them formed a womb. But since Sheila was a woman there was a low chance and they told Kyle often that they tried for a long time to get his mother pregnant. In addition the whole pregnancy and birth was much more painful for female Alphas since the womb was much smaller than the one’s of Betas or Omegas. They said that this was the reason why Kyle was so small for a Beta, just barely taller than most of the Omegas. This was also the reason they decided to adopt their second child instead of impregnating the red haired woman.

“Good, that would calm me down, too,” Sheila explained, smiling at her son before sitting down in her seat to start breakfast with her family. Ike was forced to put his school stuff away while eating and groaned lightly at that. Kyle glanced at his younger brother.

“Say Ike,” he started, “What second gender would you prefer?”

“I’d like to be a Beta.” Hearing their younger song say that the parents looked up, eyeing him carefully with disappointment. When the black haired boy noticed that he rolled his eyes lightly before reasoning his statement. “Betas are normal, they can just find another Beta and have a Beta child, they don’t have to go through heats and ruts and all this. And they also don’t feel the need to have an Omega and get violent, they miss those animalistic instincts that can turn them into beasts.” Kyle nodded at that, silently agreeing to Ike but noticing the disagreeing huffs of the other two sitting at the table.

Kyle’s parents were proud Alphas; they belonged to the ones who were actually looking for another Alpha as their partner because they wanted to make sure to have an Alpha son. But Kyle was a Beta, he never presented after his sixteenth birthday and after a year of waiting Sheila and Gerald gave up on the thought, saying that a Beta was still better than an Omega. Now Ike was all their hope, they made sure that at least one of the parents was an Alpha, one that was rather aggressive so the chances were higher for him to turn into one. The redhead knew that, that’s why he tried so hard in school, being one of the bests there and participating in the debate club, giving up basketball because of his height. He stayed in school till evening most of the days so he could study in the library, making sure that graduate with a good testimony to find a good job. Even thou Kyle knew that as long as an Alpha works in the same company he won’t be able to be the highest ranked, because Alphas were always privileged.

“Ike, hon, don’t say that,” Gerald started with a weak smile and a lousy attempt to hide his growing disappointment and slight anger, “Being an Alpha is wonderful, you would be on the top of the society!”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t need to actually work for good grades and all this but I want to. I want to be like Kyle and show the world that a Beta can always be as Good as some dumb Alpha,” Ike huffed, not looking up from his plate because he knew he angered his parents. He ate up fast and took his school bag, “I have to study before school so I will be upstairs!” And with that he already was up the stairs and in his room, leaving his older Brother behind to deal with their parents.

“That boy!” The female Alpha started while standing up to clean the table from the empty plates. “Did you hear this? It’s nothing bad to be an Alpha and we have to work hard, too! It may be a bit easier for us but we still have to fight for our place in society and work places!”

Lies.

“He’s thirteen Mom, I bet he’s in puberty right now and simply doesn’t like some famous Alpha. Let him cool down and mature a bit,” commented the Beta while getting up from the table and walking over into the living room to check the news before Stan would come and pick him up. He let himself fall down onto the couch and sigh heavily, stroking through his red curls shortly and switching on the giant TV. The news channel was already on because that’s the channel they watch most of the time, the Alphas being scared that their sons were turned into brainless zombies from normal TV shows.

Right now a woman was talking about an event that happened just a few minutes ago in New York, the headline spoiling that it was about another Alpha attack. When they showed a video material of some tourist Kyle straightened his back, watching nervously. The video showed a male Omega walking down the streets peacefully before being attacked by a male Alpha who forced him on the ground and strongly bit into the crook of his neck, marking him. Some other Alphas were trying to attack them but the main attacker was the dominant one, fighting them off while the man lay crying and traumatized on the floor. He was marked and with that bonded to the Alpha, a complete stranger.

He didn’t wear a collar and most of the people that were questioned on the street said it was his own fault for provoking them like that. Some reports said that the government was thinking about a collar mandatory for unmarked and unmated Omegas, because it was them who had to make sure not to be claimed by some Alpha. Because it was always their fault.

The worst part was that news and videos like that weren’t new; Kyle had seen plenty of them and this one was one of the more harmless ones. Often enough Alphas started fighting, going crazy while the Omega was between them and accidentally killing them like that. Some even did it intentionally, because they didn’t want that another Alpha has an Omega while they themselves were alone. The punishment they got? Jail for a few weeks, maximum, because they were Alphas, it was their instinct to claim and to kill; it was just a sad accident.

Kyle was about to groan lightly, annoyed from all the bad news that were spreading the last few months and constantly getting worse. Before the annoyed sound could leave his throat he heard a honk coming from outside and after checking his phone for a second the red haired boy jumped up. “Stan’s here, bye!” he shouted while running to his door where he put on his shoes and threw his bag over his shoulders. “I’ll be home a bit later today to study in the library, don’t wait for me!” Before anyone could disapprove about his studying plans Kyle left the house, smiling brightly at the red old pick up waiting for him. He runs up to the car and opens the door to the passenger seat with a light creak to throw his bag and shortly himself inside.

“Morning!” Stan greeted with a smile on his face while putting his phone away to talk to the Beta next to him properly. The older Alpha wore the same uniform as Kyle did he only added his letterman jacket with his name on the back to it, he always wore it when he had football training after school. “Ready for another day?” Asked the noirette while starting the engine of his old car again, cursing lightly when it didn’t work the first time.

“Yeah,” Kyle hummed, watching Stan and sighing relieved when the car finally started to move on the roads, “I’m a bit nervous because of a test today, I hope that this damn stomach pain is gone afterwards,”

With his blue eyes on the road Stan answered while paying attention, making sure not to drive too fast. “Yeah, I hope so, too. So the pills you took last night didn’t work?”

“Nope,” Kyle popped the ‘p’ with his lips, leaning back in the seat and looking out of the windscreen. “I will go and see a doctor when they won’t go away; they’re coming back right now, too. I hate it.”

“I’d say you’re in pre-heat but ‘cause you’re a Beta that’s not possible.”

“And I’m glad not to be one, imagine those organs were shifting around inside me to make space for my womb, that already sounds painful,” complained the Beta, wrinkling his nose lightly at the thought. “No one wants to be an Omega, not in our society.”

“True,” Stan agreed while stroking through his black hair at a red traffic light, “But I heard it’s usually not that bad, pre-heat I mean. Your body gets used to it after a few times and the pain turns into a light inconvenience, that’s all.”

Green eyes watched lightly tanned hands move to the steering wheel to drive the car up to the school building and Kyle raised an eyebrow at his best friend’s words. “What, since when do you know stuff like that, you got an Omega partner?”

“We learned it in middle school, Kyle, you, too. But since you’re just a Beta you’re probably not interested in it since you most likely won’t have an Omega as your partner,” Stan declared while looking for a free space on the school’s parking lot. “And my Mom is an Omega, she wanted that Shelly and me learn stuff like that for our future partners, you know? So we can be good Alphas who take care of their sweet little Omegas.”

“Yikes,” wretched Kyle playfully, laughing when Stan chuckled at his reaction. “But yeah, that’s good. Your Mom is right about this, I feel bad for not knowing stuff like that simply because it won’t be important for my future. Everyone should learn this properly in our age again, maybe society wouldn’t be so bad to Omegas then.”

With a light hum and nod the Alpha agreed to his words while concentrating on parking the car properly. He died down the engine before sighing loudly, annoyed that it was another school day to attempt. Stan sniffed the air lightly before frowning and leaning into Kyle, who blushed lightly at his best friend, confused about his behavior. “What are you doing?” The redhead asked while leaning a bit away and pressing himself against the door which he wanted to open.

“Are you wearing a different perfume than usual?” The Alpha asked while leaning back up and frowning at his smaller friend.

“No… I wear the usual, why?”

“You’re smelling different and stronger than usual, are you sure?” Stan opened his car door before stepping out with his bag, Kyle mirroring his action and closed the door silently.

“Maybe I put more on than usual and I used new pomade for my hair, maybe that’s why I’m smelling different,” shrugged Kyle while walking next to his friend towards the school building. “God, you Alphas have so sensitive noses it’s scary sometimes.” Stan chuckles lightly at that comment but agreeing silently with a nod, he glanced to the big fence that surrounded the outside PE field, seeing some students hang out at the bleachers. “Urgh, they’re looking at us,” mumbled Kyle while glancing over the field.

A group of people in Kyle’s age were watching them walking past the fence, eyes narrowing lightly at them and smoke coming out of their mouths from their cigarettes. They didn’t wear a school uniform like the best friend duo, instead their clothes were normal ones you got at Wal-Mart, some covered in dirt or dried blood from fights with other groups. Stan growled lightly when he noticed one of them staring at Kyle and the black haired boy laid his hand on Kyle’s shoulder so they walked faster. Kyle followed his pace while locking his eyes with the blonde that was sitting on one of the bleachers, his pack sitting around him and talking with each other. Stan was always protective of him, it got worse after Stan presented as an Alpha and his instinct to protect the people in his pack started to grow stronger. And even thou Kyle is a Beta and not in danger of being attacked the taller man felt the urge to protect him, knowing that the fiery redhead could defend himself perfectly but it calmed the Alpha down.

Before they walked around a corner Kyle looked over his shoulder one more time and the blonde, a well known Alpha, was still staring at him and even had the audacity to grin lightly. With a huff and lightly flushed cheeks the redhead turned back around and walked towards the door of the Yardale Academy. The blonde Alpha from the field was Kenny McCormick, known by everyone because he was one of the poorest in South Park. His pack was known for their mischievous schemes and everyone knew that they sold weed and smoked it themselves. Kyle didn’t care for him, he was just another Alpha who went to a nearby school, to be exact, their school was right next to Yardale and they shared he sports ground.

Next to the Alpha, Beta and Omega society there was another huge importance, it was also divided between the upper, middle and lower class. Yardale was a school for people who had money, who would make sure that their children had the best education after presenting and with that a job after graduation. Even Omegas who went there had a good chance at either getting into college easier or find a good paid job while Omegas who went to South Park High, the school for the middle and lower class. While Alphas who went to YA, Yardale Academy, didn’t need to actually do something to find a job or get into a good college the Alphas of SPH, South Park High, had to actually work to find a better job than an Omega of YA. SPH was known for their poor students and famous for the trouble maker, when you went to that school no one wanted to have anything to do with you, the second gender suddenly minor information.

Kyle was glad that his parents earned enough to send him to Yardale, because even as a Beta he could get into a good college and maybe even get a scholarship to not depend on his parents too much. Stan was sure he would get a sports scholarship because he was the quarterback of the school’s football team and even thou he didn’t need one thanks to his family’s weed farm, he wanted one. Those two were sure that they had a bright future in front of him thanks for the name of the school on the certificate they would get at the end of the year. Both started to look into college at the beginning of it, hoping that their whole pack could stay together when they would find a college everyone liked.

Once Stan and Kyle entered the building they walked over to their lockers, Stan’s only a few feet away from Kyle’s. While the redhead checked the books he needed for the day he could feel his stomach turn again, groaning lightly to himself before closing the metal door. He walked over to Stan who was talking to another one of his pack, Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch, a Beta whose father was a part owner of a big business. A small hint, it sounded like a South American stream. Before participating in the conversation Kyle noticed the way his best friend looked at the smaller man, a smile constant on his face and eyes sometimes glancing down at the other’s lips. The crush he had on the blond was obvious, but Kyle knew that Stanley’s father wanted his son to be mated with an Omega, preferably a female one.

“Good morning Kyle!” Butters greeted the lightly taller man, smiling brightly with blue eyes shining at him. “Ready for the test today?”

“I hope so, I hope once the test is done my stomach pain will be gone,” answered Kyle while positioning himself next to Stan who was looking down with furrowed brows, the worry written in his face again. “God, Butters, you use so much perfume, trying to trick the Alphas that you’re an Omega and not just a Beta?” Joked the redhead lightly, trying to change the topic so his friends wouldn’t worry about his stomachache too much.

A light redness painted the Beta’s cheeks while he giggled lightly, acting like the Omega he wasn’t. “No, I just like this flowery stuff a lot but when an Alpha would be attracted to it I wouldn’t really complain,” confessed the blonde, lightly glancing at Stan in front of him who was looking away shyly. Those two were such dumbasses.

“Hey boys,” voiced a female voice next to Butters, a black haired woman smiling at them with books in her arms. Wendy Testaburger, another Alpha and part time member of their pack, wore the female uniform of the Academy, a white button up shirt with the same tie but instead of the trouser she wore a skirt. Black knee socks accentuated her long and muscular legs, the legs of a female Alpha who went jogging every morning before school and was leader of the cheerleaders. “Stan, are you still up for studying after school?”

“Yeah, Butters will come along to assist you in helping me out, if that’s okay for you?” Questioned the other Alpha while glancing at the mentioned boy in front of him. Stan and Wendy were exes, they used to date before they presented and parted with the promise to stay friends and the kept it. There were times when they would be uncomfortable with each other but it rarely happened and only when someone mentioned their past relationship. The reason why Wendy was only a part time member of Stan’s pack was because she had her own pack, kind of. She was an intelligent and beautiful Alpha and those never had problems to attract others to follow them so most of the girls in school followed Wendy and lightly smelled of her. Kyle knew that he smelled very lightly of Stan, it was normal when you spend a lot of time with someone that others could smell it on you without being scented.

“Yeah, that’s totally fine,” Wendy agreed with a small nod to her words while before turning to Kyle. “Do you want to come with us?” But Kyle shook his head.

“No, I wanted to study in the library today for an upcoming biology test and I know they have the books I need. But next time I will help you teaching this idiot,” mocked Kyle, hearing a very silent growl from Stan which fast turned into a chuckle but the redhead could feel himself shiver at the noise which was weird. Usually Kyle, being an Alpha, didn’t react to growling of an Alpha simply because Beta’s didn’t care and didn’t feel threatened by it. But this time, even thou it was a very silent growl, it flowed right through the Beta’s veins. He noticed Butters shivering lightly too so it must have been something normal, maybe because it was because Stan growled so rarely because there wasn’t an Omega to protect in their pack.

“Why are you always mocking me, shrimp?” Countered the taller boy with a wide grin on his lips, showing off his perfect teeth.

“I’m not even that small,” groaned Kyle with a pout on his lips.

“I’m still surprised you presented as a Beta with your size,” commented Wendy with openly surprise before glancing at Butters, “You, too.”

Butters started laughing, a bit too enthusiastically for Kyle’s liking but the others chuckled along so he decided to do the same. The ring of the school bell interrupted them and Kyle made his way to the class he shared with the other Beta, ready to get this test behind him and getting rid of the pain coming from his stomach. When he entered the classroom he noticed some people glancing up at him, people who usually didn’t pay any attention to him but he ignored it, they were probably nervous because of the test, too. The two friends sat down next to each other and Butters started to press his knuckles together, rubbing them against each other before turning to the redhead. “Do you use new perfume?” Asked the blonde with light concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, like always. Why?”

“Do you use new one or more than usual?”

“Stan asked me that, too, can you smell me?” Wondered Kyle with raised eyebrows and trying to sniff on his wrist, one body part he usually applied his cologne.

“I can,” confirmed the blonde while glancing around before he leaned forward to whisper to Kyle, “And the others seem to smell you, too. A lot of Alpha’s are looking at you right now, did you use perfume that makes you smell like an Omega?”

“No,” Kyle shook his head, his eyebrows now into a frown while thinking, “I used my regular one, maybe it’s the pomade I used.” He shrugged lightly before straightening his back when the teacher walked inside, Butters mirroring his action. The teacher, a Beta named Misses Nelson, started to hand out the test without saying much before everyone started writing. Kyle took the pencil in his hand and started writing down what he knew but in the middle of answering a Question he felt his head swirl. His vision got a bit blurry and a strong pain started to spread in his abdomen up his stomach. A light groan flew out of his throat and he rested his forehead on the table for a few seconds before it hurt less.

The Beta lifted the pencil back up and continued writing only to feel another wave of pain roaring through his body, forcing him to let the pencil fall down. He knew that the teacher wouldn’t let him go to the infirmary now or even the toilet because some students used to hide notes but he really needed to leave. So he decided for something he knew he’d regret later but it was necessary for his present wellbeing. Kyle packed his bag and jumped up from the chair, rushing to the teacher’s desk and giving her the not even half finished test before running out of the room and towards the nearest toilet.

Once inside he ran to one of the stalls and threw the door open before kneeling in front of it and emptying his stomach contents in the toilet. His watched his breakfast landing in the porcelain bowl while tears dripped down his cheeks. Maybe Kyle was sicker than he originally thought but soon after everything was out of his body and the toilet flushed he felt better. With a light sigh he walked over to one of the sinks to wash his mouth out and splash some of the cold water in his face. Today was not his day, first those weird glances he got from the poor Alpha and now he threw up in school, not a good sign.

Kyle put his bag back over his shoulders before leaving the toilet and walking around, he had some spare time now because the test would have taken two hours to finish but he stopped after just a few minutes. He decided to go outside and enjoy the good weather and learn a bit, maybe the fresh air would help him to calm down. With a small huff he walked to the big doors that lead outside and to the sports ground, he liked learning while chilling on the bleachers. Sometimes he watched the different sport clubs during their practice, mostly Stan during Football practice. While walking along the fence he noticed that a P.E. class was outside and that it wasn’t one of Yardale but of South Park High. They didn’t wear the sports uniform but normal closes, most likely from Wal-Mart and were currently running some loops.

Kyle decided to just ignore them and take the usual spot on the bleacher, so he walked up a few steps and sat down, placing his bag next to him. While taking out his book to study for the biology test that is coming up and so he doesn’t have to stay in the library for too long today he glanced over the field. He noticed the group from this morning jogging slowly around each other while talking, one of them was chubbier than the rest and it seemed that they orientated their pace to him. They were four, three guys and one girl with long curly blond hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Next to the chubby one who had brown hair was a tall black haired guy, his face looking annoyed and not interested into the talking of the others but he stayed near them. And then there was Kenny McCormick again who laughed at some joke the black haired guy mast have told, probably about the brunette because the two blondes were laughing while the brunette’s face turned red and he yelled.

The redhead watched them running for a bit, noticing the slightly tanned skin of the blond Alpha and his muscles flexing while he ran. Apparently Kyle was staring without noticing himself because when the girl whispered something into Kenny’s ear the blonde looked directly at Kyle and grinned. Of course the Betas natural reaction was to look down on his book fast, pretending that they didn’t make eye contact and that he didn’t watch them for at least five minutes. The pretending soon turned into actual studying of the book and the redhead scoffed when he read about salmons, fishes that spend their life to swim up the river only to spawn and then die. Pathetic, imagine you live and die just for that purpose alone then again this was fate of a lot of Omegas even in those modern times. He sighed lightly while reading.

“Why are ya sighin’ so loudly?”

Kyle almost jumped up and let out a very not manly yelp but he was able to stop himself and instead did the exact opposite, he froze. It took him a few seconds before turning around and seeing Kenny McCormick grinning at him, a gap from a missing tooth shown in the upper row of teeth. The blonde’s blue eyes were shining in mischief and his hair was clipped back, sweat running down his forehead. But Kyle had to admit that he was attractive, he looked suntanned and the tight shirt was showing of his muscles in the best way. “What? Starin’ at me again? Likin’ what ya see?”

All the Beta could do was scoff loudly at the stranger before looking back down on his book, trying to ignore the Alpha next to him. Kenny had none of it and scooted closer to the redhead, spreading his sweaty smell around the Beta why trying to get a glance into the book. “Tryin’ to ignore me, cutie?”

A light redness grew on the redhead’s cheek by the nickname and he groaned silently, trying to make the Alpha understand that he’s not interested in a conversation with him. But Kenny kept scooting closer till the point he leaned in and sniffed Kyle’s neck with a wide smirk. “Smellin’ good, little Omega.”

Enough. “I’m a Beta and not an Omega, sorry to disappoint you mister Alpha,” mocked Kyle, not glancing at the blue eyed young man next to him with a frown.

“Are you sure?” Kenny’s little dialect seemed to disappear when his face got serious, “Because you sure smell like an Omega, like some old books and mint.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him, now lifting his head and closing the book in his lap. “Of course I am sure, I’ve been a Beta all my life so piss of. Look for some Omega to fuck with.” The Beta hoped that Kenny would understand and just leave him alone, he really wasn’t in the mood for some stupid flirting game of the blonde. It wouldn’t work on him anyway.

“Wow, calm down little one,” Kenny held his hands up in surrender and backed off a bit. “I actually don’t care about Omega or Beta, you still smell good and I did notice you watching me and my friends.” While Kenny talked Kyle started to pack his bag, wanting to escape the situation as soon as possible.

“Well, I always amuse myself with watching people running some loops down there and you were the slowest group because instead of trying harder you were fucking around,” Kyle’s green eyes met the blue ones of the man next to him. “When you act like that you will be even less successful in the world out there than promised. You should at least try to archive something, even when you’re just going on South Park High.”

“Woah, what?” scoffed the Alpha loudly, angry eyes staring at Kyle’s face and looking for a hint that he was just joking around. “Are you serious? You are one of those stuck up Yardale kids who think better of himself just because his parents have some money?”

“No, I don’t,” Kyle got up and looked down at the usually taller man, “I know you, Kenny McCormick, everyone knows about you and your little group down there. Selling and Smoking weed, getting drunk all the time instead of studying and leering after people to sleep with. Your reputation isn’t the best, McCormick and everyone told me to stay away from you and your little talking just now showed how desperate you must be. But I am sorry, I’m not one of those stupid little Omegas that swoon under your Alpha pheromones, I’m a proud Beta and I won’t fall for your little flirting. Good day!” With a raised nose he stomped past the stunned Alpha and down the stair, that is until he heard the blonde growl loudly and he felt his body tense. He couldn’t walk anymore, so he glanced back, seeing Kenny glaring at him and when he stood up Kyle knew he fucked up.

With a loud curse the redhead got his body under control again, a small wave of pain suddenly hitting him in the gut. He decided to ignore the approaching Alpha and ran down the rest of the stairs and away from the place, back inside. Maybe he should have studied in the cafeteria from the beginning instead of staying near the SPH students. They always were up to no good and even thou Kyle tried not to listen to everyone and follow no prejudices he couldn’t stop himself from putting people like Kenny into one. The typical poor people who didn’t want to work and instead drank all day and got high. With a loud exhale the Beta sat down at the usual lunch table, waiting for the others to come over and holding his stomach to ease the raising pain.

Kyle was on his phone when Lunch started and his friends came over to sit with him, talking about some movie they watched the night before. “Kyle, you alright?” Asked Stan with concern in his voice, his eyes mirroring said worry, “You look a bit pale… Is your stomach pain not gone?” The Beta knew his friends who were now all staring at him, awaiting an answer, he knew that they’d send him home to get better but Kyle really needed to learn for this test today, so he lied.

“Yeah, I’m just a bit nervous…? That Alpha from SPH, the one we saw this morning, he came up to me and tried to flirt with me and I’m a bit jumpy since then…” Kyle winced, would his friends really believe such a lie, knowing that Kyle could very well deal with idiots like McCormick himself. But he also knew his friends, while some like Token, Wendy and Butters probably saw through the lie his best friend, who’s very protective, would not.

“What?!” Said friend yelled, anger flowing into the frown of his brows once his protectiveness over his smaller friend started. “Seriously, that McCormick Alpha trash flirted with you? When??”

“I finished my test pretty fast and I went out to the bleachers, you know, where I always sit while watching you practice. The SPH had P.E. but I didn’t think they’d have time to annoy me but I was wrong. He came up to me and started flirting,” green eyes rolled back while thinking about the situation again. Mistaking Kyle for an Omega was kind of rude, no matter how small he was and his body was build, he was a Beta. 

“Gross,” Clyde chimed in before biting into his burger, starting to talk while chewing happily on it. The reason why the Beta went to Yardale and not to SPH was that his father was the owner of a popular shoe shop, earning enough to send his rather stupid son to such a good school. “Those South Park High student are really filthy, you should stay away from them.”

“Didn’t you go to Raisins last week end?” This was Tweek, the blonde Beta twitched lightly before taking a long sip of his coffee. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and put his tongue lightly out after placing the drink back on the table. The Tweak family was famous for their coffee shop, having them all over America and soon all around the world.

“Yeah,” answered Clyde before taking another bite of his burger and, again, talking while chewing, “but they are Omegas.”

“But they’re still from SPH,” Token spoke up while writing down some notes. The Alpha was one Kyle had a lot of respect for because he was one of the smartest people he knew and one of the few Alphas who didn’t take advantage of their second gender. He was one of the richest kids of YA, his parents both working good jobs and earning a lot of money, Mr. Black being a lawyer like Kyle’s own father and his mother a chemist for a pharmaceutical company. But Token told Kyle once that she wanted to change her job and work for the Omega Emergency Call, short OEC.

“Yeah, but Omegas are rare and I’d love to be with one for just a night or so. The few who come here are… not what I’m looking for thou, and they’re mostly male like Mike Makowski,” complained Clyde and Stan raised a brow at him.

“Why do you want an Omega, you are a Beta,” Stan questioned, forgetting Kyle for the moment.

“And? I heard Omegas are sweet and when they’re in heat horny all the time!”

“That’s bullshit,” Butters mumbled and all eyes were on him, making him nervous and rubbing his knuckles against one another. “Did none of ya listen in biology back then?” He looked at his friends and groaned angry when no one answered. “Yes, Omegas are much more horny when in heat simply because it’s their heat but it comes in waves. Once the need is satisfied, which mostly only works when they came from a knot, they have some peace. It depends how long the knotting takes and once its gone most Omegas can act normal for around two hours before another heat wave hits them.”

“I didn’t know that…” muttered Clyde to himself while cleaning his hands. Most people looked down at the table with shame, feeling bad for not knowing something that simple. “Well, but SPH is still trash.”

“I normally don’t agree with Clyde but this time he is right,” confessed Token while looking at Kyle, ignoring the ‘hey!’ from his best friend, “Kenny McCormick and his group are the worst and not save to be around, you know this Kyle. Your parents wouldn’t agree either.”

Kyle frowned lightly at his taller friend and huffed angrily. “I never planned to take the offer, okay? I got out of there as fast as possible, believe me I’m the last one who wants to hang out with someone like him.” The redhead decided to end the topic and eat a bit, ignoring the growing pain in his stomach and the looks of his friends. He was glad when they changed the topic into one of Stan’s upcoming Football games.

Lunch was faster than Kyle thought and just like that the whole school day went by with Kyle’s pain only increasing. He said goodbye to his friends before walking to the library of the school, holding his hands on his lower body and groaning silently. When he opened the door every Alpha in the room looked up, staring at the Beta confused and glancing at one another nervously. Even thou it felt weird and made Kyle uneasy he decided to ignore the weird behavior of the others. While walking up to the bookshelf for the needed book he could feel eyes on him, he felt like a sheep that’s being watched by hungry wolves. He swallowed hard and took the book, sitting down on a chair near the entrance and starting to read.

The topic salmon wasn’t the most interesting one but easy to deal with and after reading for a few minutes he understood most of the topic already. Salmons travelled a long way to return to the place they were born only to lay their own eggs there and spawn. A lot died on their way, being eaten by the bears that were waiting for them and yet they took the struggle, everything to make sure that they won’t die out and that there is a next generation to come. Kyle wanted to turn the page when suddenly a strong heat spread in his abdomen, a loud gasp escaping his suddenly dry throat. He leaned forward, his arms around his stomach and he fell into shock when he noticed that he was getting hard.

Together with the heat a panic spread through his body, making his head fuzzy and his vision blurry. Acting fast the Beta pulled out his phone and entering the symptoms into Google, hoping to find an explanation for his body’s behavior. His eyes widen when every side told him one and the same thing, that those symptoms he felt could only mean one thing. An Omega’s heat. But that wasn’t possible; Kyle was a Beta all his life and not an Omega.

A loud growl made the redhead look up with a whine and he could see the Alphas in the room staring at him with a hunger in their eyes that made Kyle weak. They wanted him, he could smell them, something he could never do before, he felt the pheromones in the room and smell their intention on mating with him. What shocked Kyle more was that he wanted it too, he wanted an Alpha, now, inside him. “Shit..” He mumbled, fast putting his phone back up when the first Alphas got down from their chairs to walk up to him. Kyle didn’t feel like a sheep that was watched by wolves, he felt like an Omega being watched by Alphas, a much worse scenario.

“Hey! Get out of here!” A Beta yelled at him, getting in front of the Alphas with other Betas that weren’t under Kyle’s heats influence. The Alphas soon got angry, wanting the Betas to step aside to get to the Omega and before the situation could escalate completely the redhead stormed out of the room.

Moving in his condition wasn’t easy, his legs were wobbly, his head hurt and he couldn’t think straight. Additionally Kyle felt the slick running out of him and into his pants, he totally forgot that Omegas were self-lubricating during their heat. He ran out of the building, panting lightly and holding his stomach, his erection hurting him and he wanted relieve from it. Knowing that it would be dangerous to walk through the city in his state he walked over to the garbage cans of the school, hoping that their smell could hide his own. There he sat down while leaning against the mall, pressing his back away when another strong wave hit him, a silent moan leaving his mouth. “God…” He breathed out, his hands sliding down to his clothed boner and he hissed lightly at the touch. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Why is this happening? I’m a Beta!”

Before Kyle could take his phone to look up a number for help he could hear footsteps, someone walking up to the trashcans. He bit his lower lip and made himself as small as possible, hoping that it was just someone to throw something away or the caretaker. Maybe it was a beta he knew and could ask for help. His hopes shrank when he heard the voice talking up. “Goddamn, where’s Kinny? We wanted to meet up here five minutes ago!” Eric Cartman, an Alpha of McCormick’s pack, he was an asshole and everyone hated him, even the people of his own pack disliked him most of the time.

“Be glad that he’s late, we are late ourselves,” Craig Tucker, a Beta of the pack, spoke up while lighting his cigarette and leaning against the trashcan. “I bet he’s making out with Bebe somewhere, I think she asked him to help her with her upcoming heat and they wanted to discuss it in private.”

“Why didn’t she ask me?!”

“Because she hates you, Cartman, everyone does,” the tall Beta explained bored.

Cartman scoffed loudly before sniffing the air. “What the, do you smell that?” Oh please no.

“No. What?”

“Of course not, how could you? It smells like an Omega in heat,” he sniffed more and started to walk around the trashcan. Before Kyle could react he saw the two colored eyes of Eric Cartman staring down at him, a grin growing on his lips. “Well, look who it is. The little bitch that dumped Kenny this morning, didn’t you tell him that you’re a Beta?”

“What, seriously?” Craig walked over to the smaller brunette and his eyebrows rose when he saw Kyle, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. “What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know but-,” Cartman took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smell of an Omega in heat, “He’s in heat. He’s literally asking to be mated with some Alpha.” The brunette got his phone out and gave it to Craig. “Here, I already started the recording.”

What?

“What?” Craig voiced Kyle’s thought with a raised brow. “Fatass, what are you doing?”

“Doing what that Omega needs,” a disgusting grin was all over Cartman’s face before he leaned down and kneeled in front of the new Omega. He grabbed his legs and started to spread them widely.

“No!” Kyle screamed, moving his arms up to push the Alpha away from him. “Don’t touch me you fucking Asshole!” When he heard a loud growl thou he stopped, his body freezing and a whimper erupting from his throat. Shit.

“ **Don’t move, Omega and let me have my way** ,” commanded Cartman, his voice suddenly much lower than usual and when he noticed that Kyle trembled he continued. He spread the Omega’s legs wide open again. An Alpha Command, something Alphas could use against Omegas to make them listen, no, obey to them. For Omegas it was painful to oppose to them, physically and mentally painful and Kyle was new to all of this, he didn’t know how to suppress his Omega instinct enough to push Cartman away.

His nostrils moved when he smelled the bigger man in front of him, his hands moving to Kyle’s zipper while pressing his nose against the redhead’s neck. Kyle swallowed hard, his trembling getting worse and tears starting to gather in his eyes. This was real, he was going to be raped by some disgusting Alpha he hated just because his body suddenly decided to turn into an Omega. The life he knew was over and in the worst case this fuck would knock him up and Cartman would claim him.

Kyle whined loudly, scared and pleading for someone to stop this. He didn’t want to be another Omega on the news, one that was raped just because he didn’t wear a collar and didn’t take suppresses. He was scared for his life.

Suddenly the heavy weight that leaned against him, Cartman, was gone, pulled away from him and giving him space to breathe again. When green teary eyes looked up he could see blonde hair moving in the light breeze and a strong person shoving his fist into Cartman’s face. Kenny McCormick, the leader of the Pack, was beating up his childhood friend right in front of Kyle and the camera. “What are you doing?!” screamed the blonde at his friend who was falling to the ground with a loud cry and a bleeding nose. “We’re not like those Alphas who take advantage of Omegas!”

“Kinny!” Protested Eric with a pout in his voice, “He asked for it! He’s in heat and outside, his own damn fault when someone gets the idea to fuck him!”

“Heats can happen irregularly, asshole,” Kenny leaned down to his brunette friend, anger filling the air around them and making it hard to breathe. “And now leave before I break your nose.” With a loud growl he scared the fatass away, standing back up and glancing at Craig who recorded everything. “Bring him back his phone, I will take care of everything here.” The Beta nodded and left as fast as possible before Kenny turned to Kyle, sadness in his eyes. “I thought you are a Beta?”

“I thought so, too!” Kyle confessed, relaxing a bit now that Cartman was gone but whimpering when the feeling of wanting to be filled returned. “I don’t know why this is suddenly happening.. I never showed any signs of being an Omega before!”

“Really?” Kyle looked at Kenny who leaned down to him, a slight blush was spread over the lightly freckled tanned skin and all Kyle could do to answer was nod. “Okay, here’s the plan. I often spend heats with Omegas, I can control myself around them better than others and I want to help you. I am going to touch you in a few seconds, I will lift you up and use my Alpha pheromones to calm you down because I can smell that you are distressed and other Alphas can react aggressive to that. When it gets worse I will touch you a bit more but just to calm you down, okay?” Another nod from the Omega. “I will take you home, we have a heat room for my Mom that you can use while her and I will think about what we can do to help you. Did you understand everything and are okay with that?”

“Y-Yes…” breathed Kyle out, his eyes locked on blue ones that resembled the summer sky. “Yeah… That’s okay… Thanks..”

“No problem,” Kenny smiled at him, “I will come closer now, okay? Don’t worry, I won’t move too fast.” And the Alpha did as he said, he slowly leaned forward and this time Kyle spread his legs on his own so that Kenny had some space. The Alpha slowly wrapped one arm around the Omega’s waist, making him whimper lightly, while his other arm gets around his shoulder and his hand finding the red unruly curls. Carefully he pulled Kyle closer so that his nose was pressed against the neck, smelling the calming pheromones of Kenny and slowly calming down from them before wrapping his arms around him and his legs, too. Kenny smiled lightly at the smaller mans action and put his hands under Kyle’s thighs and lifting him up like that.

With a light groan from the extra way, even thou the Omega was pretty light, Kenny stood up and made sure that Kyle won’t slide down on the way. He made his way home while Kyle sniffled in his neck still shocked from what Cartman tried to do but he also calmed down from the reassuring smell that got send out from the Alpha. Kyle glanced around while being carried, noticing some people, Alphas, looking up when they were close enough. Some started to walk towards them but every time someone came too close Kenny scared them off with a deep growl that was often answered with a whimper from the Omega.

Kyle kept smelling Kenny’s neck, noticing that he smelled like machine oil and, weirdly enough, the ocean. His scent and the soothing massages the blonde gave him with his thumbs were relaxing for the Omega but when another sudden burst of horniness swam over Kyle he felt himself move his hip forward. The clothed boner kept getting worse and the Omega felt the need to do something, anything, to slow his body down. So instead of not just smelling Kenny he decided to taste him by liking the free flesh of his neck slowly. Kenny froze for a second when he felt that, squirming lightly and discussing with himself that what Kyle was doing was simply instinct and not more.

After walking for a few minutes Kenny stopped and they stood in front of a rundown house with an old looking truck in front of a garage. “Shit, he’s home,” Kenny mumbled silently and Kyle glanced at him with a questionable frown. “Kyle?” A soft whine was all the Omega could give him at the moment. “I want you to close your eyes and hold tight onto me now, okay? Ignore everything, and I mean _everything_ , you hear, got it?” The redhead was confused but nodded lightly, not wanting to know why Kenny asked for this but he thought he could trust him, he did save him from Cartman after all. So green eyes were fast hidden behind eyelids and the grip on Kenny got stronger and when Kyle noticed that the Alpha himself smelled like distress he unknowingly gave out a calming smell himself.

“Mom! Kevin! Can you come outside for a second?!” Kyle listened to the creaking of an old door and footsteps coming closer.

“Kenny?” The voice of an older woman spoke up, most likely Kenny’s mother. “What are ya doin’ with that Omega?”

“What did ya do this time, little bro?” This must have been Kevin and the way he called Kenny, his big brother.

“See, something happened an-“

“Kenny, is that Omega in heat?!” The female voice sounded scandalized and worried at the same time and suddenly footsteps were heard again, walking up to them to whisper instead of yell. Kyle could feel a nose near his body and hear a sniffing. “He is! Why did ya bring him here?!”

“And those clothes,” Kevin mumbled, the frown hearable for Kyle, “A Yardale student?”

“Listen, I know ya have lotta questions,” Kenny started softly, still massaging Kyle’s thighs to calm the Omega in his arms down, “but there’s no time ‘fore all the scums smell him and come out. His heat suddenly came up and I want to put him into yer heat room, Mom, till we know what to do. Please.” The Omega could have sworn that Kenny was begging his family for help and suddenly Kyle felt bad for the way he talked to Kenny at the bleachers. Maybe the Alpha wasn’t as bad as everyone told him.

“Okay, yes, we can do that Ken. It’s nice of ya to help him and not just… jump him.”

“Dad is home,” when the older brother mentioned it the atmosphere changed into one of concern and distress. “Ken, he will try to jump the Omega the second he smells him, ya know how aggressive he is and he’s drunk.”

“I know, I know,” groaned Kenny before moving his arm to hold Kyle closer, receiving a light purr from the redhead in his arms. “Ya hafta hold him back, ‘kay? Once Kyle is inside the room he can’t get to him because only Mom and I have the code, just… hold him down or something like this. I will just run through then.”

A loud sigh erupts from Kevin’s throat before he nodded. “’kay, wait here and be ready, I will hold him down while Mom holds the door open. We can do that. Tell… tell ya little Omega to stay calm.” With a nod from Kenny the two walked back inside, not completely closing the door behind them so Kenny can be fast enough.

“Okay Kyle, get ready and don’t be scared, I will make sure that no one can touch you, I will protect you,” soothed Kenny, moving his head to sniff the red curls and placing a soft kiss on them. “I am going to leave you, once we’re inside the room so I can discuss with my family what to do but don’t worry, you will be safe in there.” The thought of being alone in this condition scared Kyle, his instinct screaming to ask the Alpha to stay close, to make sure that this emptiness is gone. But Kenny’s plan was better so he pushed those thoughts away and hoped that all this will be over soon.

A crash could be heard from inside and Kenny’s grip on Kyle tightened lightly, when he saw the door flying open he started to run. Kyle had his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see what was awaiting him inside the house. But he didn’t need to see, he heard everything. They ran past an Alpha that screamed at his son, fighting to get free and ‘fuck that needy Omega till he was filled with his sperm’. A loud and scared whimper came out of Kyle’s throat and the trembling got worse, the thought that he was happy to hear that an Alpha wanted to fuck him disgusted him. He just wanted to get away from there.

Kenny took a sharp turn and they still could hear the other Alpha, Kenny’s father and with that a much older man, scream and growl loudly. The older Brother of Kenny must have been a Beta, otherwise there would be dead people now. “Okay, you will be safe once the door is closed,” Kenny reassured while putting Kyle down on a soft bed and prying his limbs away. The Omega was trembling even more, tears were streaming out of his green eyes and a slight gasp could be heard when another wave hit him. “I will leave now but I’m just next door, so you’re not completely alone.” The Alpha leaned down and placed a soft kiss on one of the wet eyelids before fast running out of the room. Kyle heard the door close and even thou he did feel safer now he still was in pain.

Without thinking and hearing the screams and yelling from the other room he moved his hands down to finally open his trouser. His hard cock immediately jumped out with the precum leaking out of the tip. When his hands started to stroke himself to feel a bit released the Omega had to think back about what Butters told them in the cafeteria. _Once the need is satisfied, which mostly only works when they came from a knot, they have some peace._ A knot. So to actually feel real release from this damn feeling he needed an Alpha, of course. But maybe Kyle was different, the fact that it took so long for his body to show that he was an Omega could be proof that not everything was typical about him.

So Kyle decided to keep stroking, rubbing the precum all over his length to make it easier for himself to stroke smoothly. He sighed lightly by the feeling and closed his eyes, the room wasn’t pleasant to look at, cracks everywhere and dirt flying around so he had to use his imagination. To his shock the first face that came to his mind was the one of the very Alpha that saved him, Kenny McCormick. Kyle imagined him leaning over him while licking his throat, his length pressing against the wet entrance while he rubbed Kyle with fast strokes. Just a minute inside his own imagination with the rather strange Alpha Kyle released, shooting his white fluid all over his own chest. He cursed when he realized that he was still wearing the school uniform, wondering why that was so even thou he felt so hot all the time.

Then he remembered, right, he wasn’t at home and he really didn’t want to just undress while being in the house of a stranger. And to his disappointed he noticed that even when the orgasm felt good it didn’t free him from the unpleasant heat, it just wasn’t satisfying. Inside the room Kyle lost the feeling for time, not knowing how much he spend while masturbating since no clock was in the room. But it must have been a while because he could hear the door opening and inside stepped a rather young looking woman, at least younger than most parents. Her hair was red, a little bit like the unruly curls of Kyle and she wore a t-shirt that was stained.

“Hey,” she closed the door behind herself again, entering the code before walking up to Kyle with a sympathetic smile. That was when Kyle noticed that he still wasn’t clothed again so he hurried to pull the blanket over his exposed, still hard, dick. She chuckled lightly before sitting down on the ground next to the bed, one arm on the mattress and stroking through the Omega’s sweaty hair. “How are ya feelin’ honey?”

“I… I don’t know…,” admitted Kyle while glancing at her, not wanting to move much. “I’m sorry for- Ah! – causing trouble.” Another wave of heat made Kyle’s voice weak and he was angry that he just moaned in the middle of the sentence.

“Dontcha worry little man, Ken explained everythin’ we need to know,” She gave him another smile, “And ya don’t need to be scared, my husband is gone now, yar completely safe here. No one can touch ya without yer permission. My name’s Carol, Ken told me yar Kyle?” The redhead could only nod. “Okay, Kyle. Listen, I’ve got my phone with me and I will call OEC now and they will probably have some questions. I will talk to them for ya but ya need to answer me, okay?”

“Okay…” Carol noticed that Kyle’s hand was trembling heavily so she took it, stroking her thumb over the hot knuckles. With her other hand she delayed the needed number and raised the phone to her ear. “Hello? Yeah, here’s Carol McCormick, I’m with an Omega who needs help. My son found him when he got molested when a sudden Heat surprised him, we’re in my Heat room right now so he’s safe. His name is Kyle…” A questioning look to the redhead on the bed.

“Broflovski.”

“- Broflovski. Kyle Broflovski. His age?” Another look and another answer from the panting Omega. “19. He… He said it’s his first heat and that he thought he was a Beta…” Silence. For a few seconds there was no need for Carol to talk because the people on the other line kept talking. “Yes, I understand. No, here shouldn’t be any Alphas around that could turn aggressive, my husband is gone and my other son locked himself in his own room.” Kenny locked himself away so he wouldn’t be any danger for Kyle? Kyle was surprised because before it seemed like the Alpha didn’t have any problems with the Omega near him, and yet Alpha is Alpha. “Okay, thank you. I will wait outside,” with those last words and their address the call ended and the phone was lowered. “Okay Kyle, the OEC will come to pick ya up, they’re all professionals who will help ya and contact yer family for ya.”

“Thanks…” breathed the Omega with a soft smile, his eyes locked on the blue ones of Carol, Kenny had her eyes. “I’m scared..”

“Oh hon,” Carol sat down on the bed and squeezed the sweating hand she hold the whole time while she used her other one to stroke Kyle’s damped curls away from his forehead and eyes. “I know, but everythin’ will be alright. They’ll probably keep you there for ya heat because ya parents need to upgrade ya room first but ya will be okay. Once this heat is over they’ll surly explain why this is happening to you and answer every question you have.” Her hand was slowly stroking the redhead’s cheeks while smiling down at him with an encouraging smile. “And when ya don’t feel like talkin’ with them ya can always come here and ask me, okay?”

A smile grew on Kyle’s lips again but it was soon gone when the tears were streaming down stronger again. “I don’t want to be an Omega…!”

“Shhh… I know,” Carol soothed, “…No one wants to be an Omega.” After a bit more cooing Carol announced that she had to leave him alone to be outside when the OEC arrived. Kyle whimpered and cried a bit more by the thought of being completely alone again but he knew she was right. He knew that from now on nothing will be how it used to, he was an Omega and with that nothing else than a Salmon that was born and died to spawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first Chapter of my second posted fanfiction.
> 
> It’s a work in Progess and I don’t know when the next chapter will be finished (because I’m also working on a Staig fanfiction, which will be posted when it’s completely finished and Beta read because of the topic[Sci-Fi]). BUT! I promise that I won’t abandon it because I’m a huge ABO Fan and I thought about this Fanfcition for such a long time and have enough notes to get a story together!
> 
> So don’t worry when it takes some weeks for chapters to be posted.
> 
> Little Shipping spoiler! Main Ship is K2 but it will some time for them to get actually together and yes, there will be other ships in here, those tags will be added once they appear!  
> And yes, there will be more smut.
> 
> ALSO! I’m looking for a Beta Reader for this fanfiction! Got interested? Write me a message or send me an ask on my Tumblr.  
> I'm also looking for a Beta Reader for my Staig Fanfiction!  
> Write me and I will send you some information! 
> 
> My Tumblr name is Natari-55  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are appreciated and a huge motivation for writers!


	2. Unwanted Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!  
> Hope you guys will enjoy it and if you find any mayor mistakes, tell me!

Kyle was alone in a room of a stranger, well, not really a stranger but at least a person he wasn’t really friends with. Kenny McCormick was one of the bad students who was known for smoking weed, drinking alcohol and sleeping with everyone who offers. And he was the guy Kyle Broflovski, one of the best students in his school, was fantasizing about while sweating and aching on Mrs. McCormick’s bed. The day clearly didn’t work out as he thought it would.

Soft panting filled the air as Kyle arched his back when another wave of painful heat came over him, forcing more slick to run out. Usually Kyle would have cleaned up long ago but he couldn’t care less because the feeling of emptiness was worse than anything else. He wanted someone inside him; most preferably an alpha and his instinct knew that outside of this room one of them was hiding. His glazed eyes were locked on the closed door and a loud whimper escaped his throat, wondering if Kenny could hear him. But when no answer came he decided to keep trying, whining louder than before and sometimes even Kenny’s name.

After a few minutes the door slowly opened and lifted his hip up from the bed, spreading his legs lightly to invite the Alpha inside. But instead of Kenny a woman entered the room, someone Kyle didn’t know. His hips fell back on the bed and a deep frowned formed on his forehead, some stranger was walking towards him and he was in a vulnerable position, his instincts told him to run. Before he could even move from the bed a comforting scent filled his nostrils and the redhead tilted his head a bit. Alpha scent but it wasn’t coming from the Lady.

“You are Kyle Broflovski, right?” She knelt down next to the bad, a smile on her lips and blonde hair into a bun. “My name is Amanda, I’m from the OEC and here to help you, okay?”

Kyle looked Amanda in the eyes and nodded lightly, shifting to lie on his side to properly speak with her. “O-Okay.. I don’t know why this is happening…”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. McCormick explained everything we need to know for now on the phone. You have to listen to me while I explain what will happen from here on,” Amanda’s voice was calm and the smile still present. “We’re calming you down with a special Alpha scent right now but we need to get you into our car outside because of the Alpha who is currently in another room. A male Beta, my partner whose name is Steven, will carry you, you don’t need to be scared of him. Once we get in the car we will ask a few questions while driving to the facility and contact your parents, do you understand?”

“Yeah,” the redhead nodded weakly while slowly sitting up, his whole body trembling. He watched as Amanda turned around and called someone inside, a big and strong looking man entering. Steven, as the woman explained before, slowly wrapped Kyle in a blanked and lifted him up. Amanda walked outside and opened the backdoor of a car that resembled an ambulance. Carefully Steve climbed in and laid the Omega down on a stretcher, making sure that he was comfortable. After the woman climbed in too and closed the door the car started moving, Amanda sitting down next to Kyle to talk to him.

“Okay, Kyle, can you give me your parents contacts so Steve can call them?” She asked with another smile on her lips. Kyle nodded lightly and moved his hand into the pocket of his school pants to get his phone. After unlocking it he handed it over to the man on his other side so he could call his mother, knowing that she would be home. “Good, Steve will take care of that and I will tell you what the next steps will be. Once we arrive at the facility we will take you to a doctor who will take a sample of your blood so she can check why you presented so late. Then we will get you into a room where you will stay for the rest of the week while your room at home gets upgraded into a heat room. When your heat is over you will have a private talk with the doctor, she will explain everything you need to know for your life as an Omega.”

Great, a week in a strange room with this constant feeling of horniness while his parents were probably thinking where to sell him. Kyle closed his eyes at the thought; he knew his parents wouldn’t be happy about their son being an Omega. They were already disappointed when he turned out as an Beta, an Omega was so much worse. The last bit of hope Kyle had that all this was a misunderstanding and he just ate something really weird was fading with every new wave of heat. He was moaning silently and it was so awkward because of the other two people in the car, he wanted to die right there.

“This is so embarrassing…” He mumbled while laying one of his arms over his eyes, not wanting to look the other one into the face.

“No Kyle, it’s not. That your body reacted so late is a bit concerning but it’s nature, you’re an Omega and they get into heat and that’s what it does to your body. It’s okay, we saw much worse cases and never thought bad of anyone, you’re safe here,” reassured the woman with a worrying frown, scared that Kyle would think lowly of himself.

The redhead stayed silent, not wanting to discuss this now because he wasn’t able to think straight anyway. Steve gave him back his phone, saying that his mother would come over as soon as possible but that he most likely won’t be able to see her. That was okay for Kyle, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes when she had witness her son in heat. The rest of the drive was silent, the scent that was spreading in the car calming the Omega down. Just a few minutes later the car came to a stop and Steve opened the door before the two Betas pushed Kyle inside the big building while he lay on the stretcher.

They pushed him into a treatment room that looked like the one of any other doctor and waited. A few seconds later the door pushed open and the female doctor entered and it was no other than Token’s Mother.

Shit.

“Kyle?” She asked softly while walking over with a syringe in her hand to get a blood sample. “Kyle Broflovski? You are the Omega that presented too late?”

A loud groan was pushed out of Kyle’s mouth, not wanting to talk with her about it because she had eyes in her head, it was clear that it was him. And yet Kyle was raised with good manners so he forced himself to talk. “Yes Mrs. Black. It’s me.”

“Oh, okay…” The woman nodded lightly before stepping closer to Kyle and taking his arm. After the syringe was injected she took some of Kyle’s blood who was staring at the ceiling, not daring to even glance at Mrs. Black. “Okay, you will be put into the Heat Room now and I will talk to your parents once they arrive.”

Kyle nodded slowly and Steve stepped behind the stretcher to roll him away but before he could do this the redhead grabbed Mrs. Black’s arm. “Ehm.. Sorry but could you please not tell Token about this..?”

Token’s mother looked at the young adult and smiled softly while nodding. “Of course not, telling your friends about this is your own decision and not mine to make. Now, please let yourself be taken to the room, I’m scared the calming scent won’t help you out much longer.” With a nod to Steven the Omega was pushed through a double door again and into a dimmed room. Inside Steve helped Kyle down on a huge bed and pulled something out from under it.

“Okay Kyle,” that was the first time Steve directly talked to him, “In those boxes are materials like blankets and pillows so you can build yourself a nest. Not all Omegas do that so you have to check if you’re one of them but when yes then your instinct will tell you what to do. In the other box I pulled out is stuff that could help you through your heat, like, sex toys, lube. You call it.” Then he got up and walked to the end of the bed where a small refrigerator was placed. “In here are drinks and we will bring you food three times a day. You probably won’t be too hungry but you have to force yourself to eat something, otherwise you will be too weak to get through the week healthy. Normally Omegas can eat during breaks, when they were knotted but since you will spend the time alone this won’t happen. We have knotting toys thou, maybe it will calm you down enough to get something in your stomach.”

Kyle’s head was spinning at all those new information but he registered them and saved them somewhere in his brain. His instincts would probably take care of everything anyway. When he sat up he noticed the man walking over to the door. “Just remember that you’re safe in here but we won’t sent any more Alpha scents into the air so that your body can calm down and won’t scream too much for one. Being exposed to them without an Alpha taking care of you afterwards could send you into a heat stroke and that would be problematic. Also, just call for us when you think something is wrong, we will be able to hear you.” And with a smiled send to Kyle the man was gone and the redhead alone.

Now that he was alone he used his rather calm head to look around, noticing the warm colors the room was painted in. The light was dimmed and other than the huge bed and refrigerator the room was empty. After a few seconds of silence the Omega started to fidget around a bit, just noticing how helpless and exposed he felt. He climbed down from the bed and looked into the two boxes on the floor. Ignoring the one with the sex toys, full intentions of not using any of them during his heat, he started to take out the pillows.

A few of them resembled mattresses, just smaller and with climbs on the side that he could connect with clips on the bed frame. After clipping them on they stood up, looking like a plushy wall and Kyle got the idea. He clipped them on two more sites, only leaving one of the shorter ones open to climb inside. A few pillows were thrown inside the buildup walls before blankets were dragged over it, making it look like those pillow fortresses from his childhood. Kyle always liked building them and often felt save to take naps in there, now he understood why.

On his knees he crawled in and started to place the pillows where he wanted, making it look comfortable and save. Just after placing the last pillow a shudder ran through his whole body, making him whimper silently. After a bit of hesitation Kyle started to take off his school uniform, it was uncomfortable and drenched in sweat. Once those were off he threw them out of his nest before lying down on his back, shifting lightly to get as comfortable as possible.

Kyle stared up at the blanket that was draped over the pillows and groaned silently when he noticed how hard he was getting. He looked down at himself and bit his lip a bit once he saw his hard dick, begging for attention. After debating with himself a bit, as good as possible with his clouded mind, his hand wandered down and started to lazily rub himself. Moans and whines were flooding out of the Omega’s throat, one more needing than the other one. It felt good, really good but it didn’t help much when it came to the heat he was feeling.

Remembering the box that was sitting innocently on the ground Kyle fidgeted a bit, not wanting to use one of the toys inside. But he felt so empty and the need to be filled was getting stronger and the thought of something big moving inside and knotting him made him crazy. The Omega moved his head back, pressing it against the mattress in the attempt to thrust into his own hand, hoping it would bring him some kind of relieve. And after a few more moments Kyle’s free hand moved to his behind, a shiver running down his spine when he felt his own slick. With a bit of hesitation he started to massage his tight muscle, loosening it up a bit.

That wasn’t the first time Kyle would finger himself, he did this at least once a week to pleasure himself into an orgasm. Usually with lube secretly bought in a drugstore and not his self-made one. So, this was at least one good point about being an Omega.

Slowly one of his fingers was pushed past the rim and inside the incredible heat, much hotter than usual. Kyle knew his spot; he knew how to move his fingers to get the perfect and fastest result. So after adding a second and third finger he started to rub them against his prostate, arching his back and moaning loudly. He stopped caring about being heard a while ago, now shamelessly trying to feel good. And it worked, after rubbing and thrusting for a bit more he released over his own chest, panting heavily.

But he didn’t feel as satisfied as he should be; he was exhausted but not relieved. The need of being felt was still there and the will of being hold just got stronger. Maybe he should try to sleep, passing most of his heat in a deep slumber sounded good to him but even he wasn’t dumb enough to think that it would work. Counting down the cons and pros for a while and gaining back his ability to breathe probably the Omega climbed out of his nest. His gaze wandered down to the box and with a bit of reluctance he grabbed one of the sex toys inside.

Now he held a big black vibrator in his hand, clearly with the capability to copy the ability of a knot. Pale fingers stroked along the material, sighing a bit at its coldness, but knowing he had to deal with it Kyle climbed back under the blanket. The hesitation was there because he never used a sex toy before, not even thought about it but when the pain of not being filled grew stronger everything was thrown overboard.

The Omega spread his legs and moved his hip up, pressing them away from the mattress. He moved the knotter – that was how they were called – down and to his entrance where he used his second hand to spread some of the slick on it. After making sure that it was covered in it Kyle took a deep breath before starting to push inside him. A surprised moan flew out of his mouth, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would and the pain was just pushing his pleasure. Yes, his body clearly was the one of an Omega.

Once the knotter was completely inside the Omega started to move it, making it thrust in and out in a slow motion. He hit his prostate almost every time, making himself whimper and moan in the process. More slick ran out of him, sporting Kyle to move faster and when he felt his climax near he pushed the button for the knot. And it hurt, it was wider than Kyle thought but it still felt good in a twisted way. He knew it would have felt better when it would have been an actual cock with a real knot and a strong Alpha on top of him. But this was fine, too, because it helped Kyle over the edge and releasing all over himself.

Pulling out was impossible, the dildo was as realistic as possible so the knot only subsided slowly. The exhaustion slowly took over Kyle, not having eaten much and the lack of sleep had weakened him enough that he was able to knock out right there. A deep slumber took over and covered him in a good rest.

This went on for the whole week. Kyle would try to satisfy himself as good as possible and fell asleep out of exhaustion. He only ate when he felt like throwing up from not eating, the appetite not really there thanks to the constant heat he felt. Butters was right, it needed an Alpha to knot him to rest properly but all the Omega had was those sex toys.

The heat reached its climax on the third day, making it impossible for Kyle to move and hard to breath. Thankfully after that day it started to subside and he was able to calm down with every new day to arrive. Wednesday of the next week, around six days after the heat started, Kyle was dressing himself in spare clothes his parents had brought over during the week. A soft sigh left his lips as he pulled his shirt over his head, readying himself for the talk with his parents. He hoped that he could escape them, his heat was just over and it was around 10 pm so he usually had to sleep by now but there was the talk he had with Mrs. Black.

A knock came from the door and the redhead looked up, Amanda entering the room with a soft smile. “Okay Kyle, your family is on their way to pick you up and while waiting for them you can talk to Mrs. Black.” Kyle nodded and followed Amanda out of the room and to a door she knocked against. He entered the room and was greeted by Token’s mother, she told him to sit down while she finished writing something down.

The office was lit by a big lamp that hung down from the ceiling, a natural light emitting from it. The blinds of the windows were down because of the dark night, not letting in any looks from the citizens outside. After a few seconds Mrs. Black looked up, a smile on her lips and paid attention to Kyle. “Okay, Kyle, your parents will be here in a few minutes, I already talked to them and explained everything,” started the doctor, looking at some paper that lay in front of her, “First of all, yes, you are an Omega. We checked if your body was somehow drugged into this state but no, your blood results showed no sign of any influence and after checking a bit more we got the result that you are indeed an Omega.”

Kyle looked down at his hands that were placed in his lap, grounding his teeth together. “But…” he quietly started, “…How? I never showed any signs of an Omega, I have always been a Beta.”

“Well, first of all, you do show some signs of an Omega, your height for example and I remembered your mother telling me that you used to sleep in those pillow caves you build.”

“Yeah, but everyone did that as a child.”

“She told me that you did if the last time when you were 17, that was just two years ago, Kyle,” huffed Mrs. Black while glancing at the Omega in front of her, one eyebrow raised to dare him to talk. But Kyle stayed silent so she continued. “We think the reason your body rejected you being an Omega was because of your parents. Omegas that are raised by two Alphas often try to force themselves in another second gender and your parents are really dominant Alphas. You’re not the first person who that happened to, Kyle, there are more Omegas who don’t want to be who they are and trick their bodies in believing it. Your parents are a big influence in this, because they wanted an Alpha son, right?”

Kyle looked up and gave a small nod, his parents made clear to show their disappointment when he turned out as a Beta and not an Alpha. Now their last hope was Ike to get the Alpha son they wanted. He was sure they hated him now, seeing their already letdown Beta son turn out as an Omega. “How is this even possible? That I am an Omega even thou both my parents are Alphas?”

“Your ancestors, Kyle, someone else in your family were an Omega. Your father showed me your family tree and one of your great grandmas was an Omega, you got that from her. It’s… unfortunate but possible,” there was defeat in Mrs. Black’s voice, growing stronger with every word. “Listen, I know that you don’t want to be an Omega, but you have to accept what you are. Of course you can take pills so it’s not too obvious, I know one student in your school who is able to pretend to be a Beta thanks to it. But it’s not healthy; it will harm your body on the long run so I would like you to try to live as an Omega.

And to help you to get comfortable I will explain some stuff you need to know, you probably talked about it in school before but I will repeat it if necessary. First of all, your room is a bit different now because it got upgraded into a Heat Room. From inside it still looks the same but there is an in-between door now from your room to the corridor so that during your heat people can still enter in emergencies without any of your pheromones escaping the room. The windows are pheromone proofed, too. You should activate this the night before your heat so that no Alphas can be irritated by your smell. Supplies for building a Nest and needed tool are in your room, too. It was luck that you already had your own bathroom.”

Mrs. Black took a small break from explaining to take a sip of her water and then she continued. “We also got you a collar, took your measurements while you were asleep. You have to wear it anytime an Alpha is around you otherwise it’s too dangerous for you to be near one. You smell like an Omega and Alphas will react to it. I won’t prescribe you heat suppressants because you’re body was fighting against it all those years now; it’s not healthy for you to suppress any more heats. They will happen every three months, by the way and most likely will last up to five days, pre-heat usually takes one or two days. During the Pre-heat you can still walk around, other will be able to smell you but that shouldn’t be a problem because it’s not too strong. There might be some stomach ache in those hours, not as strong as the ones you felt the last view days, thou, your womb is shifting in its right place.”

A light cough into her hand interrupted the talk and she glanced down to her paper. “Do you have a boyfriend to spend your heat with?”

“N-No.”

“Okay, it’s possible to pay Alphas for that or you could simply ask one to spend it with you when you think you won’t be able to endure it. I will give you a prescription for pills so that you won’t get pregnant when you don’t use any condoms during that time.” At that point Kyle’s cheek were just as red as a strawberry, his freckles probably making his face look exactly like that. He usually didn’t talk so openly about the topic and mostly gave side comments when the people in his pack did. “You will have to take them during your heat to ensure that they work. One each day, when you forget you have till time till the third day of our heat, afterwards they won’t work anymore.” Another pause.

“There’s one more topic I need to talk to you about, your freedom as an Omega is… downsized, Kyle. Now your parents can control you even more than before and in the case you find a Partner he can control you, too. I’m sure you heard about the Omegas who aren’t allowed to go to work or school, because their Alphas don’t allow it, right? Please be careful out there, Kyle, I know you since you were small and it would break my heart to see you turning into one of those. Into a simple statistic.”

Green eyes were staring into dark brown ones, a slight shock on the surface. This was one of Kyle’s greatest fear, to be one of the Omegas that were forced into a marking and with that into marriage with someone he didn’t know. He didn’t want to be an Omega that had to cook for his family and wait for the Alpha to come home with money, pregnant with his third cups. But he also didn’t want to be one that died during a fight between packs, simply because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Simple said, Kyle didn’t want to be an Omega.

“Is there really no possibility for me to take those suppressants?” he asked weakly, a bit of hope still left in his voice.

But that hope was crushed within a second, with just the shaking of a head. “I’m sorry Kyle, it’s too dangerous for your body at this point.”

Kyle took a deep breath, trying to sort through his head and understanding everything he just learned. “Okay, can I get one for just tomorrow? So my friends won’t be able to tell it immediately and I can explain it to them before they smell it?”

Mrs. Black looked at the Omega in front of her, thinking for a few second before pulling open one of her drawers and taking out a small package. “Those,” she hold up a pill she popped just out, “Are very weak suppressants, they will hold down your scent for maybe a school day, not longer. This shouldn’t harm you too much when you take it just once; like that you have the time to clarify everything. Take it tomorrow but promise me to take your collar along; once the pill stopped working it won’t protect you anymore. Also, your close friends will probably still be able to smell your change but unable to scent the Omega in you, understand?” One of her eyebrows was raised while she held out the pill for Kyle to take.

“Yes!” Kyle beamed, happy to get at least some good news out of this, “Thank you Mrs. Black, this is very important to me!” He happily took the pill and put it into his pocket after wrapping it in a tissue. Once the pill was safely stocked away Mrs. Black stood up and shook Kyle’s hand.

“If you have any questions you’re free to contact me, okay?”

“Yes, thank you very Mrs. Black,” Kyle answered before pulling back his hand and then leaving his office. His parents were waiting in the hall already and they didn’t look too happy. “H-Hey Mom, hey Dad.”

“Kyle,” Sheila said while walking towards him, a small frown constant on her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, the stomach pain is gone because-“

“You got into heat, because you are an Omega,” Gerald interrupted, making the same face as his wife. “It’s late already and I bet you are exhausted. Let’s get home so you can rest properly and we can talk about all this tomorrow.” Without waiting for a response he and Sheila turned to leave the building, Kyle following after them.

The car ride was filled with an awkward and uncomfortable silence, thick enough to be gut with a knife. No music, no talking, just the breathing of each other was audible in the electric car that lacked a loud engine. Kyle was looking out of his window when he remembered that he didn’t have his phone. “Ehm, Mom?” He started quietly, unsure if he should ask for is phone at all. “Did Mrs. Black give you my phone?”

“Oh, yes, she did,” the Alpha leaned forward to look through her purse. Once she found the device she gave it over to her son, not saying any more. Kyle mumbled a soft thank you before switching it on.

After entering his code it started to vibrate, message after message arriving, most of them from Stan. Some were from the day he last saw him, followed by a lot from the next day where he asked why Kyle wasn’t at school. Then the explanation came in that he was spamming because he was worried, that Sheila just said that Kyle was sick and had to rest. There also were some from Butters and the other people of their pack but he decided to ignore those for now.

He opened Stan’s chat and starts typing down, nervous about what exactly he should write to calm his best friend. _Hey Stan, sorry for not answering for such a long time I just didn’t feel well. The stomach pain, you know? But from tomorrow on you can come and pick me up for school again, I’m okay now. Could you possibly come earlier than usual? I had a fight with my parents and don’t want to talk to them in the morning._ Rereading the message a few times to make sure nothing sounded off he hit send. Just a few seconds later he got an answer, of course Stan was still awake.

**Stan the Man  
** _Kyle! I’m glad 2 hear that u are okay again  
And yes I can come puck u up a bit earlier, just wait 4 my honking ;)_

**Kyley-B  
** _Thanks Stan. Now go to sleep, you shouldn’t even be awake at that hour!_

**Stan the Man  
** _Welp, I was writing with Butters ;)))  
But u are right, night Ky!_

**Kyley-B  
** _Good night, Stan :)_

With a deep sigh Kyle closed the chat and leaned back in his seat, looking back out of the window again. The night was silent and it seemed like no soul was running around at that hour, not even one homeless person. But silence was dangerous, it made Kyle think about the consequences over and over again. All those years he felt sorry for every Omega that was born and even thou there were possibilities to help them he decided against it. He didn’t listen when someone was talking bad about them and walked away when one was being harassed at school. Kyle simply didn’t care about them because he didn’t have to, he didn’t need to. Because he was a Beta.

Except he wasn’t and now he felt sorry for ignoring all those problems for all those years.

Kyle didn’t even notice when they parked the car in front of their garage, both Alphas getting out. He followed after hearing their doors, walking behind them and entering his house. Before anybody could say anything the Omega forced out a fake yawn, stretching in the process to cover up his bad acting skills. “I will go to sleep now, good night.”

“Kyle, we will talk tomorrow,” Gerald said, making it sound like a warning.

“Good Night Bubbeh, sleep well,” Sheila smiled up at her son who was already up the first stairs. With a nod Kyle left to walk to his room, noticing the new door and the bigger doorframe. It looked like a small room that had enough space for one person, on the sites were sliding doors inside the wall. They were most likely electric and activated once a code was entered when his Heat started, only opening when the normal door was closed so no scent could get through. For now they were inside the walls and no bother or extra hindrance.

Walking past it Kyle closed the normal door behind him and let himself fall on his bed, taking a deep breath. He was happy to be back home, that was where he felt safe and comfortable. But even here differences were found. His bed frame had the clips to build nests and a small refrigerator was at the end of his bed, together with a closed box. He knew what was inside there, supplies to help him through the Heat. But he didn’t care, most of it still looked the same and a fridge in his room was a pretty nice thing.

Kyle stayed on his bed for a few minutes before deciding to get ready for bed. He placed the tissue with the pill on his desk and got out of his clothes, falling on his bed in just his boxers. Soon the darkness took over, the Omega happy to finally be able to get a good sleep and not be woken up by anything.

The next morning was like any other morning, the alarm rang and the sun was rising up, mocking Kyle by hitting his eyes perfectly. A load groan escaped his lips and for a second the Omega didn’t know what day it was. Once he released the time and that it was a school day he shot up. Today was the day he had to confess to his friends that he was an Omega. That would be fun. The redhead jumped up from his bed and went through his usual morning routine, just adding the pill he got from Mrs. Black the day before. He felt good, confident even, he knew that his friends, especially Stan, wouldn’t see him in a different way. Maybe their instincts would kick in and force them to be a bit more protective but that surly would be it.

Kyle hoped so, at least.

Instead of walking down the stairs to get his breakfast the Omega sat down on his bed, waiting for Stan to arrive. And sure enough he held his promise, honking around twenty minutes earlier than usual. Kyle grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, past the empty couch since his parents were sitting at the dinner table. “I’m leaving!”

“What?!” Yelled Sheila in shock, “What about breakfast?!”

“I’m sorry, I have to catch up on school material and Stan promised to help! See you later!” And with that he was out of the door, running down the small pathway and to Stan’s car. The Alpha was sipping on a coffee and watched his friend jump on his seat with a raised bro. “Morning!”

“Morning, Ky,” Stan smiled while starting the car and fast driving off, “Good to see you again. How are you feeling?”

“Much better now that my stomach isn’t hurting anymore,” said Kyle, leaning back in his seat, “I have so much to catch up to, thou…”

“Don’t worry, we will help you with that. We were all pretty worried when Sheila said you were sick and we couldn’t visit you. That bad?”

“Yeah, it was pretty bad but, like I said, I’m okay now!” Beamed the Omega, glancing at his friend who was still smiling. Green eyes slightly widened when he saw Stan’s nostrils move, sniffing the air lightly.

“Damn, Kyle, did you use a stronger perfume this time?” The blue eyes of Stan peeked over to him, “You smell like mint and old books? Is there even a perfume like that?”

Mind and old books, that was the smell Kenny described on the bleachers that day. So that was his Omega smell, it could have been worse.

“Well, no I just slept surrounded by old books my father brought me as a gift after seeing me sick for such a long time,” Kyle lied, a nervous chuckle filling the car, “And the mint is probably just my toothpaste.” For a second it looked like Stan wouldn’t buy the lie but after a small shrug he turned his attention back to the road. The rest of the drive was silent, the only sounds that were filling the air were songs from the radio.

When they arrived at the school and the car got parked Kyle took a deep breath, turning to Stan. “Hey, listen, I need to talk to you after school. There’s something important I need to tell you and it has to be soon and just the two of us.” Kyle was looking down at his hands and when there came no response from Stan he looked up. Stan’s eyes were wide and filled with worry and shock, his lips in a frown. Did he already guess what this was about?

“Oh my God, Kyle, are you sick?!” The blackhead exclaimed, leaning forward, “Was the stomach ache a symptom for something serious and now you are incurable sick or something?!”

“What? No!” Kyle clarified fast with a heavy shake of his head, “No Stan! I’m not sick or anything like that, it’s something harmless yet important!”

“Oh no, did you knock up some girl?!”

“ No! God, Stanley, you know that I am gay!”

“What is it then?!”

“Just, wait till after school, please? I will explain everything then.”

After a few seconds of staring at each other the Alpha exhaled heavily before nodding. “Okay, after school then. I will wait at your locker for you.”

“Thank you,” the Omega smiled at his friend before the both got out of the car and walking up to the school. “You know I would have told you as soon as possible if I would be sick.” While walking Kyle glanced around and when they passed the sports ground he saw him. Kenny and his pack were sitting across the field on the fence that separated the track from the grass field. When Kenny noticed Kyle’s stare a wide mischievous smirk grew on his lips and the Omega had a bad feeling. “I-it’s something personal and I don’t want the whole school to know immediately, okay?”

“Yeah yeah Ky, don’t you worry, you know you can tru-“ As they walked through the giant doors of Yardale Stan’s voice was caught in his throat. After opening the door and stepping inside the two students were greeted with a giant banner that was hung up at the ceiling, just like the ones they use when an important game was. But instead of the colors of the school and the name of their team something completely different was written on it. It was a lazy handwriting but no one cared about this, everyone was staring at Kyle and Stan.

_Congrats to becoming an Omega, Kyle Broflovski!_

Kyle’s green eyes were wide in shock and it took him some seconds to pull his stare away from the banner, only to notice how the rest of the school hall was decorated. Flyers were taped to the lockers and laid on the floor, the same sentence printed largely on top of them. In the middle of the front page was a picture of Kyle sitting on the floor behind the trashcan, obviously in an aroused state. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Stan reaching down and picking one up, staring at it.

“Honor student Kyle Broflovski came out as a horny Omega,” he started reading aloud, people staring at them, whispering and laughing silently at Kyle. It was a nightmare coming true. “After getting into heat the wannabe Beta showed his true nature. His nothing more than another bitch ready to be taken…” The blue eyes of Stan moved over to look at his best friend who was frozen in place, fists clenched.

“This… I…” Kyle tried to choke out while tears were filling his eyes. What else was there to say? The flyers were right, they said everything Stan needed to know. Looking up the Omega noticed the rest of his friends, the pack he belonged to together with Token’s. Butters’ eyes were filled with worry while looking at Kyle and the rest of his friends simply looked surprised. Why was this happening? Who would do something to him?

Suddenly an image flew through Kyle’s head of blue eyes and a smirk that told him something bad was happening. Kenny McCormick.

While grounding his teeth together the redhead abruptly turned around and ran out of the school, ignoring Stan calling for him. He knew where he was going and with a fast pace walked over the sports ground, seeing Kenny and his pack still lingering at the same spot. When he was in earshot the blonde Alpha started talking.

“Oh, hey little Omega? Happy about our little present?” And he had the audacity to laugh, the cigarette he put in his mouth just seconds ago almost fell out. His little pack was laughing with him, obviously knowing about what he did.

“You Asshole!” Kyle screamed at him and walking up to him. He placed his hand on Kenny’s chest and pushed him down from the wooden fence he was sitting on, making him fall over on his back. “You fucking Asshole! I thought you could be trusted because you were so nice but you are just as much of a selfish prick as all the other Alphas!”

“Stand back, Omega!” Cartman yelled, now stepping in front of Kyle and pushing him back while Bebe and Craig helped Kenny back up.

“I have a name, Fatass!”

“Not for me, I just see some Omega that asks to be fucked,” Cartman laughed in Kyle’s face and stepped closer to push him more back. When Kenny got back up he frowned at the redhead and stepped up to them, pulling Cartman away.

“That was unnecessary,” he growled down at the smaller man, standing his ground. Kyle was so angry and yet his dump Omega instinct kicked in by the growl, whimpering lightly and making himself a bit smaller. Nope, the suppressant weren’t helping in this situation. When Kyle thought he had the strength to actually say something he felt a hand at the back of his collar pulling him away. As he fell backwards he noticed hitting a soft chest and looked up at Wendy.

“Stay away from him, McCormick,” Stan’s voice suddenly spoke up, a warning growl erupting from his throat as he stood in front of the other Alpha. He was a bit smaller than Kenny but better build thanks to playing football.

“He pushed me so he should apologize,” Kenny growled back, making himself as big as possible. The air was filled with Alpha pheromones that were screaming for a fight. Both wanted to be the dominant one, Kenny to protect his own pride and Stan to protect a member of his pack, an Omega even.

“After what you pulled up in our school you should be the one apologizing,” suddenly Kenny was pushed back, Cartman standing next to him now and growling, too. Craig and Jimmy were just watching from the side while Bebe, affected by the Pheromones and growling just as much as Kyle, cowered near the Betas, trying to ignore the awful smell. Wendy stepped close behind Stan, too, sending out a warning scent to help Stan. Butters stepped up to Kyle with a worried look.

“It was just a harmless joke! A small flyer in a locker, don’t you rich kids understand any fun?”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Stan screamed lightly, showing his fangs at the blonde. “That giant Banner wasn’t just a small flyer and all those information letters lying around and taped everywhere! You just told the whole damn school about him!”

“Wait, what?” Kenny looked confused at the smaller Alpha, his head tilted to the side lightly. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s true,” Wendy spoke up, trying to calm everyone down now so there wouldn’t be any fight. Two Alphas riling each other up could end badly.

The blonde looked down with a frown before turning to the others, a bit of anger in his eyes. “Cartman, what did you and the others do?”

“Well, we maybe exaggerated a little bit,” confessed the larger boy with a shrug, not even looking at Kenny, “But just a bit.”

A huffed laugh caught the attention of the others, now looking at Craig. “A bit? We hung up a giant Banner at the entrance and put flyers and pictures everywhere.”

“What?!” Kenny yelled.

“Cartman told us to! He said this would be way funnier and you would agree with it.”

“I didn’t!” corrected Kenny and then glared at Cartman, stepping closer to him and grabbing him by the collar. “I said that _maybe_ we could put a small flyer inside his locker, to play a bit with him! Not to tell whole Yardale about his second gender! Cartman you asshole!”

“So…” Kyle interrupted quietly, “you didn’t know about this?”

“No,” Kenny pushed Cartman to the others and pointed at him, “We will talk about this later.” Then he turned to the others. By now Stan and Wendy stepped closer to Butters and Kyle, both their Alpha instinct telling them to make sure none got too close to the new Omega. “I wanted to make a bit fun of you, yes, but just a tiny bit. A small harmless prank and not more. God, I know how fucked up this must be for you and I would never do this.”

Kyle sighed heavily and stroked through his red curls while shaking his head, his eyes on the floor. “Well, now it’s out.” He turned around and looked at his friends, his pack. “Yes, I am an Omega. I suddenly went into heat last week and… yeah. I don’t really like it but I guess I have to deal with it.” The Omega pushed his hand into his bag and pulled out a black Collar to show it the others before putting it on.

“Oh Kyle,” Stan mumbled before pulling him in a tight hug. “It’s okay, you’re still my super best friend. And don’t worry, anyone who tries to make fun of you will be beaten up by the school’s quarterback.”

A chuckle forced itself out of Kyle and he stepped back, nodding lightly. “Yeah, I know but.. Would have liked it to tell you in person first.”

“Yeah, sadly some scum packs exist to ruin everything,” Stan emphasized while glaring over at the other Pack, daring them to say something. When nothing came he continued talking. “Let’s go back, I bet the teachers made sure the Banner and all is gone by now.” Kyle smiled up at his friend and nodded. While walking back towards the school building he glanced over his shoulder, noticing Kenny staring at him with a face that almost looked sad, apologizing even.

Well, the day couldn’t get worse, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah. That was the second Chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it. It's not Beta-Read so there might be some mistakes.  
> I know there was a lot of explaining about the universe but from now on there should actually be more plot! The next chapter will have some more explaining and some soft k2 moments, also introduction of other ships, probably! 
> 
> I decided to have the Chapter between 5000-10000 Words, unless you want longer ones? But then you need to wait longer, too.  
> I could also make that it's just random and some are just 3k and other 15k? Don't know.
> 
> Well!  
> Got any questions? Find me on tumblr, name is Natari-55  
>  [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Like always, comments are very appreciated <3


	3. Ain't A Scrub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3! 
> 
> Not Beta Read so forgive small mistakes, please :3

Kyle was wrong, oh so wrong.

When he and the others entered the school building most of the flyers and pictures were gone, the banner lying on the ground. Nearly all students were on their way to class, ignoring Kyle for now. Just some Alphas were glancing his way, noticing the collar around his throat before walking away.

“Okay,” Stan started, one of his hands scratching the back of his neck. Yep, it was a bit awkward now but Kyle knew that would subside sooner than later. “We will see us during lunch?”

“Guess so,” Kyle answered before checking the clock, “I have to hurry now before they close the door and won’t let me in.”

“Should I bring you?”

“Stanley, just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I can’t walk for myself,” he clarified while holding back an annoyed sigh.

“I know, sorry, it’s just-“

“Your instincts,” Kyle interrupted him while starting to walk away backwards, “I know, it’s okay. Will take some time to get used to this I guess. See you guys at lunch!” And with those last words he turned around and ran through the halls towards his class. Once he arrived there he sat down on his seat while leaning back and looking at the ceiling, a soft sigh escaping his lips. This was fucked up but he would deal with it, he was one of the best students after all.

When the teacher entered the room she glanced at Kyle and smiled softly in his direction. She didn’t need an explanation why he missed the week before because the Omega’s parents called school and informed everyone for him. Every teacher knew what happened and that one of their students presented as an Omega. They also knew how to deal with the situation and promised that they would look out that no Alpha would harass him.

Halfway through class a folded piece of paper landed on Kyle’s desk and when he looked to the side he saw Token. Right, the Alpha shared calculus with him. Kyle glanced at the teacher who was currently writing something down on the board before he opened the paper quietly.

_Is it true what was written on that banner?_

Of course that was what he wanted to know, not if Kyle was okay or anything. He, an Alpha, wanted to know if Kyle truly was an Omega. Taking a pencil the redhead started to write down an answer, deciding against beginning a discussion now, he needed to concentrate. _Yep, I wanted to tell you all at lunch._ Then he folded it back and threw it to Token when the teacher had her back to them. He glanced over and watched him reading it and when the Alpha finished reading he looked over to Kyle. A soft smile grew on his lips and he nodded to Kyle, understanding that he didn’t want to talk about this now and certainly not over some ripped of piece of paper. So they paid attention to the teacher again.

After two hours of learning the bell rang to announce the break, time for lunch and the big talk with his friends. Or maybe not, Kyle had no idea what to tell his friends, everything necessary was said, the rest was just useless information. They could ask questions when they would come up and he’d answer, maybe that was enough to satisfy them. Clyde and the others would most likely sit with them again to get up to date on everything. And, shit, Kyle remembered Clyde mentioning that he’d like to sleep with an Omega, but he also said it had to be a girl. So Kyle was safe, hopefully.

Thinking about this while packing his bag made Kyle ignore Token who was standing next to the Omega’s table. When said Omega looked up he jumped lightly, he didn’t expect Token there. “Oh, sorry, did you say something? I was kind of spacing out.”

Token chuckled lightly before starting to walk, making sure Kyle was next to him. “I just asked if it’s okay when the others and I sit with you again. It’s kinda mean but Clyde probably wants to investigate or some bullshit like that.”

A load groan erupted from Kyle while he stroked through his curly hair, his fingers getting caught in a knot. “You can sit wherever you want but there isn’t much to explain,” he pulled his hand out from his hair and shook his head lightly to get them back in place. “But I could already guess that Clyde would be noisy about this.”

“Yeah sorry,” the Alpha mumbled, glancing at Kyle carefully, “you smell good, thou. Not that strong like other Omegas but still good.”

“Mhm, I took some weak suppressants this morning so it wouldn’t be too obvious. Wanted to tell Stan after school but that didn’t work out as planned, thanks to this huge coming out Party. I’m sad I didn’t even get a cake,” mocked Kyle and when he heard Token chuckle he looked up at him, only for Token to wink at him. Wait, was Token flirting with him? He never did that before, was it because Kyle was an Omega that he started to be interested? Or was he always and never had the courage to actually do something?

“Well, maybe we can-“

“Kyle!” Clyde interrupted Token rudely, running to their sides and sliding an arm around one of each shoulder. “You are an Omega!”

“Wow, thanks Clyde, wouldn’t have known it without you shouting it into my ear,” Kyle grumbled under his breath but still loud enough for the brunet to hear him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to,” he let his arms slide down from them and walked between the two in silent. Just a few steps later they were in the cafeteria and Kyle was glad that almost no one paid them attention. Yeah, some people were whispering and obviously glancing into his direction, but no one said something.

After getting his food he walked over to his usual table where Stan, Butters and Tweek were waiting already. “Hey guys,” he mumbled while sliding into his seat on the bench, happy to eat something and restore some energy. No one said something and just acted like normal, at least that was until Clyde and Token sat down.

“I still can’t believe you are an Omega,” Clyde brought up again while pushing the straw of his orange juice into the carton. “That’s so weird.”

“What is weird about this?” Stan asked with a defensive tone, obviously protective over his best friend and Omega of the pack. “It doesn’t matter, he’s still Kyle.”

“Yeah but he’s an Omega! One of the last 5%! That’s a big deal, don’t you think?” The Beta looked at Stan, not even sensing the dangerous vibes the Alpha was sending over. How could he, he was just a Beta. “And you are an Alpha! Just like Wendy or even Token here, doesn’t this change anything?”

“He does have a point,” Tweek chimed in while trying to fix his tie after tying it wrong.

“What?” Stan exclaimed a bit enraged by this, “What does it change?!”

“Like, you already feel more protective with him around, right? He’s from your pack after all so that’s natural, he smells a bit like you. But other Alphas will probably start to approach him and try to get him to join them. This is actually really dangerous, having an Omega around.”

“Bullshit,” Kyle growled lightly back, ignoring Stan’s outburst since there wasn’t any danger for him, Stan was here to protect him. “Mike doesn’t have such problems and he is an Omega since he’s sixteen.”

“Yeah, but Mike is claimed.”

“WHAT?!” Kyle and Stan yelled synchronized, soon noticing people looking their way and found their composure again.

Token nodded lightly, he was silent until then, surely not feeling comfortable with the topic of being some danger now that Kyle was an Omega. “Yeah, his boyfriend bit him when he turned 18 last year. One of those Goth kids from SPH, I think his name is Pete?”

“I never noticed this…” Kyle said while slacking down a bit, “And that’s the reason they leave him alone?”

“Yep,” Token popped the P at the end of the word, glancing over at Kyle, “But I bet as long as Stan is around he will protect you and he doesn’t have to be scared of me or Wendy. You know Wendy prefers female Omegas and I would never do anything to hurt you.” A smile grew on the Alpha’s lips while talking, ensuring Kyle that he didn’t need to worry about it. Kyle simply smiled back and nodded before starting to eat, not wanting to continue this talk.

“Sooo, got any interesting Alphas yet?”

“Clyde, it’s enough!” Butters suddenly jumped up while shouting, gaining the attention of the table and most of the cafeteria. “It’s already bad enough that Kyle had to find out about this so late and that he has so be an Omega. It’s not easy, okay? So don’t make it harder than it already is for him!” With those last words he grabbed his lunch trail and walked out of the cafeteria.

Stan looked after him, feeling the urge to follow his crush but not wanting to leave Kyle alone with another pack. Yes, they were his friends but his instincts were screaming at him to not, under any circumstances, leave the poor Omega alone. Especially not in a cafeteria filled with Alphas.

“Go,” Kyle spoke up, frowning at Stan’s behavior, “I’ll be okay, Butters needs you now.”

“But-“

“No buts, go!” And with a soft growl from the annoyed Omega Stan stood up and ran out to follow the Beta. “Oh my,” Kyle whispered to himself, “My first day as an Omega isn’t really working out.”

The rest of the school day went by without any problems. After lunch everyone went to their next classes, Stan wrote Kyle a message that he talked to Butters and calmed him down. So right now Kyle was standing at his locker and put away the book he wouldn’t need at home. Tomorrow would be the last day of the week and then he could finally relax. It was also the day for Stan’s football practice that he would watch again. When he closed the door of his locker he jumped lightly, startled by Token who stood next to him.

“Whoops, didn’t mean to scare you,” he joked while scratching his shoulder lightly, “Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s alright, some small jumpscares don’t kill me,” joked Kyle, happy that Token chuckled at his words just like before. “Were you… waiting for me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you,” the Alpha explained while leaning with his shoulder against the locker next to Kyle’s, standing pretty close. Kyle had to look up to him even more than usual. “You smell good.”

Not expecting those words a blush flushed over Kyle’s cheek and a soft embarrassed giggle, yes a fucking giggle, left his mouth. His green eyes were looking down on their feet, secretly taking a deep breath to check Token’s own scent. The Alpha smelled like wet wood that got freshly chopped and was now drying from a surprising rain but he also smelled like leather, the expensive one you smell in those sport cars. Yes, Token Black smelled like an Alpha, obviously, but the scent was strong, stronger than it should be.

“You too, like, really. Wow, and strong,” Kyle rambled out, his eyes widening when he noticed what he just said. “Oh Moses, I’m sorry, that was weird, right?”

“No, not at all,” Token smirked lightly, happy to see the Omega so flustered, “I take that as a compliment. Alpha’s with a strong scent are usually strong ones.” Or they tried to get the attention of an Omega and simply wanted to show off.

“You play basketball so you have to be fit, right?”

“I guess,” he shrugged before pushing away from the lockers and standing straight. “Listen, you were sad you didn’t get a cake, right? How about I invite you to one this Saturday?”

“Wh-What?” Kyle stuttered, looking up into the dark brown eyes of the other. “Like… A date?”

“When you want it to be one, sure,” another shrug but a wider smirk. Kyle played in Token’s hand of asking him out and maybe that wasn’t a bad idea.

With a shy smile and a face that must have been as red as a tomato Kyle agreed, nodding his head gently. “Okay. Yeah, I’d like that, cake sounds great.”

“Cool,” the Alpha leaned a bit back and took a tiny step backwards, “I will write you the details then? Since we don’t have any classes or lunch together tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kyle answered.

“Okay, bye then!”

“Bye!” And with that Token walked off, leaving Kyle all flustered at his locker. The redhead leaned back and took out his phone, checking for the time. It shouldn’t take much longer for Stan to walk around the corner and tell him they could leave. He was glad that at least one good thing happened to him that day but he also frowned at it. Token never showed interest in Kyle before his sudden outing, but that really could be because his parents and society told him to get an Omega. But wouldn’t he at least have stared at him on a few occasions, or try to get in body contact? Invite him to one of his games or study together?

“Kyle,” again the Omega startled and jumped lightly when he got surprised, seeing Stan in front of him. “Man, you really are jumpy today,” the Alpha laughed while making his way out of the building with Kyle next to him. “You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t notice me approaching you.”

“Yeah I’m sorry it’s just…” When they stepped out and walked towards the car Kyle glanced over the sports ground, kind of expecting a certain Alpha there. But he wasn’t, Kenny was nowhere to be seen and to Kyle’s surprise he was disappointed about it.

“Yeah..?”

“Oh, sorry, ehh, Token just asked my out on a date and it surprised me.”

Silence, Stan was just walking next to him before suddenly stopping and turning around. “That fucker,” he growled loudly, wanting to find the other Alpha, “Of course he would do that now that you are an Omega!”

“Stanley!” Kyle yelped, getting in front of his friend to stop him, fighting against the instinct to submit to the angry Alpha in front of him. “He didn’t do anything bad, he was really nice!”

“But you belong to my Pack, Kyle! He’s trying to steal you!”

“He’s not trying to _steal_ me,” the Omega stepped forward and placed his hands on Stan’s shoulders, a calming scent emitting from him. “He’s just flirting a bit and I’m okay with that. No one will ever be able to get me away from your pack. Please, Stanley, calm down.”

The Alpha was looking down at his friend, breath a bit labored and eyebrows furrowed in anger. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before turning around and just walking to his car again. The two got inside, closing the doors at the same time and just sat there in silence for a bit. “…I’m sorry,” Stan finally mumbled, “It’s just.. Token is an Alpha, you’re an Omega of my pack and I want you to be safe.”

“What? Because I am _your_ Omega?”

“No!” Stan immediately clarified before turning to the other with a frustrated frown, “because you are my best friend. You are not my Omega and you will never be simply because I don’t feel that way for you. But you will always be my super best friend and… And Token just asked you out after finding out about your true second gender, Kyle. That’s suspicious!”

“I know,” the redhead breathed out while leaning back in the seat and looking up at the car’s ceiling, “I thought about it, too, but maybe he always had a crush on me but never the courage to ask me out.”

“Maybe,” the noirette mumbled almost inaudible, “Just, be careful, okay? I would have to beat him up when he breaks your heart.”

At that Kyle had to laugh, smiling over at his friend who was smiling now, too. “Thanks dude, and even thou I’d appreciate that, I can fight my own fights.” They smiled at each other for a bit longer before Stan sat back into his seat, ready to start the engine. “Everything will change from now on, right?”

“Not everything,” the Alpha answered and the engine came to live with a loud rumble, “a lot, but not everything.” And with a nod of the redhead to make sure that he was okay Stan started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Soft music was played from the radio and Kyle relaxed into his seat, watching out of the window and seeing the neighborhood swooshing by. After a few minutes of driving the car stopped in front of the Broflovski residence. “By the way, what did your parents say about all this?”

“I don’t know,” the Omega confessed while grabbing his backpack, “when we came home last night I was too tired to talk with them and this morning I just ran away from the conversation.

“Wait, is that why I had to pick you up earlier?”

“Yeaaaah, sorry. I just really couldn’t deal with it so early in the morning.”

“It’s okay, but I guess they won’t be happy about it,” Stan watched Kyle slowly opening the door and sliding out.

“I know but now I’m energized again and ready to talk. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure, don’t forget that I have practice tomorrow.”

“Never, bye!” And after Stan echoing it he closed the car door and walked up to the house, ready to face his family. He unlocked the door and peeked his head inside only to see his parents sitting at the dinner table. “Hey,” the Omega muttered while stepping inside, closing the door behind him and placing his bag on the floor.

“Kyle,” Sheila started with her eyes locked on her son, “Come sit with your father and I.” And that was what he did. He walked over to the wooden table and sat down at the head of it with his dad on the right and his mother on the left. “Bubbeh, your behavior this morning was really rude.”

“I know and I want to apologize,” Kyle said while looking down on his hands in his lap, “I thought you wanted to talk this morning and I just wasn’t ready.”

“Oh Kyle, we wouldn’t have talked about this after such an exhausting week for you,” the female Alpha explained while leaning to her son and stroking through his hair. “We know that you must be scared after all those changes and we don’t want you to overdo it.”

“But,” Gerald interrupted and Sheila pulled back to straighten her back, the friendly smile suddenly vanishing and turning into a frown. “We will talk about this now.” He started to pull out papers from a folder he must have prepared before. Those were documents about Kyle being… pulled out of school?! “Your Mother and I talked and we came to the conclusion to pull you out of Yardale. Now that you are an Omega you should concentrate on finding a fitting Partner.”

“What?!” Kyle yelled out in shock, eyes wide after hearing his father saying this. “But, why?! I am still one of the best students and I have plans for after school!”

“Bubbeh, we only want what’s best for you and you are an Omega. We will find you a fine man who can take care of you so you don’t have to worry about anything. Isn’t Token’s family really wealthy?”

“Mom!” the Omega stood up, the chair under him falling back and crashing on the floor, “Are you serious?! I’m still Kyle Broflovski, straight A student of Yardale Academy who wants to go to college after graduation! I don’t need an Alpha to take care of me!”

“Kyle, that’s your duty as an Omega, that’s how you will be a useful part of the Society, by providing it with more Omegas during such a hard time,” the male Alpha growled while looking at his angered son. And he was serious; Gerald was the kind of Alpha who wanted everyone to stay in their place of society. Alphas worked, Betas could do what they wanted and Omegas gave birth to children and took care of the house.

Kyle knew this, he knew how his parents worked and that this was the way most Alphas thought. But it still made him angry because it was unfair; he wasn’t one of those Omegas who submit to an Alpha. He wanted to live, wanted to go to college and then work his way up to the top. Being reduced to a housewife who kept getting pregnant and cleaned and cooked while the partner brought in money was his biggest nightmare. He had to do something and that quick.

The Omega took a deep breath and pulled the chair back up before sitting down again. “Okay, listen, we live in a complete new generation, right? And I think, no, I _know_ that most Alphas prefer Omegas who are smart. Omegas who can help to take care of financial stuff by checking documents and all this and I can only learn this at school.” Gerald and Sheila didn’t look too happy about those words and were about to say something but Kyle beat them to it. “Token actually asked me out today, I have a date on Saturday and I know him pretty well and he’s not the kind of guy who likes those naive little Omegas. He likes smart people he can discuss politics with and all and he’s not the only one.

Please, _please_ let me go to school and college, I promise I will look out for a good Alpha while doing so. I will find a Partner who belongs by my side and who I can be happy with, that’s what you want most, right? Your son being happy?” Silence. That was more than enough answer for him. “I will find the perfect Partner on my way and when I didn’t find one till after College I will listen to you, alright?”

During an uncomfortable and heavy silence in which the two Alphas were throwing stares at each other Kyle’s heart beat faster than usual. He was scared, an Omega under the age of 21 had to listen to his parents or marked partner. So when they would decide that Kyle won’t go to school he could do nothing against it.

“Okay Bubbeh, I think I talk for the both of us when I say that this sounds logic and we will do it like that,” Sheila announced and Kyle let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Of course we want you to keep up your good grades but we want you in a College in Denver, the others are too far away.”

With that Kyle could deal, Denver had good classes and one of the best dorms for Omegas. It was on his list anyway. With a nod and a bright smile on his lips he thanked his parents. “Thank you, I will do that, I promise. Can I go up now..?”

“Yes, we will call you when dinner is ready.” Without wasting another Second the Omega ran to the door to get his bag and then ran up to his room. He closed the door and let himself fall down on the bed to sigh loudly into it. His first real day as an Omega without the Heat being in the way was exhausting but he survived. It wouldn’t get easier from here, it was never like that, but Kyle knew he would make it through it, he wasn’t weak.

The Omega stood up to put his bag next to his desk and pulled out his books to study, he had a lot to catch up. But before he sat down to force all the knowledge into his brain he walked over to his closet to dress into something more comfortable. He put on a big hoodie and sweatpants that were wide enough to move freely in. Then he grabbed the bottle of water that was standing next to the bed and sat down at the desk. He took a big gulp of the liquid and then placed it down while switching on his laptop.

With a loud sound the device came to life and the background of it showed a picture of Stan, Butters and him, all three smiling into the camera happily. The picture was taken the year before on Stan’s birthday, which was around the time they started talking about possible colleges. Now that he had promised his parents to go to one in Denver he destroyed their plans. All three of them planned to go to a college in California, free from their parents and ready to become adults. Those plans were only dreams for Kyle now, he was stuck and he didn’t know how to explain his friends.

Before falling to deep into memory lane the redhead started to open up the internet browser in case he needed to do researches. He plugged his earphones in his ears and read in one of his books, taking notes the whole time to mark out important stuff. The studying session was interrupted two hours later by Sheila calling him for dinner. Ike was sitting at the table already, glancing at his brother. They didn’t speak about what happened to Kyle yet and the Omega was happy to postpone this conversation as long as possible. He made sure that the topic wouldn’t come up while eating with his family, instead talking about the date he will have with Token.

After dinner and helping his mom cleaning the dishes, she said it was a typical task for an Omega, he could go back to his room. To his surprise his brother was sitting on his bed, frowning at his older brother. “Kyle,” the boy started but Kyle stopped him by lifting a hand, silencing him. The redhead walked over and sat down next to his little brother, leaning back on his hand and looking up at the ceiling.

“You know what happened?” He asked carefully.

Ike nodded. “Yeah, Mom and Dad explained everything. You are an Omega and, Kyle, that’s okay. Omegas aren’t worthless or anything and you are still you.”

“I know Ike, but you watch the news, you know what is going on.”

“Yes but you won’t be one of them! You are much smarter than most Alphas and can handle them.” Kyle chuckled softly to himself, thinking about telling Ike what Cartman almost did to him or the way he froze when Kenny growled that morning. Should he really shutter his brother’s vision of him? Tell him that he was an Omega and reacted like any other would?

No. He couldn’t do that.

“You’re right, I won’t let any Alpha command me or bullshit like that. And Mom and Dad already promised to still let me go to college instead of selling me of to some Alpha,” Kyle mentioned while grinning at his brother a bit proud.

“Cool, that’s good. I want to have a smart brother so no one would praise me too much of being a genius,” Ike mocked with a smirk, “Wanna play some videogames?” He nodded over to the TV and the console that was plugged in. And even thou Kyle would have loved to just relax he knew he couldn’t.

“Sorry Ike, but I have to catch up on all the studying from what I missed last week, I also have to redo a test and missed one. Next time, okay?”

With his lips pulled into a frown the younger one nodded before standing up and walking to the door. “Have fun while studying then and call me when you need any help,” he mocked before fast leaving the room.

Kyle could only scoff at his brother’s behavior but knew that he wasn’t serious. The Omega stood back up and walked over to his desk where he sat down again to return to his studying. This time he didn’t plug the earphones in, wanting to concentrate completely on the tasks. Silence took over the room and time went by. Soon the sun started to set and a soft orange light filled the room. Kyle was just writing down important information when he heard a soft knocking sound. He looked up and looked towards his door, one eyebrow raised. “Come in?” But nothing happened so he shrugged with one shoulder and continued to write the sentence.

When another knock was heard he repeated the procedure but when no answer came he stood up and walked over. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway to check if maybe Ike or his parents wanted to get his attention. But he knew that Ike wouldn’t do this, he knew how important studying was to him, and his parents wouldn’t make jokes like this. So he probably imagined it again or it was Ike who was doing something in his room. Not questioning it the redhead walked back into his room backwards, just to be sure he didn’t miss anything. After closing the door he turned around.

He could hold back a scream, one that would have alarmed the whole neighborhood probably, but couldn’t stop himself from jumping back against the door. Someone was sitting on the big branch that reached his window, knuckles softly knocking against the glass. Kyle squinted his eyes, the sun shining against the back of the stranger and turning him into a dark silhouette. After his eyes could adjust to the darkness he recognized him. “…Kenny?”

The redhead walked over and stared out at the Alpha who was smirking lightly, showing off his missing tooth. He pointed down at the lock on the window and put his hands together like he would beg. Kyle rolled his eyes and simply shook his head, not wanting the rude man inside his room. Kenny pouted and seemed to think for a bit before pretending to lose the hold on the trunk, threatening that he fell down when Kyle wouldn’t let him in. The green eyes widen and he stepped forward before noticing that Kenny was just joking. Nevertheless the Omega decided to not risk it and opened the window for him before stepping back.

“Greetings and salutations,” Kenny said before climbing in, closing the window again, “Ya were so deep in yer studyin’ that I thought ya’d never hear me. Sorry for comin’ in through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I actually do something to get good grades, not that you’d know about this,” the Omega rolled his eyes and looked at the Alpha, noticing his ripped bleached jeans, a black shirt and an orange parka. And of course the dirty shoes that were dirtying his room now. “What do you want, McCormick?”

“Naaaw, back to last name basis?” the blonde pouted and looked at Kyle for a second before checking out the room. Kyle didn’t know how to feel about this. “Come on, Darlin’, ya know ya like me.”

“Yeah, after what you and your little pack did today you’re one of my favorites,” he scoffed, his arms now crossed in front of his chest. His eyes widen when he saw his collar sitting on his desk, he forgot that he took it off before studying. And now an Alpha was in his room, standing right in front of it.

Kenny looked up, probably smelling the distress in Kyle’s scent and followed his look, his eyes falling on the black collar. He turned around and grabbed it, smirking widely at the Omega now. “Oh, yar not wearin’ ya little accessories, that’s pretty dangerous dontcha think?”

As Kenny started to take steps towards Kyle, he took some back, wanting to keep the distance between them while playing it cool. “It’s not like I knew you’d come, you just invited yourself in and that through my window.” When his back hit the wall and Kenny kept walking the panic started to kick in, screaming at Kyle to get away. “I just need to scream and my two Alpha parents would run in here. They’d beat you to death for just stepping into my room!”

“Then scream,” Kenny dared, the smirk still very present on his lips. But instead of screaming he closed his eyes and made himself small. When his parents would find him like that they would never let him go to school, seeing that he was unable to look after himself. So Kyle decided to endure it and just protect the spot Kenny would need to bite to claim him. But before he could even lift his hands he felt cold leather against his throat and a small click. When he opened his eyes Kenny was smiling down at him, one hand pressed next to Kyle’s head against the wall. “Do you really think so badly of me?”

The Alpha almost looked hurt at Kyle’s reaction and fast stepped away from him. Kyle’s hands shot up and felt his collar that was now around his throat, protecting him. “Ehm… Thanks…” the Omega mumbled out, glancing with a lightly flushed cheek at the Alpha. “It’s just… you know, other Alphas would have taken the chance.”

“Well, I’m not like other Alphas, Darling.”

“Yeah, I noticed. You were able to resist me when I was in heat and could carry me around. Really amazing.”

“Bein’ with some Omegas durin’ their heats has its perks, ya know? And my Mom and best friend are Omegas, I know how they’re treated and, believe me or not, I hate it, too,” Kenny sat down on Kyle’s bed and leaned back while smiling at the Omega who was standing awkwardly by the wall. “Relax, little Omega, I won’t hurt ya or anythin’.”

Kyle took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself down. Yes, there was an Alpha in his room but it was just Kenny, he wasn’t danger. So he decided to be a bit bold and sat down next to him, looking at his hands in his lap. “Sooo, why are you here?”

“I wanted to check up on you,” Kenny revealed while looking at the redhead, a light frown now evident on his face. “And apologize again, I didn’t know that my idiots would take it that far. I told them to just put a flyer inside your locker.”

“And you thought that would have been funny? Really?” Kyle scoffed and shook his head, his gaze still towards his hands.

“It would have been a small prank, not more.”

“It still wouldn’t have been funny!” Kyle hissed at him, finally looking up to show how angry he really was. “All this bullshit is scary, okay?! I don’t know how to handle all this so suddenly, I don’t need some scrubs who-“

“I Ain’t a scrub.”

“…What? I heard something different.”

“I earn money.”

“Selling weed doesn’t count.”

“No, I didn’t mean that,” Kenny clarified while sitting up to lean his arms on his knees. “I mean, I do sell weed but I also work at a service station, repairin’ cars an’ all. Also, I have a license and once I repair the old car of my boss I have my own car.”

“Wow… I.. didn’t know this…”

“Most don’t know, they see me and listen to those rumors everyone is tellin’. But listen here; I know what I want to do with my life. Once I finish that school I look for a better job so I can help my sister out, makin’ sure there’s enough money for her to go to college.”

Blue determined eyes were fixed on wide green ones and Kyle felt like he would drown. He never saw a blue like that and it made him shiver. “Sorry for… assuming stuff. I didn’t mean to.”

Kenny’s serious expression changed into one of relaxation and he leaned back again after scooping a bit closer to the other. “It’s okay, at least ya believe me. Is… everythin’ okay between you and your parents?”

“Oh, yeah, we talked,” Kyle nodded and tried to sound convincing, more for himself than for Kenny. “I mean, they were already kind of disappointed to have a Beta son instead of an Alpha and now I’m an Omega. But, they didn’t react as poorly as I thought they would?”

“I… didn’t mean that.”

“What?”

“I was talkin’ ‘bout the fact that two Alpha parents often get too protective and start to fight each other. Can end very badly ‘cause of their instincts but, Kyle, what the fuck?” The Alpha looked slightly shocked at the Omega, one hand lifting up to stroke through his unruly hair. “I mean, I heard about Alphas killin’ their child out of disappointment but that ya were actually thinkin’ they would react that bad?”

“What?! They do that?!” Kyle was horrified, he didn’t know about this. “Are you serious?!”

“Sometimes, yeah. The very proud ones tend to be too full of themselves to accept an Omega child… Do ya think that…?”

“No!” The Omega cut him off before he could even finish that thought, the horror still present on his face. “My parents wouldn’t do that. Yes, they are very proud Alphas but they would never go so far to kill me. Did they try to pull me out of school? Yes. And did I have to promise that I will go to a college in Denver? Also yes. And did they want me to find some wealthy Alpha who can take care of me? Yes… but… They wouldn’t kill or hurt my physically.”

“Hm, okay. When ya say that,” the blond shrugged. “So, Kyle, I saw the way yer friend looked at my friend?” When one of Kyle’s eyebrows rose in confusion Kenny decided to clarify a bit. “Yer blackhead Alpha looked at my blonde Omega with eyes full of want.” He wiggled his eyebrows to make the Omega understand what he was talking about.

When Kyle understood his cheeks tanned in a light pink and he had to cough lightly before talking. “Stan? I don’t think so, he-“

“No no, the female Alpha.”

“Wendy?!”

“Yeah! She and Bebe locked eyes and booooy, I heard some fire crackling between those two. So, how ‘bout we help our cuties out a bit?” Kenny slid closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his mouth near his ear. “So, let’s go on a double date on Saturday, yes?”

Kyle felt Goosebumps running over his skin and the pink on his cheeks turned into red, his freckles standing out more. “A-A date? Between Wendy and Bebe and… us?”

“Sure,” by now Kenny was whispering right into his ear while his free hand sneaked on Kyle’s upper thigh. “That day on the bleachers, I wasn’t lyin’. I wanna take ya out, little Omega.” The statement was encouraged by a squeeze of the thigh, Kyle’s face now in a full blush. He lightly leaned against the Alpha and closed his eyes.

“J-Just because I am an Omega now?”

“No, I told ya I didn’t care ‘bout the second gender, Darlin’. All I care about is…” At the last words the hand that was around the Omega’s shoulder got placed on his cheek, pushing his face to the side so their eyes were locked. “…you.” Kenny smiled at him and he leaned a bit forward while opening his mouth lightly. He got closer and closer.

But before their lips could meet Kyle jumped up, freeing himself from the Alpha. “Nope! I am very sorry but I already have a date on Saturday!”

“What? With who?” The Alpha watched Kyle confused, his eyebrows lightly pulled together.

“Not that this is any of your business, but with Token, a friend of mine. He asked me today,” he stated while looking at the Alpha, the blush slowly leaving his face.

“Token Black? Didn’t know that you two were this close,” Kenny scoffed while slowly standing up.

“Well, I was a bit surprised, too but I said yes. No going back and I might think about dating him when the date goes well,” Kyle glanced away, avoiding Kenny’s eyes at all cost. “Also, we two aren’t friends, you and I. We didn’t even really know each other before, you know, my heat happened.”

“True,” the blond stood up and walked towards the redhead with a grin. Kyle backed away again, Kenny following him just like before. They repeated the dance, with every step Kyle got nearer to the wall till he was pressed against it. But this time Kenny lightly pressed himself against him, his arms caging the smaller one. “So let’s getta know each other better from now on. Lemme start with an offer, little Omega.” The Alpha pressed his leg betweent Kyle’s, rubbing lightly and making him gasp in surprise. He leaned forward to purr in Kyle’s ear. “The next time yar in heat don’t hesitate to ask me to help ya out.”

Kyle’s eyes were wide but lidded once Kenny rubbed his leg up and down lightly. He wasn’t hard but when the Alpha kept going like this his condition would surly change. “I-I’m not due for another three months,” whimpered the Omega, one hand clawing into Kenny’s shirt and pulling lightly. He didn’t even notice that he started to purr loudly, an unconscious decision to encourage the other to keep going. His head leaned to the side, submitting to the Alpha in front of him.

“I know, but when the thing with Token doesn’t work out I’ll be glad to help,” he rubbed a bit stronger and responded Kyle’s purring with his own deeper one. Then he leaned closer and licked with his tongue over Kyle’s skin, from his shoulder up his throat behind his ear, making him whine. With a wide smirk he leaned back and looked down at the mess he turned the Omega into. He smirked wider and retreated from his position. That was when Kyle realized what just happened.

His hand flew up to the spot the other just licked. “Did you just scent me?!”

Kenny started to laugh at that while walking towards the window. “Calm down, it’s really weak and will be gone after a shower. Dontcha worry yer pretty little head.” He opened the window and started to climb out where he turned to close it again. “See ya! And don’t forget my offer!” He winked at the other before closing the window and climbing down.

For solid ten minutes Kyle stayed where he was, leaning against the wall and staring at the window. So both Kenny McCormick and Token Black had their eyes on him, two Alphas wanting him. Kyle groaned lightly and when he looked down he groaned even louder, there was a problem that needed his attention. He decided to take care of this under the shower where he most likely would not think about a black haired Alpha but about a blonde one. Even when he really didn’t want to admit it.

Kenny McCormick just entered his life and he already turned it upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was Chapter Three!
> 
> Did anyone notice the reference to one of my all time favorite Movie and Musical? 
> 
> Things are heating up! Don't worry, it is a K2 fanfiction but I LOVE jealous characters so bear with me!  
> Also, the first side ship was announced, Bebe x Wendy. Most side ships will be minor/Background ships, nothing too big. Also, know that it will take a bit time for Kenny and Kyle to actually end up so be prepared that they will be shipped with either other SP characters or original characters (for just short times, nothing too long, don't worry).
> 
> I didn't plan for them to get this close phisically in this chapter first but I couldn't resist xD
> 
> Any questions or interested in Beta-Reading my Staig-Work in progress?  
> Ask me on my Tumblr! Natari-55   
>  [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments I received, they're really fueling me on to write! A real motivation, the kudos, too! (But actually reading what people think about it is making my heart beat!) 
> 
> Next chapter will include the date and probably be a bit longer, don't know yet, but that means it will take a bit longer to post. I decided to take more time for the chapters now.  
> I also decided to change it from mature to explicit. I'm in a SP Fanfic group on tumblr where they said that explicit mature content (That will be in here) should be ranked as explicit. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. You Could Be My...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another Chapter!  
> Important notes about the future of this fanfiction at the end!  
> Not Beta-Read, so tell me about any error you find!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There is a scene where Kyle cuts his arms open with a scissor. He doesn't do it because he wants to harm himself but because he needs to distract two Alphas with that!
> 
> Also, make out session at the end of the Chapter!

After a shower and taking care of his problem Kyle fell in his bed, exhausted from the day and evening. His thoughts wandered to Token before ending up by Kenny, again. The thought that the Alpha sat on the bed he was now lying in only a few minutes ago made him blush. He didn’t understand why, because he definitely didn’t feel anything for him. Kenny McCormick was bad news, always and when his parents knew that Kyle knew him a bit better now they would end him. He was a poor excuse of an Alpha, always rather dirty in clothes that stunk, a mischievous smirk constant on his lips and those blue eyes that shone so beautifully in the light. NO! Kyle really had to stop romanticizing Kenny; he had to stay away from him!

Well that didn’t work out at all.

Kyle was sitting on the bleachers and watched the football player running into each other, Stan talking to his coach at the moment. It was a tradition of them to watch each other during training at least once a week, Stan was always present when Kyle used to have basketball training. Everyone knew this, they were famous as super best friends and now that Kyle was an Omega even more. People talked about them ending up together since Kyle was the only Omega in Stan’s pack and the top Alpha always got the Omega.

But they were different, Stan said that he would never feel like that for him and Kyle would never feel like that for Stan. They were super best friends and nothing would change that, society could go fuck itself. Kyle would still come to his practice, to the games and cheer for his Alpha friend, he would still hang around him all the time and have sleepovers. It was always like that and the only thing that will change it is Kyle not going to college with him. No, he didn’t tell him yet, there wasn’t the right time but he knew he had to and that soon. In a week the applications for college began and Kyle only had one to choose from. But Stan? He would surly go to one that was far away, spreading his wings and living his life. And Kyle only wished the best for him.

A smile grew on the redhead’s lip when Stan noticed him watching and waved in his direction with a bright smile, the coach glancing up at Kyle, too. Kyle waved back, laughing lightly when the coach hit the Alpha on the back, most likely for getting distracted. When Kyle let his hand fall back down he decided to take out his notes to write them down, using Stan’s practice for exactly that most of the time. But when he leaned down something else caught his attention. The Alpha Pete Thelman, a student of SPH, was standing in front of the doors of Yardale Academy while smoking. He was from the Goth pack, known for their black clothes and constant depressed mood.

When the doors of the school opened the Alpha looked up and to Kyle’s surprise a smile spread on his lips. Mike walked out, his arms stretched out to hug his partner with a laugh loud enough to reach the Omega’s ears. Tweek and Token mentioned their relationship before, that Pete already bit and claimed Mike almost a year ago. Kyle watched them walking away while holding hand, speaking with happiness in their eyes like they just won the jackpot.

So that was what love looked like. He wondered if Token looked at him like that when Kyle wasn’t paying attention. And when he didn’t, if one day he would. He knew that the way Kenny looked at him the night before resembled it, a bit. But the resemblance was still there and the thought made the Omega feel weird. Maybe Kenny was serious about being with Kyle…. Or Kyle was getting dumb.

He decided that it must have been the latter.

Once Pete and Mike were too far away to be seen the redhead decided to actually start studying, but before he could turn his attention to his book he saw Tweek walking towards the bleachers. Detecting that he won’t be able to study this day he put the book away again and just as he thought Tweek came walking up. The Beta walked towards Kyle and waved lightly before coming to a stop next to him. “Hey Kyle,” he said, twitching lightly.

“Hey Tweek,” Kyle replied with a light smile on his lips. “Did you drink too much coffee again?”

“A bit, maybe,” Tweek shrugged before sitting down next to the Omega, starting to look through his bag. “Do you remember when I told you that I want to get a scholarship for college and you’d look over my writing? Can you do it now? I finished it last night.”

“Sure,” he shrugged lightly while holding his hand out to take the lose papers Tweek pulled out of his bag, placing them in the open palm. “Is that the reason for those heavy bags under your eyes? Didn’t sleep?”

“Not much,” admitted the blonde while scratching his hand, “but its okay, thanks to the coffee I don’t have trouble to stay awake for more hours.”

“Mhm,” Kyle looked down at the paper and picked out a red pencil from his pencil case to mark the error he found. Silence spread over them, Tweek watched the football players because he knew that Kyle needed to concentrate. While reading through the texts, occasionally marking something and adding a correction, the Omega’s tongue stuck out. He didn’t even hear the Beta next to him calling his name. At least not the first few tries. “What is it?”

“I think someone wants to sit with you.”

Perplexed the redhead looked up and followed Tweek’s eyes to the end of the bleachers where two students started to climb up the stairs. Of course it was no one else than Kenny McCormick and his Beta friend Craig Tucker. Great, this was going to be funny after the evening from the day prior.

“Look who’s here, the cute little Omega and his twitchy friend!” announced Kenny his arrival while walking over to the two sitting forms, smirk present like always. “It must be fate that we two cross paths again, Kyle.”

“I would call it stalking but whatever,” groaned the Omega, annoyed when the blonde sits down on his other side without even asking if the seat it taken. “What do you want, McCormick?”

“Why are ya always so cold towards me? Scared that I’d eat ya up?”

Kyle scoffed loudly and leaned back in his seat while he rolled his eyes. “As if I’m scared of you. No, I am annoyed from your pushing.” Maybe he could get Kenny to stop bothering him by being mean, well, meaner than usual.

“Believe it or now, but it wasn’t me who wanted to come up here,” the Alpha explained and when the redhead rose an eyebrow at him he continued. “It was Craig. He thinks yer little friend is cute.”

“Kenny!” Craig, who sat down next to Tweek, yelled and a blush crept on his tanned skin. “Are you fucking serious?!”

“What? Honesty is important in gettin’ someone to like ya!”

“As if you know about stuff like that!” groaned Craig, pulling his chullo hat lower on his face out of embarrassment. “God damn…!”

Kyle watched it with amusement and noticed how silent Tweek was; the blonde was looking down at his hands, blushing almost as much as Craig. Oh my, it was on Kyle to safe the situation. He coughed lightly to get everyone’s attention before gesturing towards Tweek. “Craig, this is Tweek Tweak, a friend of mine and Tweek,” his hand now gestured to the Blackhead, “that’s Craig Tucker, a Beta of Kenny’s pack.”

“So you’re one of the jerks who did the thing with the banner?!” Tweek almost jumped, a bit of panic in his eyes by the thought of someone this mean talking to him. Maybe he was planning to play a prank on him, too. “Oh God, that was really mean!”

“Yeah, I know,” mumbled Craig and glanced at Kyle. “Sorry for that, we were kinda stupid.”

“You were,” scolded Kyle with a frown before relaxing again, “But it happened and can’t be changed, let’s move on from that.”

The Beta nodded before looking back at Tweek who was pulling at his hair. “Don’t worry, I learned and won’t do this again. It was Cartman’s idea anyway. So, maybe you should stop pulling your hair.”

Tweek nodded lightly and slowly let go, sighing a bit after placing his hands in his lap. “O-Okay, yeah. It’s kinda nice of your to apologize, I bet Cartman won’t.”

“Never ever would that fatass do something nice or humane,” joked Craig even thou it sounded serious.

“Hey Tweek, I guess I won’t finish your writing today but I can give it to you on Monday?” Kyle threw in while he put the papers in his own bag together with the pencil case.

“Oh, yes, sure. No hurry, I can’t send it in till next week anyway,” clarified Tweek with a nod before turning to Craig again, he noticed the Button of the NASA pinned on his chullo.

Kenny grinned and leaned closer to the Omega, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him against him. “Look at them, bein’ all flirty. I bet they will end of together.”

Kyle didn’t even notice their proximity at first and chuckled amused. “Sure, they do look good together, pretty cute even. Craig’s face is still red.” When Kyle wanted to turn to Kenny their noses bumped together and while Kenny grinned was Kyle simply annoyed. That’s why he started to turn red, because he was getting angry. He pushed away from the Alpha and held down a small smile when he saw him pouting.

Kyle had to admit that Kenny could be adorable and he was good looking, there was a reason all those Omegas, Betas and sometimes even Alphas were after him. The gossip that he was good in bed was known by everyone and that made him even more popular. And even thou Kenny knew this about himself he chose to waste his time on Kyle, an Omega that wanted nothing to do with him. But why? Kyle couldn’t believe that it was love, feeling don’t build up so fast, maybe a crush but the Omega never won the prize for the most good looking one. Once the girls in school voted him on last place when it came to looks, that really fucked up his self-confidence.

“Yar doin’ it again,” Kenny pulled him out of his thoughts, a warm smile on his lips.

“What?”

“Thinkin’, probably over thinkin’. Ya always get that special kind of look when ya get lost in yer thoughts, it’s cute.”

Okay this time it was Kenny’s fault for Kyle’s cheeks to flush. He just called him cute and it sounded so sincere that even Kyle could believe those words. Not that he would admit this, of course. “B-Bullshit,” he could have slapped himself for the crack in his voice and for giggling the words out lightly. “That is not adorable, many think I look stupid.”

“Well, they simply don’t appreciate it the same way I do. You look beautiful like this, Kyle, I love it and you should never stop doing it,” said the Alpha, slowly sliding closer to the Omega. And this time Kyle was okay with it. Kenny smiled at the smaller one before glancing over to Tweek and Craig, noticing them standing up. “And where are the two of you goin’?”

“Craig and I will go to my family’s shop, drinking some coffee and eating a cupcake,” answered Tweek while pulling the bag over his shoulder, shrugging. “Is it okay to leave you two alone?” The blonde rose an eyebrow and glanced to Kenny, not wanting to leave Kyle alone in case that Kenny was a creep.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be alright,” Kyle answered with a thankful smile, appreciating his friend’s concern.

“Okay, see you on Monday,” Tweek said looking over his shoulder while walking over to Craig who was standing on the stairs already. Craig simply raised his hand at Kenny who just nodded.

“Yeah, bye!” The Omega watched the two descending the stairs, happy to see them talking with each other.

“Looks like our packs are bein’ mixed up soon,” Kenny started, watching the two, too.

“Tweek and I aren’t in the same pack, thou.”

“No? To whom does he belong then?”

“Token’s,” Kyle clarified, turning to the Alpha, “in Stan’s pack are Butters, Wendy and I. There used to be another Beta but he had a fight with Stan over his religion..? Don’t know, he turned his back to us and belongs to another pack now. And Wendy is just a part-time member? She has her own pack but still kind of belongs to Stan’s. It’s a bit weird.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” chuckled Kenny and looked down, noticing Stan looking at them and with a smug smile he slowly wrapped an arm around Kyle. Kenny pulled the Omega a bit closer and noticed him blushing again. Kyle was just too adorable. “So, where do ya wanna go to college?”

“Why do you want to know? Want to continue your stalking even after graduation?” Teased the redhead, this time it was him who was grinning. 

“Maybe?” Kenny joked leaning even closer to the other, making his cheeks turn even redder. “It would be a shame when I wouldn’t be able to look at such a beauty like you.”

Kyle rolled his eyes but kept smiling, knowing that his face was flushed not only from their proximity but also from the Alpha’s words. He also was aware that his smell was turning a bit sweeter than usual, his pheromones making it impossible to hide how charming Kenny was for him. “Well, I will go to a college in Denver.”

“Denver!” The blonde beamed and his blue eyes seemed to shine more than usual. “Believe it or not but that’s where I applied for a better payin’ job and an apartment. Looks like ya will have to bear with me a little longer, Darlin’.”

“Oh my, I really have bad luck,” mocked Kyle and the Alpha chuckled amused. To the Omegas surprise the arm around him didn’t bother him at all. The opposite, he liked it and felt safe when he was near Kenny. Kyle couldn’t explain why, he didn’t know him for long and yet he felt much better being with him than being with other Alphas he knew longer. Maybe it was the fact that Kenny helped him out when he had his first heat. It was pretty impressive how good he held back his instinct in that moment.

“Hmm, yeah, probably. Or it’s faith,” Kenny whispered, his face now pretty close to the redhead, close enough that he could count the faint freckles over the bridge of the blonde’s nose.

Before Kyle could say anything back thou he heard heavy steps walking towards him and when he turned around he saw the source. Stan was walking up on them, his eyebrows into a frown and his eyes fixed on the other Alpha. “Step away from him,” Stan growled, now standing in front of the two and Kyle could smell the warning pheromones in the air.

Kenny looked up at the other and started to look annoyed. “Why do ya always have to interrupt us, Marsh? I didn’t do anythin’,” grumbled the blonde, his smell suddenly much more intense than before and not as sweet.

Stan growled louder and moved forward to grab Kyle’s arm, pulling him away from the blonde. “Ouch! Stan that hurt!” complained the redhead, now awkwardly standing behind his best friend. But he got ignored because Kenny stood up, stepping closer to the smaller Alpha.

“What is your fuckin’ problem?” Kenny’s voice was deeper, more threatening and almost a growl. Kyle was able to look around Stan and noticed that the blonde’s eyes were dilated, a bad sign. This situation was bad and dangerous, not only for the two Alphas but also for the Omega. Seeing them like that reminded Kyle of the news, of the many Omegas that got between fights of Alphas and got either badly injured or killed.

Kyle had to do something.

“You should know better than to approach another’s Omega, McCormick,” Stan was trying to make himself looker bigger by pushing out his chest and straightening his back.

“Well, Marsh, the last time I checked, Kyle didn’t belong to someone, or is he your boyfriend?” Kenny snarled, showing his fangs and taking a step closer to Stan to properly look down on him. Pheromones were filling the air even more, making sure that everyone around knew how pissed off both Alphas were. Kyle was tense, the hair on his neck standing up by the disgusting scents they were sending out.

“No, but he belongs to my pack and I don’t want him to smell like some disgusting trash Alpha,” Stan’s hands lifted up and pushed the blonde away, not far, only a few steps but enough to make Kenny even more angry. Kyle gasped loudly when he saw Kenny run towards the two, tackling Stan and punching him. The Omega was fast enough to get away from them, making sure not to be between them. He looked around and screamed for help, hearing the other two growl at each other and smacking sounds.

No one was around, the coach was gone and no student near to notice them. Kyle panicked and looked around, there had to be anything that was of use. And he knew one thing that would distract them, something that distracted every Alpha. The Omega turned around and took a deep breath before slowly grabbing his bag and taking out his scissor. He bit his lower lip before slashing the sharp side along his arm, whimpering loud enough for the others to hear.

Kenny was the first to look up and his dilated eyes widened when he saw the crimson fluid flowing out of Kyle’s arm. “Shit,” he mumbled before getting up from Stan, trying to get past him. But Stan pushed him away, even able to force him down on the ground before running over to his friend.

“Kyle, what the fuck?!” panicked the Alpha while grabbing the bleeding arm carefully. “Why did you do that…?”

“Because you two were getting crazy!” moaned the redhead, his arm trembling lightly. “This was the only thing that could distract you enough to stop fighting and probably kill each other. Goddamnit! It looked like you were getting into a rut… I was scared and…”

Stan looked at his friend apologizing before pulling him into a crushing hug, he pushed Kyle’s nose to his neck to calm him down with his scent. The Omega took a deep breath, sighing at the scent of bonfire and a bit of expensive scotch. When he opened his eyes he saw Kenny slowly standing up, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. He mouthed an apology with a worried look and Kyle just nodded lightly before carefully pulling away from Stan. “Can you drive me home, please..?”

“Yeah sure, I have a first aid kit in the car to take care of that cut. God, I feel so bad for this, I’m so sorry,” Stan rambled while walking over to grab his bag that fell down when Kenny tackled him. The noirette looked at the other Alpha one more time before turning around and returning to Kyle’s side. “Come on,” he wrapped an arm around Kyle and led him away.

While walking down the stairs Kyle glanced over his shoulder at Kenny, the Alpha sat down on one of the seats, his face buried in his hands. He looked frustrated and sad, all alone. “Bye, Kenny!” Kyle yelled out and when the blonde looked up with a surprised face he smiled at him, ignoring the groan from Stan, the Alpha pulling him a bit stronger now.

When they got to the car Stan opened the passenger side for Kyle before getting to the trunk and taking out the first aid kit. Kyle was sitting with his legs hanging out of the car, his eyes looked down at the still bleeding cut. The Alpha stepped to him and put the small case on the redhead’s lap to take out the disinfectant, a cotton pad and bandage. “You’re such an idiot…” mumbled Stan while pressing the soaked cotton on the wound, earning a hiss from the other.

“I am the idiot? The last time I checked it wasn’t me who fought with some other Alpha,” Kyle almost growled out, ignoring the warning look of the Alpha. “Seriously Stan, why did you do this? Everything was okay and under control.”

“Under control?” scoffed the noirette while wrapping the bandage around the cut. “Kenny was-“

“Flirting with me, I know,” interrupted Kyle fed up with Stan’s protectiveness. “And I was okay with that, Stan. Kenny is a good guy, he helped me out when I got into heat, brought me to a safe place.”

“But he’s from South Park High! Don’t you know his reputation?! You sound like some naïve little Omega, Kyle!”

“And you sound like some rich dude with a stick up his ass and his nose in the clouds! Kenny isn’t at all like the rumors tell; he’s nice and caring, has a job and a plan for his future! He protected me when Cartman tried to rape me during my heat!” explained Kyle, his eyes fixed on Stan’s.

“What…?”

“Yes, you heard right. Cartman was the one who found me first when my body betrayed me and he tried to… use it. But Kenny pulled him away and carried me all the way to his house where he put me into his Mom’s heat room,” the Omega smiled at his friend, hoping that he will understand that the other Alpha was no threat. “I understand that your instincts are going wild when you see me with him, but just remember that I am part of your pack. Always was and always will be, no matter who my partner turns out. You are my best friend, Stan.”

Stan sighed heavily and nodded while looking down at the now bandaged arm. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry. I really was a jerk to Kenny, it’s just… I have to get used to all this, too, you being an Omega and my Alpha side telling me to protect you. But I promise the next time I see Kenny I will apologize to him.”

“Nah, he’s still a jerk, he was just as much at fault as you were,” Kyle waved it off with a smug grin and made his friend chuckle. “Can we leave now?”

“Sure, just let me put that away.” And with that Stan walked back to the trunk to put the aid kit where it belonged before climbing in the car and starting the engine. Halfway home he started to smile brightly. “Sooo, my Coach talked to me today and said that a lot of Colleges are interested in me and would give me a scholarship as long as I get through the finals. That means we can soon choose a college! California sounds really nice but I heard New York is pretty cool, too!”

There it was, the topic Kyle wanted to avoid at all costs but now that Stan was talking about it he knew he had to tell him. And he preferred to do it then instead of waiting for too long. “Yeah.. About that ehm… I have bad news. My parents force me to go to Denver, I’m not allowed on some other college…”

“What?!” Stan slammed on the breaks by a red light, the car behind him honking. Kyle almost slammed against the glass but his seatbelt saved him from that. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“Because I am an Omega now they don’t want me to be too far away… And before turning 21 I need their permission to go to a college at all so they won’t sign for somewhere else,” the Omega looked down and hugged himself, feeling bad for all this even thou it wasn’t really his fault. His parents were. “I’m sorry… But I’m trapped..”

“No, Kyle, don’t apologize for that,” Stan continued driving after the traffic light turned back to green. “Look, maybe I can talk to your parents and convince them that I will look after you.”

“No, they won’t listen; they almost pulled me out of Yardale already before I persuaded them not to.” The car came to a halt in front of Kyle’s house, the building almost laughing at him, telling him that he could never escape his parents. “Listen, Stan, just because I have to go to Denver doesn’t mean you have to, too. You and Butters will go somewhere else, okay?”

“Kyle, we always said we’d go to college together and you think that will change just because your parents force you to go to one near South Park?” Stan rose his eyebrow at the smaller, almost shocked that his friend thought he’d leave him alone. “I bet Butters would be happy to go to Denver, too and I actually got a scholarship for there already.”

“But, Stan, other colleges would be so much better for you! Denver isn’t the most famous one for this and I bet Butters wants to go somewhere else, too. Please don’t give this up just for me,” Kyle almost begged, he didn’t want his friends to downgrade just for him, they deserved their freedom far away from this hellhole.

“Pfff, are you serious? My chance to get to play for the Broncos would be much higher like that, I love Denver, Kyle! You know this! I could be the next John Elway!” Stan almost beamed, his blue eyes shining by the thought of leading the Broncos to the super bowl. “I actually already thought about Denver but was too scared to bring it up because we planned to get far away and all this stuff. And I _know_ that Butters checked it out, too!”

Kyle looked at Stan and a soft smile grew on his lips, thankful for having such a good friend. “Thanks, Stan. Really, I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” The Alpha ruffled through the red curls of his friend, grinning widely while doing so.

When Kyle was able to slap the hand away, laughing during the process, an almost sardonic smirk came to view. “Soooo, you and Butters?” He saw Stan freezing and his cheeks turning red by the mention of the blonde. “Since he stormed out of the cafeteria that day you two have been talking a lot.”

“Well, he told me some stuff and I’m just helping him,” pouted the Alpha, “now get out of my car you dumb Omega.” Kyle laughed again and let his friend escape for now. So he grabbed his bag and got out, saying his goodbye to Stan before walking back inside. There he went up to his room before having dinner with his family, of course not mentioning the fight between the two Alphas. He would never be able to even tell them that he was friends with one of the McCormicks, his parents would have killed him.

When he finished dinner he walked back up to his room where he checked his phone. Two new messages.

**Butters  
** _Hey Kyle, just wanted you to know that Denver has the exact classes I wanted to take. Don’t worry, we won’t leave you alone._

A content smile grew on Kyle’s lips, happy to read how the Beta thought about the situation. Of course he’d still talk with them about it in more detail, making sure they wouldn’t miss anything out by going with him. But he was happy to know that his friends would go so far for him, he really didn’t deserve them.

The other message was from no one else but Token.

**Token B.**  
_Hey! I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 3 pm, okay? We will go eat some cake and then look what else we’re in the mood for. Of course the cake is on me, as a present for your gender coming out xD  
See you!_

Kyle was happy, his smile grew into a grin and he was actually excited for this date. Maybe he didn’t feel anything for the Alpha but that could change. Well, as long as some other Alpha won’t get between them.

The next day Kyle started to get ready early in the morning with a shower and then styling his curls as good as possible. His biggest problem were his clothes thou, that was the first time Token would see him outside of his school uniform. He was nervous because that was also the first time he saw the Alpha in his normal clothes, maybe he had a terrible sense of fashion? No, Kyle couldn’t think like that so he just continued to look through his dresser. In the end he decided on a grey shirt with a lumber jacket and black pants, casual and comfortable. The jacket was also able to hide the bandage that he put back on the cut after his shower.

He exhaled heavily to let out the nervous feeling in his guts, trying to convince himself that he would have fun. Should he tell Token about Kenny? That the blonde Alpha more often than not flirted with him and had a fight with Stan the day before? Was probably a bad idea, maybe Token would think Kyle wasn’t interested in him at all and just end the day the second Kenny was even mentioned.

3 pm arrived sooner than ever and Kyle was staring at his reflection in the mirror when he heard a car honk. He ran over to his window and looked outside only to find a red Ferrari parked in front of the house. The roof was retracted and Token, who was wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants, was getting out of it. A very deep blush fell over the Omega’s face when Token looked up to his window and waved before walking to the door.

That wasn’t good, Kyle wouldn’t be fast enough to open the door before- But it was too late, Token rang the doorbell and Kyle could hear his mother opening the door. “Bubbeh!” She yelled up, of course she had to call him like that in front of his date. “Token’s here to pick you up, come downstairs!” And with a groan and a last look into the mirror he did just that.

“Hey!” He greeted the Alpha while running down the stairs and glancing at his father and brother on the couch. Gerald was looking Token up and down, judging him with his eyes if he was good enough to date his Omega son. And Ike? Ike was just grinning widely hat his older brother, an eyebrow lifted in a smug way. “Sorry for letting you wait, forgot the time.”

“No problem,” said Token, watching Kyle gathering his belongings like his wallet and keys, “At least I got to know your family like this. Your mother is a really charming woman.” Urgh. What a crawler.

The female Alpha laughed happily at that, hiding her mouth behind her hand. “Oh Token, you don’t have to say this. I’m just glad my son got to go out with such a nice guy like you, we were really worried when he suddenly presented. But I think with an Alpha like you by his side he will be okay.”

“Okay!” Kyle stepped next to Token, just wanting to end this horrible conversation. “I’m ready to go!”

“Nice!” Token beamed while looking down at Kyle, then he turned back to Sheila. “I will bring him home safe and sound, promise.”

“Sure you do, Token. Have fun.” And with those last words from the female Alpha the two left for Token’s car.

“Nice car,” Kyle mentioned while getting into the passenger seat. It was a nice car, maybe a bit too much to show off for a first date but Token’s family was the richest one of them all. He was probably used to drive around in those, even thou he never drove it to school.

“Thanks, Dad got it for me when I presented back then but I don’t drive it too often. It’s a bit too much to just casually drive around with it. I was thinking to take another one that wouldn’t be so outstanding but, to be honest? I wanted to impress you,” confessed the Alpha with a scratch on his neck before starting the engine. The car almost sound like it was purring.

“Well, that definitely worked and you already got my Mom on your side, too. I bet she will annoy me with questions when I get back home today,” joked Kyle while enjoying the wind in his hair, a convertible was really nice and he didn’t care that his hair was a mess again.

“Sorry, I hope you will survive her questioning.”

“I’m used to it, don’t worry,” the Omega glanced at the other and watched him driving with a smile. “So, to Tweek Bros?”

“Nope,” Token popped the ‘p’ in his answer, glancing at Kyle for a second. “We’re going to a café in the mall, I know that Tweek has to work today and he’d watch us the whole time to keep Clyde up to date.” The Alpha rolled his eyes but in an amused way.

“Oh, yeah. That’s totally something they’d do. I wouldn’t be surprised for Stan and Butters to be just as noisy and ask Tweek how it’s going, too. Good that you’re so smart and thought about it,” Kyle’s voice was colored with admiration for the taller man whose smile turned wider by those words. Token had a beautiful smile and the Omega knew he wouldn’t have any trouble to catch feeling for him.

After driving for a minute while listening to some music from the radio they arrived at the mall where Token parked his car in the underground garage. They walked up the stairs in silence and entered the mall that was filled with people. “Okay, the café is a bit down there but just a minute or so,” said Token while pointing down the way and with a nod from Kyle they started to walk. Kyle knew the café, one of the more expensive ones with good cake and tasty drinks.

The Alpha held the glass door open and with a quiet ‘thank you’ the redhead entered, taking a deep breath. He was nervous, it was his first date and he didn’t know what to do or say. When Token walked to a booth in a corner Kyle followed him, sitting down across the other so they could talk. After sitting down a waitress was immediately by their side, a big smile plastered on her lips and a small blog in her hand. “Welcome to ‘Cake it – shake it’! I will be your waitress, do you already know what you want to order?”

Kyle picked the small card that was placed in the middle of the wooden table and flew over it. Token bought him more time by already ordering. “I take a Latte Macchiato and the Strawberry Cheesecake.”

“Excellent choice!” beamed the young lady while writing the order down and only then turning to Kyle.

“Ehm, I take a Cappuccino and the Chocolate Cherrycake..?” Forced Kyle out, unsure of his choice and awaiting the waitress’ reaction.

“Another excellent choice, our Chocolate cakes are the best!” exclaimed the woman while writing down. “I’ll be back in just a minute!” And with that she was gone. The Omega didn’t know why he thought the woman would react different, it was her job to sell those cakes, she wouldn’t admit when something would taste awful.

“What a cheerful Beta,” said Token while looking after her and then turned to Kyle with a smile.

“Yeah, but it’s her job, isn’t it?” Kyle said back, watching the woman telling the people behind the bar something and then walking over to another table. “But I like the atmosphere here, it’s calming.”

“Yeah, I sometimes come here just to relax, when I need a break from Tweek and Clyde.”

“But they’re from their pack,” Kyle said surprised, usually the leader of a Pack wouldn’t freely leave them alone when he had another choice. He knew that Stan spend any free minute with at least one of his pack members. The Alpha explained that he felt fidgety otherwise, like he had to protect them and couldn’t.

“Yeah but in my pack are only two and both are Betas and I usually do spend all my time with them, but even the best Alpha needs a break once in a while. I love Clyde and Tweek, they’re my best friends but they’re also exhausting sometimes. Tweek is so twitchy and keeps talking over those weird theories of his and Clyde is simply… noisy. Always talking about some new woman and female Omegas he wants to sleep with,” Token sighed heavily, an almost sad look in his eyes.

“Okay, we aren’t like that, I think..? Stan is more protective of me now since I’m an Alpha, his instincts are constantly screaming at him to protect me and stuff like that. It’s annoying, this whole Omega thing is ruining everything,” complained the redhead while laying his head in his hands, his elbows on the table. “But he accepted our date, at least.”

“Wow, I’m glad. I was a bit worried that Stan would react badly,” confessed the Alpha with a light frown on his face. “Heard he almost beat up McCormick for that awful prank.”

By the mention of Kenny the green eyes of the Omega widened a bit and he decided to change the topic. He didn’t want to talk about the other Alpha while being with Token; it felt wrong, like he’d betray one of them. Who, he didn’t know. “Yeah, Stan actually wanted to beat you up after I told him, but I stopped him because it was ridicules. Those Alpha hormones are making him crazy but he promised me he’d try to control them better. It’s not like I’m his boyfriend or something, it’s just because I’m from his pack _and_ super best friend.”

“He has a crush on Butters, right?” Token threw in, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s obvious, right?!” Kyle moaned while he leaned a bit over the table, then going slack.

Token laughed amused at Kyle while nodding. “Yeah, totally obvious, but Butters, too. They should just go on a date and then confess, that would safe us all from all their pining.”

“Yeah, I really need to talk with Stan about this,” the Omega said while rolling his eyes, leaning back in his seat again. The two were talking casually when the waitress brought them heir order, leaving them alone again.

The air around Token and Kyle smelled sweet and fresh; it was obvious they were on a date and both enjoying it. Some Alphas sometimes lurked over to them, checking out Kyle but when Token sent them a glare they immediately looked away. Yes, Kyle could say he was safe with Token around, no one dared to even look at him the wrong way. Once the cakes were eaten and the coffees drunk they left again while talking about school.

“Did you catch up yet?” The Alpha asked while walking next to the Omega, making sure to stay close to him.

Kyle shook his head slowly while thinking about the answers. “Not completely, I had to repeat the test I had when my heat started yesterday and I think I did good. But I missed a whole week of school and that’s a lot to catch up. I’m glad that everyone took notes for me so I wouldn’t have too much trouble to understand everything.”

“That was really nice of them. So, wanna do some shopping?” Token looked down to Kyle, the smile on his lips the whole time.

“Sure, why not? I wanted to-“

“Kyle? Token?” Kyle was interrupted by a female voice and when he looked in front of him he saw Wendy with… Bebe?

“Wendy?”

“Hey!” The female Alpha smiled and walked over to them, Bebe walking right next to her with her arm wrapped around one of Wendy’s. “Didn’t think I’d meet you two here, together. On a date?”

Kyle’s face flushed a bit and he averted his face down to his feet while scratching his neck. Token chuckled silently, looking to the side with embarrassment. Kyle totally forgot to tell Wendy about the date, he just didn’t think about it.

“Naw, look at them blushing!” squeaked Bebe, obviously happy for the others. It was a bit weird having her around, considering that she was the only one of them who didn’t go to Yardale. “And here I thought Kenny would court you.”

Oh no.

“Kenny? Kenny McCormick?” Token asked, glancing down at Kyle who looked at Bebe with an annoyed frown. “Why should he? Someone like him doesn’t have a chance by someone like Kyle.” And here it began.

You see, the problem with Token was that he was one of the proudest Alphas. Thanks to the success his family gained and the fact that he belonged to one of the best students in Yardale, he was impressive. He looked good and was one of the more dominant type of people and the thought that someone from SPH dared to flirt with Kyle made him scoff.

“What?” Bebe straightened her back, one eyebrow rose, “What’s wrong with that? Kenny has just as much of a chance as any other Alpha. Gosh, even a better chance than some of you stocked up snobs.”

“What did you-“

“Okay, enough,” Wendy fast interrupted the two, not wanting them to start a fight in the mall or at all. She wanted to enjoy her date with Bebe and safe Kyle from this situation, too. “Can we not talk about this, please? We’re here to enjoy our dates, right?”

Token took a deep breath and then nodded before his eyes found Bebe’s. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, my apologies.”

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head, I forgive you. Kenny does have a bad reputation, I guess,” the Omega waved it off before smiling again. “So, what are you two cuties doing? Wanna go shopping with us for a bit?” Then her green eyes looked at Wendy’s, “When that’s okay for you.” The Alpha just shrugged and let the others decide.

“I mean, why not?” Kyle said, he enjoyed being alone with Token but felt that he could relax more when others were around. He glanced at his company who nodded along, he probably felt that Kyle needed them to relax more.

And just like that the group started to enter shop after shop, looking for clothes and telling each other what would look good. Bebe was a master in picking up clothes for parties, making everyone look hotter than a volcano. They laughed a lot and Kyle saw the way Wendy looked at Bebe when the blonde wasn’t paying attention to her. Wendy’s eyes were filled with a kind of affection that is rarely seen those days and the Omega knew somehow that Token didn’t look at him like that. It was the first date of both couples and yet Wendy and Bebe were in love while Kyle and Token mostly felt a light affection for the other.

But if would have been unfair to assume that from Token, Kyle hadn’t any deep feelings for the Alpha either. He liked him, maybe a bit more than others, but he wasn’t in love with him and didn’t look at him the way Bebe looked at Wendy. There both were obviously in love with the other or at least had a strong crush, but Kyle? Kyle felt affection for the Alpha, he felt safe when he was around and Token was good looking. His Omega side told him that he’d be a great Partner even when he would never gain any deeper feelings for him. Token Black was worth a shot.

After shopping for a bit more Token decided to separate from them and walked Kyle back to the car. They got inside and chatted about the day, the obvious crush the girls had on each other and they talked all the way back to the Omega’s house. The sun already started to set, slowly finishing the day and inviting the dark night. “So,” Token started before Kyle could get out of the car. “I really enjoyed today and hope we can repeat that?”

Kyle looked at him and nodded fast. “Yeah, that would be nice. I enjoyed today, too, it was nice.”

“Cool, I will write you then and see you in school on Monday?”

“Yeah, sure,” the Omega nodded before thinking for a second and then adding fast, “Oh, and Token?”

“Yeah?” the Alpha cocked an eyebrow.

Kyle leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, it took him just a second and it was nothing big, but his cheeks still turned red. “Thanks for the cake,” he fast mumbled out before jumping out of the car and running to the door. Halfway there he turned around to wave the Alpha who had a blank expression on his voice, only a hint of a smile there. He slowly waved back and the almost there smile turned into a wide grin. Kyle laughed amused and then turned around, happy to see that Token stayed till he saw Kyle entering.

Inside the Omega leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling, a wobbly smile on his lips. When he heard a coughing he looked down and saw his family sitting at the dinner table, they were about to start eating. “So, the date went well, I guess?” Gerald started with raised eyebrows, gesturing for his son to take his seat and eat with them.

Kyle fast took his shoes off and walked over to them, falling down in his chair with a happy sigh. “Yeah, it did. Token is really nice and thoughtful, w-we said we’d go on another date soon,” explained the Omega, thanking his mother when she gave him his plate filled with food.

“Oh, I am so happy for you Kyle. Token looks like a real nice man with ambitions and so wealthy! He’s an Alpha you deserve and when you two end up together you don’t have to worry for your future that much anymore,” Sheila told him, clearly happy that their Omega son already found a potential partner and a rich and smart one with that.

“Yeah but… we will just maybe start dating, Mom. We have to see how the other dates work out and even when we start dating doesn’t mean we will stay together, you know?” Kyle didn’t look at his mother while talking; instead he opted to pick on his food. He didn’t like what his mother had said, hearing her talking about him like he turned into an Omega that would behind his Alpha, being spoiled by him and all.

“I sure hope that you two get together,” Gerald spoke up while glancing at Kyle. “He would be really good for you, show you how an Omega should be treated from an Alpha. And you really shouldn’t let him go then, he’s wealthy, Kyle, he can take care for you for the rest of your life. You should take the opportunity because you don’t know when another Alpha this good comes around.”

The Omega kept looking down at his food, his appetite gone by now. He hated what his Dad was telling him, hearing out how disappointed he was just from mentioning that he didn’t want to be like other Omegas. But Kyle didn’t have the energy to fight now, he had a nice day and didn’t want to ruin it on the last hours of it. “Yeah, maybe you’re right…” he grumbled out.

Suddenly a loud clatter could be heard and Kyle looked at the boy sitting next to him. Ike let his cutlery fall on his plate and stood up, anger in his face. “How can you say that…?” The Omega glanced up to his brother, his head hanging low, thou. Of course Ike would be disappointed in hearing him saying that, but what should he do? “You’re not one of those Omegas, Kyle! You’re not some damsel in distress who needs saving, you’re a fighter!”

“Ike, it’s enough,” Gerald growled, not caring that his son wouldn’t react to it because he didn’t present yet. “Everyone has their role in society.”

“That’s bullshit!” The smaller yelled, now turned to the Alpha, “Kyle never needed anyone like that! Just because you’re telling him that an Omega has to behave like that, doesn’t mean-“

“I said it’s enough!” Gerald raised his voice and stood up too, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Kyle looked down and made himself small, holding down a whimper before it had the chance to get out. “Now eat and then get in your room.”

Kyle looked around him; his mother had a disapproving look on her face just like his father. “I’m not hungry anymore,” the Omega forced out before standing up and dumping his food in the garbage and then running up. He didn’t want to leave his little brother alone, but he had no chance against his parents and he didn’t want to risk them pulling him out of school after all. 

When he got in his room he fast closed the door behind himself and locked it, sighing while leaning with his forehead against it. What a mess. The way Ike looked at him, this look of anger and disappointment. Kyle never wanted to let Ike think that he changed just because his second gender suddenly showed itself… But he did change. His instincts changed, the way he saw people and most of all the way he was treated in this world. So much changed for him and he couldn’t hide it from his little brother, he should have talked openly with him from the beginning.

“Hard day?” Kyle almost screamed, almost. Instead he held his hands on his mouth and turned around to see Kenny lying on his bed. The Alpha laid on his side and grinned at the startled Omega. “Sorry for comin’ in through the window. Dreadful et-“

“’etiquette, I know’. You said that the last time already, also I watched Heathers and you stole that from JD,” scoffed the Omega, finally able to calm down and relaxing again. “Is that your thing? Sneaking into the bedroom of others while they’re out?”

The Alpha shrugged with an amused smirk on his face, slowly turning on his back. “Maybe, I like the kick of gettin’ caught. Maybe it’s more of a kink.”

“Charming,” Kyle rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and watching Kenny put of the corner of his eyes. “How long have you been here?”

“Just a few minutes, I saw yer bimbo leavin’. He didn’t even bring ya to the door, what an ass,” mocked the blonde, his eyes were shining out annoyance but he tried to play it over.

“I’m not in need to be brought to the door when he was sitting in his car,” Kyle shook his head, his eyes still on the blonde. Kenny looked so good, he was surprised that he wasn’t with someone else in that moment. “Also, he’s not my bimbo, you asshole.”

“Pfff, what is he then? Definitely not yer boyfriend, not with the way he looked at ya.”

“How would you know the way he looked at me today?”

“Well, I saw ya two in the mall today. He looked at ya like a price, a future possession maybe, but not like someone who looked at his future boyfriend,” explained Kenny while turning on his side again, his head resting on one of his hands. “Did ya see the way Wendy looked at Bebe and the other way ‘round? _That’s_ the way ya should look at yer partner.”

“Have you thought about the possibility that we don’t look at each other like that because we aren’t in love? We’re trying to fall in love and maybe we will once we started dating, many people do it like that. They fall in love while they spend time together and share their affection, while they kiss and all that,” Kyle glanced down at Kenny, who was staring at nothing at the wall, his eyebrows furrowed.

“So you think people can fall in live through kissin’?” He mumbled out.

“Maybe?” Kyle shrugged, “Kissing, touching, sharing intimate moments. Our instincts are like that, we feel safe in someone’s arms and enjoy their touching and our hormones are like ‘That person is nice! That person should stay with us! We should love that person!’. Why?”

A yelp came out of Kyle’s mouth when Kenny suddenly pushed him down on the bed, the Alpha now leaned over the Omega and locked eyes with him. Kyle didn’t know what to do, if he should say something. He probably should push Kenny off of him but he didn’t find the strength for that. The Alpha leaned down and pressed his forehead against the Omega’s, blue eyes still starring into green ones. It was like the sky watched over a forest, asking it to bloom in its brightest color. “Am I allowed to kiss you?” Kenny whispered out, the breath landing against Kyle’s lips.

“Wh-What…?” Croaked the redhead out, a bit confused at first but then understanding. “Kenny, I- we can’t. This… Token…”

“Fuck Token, he doesn’t get ya the way I do.”

Kyle frowned at him confused and a bit angry. “He knows me longer than you do.”

“Yes, but he still doesn’t understand or see you in the way I do,” repeated Kenny. “He will never love you, Kyle. He sees you as an Omega he can present to his parents and that’s it.”

“Bullshit!” the Omega growled out, “Token is a nice guy who respects me, other than you he didn’t force himself on me.”

“Force myself on you?” Kenny sat up, looking down at the Omega under him. “I don’t force myself on you.”

“You’re literally sitting on me, Kenny. I certainly call that forcing yourself on me, maybe that’s normal where _you_ are from, but-“

“Don’t talk to me like that, you have no idea how it is where I come from,” spat the Alpha out, showing his teeth in a lightly threatening way before getting up.

“I remember what you father said when you ran through the house. He wanted to-“

“I know this!” the blonde yelled and for a second Kyle thought his parents could hear them, but thanks to the thicker walls of the upgraded heat room, that wouldn’t be possible. “My father is an asshole, okay? I know that, everyone knows this, but just because he is like that doesn’t mean everyone is.” Kenny stroke through his hair while looking at the floor, trying to hold back his anger. “My family is important to me, Kyle, and we all care for each other. You have no right to talk like that. Just because you were born in the perfect family with a perfect house and-“

“Perfect family?!” Kyle sat up, his anger slowly rising, too. “This family is not fucking perfect. Just because we have money doesn’t mean that life is easy for me either, Kenny!”

“Oh yeah? I bet it must be soooo bad that you want to get out of this house, is that way you were all nice and sweet to that Alpha today? Why you presented your cute Omega side to him? So that he would fuck your brain out the next time you’re in heat?”

“What the fuck?! Why are you such an asshole?! I didn’t act like that at all!” Kyle stood up and growled lightly at the taller Alpha, knowing that it wouldn’t affect him but still, he needed to let his anger out. “You’re just jealous because I won’t ask you to join me!”

“I am not! I don’t care about you, Kyle! Why should I? I can have whoever I want!”

“Then leave! Get out of my room and stay the fuck away from me!” The Omega pointed towards the window and watched the Alpha walking over with a loud huff. Without another word Kenny climbed out of the room and was gone.

It was then that Kyle felt the hot tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t know why, he shouldn’t care about Kenny; he was an asshole who just wanted to get in his pants. And yet it hurt, knowing that the first person, who seemed to be interested in him even before he turned out as an Omega, was nothing more than that. Kenny was nice before he turned obviously jealous, then he turned mean and decided to hurt Kyle as self protection.

The Omega slowly walked back to his bed, letting himself fall down on it and hiding his wet face in the pillow. It smelled like Kenny, he must have waited longer for him than he had admitted. A loud sob escaped Kyle’s quivering lips, making him sound just as pathetic as he felt. Maybe all he had to do was let it out so he could forget the Alpha, so that he could concentrate on someone else instead.

Kenny was gone and with that there was no one standing between Kyle and Token anymore.

The Sunday was spent in silence so Kyle could cry in peace, attempting to force his brain to forget about the blonde Alpha. That worked out pretty well till the next day at school, where he saw him flirting with some Omega. But Kyle ignored it; instead he talked to his friends, including Token and in the blink of an eye two weeks were over.

During those two weeks Kyle was able to catch up in school and talked with Butters and Stan about college. They came to the conclusion to go to Denver together so Stan had a better chance to play for the Broncos one day and for Butters to get the best classes. Kyle was thankful for having friends like them, knowing that they wouldn’t leave his side. But while he was happy that this problem was solved another arrived.

Ike didn’t talk to him since the dinner on that one Saturday. He was so disappointed in Kyle that he simply ignored him or went out of his way, making sure that there was no time for a serious talk. All the Omega wanted to do was explain why he acted like that towards his parents. That he had changed since becoming an Omega because he had to, there was no way around it. But Ike was stubborn and walked away every time he tried to approach him.

To get this and Kenny, who was constantly flirting with different people so he could annoy Kyle, out of his mind, he kept going on dates with Token. They had a lot of fun together, laughing a lot and having deeper conversations. Kyle was sure that it wouldn’t take much longer till the Alpha asked him to become his boyfriend. He was convinced that Token would ask him this Thursday because they planned to spend the day at his house and study together. The Alpha said his parents wouldn’t be home so they wouldn’t be disturbed while studying the new topic.

Kyle was sitting in the cafeteria with Stan and Butters during their lunch, happy that they had spaghetti that day instead of something else. He was about to take some in his mouth when Stan leaned down to sniff at him. “Stan…? What are you doing?”

“You smell more and more like him?” the Alpha grumbled while sitting back up, now picking at his Spaghetti.

“Like who?”

“Token, you two spend a lot of time together, right?” Stan glanced at him while leading some of the food towards his mouth. He was in a rather grim mood that day, Kyle was sure that he was hiding something from him.

“Well, we spend a lot of time together, that’s why?” The Omega shrugged it off, he knew Stan didn’t like him being involved with the leader of another pack. “We’ll meet up today, too. Gonna study for calculus a bit.”

“Sure,” the Alpha grumbled before pushing the noodles into his mouth. Butters sat next to Stan and was silent the whole time, happily eating his food and staying out of the super best friend business. Just a few seconds later Token and his pack arrived at their table, sitting down with Token across from Kyle.

“Hey,” the Alpha greeted with a smile and Kyle smiled back at him, his mouth full with spaghetti so he couldn’t offer a greeting back.

“So, Kyle,” Clyde started again, he often asked Kyle about the feeling of being an Omega, what had changed and everything. “How do you feel? Anything different today?”

The Omega rolled his eyes and tilted his head back into his neck, looking at the ceiling while thinking his words over. After a few seconds of chewing his noodles and swallowing those down, he found Clyde’s eyes staring at him. “Well, I have the feeling that I settled with being an Omega, I accepted it and can relax a bit more.”

“That’s good to hear,” Tweek answered before the brunette next to him could say something stupid. The blonde Beta looked at the redhead with a soft smile; Tweek had changed the last two weeks. He met up with Craig and was able to relax thanks to the Beta, bets were running for the time they finally became official. “By the way, when you had such problems to accept all… this, then why didn’t you take suppressants?”

Kyle looked at Tweek and noticed Butters stiffening next to Stan, the noodles falling off from his fork. The blonde glanced around him, probably hoping that no one noticed but Stan already leaned down to him to whisper in his ear. Deciding not to disturb them, Kyle turned to Tweek to answer his question. “My Doctor said that those suppressants are dangerous when you take them over a long time, they can damage your body. And it would have been even more dangerous for me because my body took so long to present, so this was no option. But like I said, I dealt with it and I can’t change it anyway.”

The rest of the lunch went by fast, they laughed and ate in between, the only one who didn’t participate much in the conversations was Butters. Said man often glanced over at Kyle and then to Stan before turning back to stuff his mouth with food. It was after lunch when they were walking to their next class that Stan pulled him aside to talk to him. “Butters wants to talk to you after school, it’s important,” mumbled the Alpha, “I bet Token would understand when he had to wait for a few minutes. Say it’s an emergency or something.”

Kyle sighed heavily but nodded, Butters belonged to his best friends and when he had to tell him something important he’d be there. “Okay, tell Butters I’ll be there.” And with a smile they went back to their classes where time flew by and soon enough Kyle was standing behind the school, waiting for the Beta.

He leaned with his back against the stone wall; Token was waiting in his car for Kyle and said he could take his time. The Omega looked down on his phone when suddenly he heard the students of South Park High walking out of the doors. Most students were with their friends, talking and laughing about their day; some were alone and looked down at their phones. It was interesting, watching them walk either to the parking lot of somewhere else. SPH didn’t have a school uniform like YA, so they wore their normal clothes, some looked cheap other a bit more expensive.

When a certain Alpha stepped out Kyle’s head immediately shot down to his phone, pretending to look through his. His green eyes slowly glanced up only to notice Kenny walking next to some woman; according to the shirt she wore she worked at Raisins. The Alpha’s arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to her side, the gesture made her giggle loudly enough for Kyle to hear. Kenny’s eyes suddenly found Kyle’s and a smug grin grew on his lips before pressing a kiss in the girl’s neck. Kyle huffed loudly, raised his nose high and first turned his head away before turning completely around, his back now facing Kenny.

With a bad mood the Omega continued to look through his phone, trying to forget the stupid Alpha. He didn’t need him; Token was a much better person than Kenny and would never try to make him jealous with such a cheap Omega. When Kyle heard footsteps he looked up and saw Butters in front of him, the Beta fidgeting with his hands. “Hey, Kyle,” he greeted with a nervous chuckle, “So, I have to confess something.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, did Butters have a crush on him? Was that the big secret? But, this didn’t make sense, he always flirted with Stan and not with him. “Oh ehm… Sure, just say what you need to say.”

“Okay,” Butters took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. “I am an Omega.”

Wait. What?

“You are… an Omega…?” Repeated the redhead, his eyebrows up in confusion.

“Yeah, when I was sixteen I presented as an Omega but… My parents weren’t really happy with this outcome…” Explained the blonde while looking down at his hands where he pushed the knuckles against each other, something he did when he was nervous. “I take suppressants since my presentation and I’m only allowed to stop taking them when I find an Alpha who can take care of me. When I just stop taking them they’d throw me out.” The Omega looked down and trembled lightly at the thought of being thrown out of his parents’ house. That was probably the reason why he wanted to get away from this town, far away, and now he went to Denver with Kyle where his parents were still close enough to control him.

Kyle needed an idea and that fast.

“What about Stan?” The redhead blurted out, only realizing what he said after the words left his mouth. But instead of taking that back his mind kept rolling and the words coming out. “He’s a good Alpha, nice, charming and his parents have a lot of money. I bet your parents would accept him and you could stop taking those damn pills. You could live as your Omega self and stop damaging your health and I’m sure Stan would be okay with that, too. He’d be happy to be of help!”

Butters was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, then down on his hands again. He looked like he was thinking the idea through, searching for a hole in the street that could bring him to safety. And after a minute he looked back up with a nod. “I…I think I will do that…” mumbled the Omega, his cheeks red by the idea of being in a fake-relationship with the noirette. Yep, Butters had a crush on Stan, obviously.

“Great,” Kyle beamed before coughing lightly to calm himself down. “Thanks for telling and trusting me. I won’t tell anyone until you decide what you wanna do, promise.” The Omega stepped towards the other and hugged him tightly, he knew how it felt when things got out of control and he wished for Butters that everything went smoothly.

“I should thank you, Kyle, for not being angry that I kept it a secret all those years,” Butters whispered while returning the hug.

“Don’t, I know how you feel and it’s okay, in the end it were your parents who forced you to hide your true self,” the redhead declared while stepping away and checking the time. “I should leave now, Token is waiting for me. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure!” Butters smiled and waved as Kyle walked off to the parking lot. There he climbed into Token’s car, not the red Ferrari but a black SUV.

“Sorry that it took so long,” said the Omega while putting on the seatbelt.

“It’s okay, everything okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, everything is fine,” and with those words of reassurement Token started the engine and drove to his house with Kyle sitting next to him.

The Blacks were the wealthiest family in South Park and they didn’t hide it. Their villa, no, their mansion was gigantic and Kyle was scared that he’d get lost without Token by his side. After parking the car in the Toke’s garage, yes he had his own, they walked over the ground to the giant glass door from where they entered. The Alpha led Kyle up the stairs to his bedroom where they could study the best thanks to the void of devices that could be distracting. 

“Sit down on the bed while I get us something to drink,” Token said while gesturing to the giant bed and then leaving. Kyle felt weird being in the room alone, specially because of the lack of noises in the background. The bed of the Alpha was big enough that more than three people could easily fit in without the need of touching one. So the Omega took out his papers and books and climbed onto the soft mattress into the middle, putting down his stuff and looking around again.

The room was rather dark thanks to the curtains in front of the giant windows and almost black paint on the walls. Dark wooden furniture helped darken the room and the mirrors that were placed on different spots on the wall were reflecting the darkness. Kyle knew why Token had so many mirrors, he wasn’t naïve but he chose to ignore them for now. When the door opened again Kyle fast looked down at his book, pretending that he didn’t check out the whole room.

Carefully Token placed the glasses on his nightstand before climbing in next to Kyle so they could start studying. “Okay, do you have the tasks?”

“Sure, here,” Kyle took out a sheet of paper with the tasks written down and showed it to the other. “They’re pretty easy but I thought we could already check out what we need for finals? They’re in four months and I want to look what will most likely appear.”

“We can do that,” promised Token with a nod while checking the task, “I think what we’re doing right now will definitely in finals, we’re having this topic for almost two months now. So let’s do the homework now and then check the rest?”

Kyle nodded at that. “Sounds like a plan,” and with that the two started working on their homework, occasionally asking questions and helping the other when a problem popped up. The room was silent and only the pen on the paper could be heard and after half an hour Token stopped.

“Wow, that was harder than I thought,” the Alpha climbed to his nightstand and took the glass to drink, he glanced at Kyle while doing so. The Omega was writing down fast before putting his own pencil down, too. He sighed lightly and climbed to Token to drink from his own glass of water.

“Same, I thought we’d never finish,” exaggerated the redhead while putting down the glass again, his gaze on the paper that was spread out on the blanket of the bed. “But at least we’re finished with that. How about a break before we continue for finals?”

“Sure,” agreed Token with a nod, his glass back on the nightstand, too. He glanced at the Omega. “What you wanna do?”

Kyle shrugged lightly before peeking at the Alpha, their eyes met and the redhead fast looked away. “Don’t know, listen to music of something? Talk?” The Omega leaned against the timber bedhead and watched Token grab something in the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a small remote and clicked on it, soft music came out of boxes that were in each corner of the ceiling. “Nice,” chuckled Kyle, amused that he didn’t even notice the boxes before.

“Thanks, I love this room. It’s quiet when it needs to be and everything sounds just amazing in here,” the Alpha grinned at the Omega while crawling back into the middle of the bed, in front of the Omega who’s legs were spread out.

“Everything?” Kyle raised his eyebrow and a challenging smirk grew on his lips. He saw Token’s hand resting on one of his ankles, lightly squeezing it.

“Uh hu, everything,” Token guaranteed before pulling Kyle at both his ankles on the bed. The Omega fell on his back with a yelp, the mattress under him almost pulling him into the softness. His eyes were closed for a second and he could feel the mattress dipping at some spots. When he opened his eyes he met Token’s dark one, his pupils a bit dilated as they stare down into green wide eyes. “But I have to admit there are some sounds I like more than others.”

The Omega swallowed heavily, his adam’s apple bopping lightly as he looked for something to say. With hesitation Kyle slowly started to move his arms up, wrapping them around the other’s neck and pulling him a bit closer. “What sounds?”

Token’s grin widened and he got even closer, his mouth almost touching Kyle’s. “You will find out soon enough,” he whispered against the other’s lips before pressing them against each other. A soft mewling sound came out of Kyle when their lips met, softly massaging against each other. The hold on the Alpha tightened a bit as he felt Token’s hand slid down his sides, stroking along the button up shirt.

When Kyle felt Token’s lip pressing against his lips he immediately opened his mouth, inviting the other’s tongue inside. It felt amazing; the way Token explored his mouth, pressing against Kyle’s own, forcing a moan out of him. While continuing with their fight for dominance in the Omega’s mouth, which Kyle had no problems with losing, the Alpha moved his hands on Kyle’s thighs and pushed them apart to lie down in-between them. Without thinking much about it the redhead wrapped his legs around Token, pulling him even closer against him.

Token pulled away from Kyle, the Omega tried to follow the other’s lips but was pushed flush against the mattress, a loud whine erupting from him. The Alpha grinned and loosened Kyle’s tie and threw at the end of the bed before starting to fast open the buttons of the white shirt. Kyle watched him while breathing hard, he wanted to undress Token too, but he grabbed his wrists and pressed them against the Omega’s head. Another whine came from Kyle, he wanted to touch and be touched but it looked like Token had other plans.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” whispered Token while leaning down and sniffing at the Omega’s neck. “And you smell even better, God, Kyle.” The redhead threw his head back with a loud yelp that fast turned into a moan when Token moved his hip, pressing his erection against Kyle’s. They were both still wearing their pants from school and it hurt and was uncomfortable, but none wanted to move away from the other.

The Alpha started to plant kisses on Kyle’s chest, slowly leading them up to his collarbone where he sucked in the pale skin. Kyle’s hands were still pressed against the mattress and he was too weak to fight the hard grip Token had on him. Instead he watched how he moved closer to his neck, kissing and sucking right under the collar to mark him with hickeys. Kyle’s mouth was open the whole time, keen noises leaving his throat every time the Alpha bit down or sucked stronger.

It felt so good, Kyle never felt something this strong before, maybe it was because he was a virgin or the Omega inside him just loved the attention of an Alpha. Or maybe he was falling in love with Token, strong Token who was holding him down and surly fuck him in just a few minutes. He didn’t know what exactly that would mean for them, were they partner? Friends with benefits? Or maybe-

Kyle’s thoughts were interrupted when Token bit his jaw, making him flinch lightly and looking at the Alpha. “You were thinking,” Token explained while looking down at Kyle, “A bit too much, this isn’t really a situation to keep your mind busy, right?” The Alpha leaned down and nibbled at the Omega’s ear before whispering directly in it. “Just let me do everything, you concentrate on those cute sounds of yours.”

And just like that Kyle was moaning again, occasionally moving his hips when Token’s humping was too slow, only for the Alpha to stop. When Kyle gave up on moving his hips the Alpha continued and Kyle got the idea, he wasn’t allowed to move, Token decided the pace here. “Oh Moses,” whimpered Kyle out when Token let go of his wrists and instead slid his hand under the Omega’s back, lifting him up lightly to move his erection stronger against Kyle’s. “T-Token, I-I..!”

And against Token stopped, he leaned up and looked down on the distraught Kyle under him, panting heavily. “I want to ask you something,” announced the Alpha, one of his hands moving to cup Kyle’s cheek, the redhead happily leaning against the warmth. Token wore a soft smile on his lips, a calming but happy scent erupting from him, replacing the hot and tight one that claimed the room after their make out. “Do you want to be my Omega?”

Was he fucking serious? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it!
> 
> First of all: Of course it wasn't Kyle and Kenny who'd make out, I hope you hadn't hoped for that!
> 
> In the next chapter will be explicit Smut between Kyle and Token (there will be at least 2 smuts scenes with them, one is during Kyle's heat), the smut scenes are going to be important for Token's characterization so I recommend to read them. You can skip then but you’d probably not be able to understand the way Token changes then, or not as good as people who read it.
> 
> Don’t worry, the endgame will be K2! Those two just need some time to understand their feelings.
> 
> Now about the future of this fanfiction:
> 
> I always could write without much worry till now because I thought I knew where I’d be heading in life. But yesterday I got a rejection letter from the University I wanted to get in and now I’m standing at a point of my life where I don’t know what to do.
> 
> I will try again to get in the school next year, but that means that I have to look for something else in the meantime and I don’t know what that would be. That also means I don’t know how much time I will have to write.
> 
> But don’t worry, I won’t abandon this work or any of my others, never! But it could be possible that I will take much longer for writing and/or that the chapters will be shorter. It also could mean that I have more time than before, but thanks to my overthinking and worrying I don’t know how much motivated I will be to write.
> 
> So, I took a step and made a Ko-fi account. So, when you’d like to help a fellow artist out you can donate there when you want! Link will be right under my tumblr link where you are always allowed to come and ask questions! 
> 
> So:  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500 words request :3
> 
> I'm still looking for a Beta-Reader of my Staig Fanfiction 'Till The Last Starlight'!
> 
> Like always: Comments are appreciated and every writer is happy to receive them <3


	5. The Wires Got The Best Of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut at the beginning of the Chapter!  
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

Kyle Broflovski was a good student, one of the best in whole Yardale. His parents were proud Alphas who took care of their son and decided to adopt another one from Canada. That turned Kyle into a brother, and dare he said it, a good brother with that. He had good friends who he cared about and made sure they were happy while also looking after himself. The teachers loved him and he talked up when he thought he had to, so that his pride would never be hurt. Kyle was a young man who was never looked down to.

Till this very moment, because right now Kyle was not a young man, not a honorable student or a good friend. No. Kyle was an Omega.

“Excuse me?” Kyle said with wide eyes, staring up at the man above him. “Could you repeat that?”

Token looked confused for a second and glanced around the room, wetting his lips with his tongue. “I asked you if you want to be my Omega…?” There was a hint of insecurity in his voice when asking, knowing that he did something wrong but not exactly spotting his mistake.

Kyle put his hand on Token’s chest and slowly pushed him up and away while sitting up, shaking his head in disbelieve. “You can’t be serious, Token.” When the Alpha sat back on his behind and stared at Kyle with a perplexed face, the redhead decided to explain. “You asked me to be your _Omega,_ Token, and not your boyfriend. You fucking downgraded me to my Second Gender!”

“I did? I didn’t even notice,” mumbled Token, hoping to calm Kyle down with those words but it hat the opposite effect.

“That doesn’t make it better! Is that how you see me? Some little Omega to show off?!” growled Kyle, his eyebrows furrowed in an angry scowl. “I’m more than that!”

“I know, Kyle, I really do. I guess my instincts were a overwhelmed because of the situation, so let me apologize and try again?” With a loud sigh and a bit thinking time Kyle nodded, deciding to let him try. “Kyle Broflovski,” Token leaned forth and cupped Kyle’s cheeks in his hands, “you’re one of the smartest people I ever met and one of the cutest, too.” He kissed the redhead on the forehead and smiled when he felt him shudder. “And it’d be an honor for me when you’d be my boyfriend,” the Alpha was just a breath away from the other and could see the red that painted Kyle’s cheeks, a shy smile formed on his lips.

For Kyle the world seemed to stop, of course those words were pleasing but he still had to think about the first question Token had asked. He was sure that Token didn’t mean them like that, that his instincts truly took over for the moment. And he was a good young man, a friend and really wealthy and yet Kyle’s heart didn’t beat much faster when seeing him, at least not as fast as when he saw Kenny.

Kenny. The annoying Alpha who was probably with some other Omega this second, making out and just enjoying life. And that made Kyle’s blood burn and his heart started to ache. Of course he tried to ignore all those looks he got from him during those weeks, not wanting to make him think that he was on Kyle’s mind. But the Omega couldn’t deny it; he was jealous and despised to see Kenny with some cheap raisins girl by his side. Maybe it was time to fight back and with a little bit of luck he’d fall for Token and forget Kenny. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

All he had to do was concentrate and remember what Token just said about him and he’d fall in love. Kyle was sure of this, he had a small crush on the Alpha in front of him and it was only a matter of time for the feeling to grow.

“I’d be honored,” Kyle agreed with a nod, a sweet scent spread the room and it was clear that the Omega was charmed by the words the Alpha spoke. Without another word Token closed the gap between them, smashing his mouth on Kyle’s while he pushed him back down on the mattress. The Omega squeaked lightly in surprise but soon was lost in the deep kiss, whining lightly when he felt Token grinding down on him again. While kissing he started to undo the buttons of his shirt, slowly taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Kyle tilted his head to the side, giving Token allowance to kiss his throat, not that the Alpha needed to ask for that.

He leaned down and started to plant kisses over Kyle’s heated skin, enjoying the noises that erupted from him. His hands wandered over the Omega’s chest, slowly down to his clothed erection and palmed it, a loud whine coming from Kyle. Token grinned against his skin and rubbed over the Omega’s boner before leaning back up, looking down at the panting mess under him. Slowly his hands went to his own erection and started to undo his belt, Kyle watching every move with glossy eyes. He bit his lower lip and lifted his hip when he could hear the zipper, his eyes now meeting Token who wore a bright smirk while watching Kyle’s body writhe in anticipation.

And finally he decided to pull down his pants and with them his shorts, freeing his length from the uncomfortable clothes. Kyle’s eyes were immediately on the hard cock, examining it and a long moan left his lips by the thought of being filled with it. Token chuckled lightly and bend over to open his boyfriend’s pants and impatiently pulling them off. He was happy to see Kyle’s just as hard length springing free, ready to be taken care of and pre-cum already spilling over the skin. “Are you a virgin?” He asked with a glance at the other while leaning to the side to open a drawer of his nightstand.

“Y-Yeah,” Kyle breathed and watched him rumoring through the drawer for a bit while trying to sort his thoughts. “And you…?”

“Oh, I’m not, I was with Nicole, remember?” Token explained, his face lightened up when he found what he was looking for. He pulled the lube out and put it down on the mattress before looking down at Kyle again. “But I got tested after sleeping with her, don’t worry, I’m clean.” He slid a bit back and spread Kyle’s legs more, lightly tapping against his side to tell him to lift his back up. The Omega did so and let Token put a pillow under his back before he lowered himself again, gulping nervously when he saw Token grabbing for his erection.

Kyle moaned lightly when Token’s hand wrapped around his length, moving up and down in slow motions. He thumbed his tip and pressed down on the slit, earning a whimper from the redhead before continuing to stroke him, now spreading the pre-cum all over the hardened member. Kyle clawed in the pillow under his head, letting out every noise of pleasure. His face was red from the heated body temperature and every time he watched Token jerking him off it got worse. “T-Token,” he croaked out, wincing when said man slowed down to look up with a questionable frown. “I-I wanna come, please.”

“That soon?” chuckled Token, his hands now leaving his boyfriend’s erection and instead wandering next to him, where he grabbed the lube. “We just started and you’re only allowed to come once I filled you up,” and he wasn’t joking, Kyle saw through that charming smile and lovely chuckle, Token was serious. Token was in control. He watched as the Alpha put lube on his fingers before bringing his hand to Kyle’s hole, pressing a finger against the muscle. Kyle inhaled sharply when the finger started to invade him, slowly wiggling his way past the rim and along the hot walls. And Token didn’t wait, he wasn’t slowly and careful like he should have been, instead he just pushed as deep as he could. Then he stopped and glanced at Kyle who was trying to get used to the feeling.

It was different than the time he was in heat; the lube wasn’t as effective as his own slick. He wasn’t as hot and relaxed and Token was a bit too fast, but he knew he would get used to this, Token simply wasn’t used to a virgin after having Nicole. Kyle took a deep breath and moved his hip lightly, arranging a bit to get comfortable before nodding. Token started to thrust the finger in and out, adding a second one after a bit of time. He enjoyed the keen noises that came out of Kyle’s throat, and they way he clutched at the bed sheets under him was a great sight.

After scissoring the Omega’s entrance for a few minutes and adding a third finger the Alpha curled them. A loud gasp and heavy twitch forced itself out from Kyle when Token rubbed his prostate, his eyes were wide and mouth open with his tongue stretched out. He knew about the prostate and read about the feeling it was supposed to give, but damn, Kyle never could have imagined for it to feel like this. When Token rubbed against the bundle of nerves again Kyle arched his back and groaned loudly into the air, slowly starting to move against the fingers that were inside him.

A low chuckle came from Token and he pulled his fingers out, getting a loud and needy whine from Kyle in return. He grabbed for the lube again and poured it on his hand before starting to spread it on his own length. His wrist was moving smoothly over it and once he found that he had enough, he put his hands on the Omega’s hip and pulled him up in the air. “I’m going in,” he warned with his cock already pressed against the hole, pushing inside only a second later. Kyle clawed into the blanket stronger and held his breath, enduring the pain that wandered up his spine and to his neck.

Once Token filled him to the rim he started to move, not waiting for Kyle to adjust and getting comfortable. Kyle winced at the pain that kept spreading, but soon found a weird kind of pleasure from it. The pain made space for a hot feeling, making the Omega move his hips against the thrusts of the other, moaning and occasionally praising Token. But Kyle felt cold, Token was too far away from him and he wanted to change this. So he opened his arms wide, looking up at the brown eyes that were watching his every move. A grin spread on Token’s lips and he bend down over the Omega, grunting when he was able to enter him deeper like this and pushing against his prostate.

Their lips found each other and started a heated kiss, tongues invading each other’s mouth and dancing a passionate dance. Kyle eyes were closed so he could fully concentrate on the feeling, happy when Token made noises of comfort and arousal. Token slid his hands into Kyle’s, intertwining their fingers and holding onto them tightly.

Eventually both had to separate to breath, gasping lightly and taking the opportunity to move faster. “T-Token, I’m-,“ Kyle whimpered into the others mouth, ready to release but before he got over the edge the Alpha slowed down.

“Only after I came,” whispered Token directly into Kyle’s ear before nibbling at its lobe, Kyle whining loudly. When the Alpha noticed that he calmed down he started to pick up his pace again, repeating this pattern every time Kyle was close. One of his hands left the other’s and grabbed the red curly hair, pulling his head back to bite and suck marks on the pale skin of his throat. The collar was in the way, but none of them would take it off and risk that Kyle would be claimed by accident. .

After some minutes Kyle noticed that he was getting tired, he felt overheated and exhausted and Token still didn’t let him release. He whined and whimpered all the time, a moan only getting out when Token thrust strong against his prostate. And finally, after some more kissing, biting and grunting, the Alpha released inside the Omega, riding out his high. His hand found Kyle’s erection and after stroking over it a few times Kyle finally came. For a few seconds his vision was clouded with white spots, moans and grunts filling the room and echoing off the walls.

They didn’t move for a few seconds, just enjoying the blessed feeling before Token pulled out and lay down next to Kyle. He wrapped an arm around the redhead and pulled him close to cuddle him, nuzzling his hair. Kyle snuggled into his side with a content sighs, one hand stroking over Token’s bare chest. “This was amazing,” the Omega praised, carefully putting his head on the chest, too.

“Thanks,” Token chuckled before kissing Kyle’s head, “you were great, too.” He stroked over Kyle’s back and grinned when he felt a shiver ran down his spine. “Are you going to spend the night here? My parents won’t be back for some hours.”

“Sure, I bet my parents will let me when I tell them that I’ll stay with my Alpha Boyfriend Token Black, the son of the richest Family in South Park,” mocked Kyle, knowing that as long as he mentioned those facts his parents really wouldn’t disagree. “My Mom already sees you as part of the family anyway.”

“Really?” Token asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yep, she’s crazy.”

“Just a mother who wants the best for her son.”

“Pfff, yeah, that’d be nice,” shifting a bit around Kyle was now able to look into Token’s face, “They care about me being an Omega, Token. They want to make sure that I do what society wants to force on me, but I don’t want this. I want to be myself and not a cliché.”

“I know and you’re not, don’t worry, okay?” whispered Token while stroking some of the red curls behind Kyle’s ear, earning a soft smile from the other. “How about a nap and then we check the stuff for finals?”

“Sounds like a plan,” and with that the newly found couple set in for a nap, but instead of dreaming about his future or his new boyfriend, Kyle dreamed of a person with blonde hair.

The next day all eyes were on them, Token and Kyle arrived at school together while openly holding hands. Kyle wrote to Stan the night before that he didn’t have to pick him up the next day, but kept silence about the reason. When Token and him walked over the parking lot, Kyle pressed to the Alpha’s side and hand in his, he noticed Kenny watching them. The blonde was leaning against the fence of the sports ground and almost glared at the intertwined hands.

Kyle loved it.

He felt safe around Token und he knew that he gave a pleasant scent from him, the one any Omega in love would. The heads of Alphas turned around, some staring but when Token noticed them and send them a warning glance they looked away. Yes, Token was a caring boyfriend who wanted to be as close to Kyle as possible and make sure everyone knew that they were in a relationship. That was the reason why Kyle sat next to him during lunch instead of his usual seat next to Stan. Said Alpha was slightly glaring at the couple while eating his salad, Tweek now next to his side and Butters close on the other one.

“I can’t believe you two got together,” Clyde, it was always Clyde who started with stupid things, exclaimed, staring at the new couple. “I mean, you got closer the last few weeks but actually ending up as a real ass couple? Who would have known?” At those words everyone, except Clyde, lifted their hands and it made the brunette blush. “Damn.”

“Well, sorry for stealing the Omega from your pack, Marsh. I have to admit I feel a bit bad,” Token weirdly apologized while rubbing Kyle’s lower back soothingly. He glanced up at his boyfriend while chewing on a piece of cucumber, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s all good,” Stan mumbled almost inaudible, “He’s his own person and still belongs to my pack, so it’s okay.” Token raised an eyebrow and before he could open his mouth to say something, Stan continued, “Kyle will _always_ belong to _my_ pack, unimportant who he’s dating, because he’s my super best friend.” He glared at the other Alpha, daring him to say something that would contradict his words, but Token stayed quiet.

“Guys, please,” Kyle groaned after swallowing, “Nothing changed except that I spend a bit more time with Token and maybe smell a bit like him, that’s all. I’m still part of Stan’s pack and I’m still myself, okay?” The slight undertone of annoyance made the others nod, they knew how fast Kyle could explode and didn’t want this to happen. “Also,” continued the redhead, “I think we’re not the only new not-singles here, right?”

Tweek coughed and started to pay attention to the ceiling and avert Kyle’s eyes and grin, knowing that the others would catch onto it soon. When he noticed everyone staring at him with wide eyes he twitched. “God, this is way too much pressure…”

“Wait, Tweek?” Token asked and looked down at Kyle for a second, wanting to have a confirmation and once the redhead nodded he looked back up to his blonde friend. “Who?!”

“Just some guy, no one important, okay?” Tweek grumbled before taking a sip from his coffee to give them a reason that he couldn’t talk.

“Tell us!” Clyde almost yelled, his brown eyes shining brightly by the thought of his friend being in love. Tweek never was in love before and so they didn’t know how he’d act in the situation. It was all very new to all of them, not only Tweek. “Come on Tweek, we always told you when we had a crush and started a relationship.”

“Yeah, but I never really c-cared about it,” murmured the blond Beta into his coffee cup. When he noticed Clyde giant puppy eyes a heavy exhale of his breath left his mouth and he gave up. “I-It’s Craig Tucker, from South Park High…”

“WHAT!” Everyone, except Kyle, yelled out, gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria visitor.

“Guys!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Token excused for everyone and coughed lightly, his hand sliding up to stroke Kyle’s neck lightly, “we were simply surprised because… he’s from South Park High.”

“And? Bebe is from there, too,” Wendy lightly growled while standing behind Token, a light glare on her face. Friday was the day she sometimes spend lunch with them instead of her girls pack, but she was often a bit late because she made sure all of her girls were okay. “Just because someone is from the public school doesn’t mean that they’re bad, you know.” She explained while sitting down next to Tweek, her lunch trail placed in front of her.

“I know, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wondered how they even met.”

“Oh, that was when Kenny wanted to talk to Kyle,” Tweek started to explain, Kyle froze when he heard that. Kyle still didn’t tell how close Kenny and him were before he started to meet up with Token more often. For Token Kenny wasn’t more than a little roach that had no ambitions and fucked around, no more, no less. So Kyle wasn’t surprised when the Alpha’s hand halted and lightly squeezed the Omega’s neck, making him wince lightly.

“What?” Token mumbled, a growl hidden deep inside his voice and it was directed at Kyle, the Omega could feel it. “What do you mean?”

Tweek raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at Kyle, detecting that he must have said too much. He licked his lips lightly, thinking about his next words before looking at Craig, he wasn’t affected by his glare, thankfully. “Well, it was as an excuse, Craig wanted to talk to me but was too shy and Kenny kinda broke the ice by saying he wanted to talk to Kyle. We met like that, Kenny just made sure we started a conversation and that’s it.”

“That’s it?” brown eyes glanced at Kyle, a daring look in them. He knew that Tweek wasn’t telling the whole truth and he wasn’t happy about it. But before saying or even doing something, the other male Alpha at the table spoke up.

“Token, put your hand away from him,” hissed Stan, his eyes on the hand at Kyle’s neck.

Token glanced at him and then shook his head lightly, fast pulling his hand away and Kyle relaxed with a soft sigh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I-It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Kyle said, a forced smile on his face as he looked up to Token and then digging down in his salad again. The atmosphere was tense around them, everyone witnessed Token in Alpha mode and no one was happy about it. Token probably the least.

After that lunch felt longer than usual but eventually ended so that everyone could go to their classes. Kyle distracted himself with his lessons, not wanting to think about the way his boyfriend behaved after hearing that Kenny and him were closer than he thought. But this was bullshit, Kenny wasn’t an important person in his life, he was a little flirt, even less. And he was out of his life now, yeah, Kyle occasionally thought about him but that wasn’t a big deal. He decided to not tell Token about the visits the blonde did before they started dating and to never mention him ever again.

So Kyle was rather surprised from the blonde’s next move, because he thought he made clear that he should stay away. When he walked over to the bleachers to watch Stan during his football practice, Kenny suddenly appeared in front of him and pulled him behind the school. At first Kyle thought that he wanted to beat him up but he knew better than that, Kenny wouldn’t do it without a reason. And jealousy wasn’t a good enough one to justify it.

“What do you want, McCormick?” grumbled Kyle while leaning against the wall, watching Kenny in front of him, how he stroked through his mess of hair. His blue eyes were narrowed and he looked like thinking about what he wanted to say. So he probably acted on instinct when he pulled Kyle to the side.

“What game are ya playin’, _Broflovski?”_ he emphasized the last name, trying to mock the Omega like that, but Kyle was having none of it. “Do ya think I don’t know what yar doin’?”

“What am I doing, thou? I have no clue what the fuck you want from me, you just grabbed me and pulled me along. An explanation would be kind of nice,” scoffed Kyle, looking to the side and raising his nose in the air to show that he didn’t care what Kenny had to say.

“Oh, please, yar doin’ this on purpose, the way ya looked for me when ya walked over the parkin’ lot with yar new Alpha Boyfriend. And the half ass way ya tried to hide those,” at the last words he grabbed for Kyle’s collar, the redhead trying to push the hands away but failing. Once the collar was loose he glanced down, a faint blush spreading on his face, while the scowl grew. The hickeys Token left on him the day before were on full display now, telling everyone what they did. “Ya let him fuck ya, eh? Ya reek of him.”

“And even when I did!” Kyle suddenly shouted, slapping Kenny’s hand away from his collar before he could touch one of the hickeys. “It’s none of your business!”

“So you did?!”

“Yes! Yes, Token Black asked me if I wanted to be his Ome- Boyfriend,” he cursed himself for letting that slip out, “and when I accepted he fucked me till I saw stars! Happy to hear it?! Should I write you a Pamphlet about it like Hamilton?!” Kenny’s eyes widened after hearing this, a humorless laugh falling out of his mouth while he shook his head in disbelieve. What was his problem? Couldn’t he handle that he Omega he laid his eyes on was taken by someone else? “I know that you tried to make me jealous, but two can play this game and I had the luck to actually start a relationship with a really nice guy!”

“Nice guy? Ya just admitted that he asked ya to be his _Omega._ ”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yeah, you did!”

“No, I just used the wrong word, that was my fault,” Hell would freeze over before Kyle admitted the truth to Kenny. “Token Black is a wonderful boyfriend and I really don’t need your jealousy.”

“Jealousy?” Sneered Kenny and stepped away from the redhead, “Bullshit, I’m not jealous, I couldn’t care less ‘bout yer rich Alpha boyfriend.”

“Why did you pull me over then?” Investigated Kyle, one eyebrow raised and interested in hearing the, mostly likely fake, reason. 

But he never got one; Kenny was just standing there with an angry glare. He looked like he was thinking over what to say, changing the words in his mind again and again, but none left his mouth. So Kyle decided it was a waste of time to wait here, he had to go to the bleachers and support his best friend, after all. He rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and simply walked away, but after a few steps he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. “You should give up, Kenny, I’m happy with Token.” And with those words he left the Alpha behind.

Once he sat down at his usual seat he paid attention to Stan, watching him running laps and talking about strategies. When practice was over he waited for him at the fence, looking at his phone and ignoring Alphas wooing and whistling at him. He knew that they could smell Stan and Token on him, so they’d most likely stay away, but the feeling was still disgusting. Most of them never paid much attention to him before, even thou sometimes Kyle wished they did, they were attractive after all. But now that they do he didn’t want it anymore, because they wanted an Omega and not Kyle.

Once Stan arrived by his side they walked to his car, getting inside and driving to his place, a farm outside of town. He parked his car next to the house and grabbed his stuff, instead of going to the barn where they often hung out after school, they went to the front door of the house. When Stan opened the door a loud groan erupted from his throat, his father was at home.

“Stanny!” A blaring noise came from the couch, an older Alpha slouching on the cushion with a beer in his hand. “And Kyle! Did ya fin’lly get t’gether wit’ him?!” Mr. Marsh slurred, obviously drunk.

“Dad! What the fuck?!” Stan growled, his face a bit red from the embarrassment Randy causes him. “Of course not, Kyle has a boyfriend and I’m not interested!” The blackhead made space so Kyle could step inside and closed the door behind him. They started to take of their shoes while Randy kept talking.

“But Staaaan, ‘t’s been so looong since ya brought s’meone home as a partner ‘nd the two of ya were alw’ys…. Weird,” he hicked lightly and tried to sit properly up but didn’t make it, always sliding back down on the couch beneath him.

Stan rolled his eyes and threw an apologizing look to his friend, he had hoped that his father would be gone. He turned to him and sighed. “Where’s Mom?”

“Wit’ sum frien’s, dunno where,” Randy looked at Kyle and licked his lips lighly. “So, who is ya boyfrien’ when not ma Stanny?”

“Dad!”

“Whaaaat?! ‘m not allowed to ask?!”

“Leave him alone, goddamn,” Stan walked towards the stairs and pulled Kyle along, the Omega averting Randy’s eyes and looking at the floor instead. He followed Stan upstairs and into him room where they put down their bags before sitting down on the bed. “I’m sorry, God, he’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay,” Kyle tried to calm down his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not the first time I see your father like that, there was worse.”

“Yeah but… The way he looked at you. So disgusting, he saw you as an Omega and his eyes poke volumes about what he was thinking about,” rumbled the noirette with his head lowered, his eyes glancing at Kyle next to him.

“I mean… I’m getting used to it, as sadly as this sounds, he’s not the first older Alpha who looked at me like that. And he’s drunk, his instincts are probably going wild or some shit,” the redhead tried to defend the Alpha downstairs even thou it disgusted him. He hugged himself and looked down at his lip, a frown present on his face. “…It’s still disgusting thou…”

“Shit, I’m so sorry…” Stan was looking at the smaller man, a comforting scent slowly spreading around them, trying to replace the worried one Kyle unconsciously send out. “But don’t worry, I won’t let him near you, you’re safe here and once my Mom’s back home he will be scolded.” He slowly stood up and took out his phone, checking on it before sending his mother a message. “I will get us something to drink and snack on, okay? Just wait here, I bet Dad will pass out soon.” After receiving an approving nod from Kyle, Stan left the room.

Kyle exhaled heavily, already exhausted from the encounter with Stan’s father. He pulled out his phone to check for new messages and smiled lightly when he saw one from Token.

**Token <3  
** _Hey, hope you got home safe. Wanted to tell you that you forgot your calculus sheets at my place. I’ll give them to you when we see us tomorrow._

They had plans tomorrow? Kyle didn’t remember talking with Token about the weekend and definitely not that they made any plans. Did they talk about this the day before when he was falling asleep? Better send him a message so he could tell his parents for the case he wouldn’t be home.

**Kyle  
** _Hey! Thanks, I guess I didn’t even notice not packing them. So, what plans are you talking about? Did we make them before I fell asleep?_

It took only seconds for Token to answer.

**Token <3**  
_No, but we’re in a relationship so I want to spend as much time with you as possible <3  
So I thought it’d be obvious that I will come over tomorrow _

Oh. Okay, that was something Kyle didn’t think about when he agreed to date someone, not that it was a bad thing. Of course they’d start to spend a lot of more time together than before, but he thought they’d at least talk about it together. But there wasn’t a reason to disagree now, he’d be happy when his boyfriend would come over for the weekend. Before he could answer the door opened again and Stan entered with some bottles and bags of chips. So he decided to answer him lately and put his phone aside for the moment.

“Got us some Coke and chips, only need to switch on the console and we can kill some zombies!” Beamed the Alpha while putting everything down, gaining a chuckle from Kyle. They both sat down on the ground and watched Stan’s Playstation come to live, the room filling with the scent of paprika chips. But both whined loudly when they saw that the console needed an update before the game could be started. “Okay, that can take some time.” Stan glanced over to Kyle who was leaning against the bed behind him, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. “You were late today.”

“What?” Green eyes glanced over to the other, a questioning brow raised on his face.

“To training, usually you’re there when we come out of the changing room, but today you came when we were already warming up,” He turned fully to his friend next to him now, eyebrows knit together in a scowl. “What took you so long?”

Kyle looked at him for a few seconds, thinking over his words and bit on his lower lip while doing so. Should he tell him about Kenny und stay silent? Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell him that Kenny visited him in his room sometime or that he pulled him over to talk to him. On the other hand, this was Stan, his super best friend since childhood who always had an open ear for him. With another sigh, Kyle was sighing a lot that day, he turned to his friend.

“Kenny pulled me over to talk to him, he wanted to know if Token and I are together or not.”

“What? Why would he do that?” Stan leaned a bit closer now, glancing to the TV to check how much time they had before the update was finished.

“Well,” Kyle took a deep breath and carded his hand through his hair, annoyed when some curls fall in front of his eyes., “Maybe because I kind of was friends with him… And he thought we could be more.”

“What?! Why would he think that?!”

“Maybe because I never threw him out when he sneaked into my room at night.”

“WHAT?!” Stan yelled, eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp, the shock on his face in full display. “what do you mean he sneaked into your _room_?! AT _NIGHT_?!”

“Calm down!” grumbled the Omega, holding down a yell. “Nothing happened, we talked a bit and that was it. He got mean the last time and I threw him out, we didn’t talk much since then.”

“What the _fuck_ Kyle? Are you serious right now or is that a dumb joke?” Stan stared into his friend’s eyes, trying to make out if he was going insane or not. “Why would you let some Alpha into your room?”

“Stanley, I’m not a child, you know?” He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bed again, “And he was actually nice, he didn’t attack me and accepted my boundaries. But he got jealous when I had a date with Token and said some things he shouldn’t have, since then we kind of stay away from each other.”

“Unbelievable, Kenny McCormick, number one bad boy of South Park is trying to get into yours pants,” sneered Stan, happy with the explanation he got.

“Don’t say that,” winced Kyle, looking up at the ceiling, “He said he didn’t just want to get into my pants but… that he liked me? Even before I turned out as an Omega he flirted with me…”

“But you’re with Token now.”

“Yes, so I try to keep my distance to him,” he looked over at Stan who was frowning at him while being in his own thoughts. “Don’t worry about it, Stan. I’m with Token and I’m happy, okay?”

“…Okay,” Stan hesitated only a second before agreeing with Kyle, seeing how serious the redhead was about the topic. “So… Topic change, Butters asked me to fake date him.”

Kyle faked a gasp, looking shocked at the red face of Stan who was trying to avert his eyes. “He did what?”

“He told you about him being an Omega, right?” He glanced up with a questionable frown on his eyebrows, hoping that he didn’t accidentally spilled Butters secret. When Kyle nodded he sighed relieved and sat up straight, leaning against the bed, too. “He asked me if we wanted to fake date so that his parents wouldn’t force those unhealthy suppressants on him anymore. I already agreed because, you know, I like Butters, but… Once he stops taking those pills he will go into heat…”

“And…?”

“…His parents don’t want him to take P-Pills. Because they’re scared that we try to do what we actually are doing. They think we’re faking and want to force a baby on us so I wouldn’t leave him. It’s so stupid.”

“Moses, the Stotchs are so fucking assholes,” Kyle complained, anger and hate shining in his eyes when he thought about Butters parents. “I always hated them, the way they treat Butters is so abusive and we can’t do much…” He turned to Stan and smiled lightly at him, a bit of hope hidden in his smile. “But he can get out of there once college starts and with your help he will be able to move more freely before that, too. Don’t worry about the P-Pills, Mrs. Black worked at the OEC and I bet when you explain the situation she will give you the needed pills. When that’s not possible you can try a condom?”

Stan looked at him and nodded lightly along to Kyle’s words, thinking them through in his head. He always worried too much about everything and everyone, causing him to drink his worries away more often than necessary. But deep inside Stan was a good soul with a big heart who wanted to protect the people dear to him. And Kyle loved him for that.

“Hey, everything will be fine,” he tried to reassure the Alpha who still looked worried, “I will help out and I bet Wendy and Token and his pack will, too. It’s just a few more months and we will be out of here and enjoy college life.”

A grin slowly grew on Stan’s lips when he thought about it, enjoying the idea of the three of them on campus. Movie nights in their dorms and house parties after exams, everyone too tired to care about little stuff. He knew it would be amazing and it was just a few more months for them to pack their stuff. They could survive this as long as they stuck together.

“Yeah, just a bit more,” and with that the Playstation announced that the update was finished and they could finally start the game. “So, ready to get beaten up?”

Kyle laughed loudly at that while putting his hand in the bag of chips, ready for another game night with his best friend. “You wish.”

From then on life couldn’t have been better for them. Stan and Butters cleared everything out and with the help from Mrs. Black they were able to get pills for Butters. After his heat the two announced that they were dating; only Kyle knew that they were faking, but he was sure that a serious relationship would turn out from this.

Kenny stopped trying to talk to him, he still tried to make him jealous but Kyle ignored him as good as possible. That he was dreaming of the blonde Alpha was ignored, Kyle told himself that those were nightmares, even thou they clearly weren’t. He and Token were a good couple, and even thou Token more often than not acted like an Alpha more than a normal boyfriend, Kyle liked him. What he hated the most was that Token almost never left his side and took most of his free time, always showing him off and introducing him as his ‘Smart Omega-Boyfriend’. But it was bearable and with his smell all over him others left him alone.

And Kenny’s glare was priceless, too.

Token was sitting on his bed with Kyle on his lap, the Omega straddling his hips while kissing the other, their tongues wrestling for dominance. The hands of the Alpha were massaging Kyle’s ass, making him mewl into the kiss and clawing at his shoulders. When he started to move his hip, trying to arouse Token more than he already was, the taller leaned down on the bed and pulled the redhead along. Their lips were still pressed against each other, making wet sounds that filled the room.

Kyle pulled away after some time to take a breath, rolling his eyes back when Token attacked his neck instead. He kept moving his hips and whined when Token squeezed his behind stronger, forcing him to slow his movement. After leaving a strong bite mark the Alpha pulled away and pressed Kyle up, so that he was sitting straight and could look down on the other. The big hands of Token moved away and over the redhead’s side, then to his trouser and slowly opened it. “I’ll fuck you till tomorrow,” growled the Alpha, making Kyle whimper loudly when he heard those words.

“Sounds good to me,” Kyle breathed and he stiffened when his pants came undone and a cold hand was palming his clothed boner. He rubbed against the hand and moaned shamelessly into the room, knowing that the sounds wouldn’t get through the thick walls. Token smirked up at him, enjoying the view of his boyfriend becoming a mess. When the hand finally started to move up and under the hem of his boxers a loud sound disturbed them.

Kyle jumped lightly and looked confused when Token groaned silently and took his phone that way placed next to him. “It’s Clyde’s ringtone,” he clarified while grabbing for his phone.

“You won’t take the call, right? We’re in a middle of something,” said the Omega, crossing his arms in front of his chest while watching the man under him. Token rolled his eyes lightly at Kyle’s behavior.

“It’s Friday evening, it’s probably an emergency,” growled the Alpha, not very loud but a growl none the less. “You know how he gets.”

Oh yes, Kyle knew. Clyde Donovan was Token Black’s best friend, nothing wrong with that, but this wasn’t the first time he interrupted them like that. The Beta often spend Friday nights at Raisins, getting himself drunk and enjoying the company of bought Omegas. And more often than not, or better said: always, Token broke their plans for the night off and went for Clyde’s rescue. It was annoying, because it was Kyle who was either sent home or who had to wait for Token to come to bed after getting Clyde into the guestroom.

“Hey,” and again, Token took the call, gesturing Kyle to get off of him. With a loud groan, hoping that Clyde could hear him through the phone, he climbed off from Token and sat down against the headboard. “Where are you? ...Are you drunk?” A sigh forced its way out of the Alpha’s throat; he glanced over at Kyle while rubbing over his forehead. “We’ll come and pick you up.”

Kyle threw his arms in the air, angry that Token would help him again, knowing that next weekend Clyde would do it again. Yes, Kyle would help Stan, too, but Stan stopped getting drunk every weekend long ago. And he hadn’t really spent much time with him since Kyle and Token were a couple. Token definitely spend more time with Clyde than Kyle spend with Stan, and even when he met up with his best friend Token often invited himself, too. When the redhead asked why he was behaving like that, the Alpha explained that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kyle.

But Kyle noticed the way Token hold him, presented him to everyone, made sure that he smelled like him. Kyle was almost glued to his side, barley able to escape the arm around him to talk to someone alone. And once he returned to the Alpha’s side he was scented again and pressed even closer to his body. The Omega didn’t say much about this, not wanting to deal with this so early in the relationship. Instead he played it off as exactly that, it was a new relationship and Token was a bit possessive, normal behavior.

“Come on,” Token said while getting up, pocketing his phone while watching Kyle closing his pants and hesitantly getting up from the bed. “I’m sorry but he needs my help, you know how those Omegas court him to get his money.”

“Maybe you should just let him rot there once, then he learns his damn lesson and leaves us alone,” hissed Kyle while walking to the main door, Token behind him. Suddenly the Alpha grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around, pressing him against the next wall.

“Don’t talk about him like that,” he growled close to Kyle’s face, his fangs bared at the Omega. “He’s my best friend and I **don’t want you talking about him like that.** ”

Kyle’s green eyes widened and he flinched together, a soft whimper escaping his throat as his body shudders. An Alpha comment, something Kyle still had to get used to. It hurt receiving it, even more when you didn’t listen. Kyle averted his eyes and only nodded lightly, a silent promise not to talk badly about Clyde anymore.

Token took a deep breath to calm himself down before stepping back, Kyle still frozen against the wall. His head held low to show his submissive and biting his lower lip, he flinched lightly when he tasted a metallic fluid from biting to hard. When the Alpha took a step towards him again, he twitched together only for Token to wrap his arms around him, sending out a calming scent. Kyle slowly relaxed in his arms, his own starting to loop around the bigger frame. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do this,” Token whispered, stroking Kyle’s back to ease his tense muscles.

Kyle didn’t say anything back, he knew that Token was a very dominant Alpha and sometimes lost control over stuff like this. He really didn’t mean to, but he still did and it hurt Kyle, because he was treated like an Omega who didn’t behave the way his Alpha wanted. But maybe it was just a slip, Token just wanted to defend his best friend, Kyle would have reacted the same.

Token wasn’t like that. Token was a good boyfriend.

“Let’s go and pick up Clyde…” Mumbled the Omega after a minute, just wanting to forget what just happened and move on.

“Alright, want my jacket?” Token pulled away from him but his hands stayed on Kyle’s shoulder, a soft smile on his face. Because of the Alpha’s position in the basketball team of Yardale, he owned one of the schools letterman jackets with his name on the back. And more often than not Kyle was the one wearing it, most of the time when Token wasn’t around. It was just another show of possession, making sure everyone knows who he belonged to. Kyle also stopped wearing Stan’s jackets because of that, the other reason was that Butters wore it most of the time.

“Yeah, please,” Kyle nodded, watching Token taking the jacket off and handing it over to the smaller. With a weak smile the Omega put it on, bathing in his boyfriend’s smell and relaxing a bit more. “Come on, let’s go.” He took Token’s hand and they walked to his car, driving to the Raisins Restaurant.

Once the car was parked in front of the Diner the couple got out, Kyle sighing a bit annoyed but staying silent otherwise. Token placed his hand on his lower back and lead him inside the building, wrinkling his nose by all the sweet smells of the many Omegas. Kyle noticed some of the girls looking at Token, smirking seductively at the well-known Alpha. But once they saw Kyle and the sour smell he sent out, they stopped and concentrated on other costumers instead.

“I hate it here,” murmured the Omega while glancing up at Token, noticing the Alpha eagerly looking around for his friend. “All those Omegas are selling themselves for some money, turning Alphas and Betas into brainless zombies.”

“I know, we’ll get out of here once we found Clyde,” he stroked a bit stronger against Kyle’s back to reassure the statement, promising cuddles once they were back. Then his gaze focused on a corner and without another worked he fast walked over to it, breaking the body contact with Kyle who followed him. “Clyde,” he said, looking down at his friend who was sitting in one of booths.

The brunette was sitting at the middle seat of the booth, two Omegas sitting on each of his site and touching him, stroking over his chest, arms or even thighs. One of them was even mouthing his throat, giggling against his skin, but then she noticed the others in front o them she looked up. “Hey cuties,” she cheered, an annoying high voice coming out of her lip glossed mouth, “Wanna join us?” Then her eyes moved over to Kyle, “I bet we can also make another Omega happy.” She winked at Kyle who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“No, thank you,” he said calmly, his voice sounding the opposite of the look of his face. Then he turned to Token and swallowed heavily, feeling a bit nauseating from the pheromones of the other Omegas. “I don’t feel so well, can I go outside and wait there..?”

Token looked down at him and strokes through Kyle’s red curls before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll take care of everything here. We’ll be with you once I paid everything and get Clyde to walk. He looks pretty drunk.” And with a nod and not waiting another second, Kyle left them alone.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath, enjoying the cooling night air that filled his lungs and calmed him down. That Token was alone in a building full of horny Omega’s didn’t bother him, he was a bit possessive when he was by his side, but he trusted him. Token wouldn’t betray Kyle or cheat on him, he was a proud and honest Alpha, and his reputation would take great damage.

But there was another thing that bothered him. When he looked up to him he saw a glint of sadness in those brown eyes, the kind of sadness that resembles a broken heart. And he was staring at Clyde who was flirting with one of the Raisins women, oblivious to his best friend’s stare. Did Token have a crush on the Beta? But why would he be with Kyle then, when his heart belonged to someone else? It didn’t make any sense and the thought of the Alpha liking someone else and being with Kyle simply because it was right in the eyes of the society hurt. More his pride than his heart, but it was pain nonetheless.

A loud sound distracted the Omega from his thoughts and he looked around to find its source. He walked around the building towards the back, hearing more noises coming from around the corner. When he was close enough, just one step away from said corner, he halted and listened. And smelled. Those noises were silent moans and grunts and that sugary smell was the scent of an Omega in pre-heat. Swallowing nervously Kyle slowly leaned towards the corner, glancing around it only to pull back again.

There was Kenny, making out with one of the Raisins girl, pressed her against the wall and humping her. Kyle didn’t know what to do, he could just walk away but something stopped him, pulled him back every time he tried to take a step. He breathed heavily and listened to all those keening noises that erupted from the two. And suddenly there were tears streaming out of Kyle’s eyes, leaving behind warm tracks on his cold skin. He fast tried to wipe them away while holding back the sobs that tried to escape, but they kept coming and soon he had to leave his eyes alone to put his hands on his mouth, muffling himself.

He looked down to the ground, bending a bit over in the hope that this magically helped to calm him down. The ground was dirty; garbage and cigarette butts lay around and even a used condom. Maybe from Kenny and the girl, Mercedes was her name when Kyle remembered correctly, but they were mostly dressed when he caught them. Or weren’t they? He didn’t remember and he shouldn’t care, but by the thought of Kenny being with one of those cheap Omegas his heart beat faster. It hurt, it almost felt like his heart caught fire and burned away.

It made him angry; he shouldn’t feel like that about the blonde, he should feel like that because of Token, because of the way he looked at Clyde. But he didn’t and the realization made it even worse. Kyle tried to calm down, taking deep breathes and telling himself that everything way okay, that nothing was wrong. Then he heard a soft gasp and he looked up. Mercedes stood in front of him, her hand in front of her mouth and wearing Kenny’s orange parker. Why was she wearing his parker?!

“Oh my, are you okay cutie?” She asked, leaning a bit towards Kyle who turned away, rubbing one of his eyes to stop the tears. He sniffed and Mercedes looked at him with a worried expression, her hand finding his shoulder but he pulled away, averting her big blue eyes. “Should I get you a glass of water? Did something happen?” But Kyle simply shook his head, he couldn’t explain his situation, saying that he cried because it was her making out with Kenny behind a building and not him.

“What’s goin’ on?” Kyle froze at that voice, and when he glanced to Mercedes he saw Kenny standing next to her, eyebrow raised when he realized it was Kyle. He looked worried for just a second, before it turned into a normal, bored face. With a loud sigh he leaned towards the woman, whispering something into her ear. It made her glance at Kyle, fake eyebrows suddenly up and almost vanishing into her hairline. Her natural color was coming through, black roots showing; of course the blonde was fake. With a kiss to Kenny’s cheek and another glance at Kyle she left them alone.

“Wh-What did you tell her?” Kyle croaked out, hating how weak his voice was because of his crying. He still rubbed his eye and only some smaller tears were escaping his eyes, his heart still hammering in his chest.

“That I know ya and that I will take care of ya,” explained Kenny, his hands in the pockets of his bleached jeans. Kyle was trying to look away; he hated to be so fragile in front of the blonde, especially after not talking with him for a longer time. “Wh-“

“She was wearing your jacket,” Kyle interrupted fast, only realizing what he said after the words left his mouth. He sounded like some jealous girlfriend and the blonde raised an eyebrow at him. “Is she your girlfriend…?”

Kenny chuckled lightly at the question, shaking his head amused while leaning back on his left leg. “No, just some friend with benefits. She has my jacket ‘cause we meet up later at her house, gonna spend the heat with her. Don’t worry, I ain’t taken yet.”

“I’m not worried!” yelled, and lied, Kyle fast, his cheeks turned a bit more red than they already were from the crying. “I have a boyfriend, so I don’t care about others being in a relationship or not.”

“Uh hu, sure,” Kenny shrugged it off, taking out his package of cigarettes and lifting one to his mouth before returning the others in the back pocket of his trouser. “Didn’t expect to meet ya here, isn’t really a place for taken Omegas to hang ‘round, dontcha think?” He lighted the cigarette and inhaled the first bit of smoke, turning to the side to blow it out so that it won’t be near Kyle.

“Token is inside, Clyde got drunk and we pick him up. But all those over sweet scents made me sick so I’m waiting here,” explained Kyle, now leaning against the wall behind him and looking down at his feet. Token’s jacket was too big on him, the sleeves almost covering his hands completely and he looked at the tip of his fingers that looked out.

“And he left ya all alone here? Pretty stupid, some Alpha could just come out and pester ya,” he took another drag of his cigarette, his gaze fixed on the Omega. “Why were ya crying?”

A lump formed in Kyle’s throat and he sniffed and rubbed at his nose to buy himself some time. He took a deep breath, the cold air making him cough lightly. “I’m mad at Token,” he told the Alpha, it not being a lie but not the truth about the crying, “Because he always runs after Clyde when he gets drunk and we pick him up and… tonight was supposed to be _our_ night…”

“Hm,” Kenny hummed, leaning with one shoulder against the wall next to Kyle, facing him. The Omega still looked down at his hands, pulling at the sleeves nervously before glancing at Kenny. “So… Yar jealous?”

“No, just annoyed… Clyde is just his friend, best friend even, so I understand why Token wants to help, I’d do the same. But it happens so often lately.”

“So, yar not jealous ‘cause yer boyfriend is payin’ more attention to his close friend, not worried ‘cause he’s at Raisins all alone, surrounded by needy Omegas and cried because yar annoyed?” Kenny summed up, stroking with one hand through his hair. “Kyle, why cantcha just be honest with yerself?”

The redhead slightly turned to Kenny, an eyebrow raised in a questionable manner. “What do you mean…?”

“Ya didn’t cry ‘cause of this and ya don’t care ‘bout Token ‘cause of obvious reasons. Ya-“

“What’s going on here?” Kenny looked up over Kyle while the Omega turned around, seeing Token standing at the other end of the wall. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at Kenny who was too close to the Omega. A loud and threatening growl arose from Token, his teeth were bared and he stared Kenny down. The blonde stared back but started to back away from Kyle, the Omega turned to him with big eyes, almost pleading to not leave him.

But Kenny kept stepping away and suddenly Token was next to Kyle, one arm around his shoulder and pulling him in his side. “He was cryin’, I just wanted to help,” Kenny said, his eyes trained on the other Alpha and a sour scent coming from him. He was pissed but tried to play it down, not wanting to get into a fight with Token, and Kyle understood. Kenny didn’t want to repeat the happenings from the fight with Stan, when Kyle had to hurt himself to distract the raging Alphas. The blonde tried to protect him.

“He doesn’t need your help, I’m here now,” Token’s face was filled with hatred for the other, his strong scent made Kyle feel sick. “Come on Kyle, let’s go.” He turned around and walked away until he noticed that the Omega wasn’t following him. When he looked over his shoulder Kyle was still standing at the same spot, looking down at his hands. “Kyle, I said **let’s go,** ” commanded the Alpha, making Kyle wince and then following him. One last glance over his shoulder and Token wrapped his arm around Kyle, pulling him along to the car.

When they arrived at the car Kyle looked up, seeing Clyde sitting in the passenger seat, his usual spot. “What… Why is he sitting there? I always sit there,” he complained with a frown, then turned to his boyfriend.

“He’s drunk,” groaned Token, annoyed from Kyle’s childish behavior when it came to this topic. “I need to be able to see when he has to throw up and open the door for him. Calm down, it’s just for one ride.” Kyle rolled his eyes and moved to open the back door when Token grabbed him and pushed him against the car, looming over him. The Omega’s eyes were filled with fear for just a second, the unwelcome feeling creeping into his bones like insects into a tree.

But it was gone when he felt his Alpha’s tongue lick over his shoulder up to his throat, scenting him. A soft whine came from his throat when Token started to kiss him there, sucking the pale skin between his lips and leaving a hickey. Kyle clawed his shirt, sniffing the air around him and groaning at the heated pheromones the taller was sending out. Then Kyle noticed the figure that was watching him, leaning against the Raisins building Kenny locked eyes with Kyle. He exhaled the smoke of his cigarette, his gaze fixed on Kyle in a predatory way and it aroused him, making his legs week.

When Token moved away from Kyle’s body, the Omega immediately broke his stare with Kenny and looked up at Token. He panted heavily, his heart beating a bit faster from the action of his boyfriend. “You should stay away from him, I don’t like his disgusting smell spread over you,” Token grumbled, moving his head lightly back to gesture to Kenny. “You’re my partner so you should smell like me, don’t you agree?”

“We just talked,” Kyle started, the frown slowly returning to his face, “Not more, he wanted to check on me because I was feeling sick from the smells.”

“Still, I don’t like it and you should stay away from him. McCormick is always up to no good and I don’t want people talking that my boyfriend is friends with him.”

“What the… Token, we’re just-“

“Get in the car, I want to get home,” Token ended the conversation, walking around the vehicle to get into the driver seat. Kyle stood there for a bit more, thinking about the way the Alpha behaved and hating it. But when he heard him cough loudly Kyle hurried into the car, not saying anything, instead looking out of the window, wanting to see a special someone.

But Kenny was gone, and Kyle felt the tears coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> The relationship between Token and Kyle is heating up, slowly showing its true colors. Token is not an asshole, he’s usually a good guy and good friend, but his Alpha instincts are very dominant and with the pressure from society he often gets taken over by his Alpha side. And in the worst ways. But please don’t hate him! Token is one of my favorite characters, so forgive him once this is over!
> 
> Chapter 6 and 7 are completely planned out already and only need to be written!  
> For next chapter: Kyle’s heat will be in the next chapter and it will be a very important turning point in Token’s and Kyle’s relationship! Of course you can skip it, but you’d miss a great deal of their relationship and probably not understand much of the following events. 
> 
> I know there are kind of a lot of time jumps, but I’m really bad in filling gaps and I don’t want to delay the story too much and force 5 chapters of the Tyle relationship on you (and me neither). I hope it is still a good flow to read! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a VERY big motivation for every writer!


	6. Love And Hate Share A Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I wanna thank you readers who walk through this story with me! It’s an amazing feeling to know that people enjoy reading my writing and my heart always melts when I read the lovely comments! It’s such a big motivation for me to keep on writing during harder times and I always have a big smile plastered on my lips when reading them! Thank you so much! 
> 
> !!WARNINGS!!: Klye’s heat is at the end of the chapter, so explicit sexual content! You aren’t forced to read it but it’s very important for the plot! Also, Token is very rough during the heat, doing things Kyle doesn’t want and partly forcing him to do it so he is allowed to release (orgasm denial). 
> 
> If you’re sensitive to any of this, please skip those parts. It’s more important to know Token’s intentions than what they explicitly did. I think its a few paragraphs that can be skipped. 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

“Aaaan send!” Exclaimed Butters, Kyle and Stan at the same time while pressing the enter button of their laptops’ keyboards. The three young men just sent away their application for scholarships for the Denver College. It’s been a week since the events of Friday night and the friends met up at Stan’s place to overlook each other’s applications again and sending them away together. A welcoming change in Kyle’s everyday life.

Since the Friday evening at Raisins Kyle’s and Token’s relationship changed. That night when Token came to bed after tucking in Clyde in the guestroom, Kyle didn’t feel like cuddling, but hadn’t given him another chance. He had pulled him as close to his body as possible, kissing his neck and shoulders to make sure his scent was all over the redhead. The next morning Kyle left even before Clyde and since then the possessiveness of the Alpha got worse.

But Kyle told himself that it was normal, Kenny was pretty close to Kyle after all, of course Token wanted to mark Kyle as his own. They were boyfriends after all.

But this little break from Token would be good, he would have some fun with his friends and meet up with the Alpha tomorrow. Everything was fine, everything was normal. And he really didn’t want to think about this, not when Stan and Butters were all lovey-dovey in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at his two friends who were cuddling on the bed in that moment. “You know, you two don’t have to fake this in front of me, I know about your plan,” he mocked them, knowing very well that both of them used it as an excuse to be with their crush. Why didn’t they just start to actually date instead of faking it?

When the two heard their friend say that they immediately pulled away from each other, both faces were flushed. “S-Sorry,” Stan stuttered out, chuckling lightly to lower the embarrassment. “We’re just getting used to it, you know? So it looks natural in front of his parents.” He gestured to Butters who was sitting next to him, nodding his head fast.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Hinted Kyle, wanting them to admit that they were actually together and not just faking.

“Nope, there’s nothing’!” Butters chirped out, his face even more red than before, when that was even possible. Kyle chuckled amused and shrugged it off, deciding not to torture his friends anymore. At least not today. “So, how’s it with Token going?”

Well, that was kind of a mood killer. For not very obvious reasons.

“Oh, everything’s fine, I guess… He’s nice.”

“Wow,” Stan said, “That sounds like love.”

“Shut up, Stan,” Butters slapped him lightly over his arm before turning back to Kyle who was sitting on the floor. “What’s going on between you two?”

“Ehm… Token is very nice,” started Kyle, “At least most of the time, he just gets very possessive lately and I don’t have much room to breathe. But we’re just together for a bit more than two months, it’s normal to cling to each other in our phase. Not to forget that he’s a very dominant and proud Alpha, he just wants to make sure I’m safe. Yeah, he wants to protect me.” At that point Kyle was more talking to himself than to the other two in the room. “I just… I’m still not in love with him? I had a crush on him when we started dating but that feeling isn’t really there, too. But he’s so good as a partner! He looks after me and protects me and all this couple stuff.”

“Kyle…?” When he heard the worried voice of his best friend, Kyle looked up. Stan’s brows were furrowed into a worried scowl, making him look more mature than usual. “Are you… Is everything okay between Token and you..?”

“Yeah!” Kyle immediately exclaimed, “I just told you, right? I am a bit worried because of my heat though. Token is very rough in bed and I don’t know if I will be able to stand it. But I really want to please him, you know?”

“Well, I can’t speak for Token, but when Butters had his heat,” both their faces started to turn slightly red, “all I wanted to do was take care of him, I wanted him to feel good and to be able to rest and all. I bet Token’s instinct will kick in and tell him the same, he has strong instincts.”

“And, Kyle,” Butters immediately started, not leaving the redhead a chance to say something, “your heat isn’t about Token, it’s about you. It is not your job to please the Alpha and make him feel good, it’s supposed to be the other way around, okay?”

Kyle nodded at that, looking down a bit and watched his hands playing with the carpet on the floor. There was a faint stain on the white carpet; it was red, probably wine. Or blood? He didn’t know and wasn’t interested in finding out, especially not wanting to know how possibly _blood_ got on the carpet. The redhead didn’t really listen and just faintly heard Stan excusing himself for the bathroom, leaving the two Omegas alone.

Butters slipped down from the bed and in front of Kyle, leaning against the bed frame behind him. “Kyle? What’s really going on between you and Token?” asked the blonde, his voice soft and careful, not wanting for Kyle to misunderstand this. He looked worried, a weak and encouraging smile on his lips. And that was when the redhead decided to trust Butters even more than he already did.

“Like I said, Token is a very dominant and proud Alpha. Society looks at him and tells him what Alphas are, how they have to act, particularly in the subjects of Omegas. And Token is modeled after that, his parents did this, the schools did this, society did this...” Kyle’s green eyes found Butters blue ones, staring right into them. “And he started to treat me like an Omega. He actually always did but it’s getting worse. And I’m a bit scared to spend my heat with him, because I read that Alphas like him tend to be even rougher then…”

The Omega took a deep breath, inhaling and noticing the distressed scent he sent out. “I didn’t tell Stan because he would have tried to talk to Token and that is something I really don’t want. He’d probably misunderstand and beat him up or something like this.”

Butters breathed a chuckle, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. “Yeah, he’s like that. Very protective, but in a good way. But Kyle,” his tone suddenly changed, the softness was gone and got replaced by a serious sincerity that was rarely found in Butters. “When there’s something wrong between the two of you, then you have to talk about it. Communication is the most important part in a relationship, it can’t work without it. At least not in a healthy way. And you can always refuse to spend your heat with Token when you’re so worried. It’s your body, your room and your decision. Okay?” And there it was again, the smile that told Kyle that everything would be fine.

And Kyle would have loved to believe it. Instead he just nodded, ending the conversation shortly before Stan returned from the Bathroom.

It was a few weeks later that Token sat on a bench on the school grounds, Kyle straddling his lap with the Alpha’s jacket on. Token kissed Kyle’s throat, enjoying the scent the Omega sent out and his hands on his hips. Kyle’s head was tilted to the side so the Alpha had enough space, humming occasionally. They were alone, calculus got canceled and Token decided for them to rest outside. Of course Kyle agreed, even when he got pulled on the lap, it was fine. It felt good, so why complain?

Token stopped at the junction where Kyle’s shoulder and neck met, taking a deep breath and humming. “You smell so good when you’re in pre-heat,” he contently hummed, his breath hot on Kyle’s skin. “I can’t wait to spend the week with you.” Big hands sneaked under the Omega’s jacket and shirt, soothingly stroking the already lightly heated skin of his back.

“I’m a bit nervous,” admited Kyle, glancing at Token who returned to kiss his sensible skin, “Because it’s only my second heat and already with an Alpha. I just hope we don’t mov-“

“It’s okay,” Token interrupted, leaning back and pulling Kyle closer to press him flush against him. “I’ll take care of you; we’ll have a great time. I have to admit that I’m a tiny bit nervous, too. But that’s normal, don’t think too much about it, okay?”

“But-“

“Kyle, come on,” groaned Token, now leaning back to properly look at the redhead, “You’re always thinking too much, your head is always working. Just relax and let me take care of this, okay? Can you do this for me?” The Omega hesitated, his gaze falling next to Token’s head, on a tree and its green leaves. Then he nodded, his mouth stayed close and a smile grew on his lips. “Good.” He leaned forward and kissed Kyle in a way outsiders would have described as lovely, Kyle described it as dull, cold even.

When Token pulled away and moved one hand from Kyle’s skin, he pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Kyle. “My absent note for the week, got it this morning from principle Victoria.” He grinned in a proud way before tucking it away again, before returning in kissing Kyle’s throat. Okay, maybe Kyle didn’t listen to Butters and never mentioned his unease about his heat, but how could he? Token was so excited to spend the heat with him, it made him happy and it was an Omega’s job to please his Alpha.

No. Wait.

It was a _boyfriend_ ’s job to please his _partner_ , that was correct. But even this sounded awry.

A weak mewl escaped the Omega’s lips when Token bit down on his neck, sucking on the skin and leaving another bruise there. He started to move his lips to another spot when his phone started to ring. And it was a ringtone the both of them knew very well. Clyde. Immediately Token pulled away and took the call, listening to Clyde. Kyle could hear his whining from the other line, rolling his eyes annoyed and sighing when Token answered him, that he’d come to him. “Shouldn’t he be in class right now?”

“He’s skipping class,” explained the Alpha while gently pushing Kyle down from his lap, instead seating him on the bench. “He says he needs to talk to me and it’s urgent, wait here.” And without waiting for agreement of the Omega, Token was gone. Kyle bent a bit forward, looking at his hands before glancing around. Over the time he spent with Token he came to hate being alone outside, he was so used to be pressed against the Alpha that, at this point, it felt wrong to be separated from him.

And now he was sitting alone on a bench, in the middle of school ground and in pre-heat. He could feel the eyes of other Alphas on him, leering at him and just waiting for an opportunity to get him. It was disgusting and a shiver ran down his spine. Kyle felt defenseless and together with that feeling came weakness. When he decided to look around, checking how many Alphas exactly were there, he jumped lightly.

A soft laugh erupted from the person sitting next to him, his face turned away and only the right side of his face visible. Kyle decided he didn’t want to look at him, so he turned away from Kenny. The Alpha looked a bit around, silence heavy between them. But soon Kyle noticed that the feeling of defenseless was gone, he felt save without Token. He didn’t feel the need to be around him anymore and thought that he could live without him easily. Because someone else was there, someone who gave him a kind of strength Token never could.

 _Bullshit,_ the Omega thought, shaking his head lightly. It was just Kenny, no one special. He discovered by himself that he didn’t _need_ Token.

“It’s pretty dangerous to leave an Omega alone durin’ pre-heat,” stated Kenny, now glancing at the smaller one. But he got no answer; Kyle kept ignoring him and looked on the ground. After a loud sigh, Kenny made sure that Kyle could hear it, he continued. “I noticed how Token started to treat ya, Kyle. Ya ain’t that stupid that ya didn’t notice it, right?”

“Shut up,” the redhead mumbled before turning to him. “Why are you even hear? You really shouldn’t talk to me or-“

“Or what? Token will beat me up? ‘Cause yar not allowed to speak to other Alphas? That’s kinda pathetic, dontcha think?” Kenny turned to Kyle, a frown visible on his forehead. But that didn’t caught Kyle’s attention; it was the blue eye that did. So that’s why he wasn’t facing him.

“What happened?” Asked the Omega while lifting a hand to carefully stroke the blue colored skin. But when Kenny pulled away he moved his other hand up, too, using it to hold him in place. His other hand was finally placed on the blonde’s left cheek and Kyle used his thumb to stroke him under the eye. “Did you get in a fight with someone?”

“That’s none of yer business,” but this time he didn’t pull away, instead he leaned into the offered embrace.”

“Come on, don’t be such a child and tell me,” huffed the Omega, leaning a bit closer to look at the bruise a bit better. He dared to move his thumb over the eye, forcing Kenny to close it. And while Kyle’s green eyes were focused on the now closed one, the healthy blue eye of Kenny was fixed on Kyle’s green ones. And for a second he forgot to breathe, because Kyle was too beautiful. And amazing. And smart. And he was thinking again, it was visible in the way he looked and Kenny loved it.

“…You’re one to talk,” the Alpha was able to croak out, coughing lightly to gather the strength in his voice again. This comment made Kyle look at him and not just his bruise, one of his brows was raised. “’Cause you keep running away.”

“From what?”

“From reality.” Kyle looked at him for a few seconds before leaning back again, pulling the jacket tighter around his form. He averted Kenny’s look again, pretending not to know what the blonde meant. “Kyle.” Still not looking. “Darling.”

“Stop calling me that,” complained Kyle halfheartedly, but his voice wasn’t strong enough to be taken serious. He pulled the collar of the jacket up, trying to hide his face in it.

“Come on, I know you like it,” a smirk spread over Kenny’s lips, his eyes fixed on Kyle’s who was finally looking at him. And he even got a smile back. “But… Can I talk? Because I know that you know, that Token doesn’t like you. He likes showing you around, announcing that you’re his Omega and that’s it. I know it, your friends know it, goddamn, both our schools know it. And yet you try to pretend that you don’t, but you’re smarter than that.”

Kyle was silent but his gaze stayed on the Alpha sitting next to him. Yes, Kyle knew. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that Token actually loved him. And he was sure that he didn’t love Token either. But Kyle was scared. He didn’t want to leave Token because once he was gone he would be alone. Alphas would start treating him weird again, his parents would be even more disappointed and then there were his feelings for Kenny. His confusing and uncertain feelings, feelings he didn’t know how to handle and as long as he was with Token, he wouldn’t need to.

“You’re talking bullshit,” Kyle spit out with more venom than intended. “Token and I like each other, a lot and today he will come over to spend the heat with me. I understand that you’re jealous and I’m sorry, but you’ll never be with me.”

“What the- What are you talking about?”

“You said so yourself, you liked me even before I presented, but I officially inform you that I’m not interested in you.”

“Stop lying to yourself, Kyle! Fucking stop to run away just because you’re too scared of reality!” Kenny raised his voice, standing up and stepping in front of the Omega who frowned up at him. “Should I tell you the reason why you’re with Token instead of me?”

Kyle’s eyes narrowed. “Fine, tell me. Enlighten me!”

“Because he’s an Alpha your parents agree with. Scum like me doesn’t have a chance to be with a fine and rich boy like you.” Kenny leaned down and Kyle pressed his body back against the backrest of the bench, but the blonde got closer. So close, that their noses almost brushed together. “Even when that means that you have to be with someone you don’t have feelings for. All just to please your proud parents.”

“Shut up!” Kyle yelled, gaining the attention of other students. “You understand _nothing_. You don’t get how my parents are, how it is to have parents who look at you with eyes of-“

“Disappointment?” Kenny finished, but then carried on, “Hate? Disgust? Worthlessness?” He straightened his back and chuckled dryly, looking down at the Omega. “I do, Kyle, God I know how it is. I know how it feels like when your parent doesn’t want you. I know how it is to be beaten up by him because you were looking at him in the wrong way. To be told to be worthless because you don’t earn enough money even though he is unemployed.”

Kyle’s eyes were wide in shock and he was holding his breath, not knowing what to say. Should he say anything? Or should he stay silent and let Kenny keep talking? The question was answered when the blonde opened his mouth again. “It’s always funny when people look down at us, thinking that because my Dad is a loser, that his kids are, too. People like you are much worse than people like me. You’re just too proud and caught up in your rich people problems that you don’t notice. And you know what? Fuck you. I don’t care anymore. Stay with Token and pretend to be happy, marry him and bear his children for all I care. I’m done.”

And with those last words and without waiting for an answer, Kenny left, leaving Kyle behind on the bench. A heavy silence spread around the Omega and he smelt the scent of Kenny lingering around, the anger noticeable. He hugged himself, feeling cold even though it was a warm day and he wore Token’s jacket. It wasn’t his intention to be this mean to Kenny, he didn’t want him to react like that. Feeling like he did in that moment, all alone and with the memory of Kenny’s breaking voice in his head, he just wanted to curl up and cry.

But he couldn’t, because suddenly Token returned. And suddenly Kyle was back on his lap without noticing being pulled on it. Token was peppering him with kisses and Kyle reacted in the best way to make him happy. Giggling and jokingly told him to stop because it tickled too much. They looked like a couple out of a picture book. Except that it was a tragedy.

“So apparently Clyde is bi-curious!” Token announced without any warning, looking straight at Kyle who looked confused. “You remember when he said that he was curious about an Omega’s heat?” Why would he mention that? “I invited him to spend one of your heat’s night with us!”

Token sounded happy, excited even. Like it was the most normal thing in the world to invite his best friend to have sex with his Omega. During heat. Without asking said Omega first.

“Are you serious?” Kyle couldn’t believe it, Token was supposed to make sure no one came near him in his heat and now he invited someone. “Token, this is just my second heat and I’m already nervous enough to spend it with you. How did you come to the conclusion that I would be okay with Clyde to join us?!”

“Oh come on, don’t be a lame ass,” groaned the Alpha while rolling his eyes. He had the audacity to roll his eyes at him, visibly. “He’ll come over during your third day, when your heat is the strongest. It will feel good for you, babe. Trust me; I know what I’m doing.”

But Kyle wasn’t so sure about that. Maybe it was what Token needed but definitely not what Kyle wanted. “I will think about it, okay? But, till I give my okay it’s a no.”

“Alright, alright,” agreed the older male, nodding along. “By the way, how will you get home today? I can’t drive you because of basketball training.”

“Stan drives me like he usually does,” answered Kyle nonchalant. It was normal for Stan to drive him home when Token didn’t have the time or Kyle stayed longer.

“What? But he’s an Alpha!”

“And? That usually doesn’t bother you, it’s just Stan.”

“But you’re in pre-heat, Kyle. What when his instincts-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Kyle exclaimed, leaning a bit back to look at his boyfriend properly. “Are you serious? First of all, Stan would _never_ try to do something to me. Second, he is with Butters and you know this. Third, you just invited your best friend into a threesome with me! During my fucking heat!”

“Don’t yell at me, Kyle, I’m not fucking deaf,” complained Token, grinding his teeth together. “But he’s still a fucking Alpha and instincts are still instincts. Also Clyde asked for my consent for it and I gave it, that’s something different.”

“But I didn’t give any consent! You didn’t fucking ask me before you said he could fuck me!” The Omega got angry enough that he tried to climb down from Token, but the Alpha hold him in place by his hips. “Token!”

“Kyle,” warned Token with a glare, making the younger flinch together and looking down. “Listen, I trust Clyde and know he will only do things I allow him, not more. But Stan I can’t trust.”

“B-But I can…” muttered the Omega, not looking up and instead placing his hands on the Alpha’s arms, squeezing lightly. “Stan won’t do anything, I promise.. Please Token, it’s just a twenty minutes drive to my house. _Please._ ”

Time went on while Kyle kept his head down, presenting his neck submissively to the Alpha in front of him. And when Token sighed and leaned forward, kissing his neck with his soft lips, he finally relaxed again. “Okay,” breathed Token, planting another kiss on the pale skin. “I will allow it this time.”

 _This time._ Because Token was sure that there would be a next time, and he was sure that by then he would have full control of Kyle. And Kyle was scared that it was the truth.

Once Stan drove him home and said goodbye for the next few days, Kyle found himself in his room. His stomach pain he got from the pre-heat got worse and he laid on his bed to get over the cramps. Usually Omega’s didn’t feel their pre-heat that bad, it was mostly unease and that should be it. But because Kyle’s body presented so late, his body needed more time to adjust to the new bodily ritual. It was possible that the first times would always hurt that bad, at least that was what Token’s Mom told him.

It was around four pm when his pain subsided enough that he could move again, he lost a lot of time and immediately got to work. He built up his nest and filled his fridge with enough food and drinks for the next days for at least two people. His parents already knew that Token would join him, his Mom was happy to hear this. When Kyle was happy with the arrangement of the pillows and blankets, the Omega decided to take a quick shower, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to in the coming days.

He grabbed some wide clothes and walked over to his bathroom’s door when he heard a knock. Kyle walked to his room door and opened it, surprised to see Ike. “Hey,” the younger greeted, his eyes on his feet. “I wanted to apologize for ignoring you all this time. I just had to get used to all this, too, you know?”

“Yeah, its okay Ike, I understand,” Kyle said, happy to hear his brother’s voice again after such a long time. “I should have talked to you more openly about this, but I didn’t want you to think that I’m weak,” admitted the older, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yes, you probably should have, but I also understand that you didn’t. I was kind of pressing you into this and told you that you wouldn’t change. But by now I know that this was childish thinking of me. And I know why you said what you said to Dad, that you agreed with him during dinner, so they would stop bothering you.”

“Oh, yeah, after my date,” Kyle grimaced by that thought but shook it off. “Listen, I promise to be true to you from now on. No more lying, as long as you promise me to put a blind eye on me when I act like some Omega, okay? I will still go to college and follow me my dreams just like I would have as a Beta.” Ike looked up and smiled while nodding in an approving way.

“I should leave you alone now; see you in a few days?”

“See you in a few days,” echoed the Omega, he ruffled his younger brother’s hair before said brother left and Kyle could finally take his much needed shower.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, hot steam following him from his shower, he wore wide boxers and an even wider shirt. But most importantly he was tired. Thanks to his terrible pre-heat pain the Omega was unable to get any sleep last night, so he was ready to get some rest before everything started. But before he could climb into his nest, his very cozy looking nest, the door to his room opened and Token walked in.

“Hey babe,” the Alpha greeted with a smile, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled his Omega closer and started to pepper him with kisses, chuckling amused when Kyle whined.

“Hey,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Token’s neck and leaning against him. “Can we lie down? I really want to sleep a bit before everything starts.”

“Sure,” that was when Token seaw the nest and another chuckle escaped his throat. “It looks really nice and comfortable; you’re pretty good in it, eh?”

Kyle’s eyes started shining; he liked getting compliments for his nest, feeling secure and appreciated. “It took some time to make it look like this!” The Omega beamed, walking over to the bed and stroking over the fluffy blanket that was widened out over the pillows, forming the cover. “Can you start up the heat program? Just press on the green button and electricity will take care of it.”

“Sure, anything else we need to do before we can climb into the nest?” The taller walked to the door and did what Kyle told him, watching the door locking and the windows closing.

“Yeah, taking my pill,” explained the Omega, taking out a package with small pills in it and swallowing one dry.

“Hm, yes, I love to see you swallow.”

“Oh, shut up,” laughed Kyle, shaking his head amused. “You have to make sure that I keep taking them during heat, I probably won’t have the head to think that clear. Or my instincts will make me beg for you to impregnate me.” Kyle rolled his eyes, annoyed by his damn Omega side.

“You usually should be lucid after I knotted you, but since we don’t know when this will happen, I promise to give you the pill. I’m not really ready for my own pups,” said the Alpha sounding a bit bored by the topic. He walked over to Kyle and kissed his temple, pulling him close again. “So, should we lie down?”

Kyle looked around for one more time and then nodded, a yawn forcing its way out. That was enough reason for Token to gently pull the Omega to bed; there they climbed into the nest. The blanket Kyle spread out under them was fluffy, even fluffier than the blanket that was spread over their heads. Around them pillows were mounted, some with a print on them and others just in pastel colors. It was the perfect amount of dark and bright colors, so that it wouldn’t hurt Kyle’s eyes once he was in heat.

With a satisfying sigh, Kyle lay down on his stomach with Token next to him, one hand on the Omega’s smaller back. The Alpha was stroking circles into the clothed skin and chuckled when Kyle smiled at him. “What time was it when we climbed in?” He asked tiredly.

“Around nine pm,” answered Token who was lying on his side to watch his boyfriend. With a nod Kyle finally closed his eyes and within a few seconds fell into slumber.

When he opened them again it felt like almost no time had passed and he was even more exhausted than before. He was hot and his head hurt a bit, a constant banging in the back of his head. But that was most likely not what woke him up, what did wake him up was the hand on his ass, squeezing one of his cheeks tightly. A shudder ran down his spine when he felt the slick spilling out, announcing that – yes – Kyle was in heat. 

With a soft groan he opened his eyes; this was already a task for him, because his eyelids were so heavy they almost fell close again. When he finally had them open and the blurry filter that covered his vision subsided, he saw Token lying next to him. A wide grin was spread over his lips and his hand was still squeezing him. “How long was I asleep…?” croaked the redhead out, his voice harsh from the sleep.

“An hour maybe, not longer. You started to writhe around and moaned from time to time,” answered the Alpha, stroking over Kyle’s behind and smiling at him, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, exhausted even… and hot, Moses, Token your smell,” murmured Kyle, trying to wake up to get it over with for the first time, so that he could sleep peacefully afterwards.

“What? Is it strong?”

“It’s making me crazy, my hormones are just-, Moses, I need you. _Now_ ,” demanded the Omega while starting to pull down his boxers, revealing his slick whole and hard cock.

A laugh erupted from Token and he turned on his back, pulling Kyle, who whined loudly at the touch, on top of him. “I want you to ride me.”

“What?” Was he serious? Kyle really didn’t have the energy to do that now. He felt drained and just wanted something fast without too much moving, at least without him moving. “Token, please, I’m tired. I-I don’t have the strength to do this now, okay? I didn’t sleep last night and my body feels heavy and hot and-“

“Kyle, it will be okay. You will be doing fine and it will be over in the blink of an eye, trust me. Afterwards we can sleep till the next wave hits you, okay?” One of Token’s hands found Kyle’s cheek, stroking the skin tenderly. Kyle felt like crying in this moment, he really wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, he felt sleep nagging at him. So he accepted, maybe it would be better to do what Token wanted so he’d cum and knot him faster.

“O-Okay,” he nodded, slowly pushing himself up from his boyfriend’s chest and looking behind. Of course Token’s pants were already opened and pulled down, his hardened cock standing straight. Kyle licked his lips and moved his hand back, gathering some of his own slick on his hand and stroking Token’s length. He was fast, probably too fast for the Alpha but he didn’t care, the sooner Token was inside him, the sooner they’d both release and Kyle could finally sleep.

When he decided that the length was lubricated enough, Kyle lifted his behind, slowly leaning back and guiding the cock to his entrance. A soft moan came from his own throat when he felt the tip against his hole and soon he could feel the tip inside him. He pulled his hand away and braced both against Token’s still clothed chest, ruining his shirt with the slick and pre-cum. “Moses,” whined Kyle while slowly sitting down, finally able to enjoy every new inch inside him. “You feel so good.”

“And you’re so hot, much hotter than usual and much wetter,” groaned Token, leaning his head back when he was halfway inside the Omega. But he couldn’t wait much longer and thrust his hip up, planting himself completely inside. A silent gasp came out of Kyle’s mouth, wide open and eyes rolled back. “Come on, start moving,” mumbled Token, his hands now on Kyle’s waist and animating him to move his hips the way the Alpha wanted him to.

Soft noises came from both of them, moans and whines filling the nest. The air was getting heavy from the scent of sex and the sweet pheromones of the Omega in heat and his partner. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was the loudest though and Kyle was thankful for the big walls. A shiver ran down Kyle’s body when Token’s hands started to sneak up his chest, under the shirt. And the Omega threw his head back when fingers started to assault his hard and sensitive nipples.

“T-Token,” he whimpered while clawing in strong arms, his vision turning blurry again and he felt tears in his eyes. Whether they were from the euphoric feeling of his prostate being slammed against or the exhaustion, he didn’t know. “Pl-Please, I need to come.”

“You’re so beautiful,” said Token, almost a whisper, seemingly deciding to ignore Kyle’s please. “I love watching you like this, being completely mine and mine alone. And those noises you make,” to underline the statement he thrust up hard, forcing a load moan out of the Omega. “They’re music in my ears, better than Mozart or Bach combined. You want to force me away from this beauty? Then you know what to do.” Kyle whimpered loudly while keeping his fast pace up, groaning when Token slowed down. “Come on, you got to work to feel the sweet release.”

A constant whining came from the Omega, his muscles felt sore and his back started to hurt. Yeah, he knew what he had to do, but he hated it. But he also knew that he couldn’t keep this up much longer and when he wouldn’t be knotted he would not be satisfied. So there was no other way out. He pulled his long shirt up and put the hem in his mouth, exposing his hard dick. Pre-cum was slipping out, covering the pink flesh in it and gaining a grin from the Alpha. With a second of hesitation, Kyle started to stroke himself, moaning inside the fabric in his mouth as he spread the white fluid.

His grip was perfect; he knew best how to please himself, after all. Token often was too tight and moved too fast, too eager. Kyle was slower, using his fingers more to lightly massage the sensitive flesh and always sliding his thumb over the slit when he moved his hand up. It felt good and the way Token’s thrusts got erratic, much faster and deeper, he liked the show, too. And not much later he felt Token’s release invading his inside, the knot sliding in before it turned too big. While growing it just got pressed against the rim, Kyle felt how it grew with every thrust, usually it got pushed inside all the time so the Omega could get used to it, but Token didn’t. Token decided to force it inside before he came and it hurt.

And yet Kyle released, too, happy to finally feel the damn knot in him and falling down on Token’s chest. A loud and tired sigh left him, announcing that he was going to fall asleep. And finally Token allowed him to, finally his Alpha let him rest. The last thing Kyle thought about before succumbing into the darkness was that Token didn’t kiss him once.

The next time they were at it, Kyle had caught up on some sleep, he found himself on all fours, Token placed behind him. With a very slow pace the Alpha moved inside him, always pulling out till the tip and then with an agonizing slow thrust pushed in. Every time a loud moan replaced the silent air around them, just as long as Token took to push in again. Kyle clawed into the blanket under him, pulling at it helplessly.

And even though it felt amazing, it was also painful, because Kyle was hard and this torture had been going on for at least an hour now. He didn’t know how Token was able to hold back for so long, he was just as much in need of release as the Omega, but he just wouldn’t move faster. But deep down Kyle knew why.

_And those noises you make. They’re music in my ears, better than Mozart or Bach combined. You want to force me away from this beauty?_

The Alpha was pissed because Kyle shortened their last time, because he made Token release when he wanted to drag it out. Now he wanted to punish the Omega for it, because he loved the sounds that came out of Kyle. And right now Kyle made every keening noise possible, loud enough that sometimes his ears rang. But Kyle was hungry, he wanted to be knotted so they could take a break again, so he could drink something and wetting his dry throat.

“Token, please, I want to-“

“No,” Token interrupted with a stern voice, his hands tightened on the smaller’s waist, “I won’t let you to your sweet release yet.”

“Please!” Kyle started to beg, glancing over his shoulder to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I want to cum, I _need_ to cum. _Please, please!”_ But Token didn’t fall for the begging, the pleading. So maybe Kyle had to take it in his own hand, literally. When he moved his hand to his own length, he thought that Token would stop him, but he didn’t and a breathe he didn’t know he was holding came out when he wrapped his hand around. He started to stroke himself, already feeling his climax creeping closer, but before he could embrace his sweet release, Token slapped his hand away.

He was teasing him, letting him get close only to push him back. But that wasn’t it, he grabbed Kyle’s arms and pulled them behind his back, the Omega fell face first into the fabric under him, his hips still raised. “You think you can just misbehave?” Whispered the Alpha into Kyle’s ear, earning a shudder from him. “Don’t do that again or I will stop being so nice.” To encourage his statement he started to nibble on Kyle’s earlobe, knowing that it was one of Kyle’s more sensitive spots.

The Omega started purring loudly, trying to get his Alpha on his good side and hoping that he’d show mercy. But Token kept with his lazy pace, one of his hands hold the Omega’s arms back. The other one was stroking through the red curls, Kyle’s purring only getting louder from the action. The way he caressed him felt so good, it was the complete opposite from the slow torment at his behind.

But by now Kyle’s shoulders started to hurt, just as his back from the way he was bent over. And he wanted it to end, he wanted Token to hurry up so he could rest again, eat and drink something. His heat would last for four more days, they didn’t have to fuck the whole time. So Kyle started to talk again, this time he didn’t sound pleading, but demanding. “Token, my body starts to hurt, I need a break.”

“And?”

“And I want you to hurry up,” growled the Omega, not very loud but it was a growl. And Token had none of it. Suddenly the hand that was tenderly stroking through his hair before grabbed a fist of the red, sweaty curls and pulled at them. He pulled Kyle’s head back, earning a yell from him. “Stop! It hurts!”

“Listen here, Omega,” Token was bending over Kyle, his dick buried deep inside him. He sounded angry, angered because Kyle, his Omega, didn’t listen to him. “ **You’ll only talk when I ask you to, do you understand?”** Kyle whined loudly, his lips shivering under the sudden pain that crashed down on his body and his soul. Punishing him for daring to growl at the Alpha, _his_ Alpha. The one who came over to take care of him during his heat. And that made it so much worse. Pain from the heat was already bad enough, but the weight that came down with the Alpha command tore him apart.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” whimpered the younger, tears suddenly present in his eyes and already running down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, what?!”

“I’m sorry, _Alpha_! I’m sorry, Alpha!” Kyle screamed, his body trembling heavily from the pain and the sudden cold that was running down his spine. He wanted Token to stop, to just cuddle him instead of doing this. It was wrong.

 _Your heat isn’t about Token, it’s about you. It is not your job to please the Alpha and make him feel good, it’s supposed to be the other way around, okay?_ Butters words echoed in Kyle’s mind, trying to comfort him. But it wasn’t okay, because it was never about Kyle; it was always about Token and an Omega. It was always about looking good by his side and being presentable. It was always about a submissive Omega who listened to his Alpha.

But it was never about Kyle.

Except when it came to Ke-

“Stop thinking when I’m inside you,” hissed Token, his slamming much faster and more aggressive, Kyle felt like he got torn apart from the inside. His face got pressed into the blanket, making it hard for him to breath. “When I pull your head up I want you to beg, understand? When you’re good enough I’ll let you release.”

And suddenly Kyle’s head got pulled back up and he really didn’t want to be pressed down again. “I want your cock so bad! I-I want you to… to…”

“Lame,” and with that the Omega’s face got pressed down again, only to be lifted up a few seconds later. “Try again. And better not stutter this time.”

“I want you to stretch me open with your big cock! I need it inside me to be satisfied! Please fuck me, tear my insides apart! Please, _please_ give me what I need!” Kyle tried to sound as seductive as possible, but it was hard with the tears that kept falling and the sobs that tried to escape him. But he did it, because finally Token knotted him and with that allowed Kyle’s release, too.

Kyle would have loved to collapse, but this wasn’t possible with the knot inside him. Token noticed and slowly lay down on his side, moving Kyle so that he could spoon him from behind. He wrapped his arms around him and moved his lips over the heated skin. It almost felt good, but Kyle was still too shocked. “You know I didn’t mean to be so rough, right?” Whispered the Alpha, kissing the back of Kyle’s neck. “I lost myself there, I’m sorry. I think I almost went into a rut and that’s why I was so… problematic. Please forgive me, Omega.”

 _Omega._ Kyle flinched at that word, he hated it. But Token was apologizing and Kyle was hungry and thirsty and he felt a cold sweat spread over his body. He was still crying, silently and forced every sob back. And then he nodded and he felt the relieved sigh from Token on his skin and the strong arms tighten around him.

Was that how it was supposed to feel as an Omega?

Kyle’s heat went on, Token was more careful over the next two days, treating Kyle like a fragile little doll. During sex he listened to what the Omega wanted and needed and afterwards he always made sure to clean him up with a rag. When they took a break after Token’s knot sized down again, the Alpha made sure that the redhead ate and drank and cuddled him afterwards. It seemed that Token was actually sorry about his behavior from the first day and tried everything to apologize.

It was the third day now, the worst day of all of them and Kyle was cuddled tightly against Token’s chest, who was checking the news on his phone. Token’s arm, the one from the shoulder where Kyle’s head lay on, was stroking the Omega’s lower back in a soothing manner. They were in a break, taking the short time to relax before the next wave of heat would return. A pleased sigh left his lips when he felt Token kissing the top of his head, his nose buried in the red mane of his.

“Another fight between two Alphas in the middle of the street,” said Token while reading on his phone. Kyle wanted him to tell him when something big happened in the news, so that he would be up to date during his heat. “Two started fighting, people tried to stop them and it turned into a mass brawl. Pathetic.”

“Hm,” hummed Kyle, rubbing one of his legs over Tokens, “Yeah, but it’s their instincts. Alphas are worried because there are only five percent of Omegas left. Some scientists say they’re scared that the second gender is dying out and only Betas will be left at the end.” Kyle slowly pushed himself up, stretching lightly and exhaling satisfied when he heard his muscles pop.

“Well, would that be so bad? Only normal humans who can choose for themselves to who they feel attracted to. No more separation in the society between Alphas and Omegas and all this.” Kyle nodded at Token, agreeing to what he said. Those were the moments the redhead still appreciated, when he could talk to Token like a normal person.

“Yes, that would turn the life of a lot of people into a much better and easier direction. Everyone would get the same chances in life and no one would need to go through a heat or a rut or whatever. Life would be soooo much better.”

“What, don’t you enjoy your heat?” Mocked Token, stroking over Kyle’s back again who chuckled lightly.

“I have to say the start was a bit tricky but now I really enjoy it,” the Omega leaned back down again, already feeling the heavy feeling in his abdomen again. He groaned lightly and pressed his face into Token’s neck.

“It’s starting again?” A soft whine from the Omega, which was answered by purring from Token. “It’s okay, Clyde should be here soon anyway.”

Kyle’s head shot up, frowning at his partner. “Excuse me? What do you mean with Clyde is on his way?”

“It’s your third day of heat, I told you he’d join us today,” Token said, his face looked confused by Kyle’s reaction.

“Token, I told you that I wasn’t sure about this…” moaned Kyle, leaning up on his elbows. The heat was spreading in his body, it was the worst timing for it to return. He let himself fall back on his spine, groaning when a soft feeling of need overcame him. Some slick already started to collect at his behind and he looked to the side at Token.

“Come on, babe. I promise it will feel good for you and afterwards I will make sure to take as much care of you as you want. Also,” Token added, “Clyde will be indebted to you for the rest of his life.” Kyle sighed, thinking it over for a few seconds before deciding that he didn’t care. Or let’s rather say that he didn’t have the energy to care. The heat was getting worse again and he wanted it to be over.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “But he has to climb in through the window, my parents would beat him and you up when they’d know about this.”

“Will do,” Token grinned and pecked Kyle’s cheek before writing Clyde the new information. “Okay, we will need to build your nest off, first.”

“Wait, what?” The Omega immediately spoke up, lifting his head lightly up from the soft cushion under him. He wasn’t able to move much more thanks to the spreading hotness that took over his body. “Why? I-I need my nest, Token. I can’t relax without it.”

“I know, but it’s not big enough to fit three people inside. We will only build it off for the time Clyde is here; afterwards I’ll build it up again while you sleep, okay? I can take some pictures and build it up like you did before.” It sounded like the Alpha had everything planned out already, not that Kyle was surprised. But to hear the excitement in his voice hurt Kyle, because for him it felt like he wasn’t enough.

“O-Okay… but you really have to build it up immediately!”

“I will, promise.” And with those words Token took a few pictures and then started to destroy the nest, Kyle watched him with his heart breaking. It was so much work to build it up the way he wanted and now it was gone. But by the end of the tearing down of his safe place – no, Kyle was not overdramatic – he didn’t have the concentration to keep watching his boyfriend.

Loud whimpers and groaning noises forced their way out of his mouth and his skin burnt by every touch. Even the fluffy blanket under him wasn’t soft enough, it hurt his skin and the way it soaked in all the slick was disgusting. It really was the third day, the Omega noticed, he had hoped it wouldn’t be so bad, but this hope was ridicules. His eyelids were heavy and it was hard to keep them open at this point. Together with the heat came the feeling of exhaustion, he didn’t know if this was normal, because Omegas should be euphoric after their first knot. But maybe it was simply the circumstances of this heat.

Kyle writhe his body, sweat was laced over him and he arched his back by one particular strong wave. His guts tingled by the anticipation to finally be filled. Instincts were screaming at him that his Alpha was _right there._ Why didn’t he take care of his Omega and just stood at the window, staring out into the damn night?

Then some kind of shine appeared in Token’s eyes and he hastily opened the window. Kyle blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with one hand when tears started to gather. The next time he opened them there was a third person in the room, staring at Kyle while whispering with Token. Kyle licked his lips lightly, fighting with his blurry vision for a few seconds before he recognized Clyde. So, they were really doing this.

Another strong wave of want flowed over the Omega, making him throw back his head and jolting his hips in the air. A loud whimper erupted from his throat and when the feeling didn’t go away, Kyle knew the new wave had begun. “T-Token…” He moaned, moving his head to look at the Alpha again, some sweat dripping down his forehead. “I-I _need_ …!”

“I know, shhh,” Token climbed on the bed again and sat down next to the Omega, wiping the sweat away. Kyle was aware of Clyde at the back of the room, taking off his clothes while still watching the Omega. He felt exposed without his nest, but when thinking about what they planned to do he tried to shake this feeling off. “Relax, everything’s fine,” mumbled the Alpha, leaning his head down and kissing Kyle’s cheek.

When the bed dipped, Kyle glanced down and sure enough Clyde was sitting there, his cheeks red and eyes fixed on Kyle. He gulped loudly before Token gestured to get closer, the brunet listening to him and crawling next to him. “H-Hey Kyle,” said the Beta, “This is… amazing.”

“Right?” Token said, his hand slid down Kyle’s chest, the Omega lifting his chest where their flesh met. “He’s beautiful and, Clyde, he feels so good inside. Better than any woman.”

Well, that wasn’t something Kyle wanted to be compared to, but Clyde only knew how women felt. Token tried to tell him that the Omega was better than the females, in some kind of way showing him off.

“So, what you want to do?” Asked the blackhead, his hand finding Kyle’s nipple and flicking over it, receiving a loud moan.

“Woah…” Clyde’s eyes were wide and his mouth open, watching every little move of the Omega in front of him.

“I think it would be the easiest for you to sit down and relax, I will take care of the rest,” said Token and even though he was caressing Kyle, his eyes were on the other male in the room. “Sounds good?”

Clyde nodded fast, sitting a bit back and already getting hard.

Yeah, bi-curious, of course.

“Sounds l-like a plan!” Beamed the brunette, he got even more excited now.

“Great, just stay like this,” Token smiled and turned to Kyle again, slowly pulling him up by his arms and earning a whine. “It’s okay,” repeated the Alpha, pulling Kyle on his lap and kissing his throat, Kyle facing Clyde who had his hands on his own dick. The Omega wrapped his legs and arms around his Alpha, mewling by the soft kisses he got.

Kyle’s eyes were lidded as he watched Clyde, the Beta was looking at Kyle while stroking his hand over his hard length. He bit his lower lip, his face completely red. “Is he producing slick?” Asked Clyde after some time and Kyle moaned loudly when he felt fingers rubbing at his whole.

“Yeah, it’s his third day and the worst day of his heat, it’d be weird when there wouldn’t be any slick by now,” Token spoke against Kyle’s sensitive skin and made him shudder. “Okay, let’s get some of that slick on you.” The Alpha turned around so that he faced Clyde, reaching out to him.

Kyle heard Clyde hissing lightly, loud and wet pumping noises filled the room together with Clyde’s groans. It bothered Kyle a bit, because it was not Clyde who was giving himself a handjob, but Token gave him one. But Token was supposed to take care of Kyle who was suffering from his heat, still not filled and still whining. Then the noises stopped and the Alpha pulled Kyle away from his body, instead towards Clyde who laid his hands on the Omega’s waist, slowly guiding him.

The Omega took a deep breath to ready himself mentally, it was a bit weird to know that the cock of Token’s – most likely – crush would be inside him in a few seconds. When he felt the tip sliding in, he threw his head back, resting on Clyde’s shoulder. Token sat down in front of them, watching how Clyde’s length vanished inside the slick entrance of his boyfriend. “You’re doing well, Kyle,” he praised, knowing that Kyle would calm down from it.

Kyle’s hand found brown hair, gripping it tightly when the Beta started to move his hip, slow thrusts forcing out loud moans. Satisfied keening noises escaped Kyle’s throat, happy that his prostate got hit and feeling the heat turning into a more pleasant feeling. He opened his eyes and looked at Token, wondering if he was jealous and what he was thinking about in this situation. His eyes were dilated; the black iris bigger than normal and he crawled closer.

The Alpha moved close enough that he could press his chest against his Omega and Kyle immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his cheek against Token’s, inhaling the strong scent that came from him. His whining kept up for more minutes; his eyes were hidden in his boyfriend’s neck.

A weak smile spread on Kyle’s lips when Token started to purr, something he rarely did. When he decided to check on him he moved his head a bit to the side, his eyes widening once he faced his boyfriend.

Token’s head was hovering over Kyle’s shoulder and he was kissing Clyde. And not in an innocent, shy way, but in a very passionate one, their tongues in each other’s mouth. Kyle couldn’t pull his eyes away, he watched as his boyfriend made out with his best friend, while said best friend was buried in the Omega. It was a mess, a mess that looked complicated for an outsider, but made sense for Kyle. Because Token was in love, just not with Kyle.

A low whine came from Clyde while kissing and Token hesitantly pulled away from his lips. Both were swollen from their make out session, red and sensitive looking. Then Token glanced at Kyle, his eyes widened a bit when he saw that he watched them, probably knowing that Kyle saw everything. But that was not the time to talk about this, because Clyde hit Kyle’s prostate hard as he came inside him and shoved Kyle over the edge.

The Beta and Omega both held onto Token, their moans were synchronized and that was when Token released, too. Kyle didn’t even notice that he was masturbating the whole time. All three of them rode out their orgasms, bathing in the sweet bliss. But Kyle wasn’t satisfied; the hot uncomfortable feeling came back within a few seconds. There was no knot; Clyde couldn’t free him from this agonizing heat in his guts.

Token pulled him away from Clyde and Kyle got ready to be knotted. Surely Token could get it up again; he was near an Omega in heat, after all, _his_ Omega even. He would knot him and Kyle could sleep while Token would build up the nest again.

But Token laid Kyle down at the edge of the bed and pulled Clyde down on his other side, so that Token was between them. He didn’t send the Beta home and he closed his eyes, while having an arm around _Clyde._

“T-Token,” Kyle whimpered, shaking the Alpha’s shoulder lightly. “T-Token, I-I need a kn-knot…!”

The Alpha groaned, tired and exhausted from the action they had. “Hm?”

“I need you, Token. Please, I can’t- I- _Please_!” The Omega begged, tears in his eyes that came from the frustration. “I can’t calm down without a knot and-“

“Kyle, calm down. I just need a nap, and then I will take care of you once Clyde is gone,” clarified the Alpha, turning away from him to emphasize his statement. Clyde cuddled into his side, already fast asleep.

And Kyle was alone. His trembling got worse and the tears were flowing down his face, leaving behind wet trails. Kyle’s inside felt hot while his constant sweat made him feel cold. Why was Token doing this to him? Didn’t he see or smell the distress the Omega was in? Or did he simply not care because Clyde was lying next to him, pressed against his chest?

The Omega turned away from the two, pulling his legs up against his chest and forcing his body into a fetal position. He felt lost and alone, like he got left behind in a dark and freezing world. Without his nest he couldn’t think properly, he felt fear rising in him and defenseless. And a look over his shoulder made it worse, because Token and Clyde were cuddling in their sleep, looking like a new couple.

While Kyle lay next to them. Alone. Forgotten. Abandoned.

And all he could do was cry and wish that it would stop.

It took three hours for Clyde to wake up again, Token stirring when the Beta did, too. _He probably wasn’t asleep,_ thought Kyle, his back still turned to them and his tears long dried. But the trembling never ended. _He pretended to sleep so he could cuddle with Clyde while I laid here._

Clyde and Token stood up from the bed and while Clyde dressed completely, Token just put on his boxers. At some point Kyle could hear Clyde asking if he was okay, but he didn’t ask Kyle himself. No, he asked Token if _his Omega_ was fine and the Alpha told him not to worry. Then Clyde thanked him for the experience and that he would see him in school in a few days. Shortly after he was gone and Kyle sat up.

“Okay, let’s-“

“Leave,” Kyle immediately interrupted, his gaze fixed on the wall while hugging himself.

“What?”

“I want you to leave,” repeated the Omega, hissing lightly.

“Why are you saying this?”

“You just left me lying there, Token. You fucking know that I need a knot or the heat won’t get away, you destroyed my nest and had the audacity to cuddle with Clyde. While I. Was. Lying. Next to you.”

Token sighed loudly, stroking with one hand through his hair. “Listen, I know you’re mad, but I was exhausted. I will buil-“

“NO!” Yelled Kyle, his eyes finally finding Token’s. The tears were back, but the redhead didn’t care anymore, he wanted the Alpha to be gone. “You destroyed my nest! Made out with Clyde while he fucked me! Didn’t knot me so I couldn’t get any rest! Cuddled with Clyde while I was right next to you! I cried, I trembled and I was so uncomfortable and stressed because of you! And you didn’t care!”

“Babe, this is ridicules. You’re still in your third day, you have the rest of the day left and two more to come!“ Debated Token while looking down at the Omega, probably thinking about using his Alpha command again.

“Leave me alone, Token. I can survive this heat without you,” Kyle sounded hollow, like he gave up.

“Ky-“

“LEAVE!” And when Kyle started to scream the word over and over again Token finally got dressed. He didn’t look back at Kyle when he walked through the first door, not even a glance to check on him a last time.

The Omega fell back on his side, hugging his knees close to his chest in a poor attempt to warm himself. And again Kyle felt alone, exhausted and freezing. But he didn’t feel as alone as he felt when Token was there with him. He knew what that meant, but he didn’t want to think about the consequences that would follow sooner than later. He couldn’t think about this in the moment.

All he could think about was that Kenny was right and he really didn’t want to accept this.

Kyle spent the rest of his heat alone, frustrated and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 6!
> 
> You think we reached Kyle’s breaking point yet? Haha, nope, his real breaking point will be next chapter! Then comes one of the scenes that was the reason why I had the idea of this fanfiction and why I started writing it! (For the people who listen to Heathers, here’s a hint: BIG FUN)  
>    
> For the case you didn’t think about this yet: This fanfiction will have mpreg! I won’t tell you which character because that would be a big spoiler, but just as a warning. I know people who read ABO usually don’t have something against mpreg, but still. Just wanted to let you know! At some point mpreg will be an important part of the story! 
> 
> BTW, when I used ‘his Alpha’ during the smut scenes, it was fully intentional. Kyle was taken over by his instincts in those moments, so I naturally used this way to describe Token, even thou Kyle usually hates to call someone by the second gender. A specific explanation why I made Token act like this will be in the notes in the next update! If you got any question about this then either ask in the comments or send me an ask over tumblr. (I guess the next chapter will be up in one to two weeks!)  
> The update took so long because my Mom found a kitten and I look after it sometimes when I use to write. And because continued working on my other fanfiction, so the updated will be more irregular, I usually try to update every Sunday but I don’t think that is working out xD
> 
> Fun fact: Kenny’s accent (if you can call it that) disappears when he’s talking about something serious or emotional, sometimes also during a fight. 
> 
> By the way, [this is a song I listen to most of the time while writing on this story.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuCux-Dtk-0)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Comments are always appreciated and a VERY big motivation for every writer


	7. A Little Lost Of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Drug Abuse, Underage Drinking (I think, in my country you’re allowed to drink hard liquor with 18, but I think in other countries its 21, so a warning here!), Sexual Assault, Abusive Parent
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors! 
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet and I think it will stay as the longest (Almost 18k words). I first wanted to end it sooner, but decided against it.

Things changed after Kyle’s heat, immensely even. Token and Kyle didn’t break up, but they sure weren’t the same lovely couple from before. Kyle felt uncomfortable around the Alpha and the Alpha didn’t feel the need to spend time with him. So in school they stayed away from the other, during lunch they still sat next to each other but otherwise they weren’t seen together. Outside of school they rarely saw each other and when they did, they just met up to awkwardly sit in a room in silence.

Kyle was thinking about breaking up, it was the only logical consequence, but finals were coming up and the Omega didn’t want to be distracted. Once their relationship was over other Alphas would start to harass him, Token’s scent would be gone and with that his protection. But when he stayed with him his mind wouldn’t shut up, either. He always reminded himself how Token treated him during his heat, how he looked at Clyde and kissed him. The Alpha obviously was in love with the Beta; maybe Kyle should do him the favor and end it.

And then? He’d be alone again and that after a relationship that only lasted a few months, how pathetic. TO top it all, he would be replaced by a Beta, have you ever heard of an Alpha who preferred a Beta over an Omega? Neither had Kyle, because it just didn’t happen. Yet here he was, captured in a relationship without love and without a future.

A heavy sigh left Kyle’s mouth as he waited for Stan in the library. They planned to study for finals together so Kyle could make sure that Stan knew everything that was necessary. When he looked around to check for the Alpha he saw Mike sitting a few tables away, alone. Mike used to be one of the weird children before he presented, he called himself and his friends vampires and used to fight with the Goth kids. Even though his dressing style didn’t change much, he stopped telling everything the vampire thing. Maybe he still used it in the bathroom with Pete as some kind of role-play, wouldn’t be the weirdest thing Kyle would hear about.

After taking a deep breath and collecting all his courage Kyle stood up and walked over to the other Omega. He stopped in front of him but wasn’t noticed yet, Mike was reading a book about biology and Kyle peeked at the site.

Salmons.

Poor bastard. He had the same topic Kyle had to study when his Omega side suddenly appeared. The Omega took a deep breath, noticing Mike’s scent and recognizing it was Port Wine. Wasn’t this something Vampires liked to drink? Kind of ironic. But he couldn’t continue that thought, because Mike had suddenly noticed him. He looked up at the redhead and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Can I help you?” He asked, obviously not knowing who Kyle is.

“Wait, aren’t you that guy who turned out to be an Omega a few months ago?” Or maybe he did know him.

“Ah, yes,” Kyle said, nodding lightly and scratching his cheek. He decided to just sit down next to Mike, his seat was free anyway, the Omega had stared at him long enough to know this. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Mike shrugged before closing his book and turning towards him, his ponytail, that was still dyed partly green, moving along. “Shoot, but make it quick because I need to study for a test.”

“Sure, I just wanted to ask if it’s true that you were already claimed by an Alpha?” Kyle bit his lip, sounding a bit insecure by the question. But the other Omega nodded and moved his choker, one he was simply wearing because he liked it, a bit away to show the scarred bite mark. The green eyes of Kyle widened and he leaned a bit closer, inspecting the scar as much as possible. It looked like any other scar, too, expect that they were clearly from sharp teeth. “Wow…”

“Nice, right?” The blackhead sounded proud and moved his chocker back in place as Kyle leaned back again. “It’s a bit older than a year now but Pete wants to re-new it soon.”

“What, why? Usually a mark doesn’t need to be for five years or so, right? Does it already start to fade?”

“No, that isn’t necessary per se, but we’d still like doing it,” smiled Mike, showing off a few sharp fangs in his mouth. “A claim mark starts to fade away after around four years and after eight it’s completely gone so the Omega can find a new partner. But some people like to be reclaimed more often. The biting itself hurts like hell, but the feeling afterwards is all the better and worth it.”

“Wow, sounds nice,” Kyle gave a weak smile, thinking about being claimed by Token and hating the thought. “How did you know that Pete is the right one? You two are young and still have to visit college and meet new people. Wasn’t it a bit risky…?”

“Well, yeah. It’s kinda dumb to let this happen so early per se, but… I don’t know, it just felt right. I listened to everything I could, my heart, my mind and my instincts and all of them said the same. We weren’t even doing it during a heat or a rut, we talked about it and came to the conclusion that we’re the perfect fit. Fated partners, when you want to call it like that.”

“That’s just some legend, something like this doesn’t exist,” argued Kyle, but Mike only shrugged with a shoulder again.

“It is and yet here we are,” the Omega rested his chin in one of his hands and looked Kyle up and down. “Aren’t you together with Token Black? Is that why you ask me about it? Because you two aren’t the destined partners, everyone can tell you that.”

“I know,” moaned Kyle, shaking his head lightly, “I… I think about breaking up with him, but I’m not sure about it. He’s still a nice guy, it’s just… Some things don’t fit.” And those ‘some things’ were mayor problems that couldn’t be excused. What Token did during heat wasn’t okay and Kyle hated that he still didn’t find the courage to break up.

“Listen up, redhead,” Mike spoke up, lifting his nose higher. “I can promise you that there’s someone out there who fits perfectly to you. He may not be in your life yet, but there is someone, but holding onto a high school love will only make you miss that special someone. Pete and I had luck, simple as that, you didn’t.”

Kyle looked at him and took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. He knew that he had no future with Token, not after everything that happened. And when he was honest, he knew it from the first date. Token wasn’t easy to handle and he needed someone who was more submissive, who enjoyed being the typical Omega and being manhandled. Kyle was none of this; he liked being the submissive one in bed but not like that. Not so extreme and especially not without a safe word.

“I think your friend is looking for you,” Mike tore him out of his thoughts while looking past Kyle. The redhead turned around and saw Stan who was gazing through the room, obviously searching for the redhead. He chuckled lightly and stood up, pushing the chair back under the table.

“Thanks, Mike, I think you really helped me there,” he said, nodding lightly towards the other Omega and got a nod back. Kyle walked over to Stan who smiled once he noticed Kyle walking towards him. “Sorry, I just talked to someone. Ready to study for finals?” He asked while sitting down, Stan taking the seat across from him.

“Totally, I can’t wait for those weeks to be over and just enjoy the rest of school,” complained the Alpha, groaning as he pulled out the books he would need for the tutor lesson.

“Hey, all we do is check that you know everything, that’s it,” encouraged Kyle, he hoped to cheer his best friend up with those words. They’d probably be faster than they thought. “So, I know from Wendy and Butters that you went over English and Physics. So we are going to look over Math and Biology.”

“Urgh, I can’t believe they force that stupid Salmon topic on us,” grumbled the noirette and turned to the needed pages in his book. “I mean, salmons are lame, they swim, they spawn and they die. The only cool thing about them is that they can jump up small waterfalls.”

“There, you already got the main information about them, now all this a bit more detailed and we got you prepared,” joked Kyle, he was writing down some questions for Stan to answer and handed him the piece of paper. “Answer those in detail while I check your last math homework.” Stan nodded and started to write down his answers.

There was silence for a long time, just the sound of pencils against paper was heard, but then Stan decided to talk. “So, you and Token?” He said, glancing up at Kyle with raised eyebrows,

“Me and Token what?” Kyle tried to hold down a growl and didn’t look up, not feeling in the mood to talk about him.

“You two seem to be… how should I say it? It looks like you two are about to break up,” deadpanned the noirette, now lifting his head up to look at the redhead’s face. “Come on Kyle, what is going on? He came back to school while you were still in heat and afterwards you two stopped being all lovey-dovey.”

Kyle sighed heavily and rested his head on one of his hands, ribbing over his forehead to show his annoyance. “I… I don’t want to talk about this, Stan…”

Stan frowned at him, feeling how stressed Kyle was about the topic and that he was uncomfortable. “Kyle,” he started, “you know you can trust me and you obviously don’t feel comfortable around Token anymore. And that all this began after your heat worries me, he must have done something.”

The Omega peeked at Stan, thinking about just telling him what happened but he stayed silent. Maybe Stan would leave him alone when he ignored him long enough.

“Kyle, please. I am worried, Butters is worried, too. All of us are, please talk to me,” Stan pestered on, trying to get a word out of Kyle. “Aren’t we best friend? Didn’t we promise to tell each other when something is wrong?”

“Fine! You want to know what happened?!” Kyle finally gave in, raising his voice at his friend, “I will tell you what happened! My heat was _shit._ Token made me do things I didn’t want to do, he forced me to ride him when I was really fucking exhausted, he forced me to beg so I could release even though I wanted him to _stop_! But he just pushed my face down and kept going, told me he lets me release when I keep begging him to!”

By now most people in the cafeteria were looking at the two males, staring with wide eyes. Mike was looking, too, his eyes were wide when he heard what Kyle was saying. Realizing what the Omega truly meant when he told him that ‘some things don’t fit’. Kyle didn’t even notice the tears running down his face and he didn’t care. “He… He fucking invited _Clyde_ to a threesome on my third day, he talked me into wanting it and destroyed my nest. When we were done he just pushed me aside so he could cuddle with his best friend who _fucked me_. I laid there for _hours_ , crying and trembling and Token didn’t care, so I threw him out.”

When Kyle finished he was panting heavily, the tears still falling and his fists clenched together so that his knuckles turned white. He lifted one arm to wipe the tears away, only now noticing the people staring at them. “Are you happy now?” He mumbled while looking at Stan whose eyes were wide form the shock. Then his irises dilated, turning almost completely black and without another warning he stood up and rushed out, leaving Kyle behind in confusion.

“Kyle! Go after him!” Mike shouted through the library. “Hurry or he will kill Token!” Kyle gawked at Mike for a second before realizing what was happening. He gasped loudly and jumped up, running after his friend. While running he pulled out his phone to check his time, Token’s club ended a few minutes ago. _Shit._ He fast opened his chat and wrote Butters and Wendy, telling them to come to the school entrance.

Kyle pushed open the doors and looked around hysterically, sucking in air through his teeth when he saw Stan walking up to Token. “Stan! Stop!” He yelled and ran towards him, noticing Butters and Wendy running around the corner. “Stop him!” the redhead yelled while pointing at Stan.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Stan screamed, making Token jump back lightly. Clyde was with him, of course. When the noirette lifted his arm to punch the other Alpha, Wendy came up behind him and pulled him back.

“Stan, stop!” She yelled and tried to pull him away from the others. “You’re going into a Rut when you keep this up!”

“Let go! He deserves to be beaten up!” Stan shouted, baring his fangs at the other male Alpha who was stepping away with a questioning face. He saw Kyle and raised an eyebrow at him, the Omega now standing close to Stan.

“Stan, please calm down,” he tried to sooth, not wanting to see his best friend like this. His eyes were scary, by now they were almost completely black.

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Token demanded to know, Clyde standing close to him.

“About what you fucking did to him during heat, you asshole!” Stan shouted back, the air around them got heavy and filled with angered scent of Stan, Token’s slowly joining.

“I did nothing to him!” Token argued and he was about to move over to the other Alpha but Clyde stopped him.

“What are they talking about?” Butters asked while glancing at Kyle, trying to help Wendy to get Stan away from there.

“I’d like to know that, too,” a voice suddenly said from behind Kyle, a voice he knew just too well. He turned around just to see a pack he really didn’t want to deal with in that moment. Kenny and his people – minus Craig – were standing there, all of them looking perplexed. “What is going on?”

“Nothing,” Kyle immediately said to him, “Leave, it’s nothing.”

“That fucker raped Kyle during his fucking heat!”

“WHAT?!” All of them screamed in union, looking shocked at Stan and then at Kyle.

“I did not-“ Token tried to defend himself, but Stan immediately interrupted him.

“You did! You forced him to ride you when he didn’t want to! You made him beg for release and kept going even though he asked you to stop, you didn’t fucking listen to him! And then you talked him into a fucking threesome with Clyde, only to abandon him then to cuddle your secret crush!” The Alpha’s eyes were wide and he was drooling from the shouting, his fangs shown all the time. “You’re supposed to take care of an Omega in heat, to support and comfort him, but all you did was using him to for your own needs!”

Kyle looked down at the floor, trembling heavily and hugging himself. He didn’t want to hear it; he didn’t want it to be the truth. All he wanted to do was turn back time and tell Token that he wasn’t okay with his possessive behavior. That he wanted him to stop treating him like an Omega, he wanted to push him away when he came too close. He wanted to stop himself from getting together with him, warn him, and tell him to not fall for his sweet side.

But it was too late and all he could do was cry now in the middle of the school ground, surrounded by people. A sob built up in his throat and Kyle just let it out, not caring anymore. He twitched when he felt arms around him and when he looked up it was Bebe hugging him tightly. “Just let it all out, it’s okay,” she cooed while rubbing his back. Kyle nodded and hugged her back, now crying loudly.

“That- I-..” Token tried to say, watching Bebe and Kyle closely, “I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know-!” But there were no excuses good enough. When Kyle looked up he locked eyes with Kenny who was staring at him with large eyes, his eyebrows raised into his hairline. Then he frowned and glanced back at his pack, Cartman and Jimmy were looking at Kenny before glancing to each other, nodding lightly. Kenny turned around and started to walk towards Token with fast steps. “Wait- I didn’t-“

“Shut up!” Kenny growled before punching Token in the face, he punched strong enough that Token fell to the ground, screaming. “You fucking asshole,” the Alpha cursed down at him, rising his fist to smack him again and again.

“Stop him!” Bebe screamed and turned to Cartman and Jimmy, both not reacting to her. “Guys!”

“H-H-He sa-said that we sh-shou-should stay out o-of it,” Jimmy said, shrugging at her.

“Bullshit! When eh keeps this up teacher will come and probably let him be arrested!” Hearing that, the Alpha and Beta ran up to Kenny and dragged him away from the Alpha on the ground.

“You sick asshole!” Kenny yelled at Token, spitting towards him. “How could you do this to him?!”

“Why do you even care?!” Token asked while standing up, his nose bleeding. “I thought he liked it! I-I didn’t notice him not wanting it!”

“How can you not notice someone not wanting to be pushed face first into the mattress?” grumbled Stan, Wendy let him go after he calmed down a bit. Seeing Kenny punch Token felt good.

Kyle felt sick at the Alphas kept arguing, he hated it and wanted them to stop. He wanted to go home and just sleep for the rest of the day. Slowly he turned around to face them, his eyes red and tears wet from the crying. “Guys, can you please stop?” Kyle pleaded, sniffing into his hand and then looking at Token. “It’s over, and you knew this the second I threw you out. I-I should have done this much sooner, but I was a wimp and too scared… But not anymore. I… I need time away from you… And that means I’m breaking up…”

Token stared at him and then nodded lightly, facing the ground before glancing at Kyle again. “I… I’m sorry Kyle…” And with those words he left, Clyde glancing at the other and then following him fast. Then, silence. No one knew what to do or say, it was uncomfortable and the pheromones were making everyone tense.

“Stan..? Can you drive me home now? We can study there?” Kyle said and then turned to the others. “Sorry for making such a scene, I should have handled this myself. I apologize.”

“No need for apologizing, honey,” Bebe smiled softly at him, stroking through his curly hair, “We understand. No go home and relax a bit, okay?” Kyle smiled back before turning to Kenny and he bit his lips. Kenny looked at him and then nodded, agreeing to Bebe’s idea and walking with Jimmy and Cartman to her.

Stan watched them walk off and then stepped closer to Kyle. “Let’s get our stuff from the library and then leave, okay?” He whispered to the Omega, careful not to scare him. He glanced over his shoulder at Wendy and Butters. “Sorry that you needed to come and hold me back, everything’s okay now. I’ll drive him home. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Butters mumbled and kissed Stan’s cheek, then leaving with Wendy again. Stan and Kyle walked back into the library where they picked up their stuff, Mike was gone already and Kyle was glad about it. The drive to the Broflovski house was silent; none of them had the energy to talk about what happened. Once they arrived they climbed out of the car and Kyle unlocked the door, glad to see that no one was home. They immediately walked up the stairs and into the Omega’s room, both falling on the bed face first.

“Well… I guess I’m single again,” Kyle mumbled into the bed sheets, his voice muffled.

“And it’s good like that,” Stan said, lifting his head up and pushing his torso up from the bed. “Token wasn’t good for you, anyway, now you’re single and can enjoy life a bit.”

The Omega turned his head to his friend and sighed lightly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I should probably concentrate on finals for now, that will surly distract me.”

“By the way, Butters and I got the letters from college and about the scholarship and we were both accepted!” Announced Stan, he let himself fall down on the bed again, but faced Kyle this time. A big smile was on his lips after telling the good news. “What about you? We got the letters a week ago, I’m sure yours must have arrived, too.”

“Actually,” Kyle frowned, worrying his lower lip while thinking, “I don’t know about any letter… I actually didn’t get any mail for a while now.” The Omega pulled out his phone and looked for his mothers contacts.

 **Kyle  
** _Mom, did I get a letter from college? Butters and Stan already got their acceptance letters and I’m a bit worried that I didn’t get any news yet._

Sheila immediately started to type and Kyle waited, Stan was scooted over to him and both turned on their backs to look at the phone. After a few seconds the phone vibrated to announce the arrival of a message.

 **Mom  
** _Oh yeah, we got that letter around a week ago! Of course you were accepted and got the scholarship! But we didn’t expect anything less from you, Bubbeh!_

“Is she fucking serious…” Kyle mumbled and gaining a side glance from Stan, before writing his Mom again.

 **Kyle  
** _Are you serious? Why didn’t you tell me? And why did you just open my mail??_

**Mom**   
_Oh, we simply forgot to tell you. But it’s important that your Dad and I know about it, right? Since we’re the one paying for the college, at least what your Scholarship can’t cover.  
And the letter was addressed to us; you’re an Omega, Kyle. It’s up to us to sign all those papers and allow you to go. We would have told you soon enough, don’t worry. _

“I can’t fucking believe this,” hissed Kyle, putting his phone away and ruffling his hand through his curls. “I hate this, that it’s my parents who get to decide everything about my life until I’m twenty-one. It’s so annoying.”

“Yeah, and I guess you don’t want to be claimed before twenty-one, either,” said Stan, looking up at the ceiling, “That sucks.”

“I hope that I never get claimed,” the Omega confessed, staring at the ceiling, too, “being claimed is like… giving up. I’d be committed to an Alpha for the rest of my live, at least when he re-claims me every few years. They’d have full control over my life.”

“I wished you’d be a Beta, you could have come so far in live,” after those words left Stan’s lips he sat up and looked down at his friend. “But you know what? I think you still can do this. You’re the smartest guy I know, Kyle and you are a fighter. This bullshit with Token was a bad experience and your first one as an Omega, but it will get better. Once we’re in college we’ll have the time of our lives and you will be the best student there. And when we graduate you will get a good job and maybe need a nice guy, someone who sees you as who you are and not just an Omega.”

Kyle smiled up at Stan, his hands n his stomach as he thought about this. “Yeah, I’d like that, but you have to promise me one thing!” He demanded, getting a raised brow from the noirette. “When Butters and you get married, I want to be your best man.”

Stan laughed amused, falling back on his back again. “Of course, dude, who else when not you?”

“Great, now that we planned our future, how about some video games and then return to studying?”

“Sounds like a plan, but I won’t go easy on you this time!” Stan grinned widely and Kyle chuckled. And even though they planned to study, they never got to it, because shooting zombies was much more fun.

It turned out that finals were indeed the perfect distraction for Kyle and even thou it was exhausting for him he felt more energized once he finished them. Over the weeks of studying and actually writing his final exams, Kyle noticed Kenny looking at him more often than not. It looked like the Alpha wanted to talk to him but stayed away to give the Omega some space. Kyle appreciated the gesture; he wasn’t sure how to handle Kenny after what happened between them.

Token stayed away, too, but he didn’t look at Kyle anymore, he just tried to ignore him and move on. Kyle didn’t care, he wanted to leave Token behind and just move on, he wanted to get back into his normal life before he turned into the typical Omega. At the moment he was lying in his bed, it was Friday and they had written their last exam, so he decided to relax. He took a hot shower and was scrolling through his phone, checking his Social Medias.

Kyle was scrolling through Facebook when his phone started to vibrate and Stan’s face took over his display. He raised an eyebrow and took the incoming call. “Hello.”

 _“Hey Kyle!”_ Stan beamed from the other side of the phone, sounding happy and a bit giddy. _“I’ve got amazing news!”_

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” Kyle stared at the ceiling, frowning lightly at a tiny black spot. Mold?

 _“We are going on a party tonight!”_ Announced the Alpha on the other line, his voice getting higher to the end. The Omega kept staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before sighing heavily.

“Are you serious? You know I don’t like parties.”

 _“That’s because the only one you ever went to was your bar mitzvah and you to be honest? That was very fucking lame, dude. But the party tonight will be awesome! Even Butters is coming along and it’s probably our last real party before graduation!”_ Explained Stan into his phone. _“I know we still have my last football game but that doesn’t count. Come on Kyle, please!”_

Kyle chuckled lightly and sat up, stroking his free hand through his slightly still wet hair. “You know what? Alright, why not? I should probably getting used to parties because we’re gonna go to college and will party a lot, right?”

_“Right!”_

“Okay, will Butters drive?”

_“Yeah, he said he won’t drink so I can, we will come and pick you up at eight, alright? Get ready!”_

“Will do,” said the redhead before standing up and walking over into his closet. “Where is it, by the way?”

 _“Kevin Stoley’s house, it’s pretty big and near a bus stop so, the drunk people can get home even without a driver,”_ explained the noirette while chewing on something.

“Alright, sounds good to me. See you in,” a quick glance on his clock, “Two hours then?”

 _“Alright! Can’t wait! Oh, by the way!”_ Stan threw in before one of them ended the call, _“I didn’t get around asking you how your parents reacted when you broke up with Token?”_

Of course, this was a question Kyle was running away from the whole time, because Kyle surly made a mistake in the eyes of his parents. And he didn’t deal with it yet. “E-ehm…” He stammered, trying to buy some time but he knew it was useless. “I didn’t tell them yet…”

 _“What?!”_ Stan yelled so loud that Kyle had to hold his phone away from his ear. _“You didn’t tell them yet?!”_

“I just couldn’t find the right moment yet, but I will soon!” Argued the Omega, kneading his lower lip between his teeth. “But let’s not talk about this now, okay? I will get ready for the party and meet you in Butters’ car, alright?”

 _“Alright, see you there!”_ And with those words Stan hung up so that Kyle could throw his phone on his bed. He looked through his closet, when he had to go to a party he could at least look decent, right? Would be drink alcohol? He didn’t know yet, maybe he’d just stand around in some corner and watch the people, which would probably be fun as long as enough drunken people were there.

In the end he decided on dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a green lumberman jacket. After dressing he went into the bathroom to get his curls under control, fighting with a few knots that have formed after air drying. He looked at himself and sighed lightly after finally finishing styling his hair, now putting on his collar. Before walking down he checked that there was nothing between his teeth from dinner and with a satisfying smile he went downstairs.

“Oh Bubbeh, why did you dress up like that?” Sheila asked after noticing her son, she was waching TV with Gerald while Ike was visiting a friend. “Going somewhere?”

Kyle checked his phone and was relieved that he spend the last two hours well, mostly with his hair, and that Butters would be there in a few minutes. “Yeah, Stan, Butters and me are going to are party at Kevin Stoley’s house. You know, celebrating that finals are over.”

“A Party?” Gerald spoke up and looked up from his phone, checking his son up and down, “What kind of Party? With alcohol?”

“Just a normal party. Dancing, music, snack, all this kind of stuff. I guess alcohol will be there, but I maybe just drink one beer and that’s it,” Kyle tried to shrug it off, not liking the way his father narrowed his eyes at him.

“Will Token be with you? You know that an Alpha should be by his Omega’s side during such an event. And I haven’t seen him here for a while now.”

“Well… Honestly…?” The Omega took a deep breath, choosing his words wisely. Now was his chance to give them the bad news and then leaving as fast as possible, they could cool down while he was gone. Maybe Stan or Butters would let him sleep over. “Token and I had a very serious talk a few days ago and we came to the conclusion, that it’s not working out with us anymore…”

“What, what, WHAAAAT?!” Sheila immedialy yelled, now giving her son her full attention. “What do you mean with that?!”

“Token and I will go to different colleges, he’s going somewhere in Californian while I go to Denver. And Token just doesn’t have the same interests as me, we know from the start that this wouldn’t work out. Please don’t make a big deal out of it,” Kyle begged in a quiet whine, checking his phone for a message from Butters or Stan.

“Kyle, this is serious! Token was an amazing Alpha for you!” Kyle’s father stood up and looked at his son with furrowed eyebrows. “Token was on the top of Society! He could have taken good care of you and give you a fulfilled life and you just let him go?”

“Dad, please, do we have to talk about this right now?”

“Yes!”

“Moses, okay!” Kyle raised his voice now, too, having enough of the pampering of his parents. “Token may seem to be a nice guy to you, but he was a shitty partner! He was egoistic and did with me whatever he wanted, I could have never been happy with him!”

“And now? What do you plan do to?!”

“Go to college! Get my degree and live a successful life without the need of an Alpha by my side! I don’t understand why you want to force a life on me I don’t want!”

“We only want what’s best for you, Bubbeh,” Sheila chimed in, her face looked worried but Kyle could see the rage inside her eyes. And he could smell both of their anger directed at him.

“No you don’t! All you want is for me to look good for the people outside of our home, so they wouldn’t judge us! You don’t care about what I want! About my happiness and about my well being!”

“Kyle, enough! Don’t talk to us like that!” Gerald growled loudly, making Kyle flinch together. When the Omega wanted to say something else his phone started to vibrate and he finally got the message from Stan. They were waiting outside in the car, Kyle’s getaway vehicle.

“I have to leave now, don’t wait for me,” he grumbled, fast putting on his shoes while hearing his parents still yelling at him. But he ignored it, he knew he had to deal with them eventually, but not now. This was a problem for the future Kyle, even though he knew that this Kyle would hate him. He grabbed his house keys and ran out to the car, jumping into the backseat. “Drive, drive, drive!”

“Oh my!” Butters let out while pressing his foot on the pedal, leaving the entrance with a loud squeaking of the wire. Kyle relaxed and leaned back, panting with his eyes closed to catch his breath. When he opened them Stan was looking at him from the passenger seat next to Butters.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, his eyes soft and shining out the worry for his best friend.

“No,” the Omega shook his head. “But I think I’m ready to try some of the alcohol.”

“Really? You never drink that stuff,” commented the Alpha with a raised brow. “Are you sure you’re okay? Alcohol is not a solution, Kyle.”

“Funny for you to say this,” mumbled Kyle under his breath, making sure that Stan didn’t hear him. “Look, I just want to get drunk once in my life, okay? At that should be today because I really don’t want to deal with my thoughts right now. Just once, I promise.”

Stan didn’t look convinced but still nodded, it was okay. Everyone needed alcohol from time to time to flee from reality, as long as it was only this one time it was fine. And Kyle didn’t really like alcohol, anyway. I occasionally drank a bear when meeting with friends in the summer, but that was it. Stuff like Tequila or whiskey already smelled weird, he didn’t need to know how it tasted. But today he wanted to get wasted; at least enough to feel a bit buzzed and forget his worries for just one night.

When they arrived at the building, a rather large house of an obvious good earning family, Kyle gulped. He could hear the loud music from inside and the different colored lights turned the whole street into a disco. Butters parked the car at the side on the street and the three friends got out, all of them stretching. “Okay, let’s go inside and have some fun!” Stan declared, his eyes shining brightly at the sight of the disco.

Butters and Kyle glanced at each other before smiling lightly, both were nervous but trusted in Stan guiding them through the house. They followed him the porch and through the already open door. It was still early, a few people, including the Goths and Mike, were standing outside to smoke. Inside was a complete different story.

The lower stage was almost completely free of furniture, except for big music boxes in every corner and some sofas and armchairs near the biggest window. There were curtains pulled closed so that no one from outside could watch them, but the fabric was too thin and let the colorful lights from inside through. From the ceiling hung different, moving lamps that shone in red, blue, green and yellow, illuminating the dancing crowd in it. A fog machine on the floor was a great finish, just like a party in a disco you had to pay for.

Stan held Butters’ hand and pulled him along, occasionally peeking over his shoulder to make sure that Kyle was there, too. They had to force their way through the dancing mass, it smelled like sweat and cheap perfume. Kyle wrinkled his nose at all the different scents that filled his nostrils and tried to keep up with Stan. When he looked to the side he noticed Tweek and Craig standing at a wall, their bodies almost touching while trying to speak over the loud music. It made Kyle smile, he was happy for the two Betas but when Tweek was here, Token was probably, too. But he didn’t care, not that night.

Once the trio arrived in the kitchen, Stan immediately walked up to the counter where plastic cups and different bottles of liquor were lined up. He hummed happily to the tune that was echoing inside from the living room while placing two of the red cups in front of him. After picking out some bottles he started mixing the drinks together and when he finished, he gave one to Kyle. “There you go,” he said before turning around again, filling one cup with water and giving it to Butters, “And that’s for my cute Buttercup.” He purred, leaning closer to the blonde.

Butters’ cheeks flushed and a giggle erupted from his throat, accepting the cup that was offered to him. “Thanks, Stan,” he still giggled, leaning up to give the Alpha a kiss. Kyle watched them amused and took a sip of his drink, surprised when it tasted sweet and just a small amount of alcohol taste able. He looked into the cup for a second before taking another sip, sighing lightly at the taste.

The Omega watched Stan and Butters cuddling, both blushing and whispering to the others. Occasionally a giggle or chuckle could be heard from them, Kyle just kept drinking silently, feeling a light buzz soon. The fact that he almost never drank alcohol was proven by him being a lightweight, so he wasn’t surprised when only after a few sips the tipsiness kicked in. When he wanted to take a step towards his friends, he felt a hand squeezing his butt, but when he turned around no one was near him. He shivered lightly by the thought that someone just touched him, on the other hand it was a party full of drunk people. What did he expect, gentlemen?

Kyle looked around for a few seconds again, when he turned back to his friends there was a stranger in front of him. The Omega took a deep breath while looking him up and down, the scent of Roast Beef and Alpha spread in his nostrils. Said Alpha grinned at him, a light smell of alcohol was there, too. “Hey,” he purred, sounding sultry while wobbling lightly. “Name’s Dogpoo, how ‘bout you?”

Dogpoo, his parents must hate him. “Kyle,” the Omega mumbled, frowning lightly at the stranger who wrapped an arm around him.

“What a cute name for a very cute Omega,” Dogpoo whispered in his ear, pulling Kyle against his side. “Alone here?”

“No,” Kyle immediately said, he didn’t like this person’s scent and really wanted to get away from him. “I’m with friends here, those two to be exact.” The Omega gestured over to Stan and Butters who, by now, noticed that someone was harassing Kyle and glared at the man. “So, if you could let go of me I could join them again.”

When Stan bared his fangs at the other Alpha, Dogpoo immediately stepped back and lifted his hands in surrender. “Woah, okay, sorry!” And with those words he left, Kyle sighed relieved and took a few steps towards his friends.

“Sorry, Kyle,” Stan apologized while scratching his hair, “we got a bit distracted here.” Butters nodded lightly, his eyes expressing concern for his friend.

“It’s okay, really,” Kyle reassured them, waving the moment off, “I’m fine and hey, at least I know people want to flirt with me. Maybe it can push my self esteem a bit for tonight.” He chuckled amused, being serious about it, he still was a bit sensitive about being touched after Token, but he really wanted to enjoy the evening. Maybe even get to know more new people before leaving for Denver in a few weeks. The alcohol would help him, he knew that.

“When you say so, but talk to us when you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Butters said and smiled when he got a nod as answer. “So, how about dancing?” The blonde asked, now grinning brightly as the two.

“Ah, you two go, I still need to get a bit more alcohol in my blood before I have courage to get on the dance floor,” explained the redhead, watching Stan as he took his cup to refill it for him. “Thanks, even though that’s not what I meant.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Stan shrugged it off before taking Butters by the hand again and leaving them to the sofas. “You wanna sit down here while we go shake our bodies?”

Kyle snorted by the way Stan described their dancing and sat down, spotting Jimmy, Gregory and Christophe. Jimmy was sitting next to him, a cigarette in his hands and when Kyle inhaled the smoke he smelled weed. Of course, wouldn’t be a house party without weed, right? “Sure, I will just wait here till I feel buzzed enough to dance.”

“Alright!” Stan beamed, wrapping an arm around Butters’ waist, “Have fun! Try to talk to some nice people!” And with those words and a wave of his other hand, that was still holding the cup, he disappeared with Butters into the crowd.

The Omega looked around for a bit and then watched Gregory and Christophe on the armchair, Gregory, an Alpha, was sitting on Christophe’s, a Beta, lap. Kyle was able to smell Gregory’s scent to his nose and almost retched at the smell of shoe polish. He was surprised that an Alpha like him, from a wealthy English family, was flirting and whispering into Christophe’s ear, the Beta went to South Park High. It didn’t fit, but they looked good together, happy and in their own world. Gregory smiled happily when the Beta rubbed his back, pulling him closer with an annoyed frown on his face.

“Calm down,” Gregory suddenly spoke up while smirking at Kyle, one eyebrow raised. “Token and Clyde are both not here.”

“Wh-What?” Kyle stuttered but still relaxed, he didn’t even notice how tense he was before. He took another sip of his beer while glancing down at his feet.

“You were all tensed up, probably because Token could be here. But the Alpha isn’t, I’d know about it, because I know everything,” praised Gregory himself and Kyle saw Christophe rolling his eyes at him.

“Why should I care about this?” Grumbled the Omega, trying not to sound defending but failing miserably.

“Oh, come on, everyone knows about your break up with him before finals. It was the talk in the school halls!”

“It’s enough, Gregory,” Christophe interrupted him, sending him a deep frown and shutting the blonde up with it. “Sorry Kyle, he’s drunk and won’t shut up.”

“Well, you could _make_ me shut up,” Gregory suggested, grinning down at his Partner. But the Beta just shook his head, pulling Gregory down by his neck and against his chest. “Cuddling then!” The blonde wrapped his arms around the other and rubbed his face against his shoulder.

“Oh my, he re-really is drunk,” commented Jimmy, chuckling at the two. The Beta inhaled another deep breath of the cigarette and exhaled it through his nose. “Wh-Who of yo-you tops?” Kyle blushed heavily at that question and faced the brunette with big eyes. This wasn’t really an appropriate question to ask, was it? And Gregory was an Alpha! It was clear that-

“We switch,” Christophe answered nonchalantly while threading his fingers through the Alpha’s hair, making him purr loudly.

“N-Nice!” Jimmy held his thumb up and Kyle face palmed at their behavior, Gregory would probably explode about the topic the next day. When he wanted to take another sip of his drink, he had to find out that his cup was already empty. He groaned lightly and turned around to look for Stan so he could fix him another one. But instead of Stan another black haired guy walked towards him, Kevin Stoley sat down on the small side table so he faced Kyle. Another one, probably a friend of the Beta, sat down next to Kyle.

“Hey Kyle!” Kevin greeted him friendly. “Is your cup empty?”

“Eh….” Kyle glanced between Kevin and the other one, a stranger but, and Kyle smelled it immediately, an Alpha. “…Yeah, why?”

“How about I go and refill it for you with something delicious while you talk with my buddy a bit?” The Beta showed to his friend, the Alpha smirked at the Omega with mischief in his eyes. But Kyle agreed, he wasn’t alone in the sitting corner and felt safe enough. And like that he wouldn’t need to disturb Stan’s and Butters’ dancing.

“Sounds like a plan,” he nodded along to his answer and gave his cup to Kevin, the Beta stood up and left them alone. Kyle glanced at the stranger and cleared his throat with a soft cough. “Sooo, my name is Kyle and yours?”

“I’m Aidan, a friend of Kevin,” he introduced himself, shaking Kyle’s hand before scooting closer to him, stretching his arm out on the backrest of the sofa. “I have to say, Kyle, I’m surprised you’re without an Alpha, because you’re pretty cute.”

The Omega didn’t lean back; he didn’t want to give Aidan any hope by leaning against his arm. Instead he hunched a bit over and looked down at his hands, fiddling with the seam of his jacket a bit. “Yeah, I’m here with friends and just broke up with someone a few weeks ago. I’m not looking for something new, want to concentrate on college and stuff, you know?”

“Sure,” Aidan nodded along, sliding closer to Kyle again. When the redhead tried to get some distance between them, the arm that was behind him suddenly slung around his side, pulling him to the Alpha’s chest. The sudden movement made Kyle dizzy, the room spinning lightly and his vision getting a bit blurry. “But, you’re an Omega, you know? You probably should be with a dependent Alpha who makes sure that no one disturbs you, don’t you think?”

“I mean…” Kyle started while slowly pushing away from the man’s chest. He didn’t want to anger him and tried to get his senses under control. “Some people may think that, but I enjoy being alone for a bit.”

“Oh, I see,” grumbled the other, stroking down Kyle’s back and squeezing his side. “But, I really could take care of you, you know?”

“Oi, dipshit,” Christophe said, glaring at Aidan, “I think we both understand what he tried to tell you, so piss of.” Aidan looked at the Beta shocked, because it was a _Beta_ who talked to him like that. How dare he do that and disturb his flirting with an Omega.

The Alpha glared at Christophe and opened his mouth to say something, but before any tone could come out, Kevin returned and sat back down on the table. “Here you go,” he said while giving Kyle the refilled cup. “Did you two get to know each other?”

“Ye-yeah, and A-Aidan wan-wanted to leave, right?” Jimmy glanced over at the Alpha, narrowing his eyes at him. The Alpha glared back but didn’t say anything, he just stood up and left the group behind, Kevin following him with a confused expression.

Once the duo was gone, Kyle exhaled a breath he didn’t even knew he was holding. “Thanks, guys,” he thanked them, giving them a smile before taking a sip from his cup. Kevin’s mix was much stronger than Stan’s and didn’t taste as good. The alcohol was much more prominent on his tongue and burnt in his throat when he swallowed it. He stuck his tongue out while looking at the cup, his vision spinning slightly just from sitting.

He turned in his seat to look at the people, Stan and Butters were still dancing wildly with the crowd. It looked like they were having the time of their lives, smiling at each other and staying as close as possible. When Kyle’s gaze shifted to the wall he saw blonde hair, two times. One was long curly and the other short and wild. Kenny and Bebe were standing together in a corner near one of the music boxes, talking while holding their drinks in their hands.

Wendy was probably somewhere on the party, too, maybe she was using the bathroom at the moment. Kyle knew that she liked Kenny, that she thought he was a good guy deep inside and a good friend for Bebe. But Kyle and him didn’t talk since the Omega broke up with Token, it was awkward between them. And Kyle wasn’t ready to meet him here.

Then Kenny’s gaze changed and his blue eyes were locked onto Kyle’s, the smile fading from his face. The Omega could just stare at him before he pulled himself out of his shock and… smiled. He probably looked like a drunkard who tried to flirt and so he lifted his free hand and waved. Kenny chuckled amused and waved back, a smile now present on his lips, too. A heat spread over Kyle’s cheeks , tinting them red and he fast turned back, groaning loudly as he let himself fall back against the cushion of the couch.

“Di-Did you know that Ke-Kenny beat him up?” Jimmy spoke up, he turned his body to Kyle to face him, his crutched leaned against the armrest of the couch. When Kyle raised an eyebrow at him in question the Beta continued. “Beca-Because of the vi-video and ba-banner.”

Kyle stared at Jimmy while his head was leaned back against the cushion, thinking over what he was told. He took a minute to process it, the alcohol clouding his mind. “Wait, he beat him up?”

“Yep, after you we-were sent away wi-with the OEC. A-And he ma-made him de-dele-deleeee-delete the video,” explained the brunette, stomping out the joint on the floor.

“Well.. That was nice of him, but the fact that it was his idea with the flyers at all is just… Shit,” Kyle said, frowning up at the ceiling.

“He didn’t-“ Jimmy tried to defend his friend but Kyle immediately talked over him.

“I know, but he still made fun of this and this feels so wrong, Jimmy,” the Omega pulled his head up, slumping in his seat and turning to the other. “I was scared, okay? I was about to be raped by fucking Cartman while I was confused and didn’t understand what was going on. And I am thankful for Kenny saving me, getting me to a safe place and hearing that he beat Cartman up and all… But the idea was still a shitty move.”

“Ke-Kenny did a lot of ba-bad things, I have to admit…” continued Jimmy after Kyle fell silent. “He stole, sells drugs and was in mo-more than enou-enooough fights. An-And the way he tre-treated you was wrong, too. But he will st-st-start his new job soon and hope-hopefu-hopefully that will get him back on track.” The Beta watched how Kyle drank from his cup, taking big gulps and draining them down his throat. “Li-Listen, I’m not ask-asking you to forgive him, but to give him ano-another chance.”

Kyle glanced at Jimmy and then looked down at his cup, it was empty, again. He sighed in frustration and placed it on the table before standing up. “I’ll think ‘bout it,” slurred the redhead, his face red from the alcohol that was pumped through his blood.

“Hey, where are you going?” Asked Gregory from the armchair, his eyes fixed on the Omega.

“Dancin’!” Declared Kyle with a wide smile, walking up to the dance floor and through the crowd. He was looking for Stan and Butters; surely they would let him join so he wouldn’t be alone. But he couldn’t find them, after looking for three songs he concluded that they probably went somewhere else, maybe outside to catch some air. Kyle decided just to dance alone then, his body was practically moving on its own as he started to move his hip to the beat.

Or, at least he tried to. His non-existent feeling of rhythm made it hard to look good, but there were so many people around him that it probably wouldn’t be noticed. At some points Alphas tried to dance with him, but he always got distance to them, especially the ones who immediately grabbed for his behind. But after a few songs the feeling of intoxication got worse, the room was spinning and he felt like falling, when suddenly two hands were placed on his hip.

Those two strong hands squeezed him lightly, forcing him to move into the rhythm. Kyle whined lightly and just let it happen, not caring for the moment. He leaned back and felt a strong chest behind him and a body that leaned forth, mouth suddenly sliding over his heated skin. The Omega bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, noticing the strong scent of a Gas Station and pheromones of an Alpha, a drunken Alpha. A horny Alpha.

The stranger moved one hand down to Kyle’s behind, squeezing tightly while the other stroked up his chest to hold him in place. Kyle whimpered loudly and leaned more back, not really knowing how to react to this. He felt a cold sweat spreading over his body when teeth pressed against his shoulder; his jacket and shirt were pulled away. That’s when he turned around to inspect the Alpha and he felt immediate regret, his guts twisting painfully.

Trent Boyett stood in front of him, grinning deviously down at him. “Hey, sweet Omega,” He purred while leaning down again, pulling Kyle close. But Kyle didn’t want this, so he pressed his hands against Trent’s chest in an attempt to push him away. A loud and warning growl came from the Alpha’s throat, making Kyle wince and whine. God fucking damnit, why couldn’t his Omega side just listen to him?! Trent meant danger, big fucking danger.

This Alpha was known for his aggressive way, he already was in prison for beating people into a near-death condition. Omegas avoided him as much as possible, because he had a bad reputation with them, too. His senses screamed at him to get away from him, but his Omega-self told him to listen to him, he _growled_ , he will _hunt you down when you run away_!

The blonde leaned down and pulled Kyle closer by his wrists, but the Omega tried to squirm free. Maybe people would notice and do something, help him. He desperately looked around and to his shock noticed that people were watching them, but they didn’t care. Because Kyle was an _Omega_ and Trent an _Alpha_ , what was happening was natural, it was supposed to be that way. Kyle felt disgusted when his throat got attacked by the Alpha’s tongue and he closed his eyes, still trying to pull away.

Then the feeling was gone and when Kyle opened his eyes, Trent was turned away from him, one hand still wrapped around one of Kyle’s wrists. Two Betas were talking to him, yelling over the music and when the Alpha leaned forward to hear them better, Kyle pulled away as strong as possible and got free.

Without hesitation he turned around and ran, he heard Trent shouting after him but he blended it out. When he came to the stairs he stormed up, almost falling over the steps, the alcohol making itself present again. The stairs seemed to move, trying to keep him down where Trent was, where danger was. But he beat them to it and got on the second stage, throwing his head around to check for a way to get away from the Alpha. He turned to his left and ran down the corridor where he threw his body against a random door.

It opened and revealed a bedroom and without thinking Kyle got on the floor and crawled under the bed. Here he could hide for a few minutes, write Stan a message to come and get him to safety. But he was scared and Trent would be able to smell him, so for now he covered the back of his neck with one hand, hoping the pheromones won’t get past. When the door opened he flinched, using his other hand to cover his mouth.

Brown combat boots tucked in ripped jeans walked inside the room, it was Trent. Kyle could hear him sniffing the air, probably already knowing that the Omega was somewhere in here. His whole body trembled by the thought of being found, of being thrown on the bed and just be used in the way the Alpha wanted. He had led him into the perfect room for this; he had no chance to escape when he would get discovered.

But Kyle had luck, because two other pairs of shoes entered the room, a pair of high heels and black, slightly damaged converse. “Get out, we need this room,” a female voice said, Kyle recognized Annie Knitts in her. With a load growl Trent left and the person with the converse closed the door, locking it fast. Kyle felt the bed above him dip, the two let each other fall on the piece of furniture, Annie giggled. The Omega decided that he should climb out from under the bed, revealing himself and asking if he could stay until Stan would come pick him up.

But he stopped, because he knew this scent, it was so familiar to him. Ocean and Machine Oil, and when he looked up, staring into a mirror that revealed the bed, he saw him. Kenny, who was currently lying on top of Annie and kissing her throat.

_Shit._

Kyle was thinking about what to do, sure it would be awkward to climb out now, but surely they’d understand his situation. He should show himself now otherwise it would be counted as weird, watching them. Kenny was lying between Annie’s legs and her arms were wrapped around his neck as he touched her back and thigh. His lips were roaming over her throat now, making that he let out mewls and giggles every now and then. The Omega swallowed and didn’t even notice how he put his hand away from his neck, still staring into the mirror.

Kenny’s nostrils started to move and it looked like he was sniffing at Annie first, but then his head moved up and he looked around. His head stopped when he found the mirror, his gaze moving down and locking with Kyle’s eyes. He could see him, he could see Kyle lying under the bed and watching Kenny and Annie making out, something a pervert would do. The Alpha’s eyes moved to Annie and then to Kyle, silently asking how he should react and what to do. 

When Kenny started to move like he wanted to push Annie away, Kyle fast shook his head, making the Alpha stop in his movement. He glared at Kenny before nodding lightly, placing his hands on both his ears and closing his eyes. No, Kyle didn’t want to go to the embarrassment of being exposed like that. Annie was known in South Park, she could tell people Kyle was a pervert or something like this. So he would wait it out, this couldn’t take too long, right?

In the end, Kenny and Annie didn’t fuck, how Kyle could know? Well, he maybe peeked from time to time, just to make sure Annie didn’t see him yet. The Beta never was fully undressed and Kenny kept his pants on, too. So when the girl left, Kyle came crawling back out from under the bad, the buzzing in his head slightly gone. Kyle stood up and turned around, seeing Kenny sitting cross-legged on the bed without his chest care. “Can’t ya put sumethin’ on?” He grumbled to the blonde while glancing away, feeling a blush on his cheeks.

Kenny smirked lightly at him. “Why, am I distractin’ ya in some way?” His smirk grew even bigger, one eyebrow cocked at the Omega in a challenging manner. “Why were you even under the bed?”

“None of yer business,” Kyle spat out, grinding his teeth together. He knew he reacted too fast to not sound defending, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to get out of this room that was filled with an aroused scent, it made Kyle sick, he wanted fresh air.

“I think it is my business, ‘cause of yer little hide and seek game, I had to stop my adventure earlier than planned,” the Alpha said, staring at Kyle, his eyes were narrowed.

“Oooh please, as if ya care ‘bout sumeone watchin’ ya screwin’ some bitch,” hissed the Omega out, venom were filling the words and left a sour taste in his mouth. He shouldn’t talk in his state; he should have walked out of this room and leave Kenny behind. But he couldn’t, because it felt good to talk his mind. Because it was the first time in a while that Kyle felt like _Kyle_. “Ya have a rep’tation, McCormick, an’ even though ya said it wasn’t true, the last few weeks show’d me that at least this part wasn’t a lie ‘bout ya.”

Kenny frowned up at him, tilting his head to the side as his smile faded away, making room for a scowl. “Hey, are you okay? Your face is all hot,” said Kenny while standing up, he stepped close and placed one hand on the redhead’s forehead. Kyle groaned loudly and pushed away, stumbling lightly. “Oh my God, you are drunk,” exclaimed the Alpha with big eyes, it sounded like a lie, but it wasn’t.

“Annn’? ‘s that a probl’m?” Slurred Kyle, a hic coming from him. He shook his head lightly and then looked at Kenny angrily. “Why do ya even feel the need to fuck ev’rythin’ that’s close to ya? Ya said ya wanna be with me, but th’n ya go and just… just fuck eve’yone!”

“Kyle, calm down,” Kenny sighed, stroking through his blonde hair while watching the redhead rambling. “What did you expect from me? To wait for someone who possibly never gives me a chance? To run after you like some hopeless puppy that needs its owner to be safe? Surly not, you said no, I accepted it and kept going. And you were with Token!”

“But I didn’t wanted t’be with Token!” Kyle shouted into the other’s face, then taking a step back and stroking through his sweaty face. “I didn’t know if I’d have given ya a chance, okay? All this was new t’ me! A-And Token j’st asked me out an’ I acc’pted! The way ya treated me after my date with him… It made me so angry ‘cause ya were an asshole to me and to Token and Moses!” The Omega kept rambling, his voice getting louder with every new word. His filter was gone, so he kept talking about how he felt.

“An’ ya an’ yer charmin’! Pretendin’ to care ‘bout me all the damn time! But I ain’t a fool, Kenneth, I know your game! And ya know what? I have enough, too! Stay with ya sluts for all I care!” And just like that, without giving Kenny a chance to reply, Kyle turned around and left the room. It felt so good to just speak his mind for once and for a split second he forgot how drunk he was.

He rushed down the stairs and looked around for Butters and Stan; he wanted to be with them. But after looking for half an hour, a wave of nausea washed over him. Kyle put his hand in front of his mouth and tried to take a deep breath, but the disgusting smell of sweat and alcohol was filling his nose. He needed fresh air, he needed to get outside and home to rest, and surely he will regret this in the morning. So he pulled out his phone and wrote both his friends that he’d take the bus home and he’d write them once he was there.

The first step outside was already a huge relieve for Kyle, the colder air made him sober up a bit. He walked over the front porch and ignored the looks he got from others while avoiding puddles of vomit. With a loud sigh he walked past Butters’ car and on the other side of the road, towards the bus station. As he sat down on one of the seats he realized that he probably should have drunk some water before leaving. Now he was sitting at the covered bus station, waiting for a bus that should arrive in an hour or so.

He bent over and wrapped his arms around his stomach, hoping that he would calm down like this. Deep breathes were helping him, calming down his senses and sorting his thoughts a bit. All the alcohol was already something he regret and most likely the last time he drank that much. Everything was a mess, he didn’t know where his friends were, Kenny was left alone in the bedroom and now he had to return home to his angry parents.

 _What could make it worse?_ Kyle thought and when he heard people across the street, he already regretted it. When he lifted his head to check, he moved it down as fast as possible. Trent was there with the two Betas, walking down the street and laughing loudly. Then silence, and Kyle prayed that they won’t see him, that they just leave him alone. But then his nostrils moved, he sniffed the air and wanted to throw up when he smelt the scent of a Gas Station coming clear.

And there they were, brown combat boots stood in front of him and he stared down at them. Maybe Trent would leave him there when he won’t move, pretending to sleep or passed out. But of course Kyle didn’t have that much luck, because there were fingers wrapped around his chin, forcing him to lift his head. When his head was in his neck the Alpha stopped, smirking down at the Omega in front of him. Dark green eyes were filled with a disgusting excitement as they lurked over Kyle’s body.

Trent grabbed Kyle’s arm and pulled him up on his legs, Kyle whined loudly at the sudden movement and was too weak to do something against it. He got pushed against one of the glass walls of the bus station, a heavy body pressed against him and one leg forced its way between Kyle’s own. “Stop…!” Kyle hissed out when he felt a tongue swiping over his throat, a hot, reeking breath against his skin.

“You smell delicious,” purred Trent, pulling away from Kyle, “Cute Omega.” He crashed his mouth against Kyle’s, using the opportunity of the Omega’s shocked gasp to push his tongue inside. Kyle whined loudly, his arms were pushing against the taller’s chest in an attempt to get distance between them. Trent was having none of this and simply grabbed Kyle’s wrists and pressed them against the glass behind Kyle. “Stop struggling,” he growled afterwards and started to pay attention to Kyle’s neck and throat again.

The Omega whined loudly at the growl and tried to fight against the leg between his thighs that were rubbing against him. “Help!” He screamed, squirming in the Alpha’s grip and tears starting to gather in his eyes. “SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!” Kyle looked at the Betas on the other side of the street, watching them and talking like nothing was happening. He glanced at Trent again and started to use all his strength in pushing him away. “Stop! I don’t want this! STOP!”

Trent growled even louder than before and pulled away but stayed with his face close to Kyle’s. “Do you really think anyone is interested in what I’m doing right now? That anyone cares about me forcing myself on you? No, no one does, because you’re just an Omega and that’s what you were born for,” The blonde was glaring at Kyle, a smirk constant on his lips as he started to press against him again, kissing his neck stronger and rubbing faster.

Kyle stared at the Betas and that was when realization hit him. Trent was right, Kyle was just an Omega that was seen as a birth giving machine, something you use to relieve your needs and as a housemaid. That was it, and for Kyle it was about to accept it. He stopped fighting against Trent, feeling the winning grin against his skin and his wrists were freed. Emptiness spread in his guts, in his whole body, like the blood that was pumped through. He felt disgusted and wanted Trent to stop, but he didn’t have the energy to make him. He was too drunk. Too tired. Too heartbroken.

His vision got more blurry once the tears started to fall, everything sounded like he was in a tunnel. The way Trent stank made bile in his throat come up, threatening to come out. Trent’s hands were squeezing his behind, forcing him to press himself against the Alpha’s moving leg. Kyle stared ahead, his wasn’t really seeing anything, didn’t pay attention to what was happening. He didn’t want to, because he could feel Trent tugging on his belt, opening it hastily. But suddenly the two Betas were punched to the ground and someone came running over to them. He didn’t even check for cars, he could just be run over.

And Trent’s heavy body was abruptly pulled away from Kyle and he watched how someone beat him up, screaming at him to stay away from Kyle. The Omega was watching the whole time and yet he didn’t know what was going on. But Trent ran away, the Betas following him and then there were hands cupping Kyle’s cheeks. He narrowed his eyes lightly, trying to adjust his blurry vision only to see Kenny in front of him.

The Alpha’s face showed concern and he was talking to him, slowly pulling him to the seats and pushing him down. Kenny sat down next to him, one hand on his back and the other holding one of Kyle’s. “Hey,” Kyle finally heard, able to understand what the other was saying. “Kyle, please talk to me. Please.” He looked around fast, then back to Kyle, leaning a bit forward to see his face. “Kyle, where are the people you came to the party with? Why are you alone?”

“You know…” Kyle finally croaked out, his voice harsh from the shouting before. He felt sober again, not drunk on any alcohol. “Today I… I found out what it truly means to be an Omega and I hate it. During the whole Party Alphas tried to hit on me, touching me a-and forcing themselves on me. And I couldn’t do anything…!” The last sentences was spat out, some saliva was flying through the air. “Because they didn’t take me serious…! They just needed to growl and I shut up from fear.. I-I almost got raped because this stupid Omega inside me wouldn't fight against this stupid and disgusting Alpha…!”

The tears were running out again, leaving wet tracks on Kyle’s cheek and dropping down on his hands on his lap. A loud and horrible sob forced its way out of Kyle’s chest and the Omega just broke down. He hugged himself as tight as he could, forget about Kenny next to him for the moment. All he wanted to do was let it out and scream. Then he felt arms around him, gently pulling him towards the Alpha and onto his lap.

Kenny hugged Kyle close to his chest, carefully pressing his nose into his neck so Kyle could inhale his relaxing scent. Slowly he started rocking with the Omega, attempting to calm him down. Kyle hid his face in Kenny’s neck and just kept sobbing against his skin, letting everything out for the first time in months. All repressed emotions flowed out of him and it went far enough that Kyle lightly screamed into the neck.

After a few minutes of an emotional breakdown, Kyle pulled away when he felt Kenny’s hands at his belt. He looked down to see what the blonde was doing, ready to push him away, but Kenny was closing his belt and smoothing down his shirt. “I won’t ask you what happened, because you probably don’t want to talk about it and I saw enough to know you didn’t want it,” Kenny whispered in a comforting tone, stroking wet sweaty curls out of Kyle’s face. “How about I drive you home so you can sleep the alcohol out?”

“I-I can’t go home...” Kyle rasped out, looking down at Kenny’s chest while he grabbed on the blonde’s shoulder. When Kenny looked at him confused the Omega decided to be more specific. “I had a fight with them and… and I ran off to the party without talking it out. And I planned to stay with Stan tonight, but I don’t think that he wants to go home already…”

The blonde nodded lightly in understanding, his thumbs were gently pushing circles into Kyle’s back. “How about you sleep over at my space? I can give you the sleeping bag and tomorrow, once you’re sober, you can go home and talk with your parents? It’s probably not a good idea to let your parents see you like that.” Kyle laughed softly, his voice weak after all the crying. Then he nodded and glanced up at Kenny.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Okay, good. Come on, I’ve parked down the street,” explained Kenny, carefully pushing Kyle off his lap and onto his feet. They walked in silence; Kenny making sure that Kyle walked properly and didn’t fall over from the shock that was still in his bones. After walking for a few minutes Kenny stopped in front of his truck, opening the door and helping Kyle to climb inside. Once he sat down behind the wheel he started to drive off, glancing at the redhead from time to time. “Tell me when you need to throw up, okay? I will stop then.”

Kyle just nodded while his head was leaned against the cool glass, then he closed his eyes to calm down his senses. It felt like he was out for mere five seconds, then suddenly the door next to him was opened. Kenny unbuckled his seatbelt and helped him out, wrapping his arm around his waist and slowly leading him inside. “We have to be silent so we won’t wake the others up,” he explained, Kyle nodding lightly.

Kenny didn’t switch on the light and helped the Omega through the living room and then inside his own, not switching the light on there either. He lowered him slowly on his mattress and then turned around to start searching through his closet. Kyle used the time to look around, noticing posters of women and men hung up on the wall. The room was almost completely empty of furniture, only a closet and a desk with a chair filled the room, he didn’t even have a bed frame, just a mattress. There were a few boxes next to the desk, probably filled with magazines of other stuff to waste time with.

When the Alpha moved back to the bed and kneeled down, Kyle watched him lying out the sleeping bed. Terrance and Phillip were printed on it and it made the Omega smile, adorable. Then suddenly a shirt was in his face and Kyle pulled it away, looking a bit perplexed. “It’s for you to sleep in; do you need boxers, too?” Kenny questioned while turning away from Kyle and pulling his shirt off, Kyle stared at his back. There were wings tattooed over his whole back, making him look like an angel.

“Ehm, no, don’t need them. Thanks for the shirt, though,” Kyle answered, slowly starting to undress and pulling the white shirt of Kenny on. Of course it was too wide on him, but it was comfortable and he knew it would be good to sleep in. He slowly stood up from the mattress and got into the sleeping back, watching Kenny sitting down on his bed and being on his phone. Maybe Kyle should do the same, but he really wanted to sleep and didn’t find the strength to get his phone.

Kenny looked up when someone knocked on the door, he froze and his scent suddenly showed his distress. Kyle turned around to check the door before it opened, light from the corridor suddenly filling the room. “Kenny?” A young female voice came from the figure that was standing in the door. The Alpha immediately relaxed again and stood up, walking over to the door.

“Karen, it’s almost one in the morning, why are you awake?” He asked, leaning lightly down to the young girl. Her pajamas were pink with dolls printed on it and her brown hair was braided into two parts.

“I heard you coming home and talk to someone, wanted to check on you,” she answered, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. Karen looked past Kenny at Kyle, smiling lightly and waving him. The Omega smiled back and lifted his hand to wave, too. “Is everything okay?” She leaned up to whisper into Kenny’s ear and the Alpha chuckled silently and whispered back. Kyle didn’t understand them but in the way they were both occasionally glancing at him, he knew they were talking about him.

“How about I bring you back to your room?” Kenny suggested and got a nod from his little sister, he turned to Kyle. “I’ll be right back.” And with that he was gone; Kyle was left alone in the room. He slowly sat up and looked around, yawning and rubbing through his face. It took five minutes until Kenny came back with a glass of water in his hands. “Here, you need to drink or you’ll have a terrible hangover tomorrow,” he explained while handing the glass to Kyle.

“Thanks,” he accepted the glass and drank it slowly, making sure not to gulp everything down at once. When the glass was empty he placed it next to the sleeping bag before looking over at Kenny, who was lying in bed by now. He watched the blonde as he got more comfortable under the blanket, sighing lightly once he was happy with the position. Kenny looked over to Kyle, the silence that spread in the room was a bit uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the floor. “Ehm… Thanks for everything today… I know I was an asshole to you when we were talking, it’s just-“

“It’s okay, Kyle,” Kenny stopped him, “You just said the truth, it was right for calling me out on my behavior, maybe you should get drunk more often to speak your mind.”

Kyle chuckled lightly, shaking his head in the process. “I don’t think that would be a good idea, I’d probably scream at much more people.” Kenny laughed at that and Kyle lay back down, groaning at the hard ground under him. “Is that sleeping bag even made for people in our age?”

“Not really,” the Alpha admitted, “but it’s the only one we have left.” Kenny watched Kyle for a few seconds before clearing his throat, lifting his blanket up. “You can sleep here with me…? When that’s okay for you.” When he saw the uncertain look on Kyle face, he fast added, “I won’t do anything, I promise.”

Kyle looked at his hands, thinking it over. The floor was very uncomfortable and his neck and back would hurt the next day from sleeping here. And Kenny was very nice for him after saving him from Trent, surly he wouldn’t use him now. So Kyle decided to say ‘screw it’ for once and stood up and climbed under the blanket next to the Alpha. He sighed lightly at the softened of the mattress and snuggled into the blanket, peeking at Kenny. “Do we both fit under the blanket?”

“I hope so, otherwise we can use the sleeping bag as an extra blanket?” Suggested Kenny, looking like he knew that this was a terrible idea. “Or we will fight over it in our sleep?” He laughed quietly and Kyle had to laugh, too.

“Or…” Kyle bit his lips as he watched Kenny over, not knowing if she should say it or not, “We could just… scoot a bit closer and make sure none of us will freeze tonight.” _In the middle of sommer,_ he added in his head, feeling the heat rush into his face.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and turned on his side again. “Kyle, you’re drunk.”

“I know that.”

“And you wouldn’t suggest this when you’d be sober.”

“I didn’t ask you to have sex with me, Kenneth, just some cuddles so neither of us has to fight for the blanket. I don’t want you to wake up with a blue eye because you tried to steal my only heat source,” scoffed Kyle, a smile on his lips again. “It’ll be fine.”

Kenny didn’t look convinced but wrapped one arm around Kyle’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. Kyle’s blush got worse at this and he snuggled against the Alpha, sighing lightly at the body contact. The Alpha placed his head above Kyle’s, hiding his face in the red curls and sniffing lightly. “You have an amazing smell, you know? I never met an Omega who smelled like mint and old books,” he muttered, tightening his hold around the Omega’s waist.

Kyle smiled lightly at that and moved his arm around Kenny’s side to get cozier. He inhaled Kenny’s scent and closed his eyes, snuggling as close to him as possible. “Say..” He whispered against the Alpha’s skin, “Why do you treat Omegas so… different? Or at least me, you didn’t took advantage of me, yes you were an asshole a lot of times, but never treated me like a typical Omega. And there must be a reason.”

The blonde hummed while thinking and started to stroke Kyle’s lower back absentmindedly. “My Mom is an Omega and she got harassed a lot of times already even though she’s claimed. Sometimes Alpha’s tried to force themselves on her while I was around and too young to really help her, but she always fought them off. She’s a strong woman and I know my father marked her without her wanting it, forcing her into marrying him at a young age.”

He took a deep breath, shifting lightly before continuing. “I know so many Alphas that are just assholes who see Omegas as things to use, someone that just exist to give birth and clean the house. And with the whole situation in society right now it’s only getting worse. Your kind is getting attacked in the middle of the street during daytime and when someone tries to rape you like Trent did today, then its your fault.” He growled lightly at the last words, remembering seeing Kyle being pushed against the glass with that disgusting Alpha looming over him. “…Karen didn’t present yet.”

“…You’re scared that she turns out as an Omega, because that’s the worst thing that can happen to someone.” Kyle mumbled, knowing it’s the truth. “She seems nice. I hope she will turn out as a Beta or Alpha, something that gives her a good start in life.” He moved and looked up at Kenny. “By the way, I noticed that the bite of your Mom is… faded.”

“Yeah, my father didn’t re-claim her for some time now; I hope he forgets it completely so she can finally leave. I’m scared to leave her here with him, but I need that job in Denver to help them all out. Then Kevin doesn’t need to spend all his money on us either and can move out,” Kenny said, exhaling heavily at the topic. “When Karen presents as an Omega I will take her out of here, make sure she’s safe and all. I don’t trust my Dad and my Mom would be too weak to protect her, all the shit she had to go through really put a toll on her.”

Kyle nodded lightly, staring at Kenny’s throat. “Hell is Empty and all Devils are here...”

“Pardon me?”

“It’s my favorite quote by Shakespeare and kind of fits, don’t you think?” Mentioned Kyle, now looking up into the blue eyes of Kenny, they almost looked violet in the darkness. 

Kenny snorted loudly, a wide grin growing on his mouth. “Yeah, you look like the kind of guy who has a favorite Shakespeare quote,” he joked, leaning his head down and pressing his forehead against the Omega’s.

“Don’t be so mean,” huffed Kyle, his own smile betraying him as he pouted. “He was an Omega, too, you know? He knew exactly what he was saying there, life was surly hell for him as well, considering how life was back then. Much worse than now.”

“Yeah, the traditional way of finding a mate was… bad. But let’s not talk about this now,” Kenny said before yawning loudly. “I’m tired, let’s sleep so we’ll be fit tomorrow.” Kyle nodded lightly at that, sliding closer to the Alpha again.

“Oh and… Thanks for everything today…” Kyle whispered before giving Kenny a soft peck on his cheek, fast hiding his face in the Alpha’s collarbone. Kenny grinned against Kyle’s head and just mumbled a ‘you’re welcome’ as he fell asleep to the sound of both their purring.

The next morning Kyle woke up with Kenny still next to him, the Alpha was laying on his back while Kyle lay, well, almost on top of him. His head and one arm rested on the Alpha’s chest while his leg was wrapped around Kenny’s, forcing him to stay close. He yawned silently and inspected his face a bit, smiling at the pale freckled on the bridge and tip of his nose. Kyle had to admit again that he was cute and as he stroked over his chest, down his stomach, he acknowledged that he was also really hot.

Kyle pushed himself into a sitting position, moving his hand to the blond hair and stroking through it, chuckling when Kenny sighed happily. He started to smile in his sleep which made Kyle smile, too. When he started to wake up, he fast pulled away his hand and stretched, pretending that he just woke up, too.

“Good mornin’,” Kenny slurred, still half asleep as he sat up as well. “Did ya sleep well?”

“Yes,” Kyle answered while nodding lightly, “Thanks again for letting me sleep over.” He stood up to the bed and walked over to his jeans, pulling his phone out of his pocket. His phone announced that he got messages from Stan and Butters, both were worried about him. He fast send them a message that he was okay and at a safe place and he’d explain everything to them later. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Sure,” Kenny was still rubbing his eyes as he answered, slowly getting up from the mattress and walking over to his closet. He rummaged around in it for a bit before holding up sweatpants. “Here, I don’t think ya wanna walk ‘round here in yer underwear and it’s too early to get into jeans yet.” Kyle nodded lightly and accepted the pants and putting them on. “Bathroom’s down the hall, door on the left.”

“Alright, be right back,” Kyle announced before stepping out into the hall, walking down and then into the bathroom. He used the toilet and stroked through his curls, groaning when he didn’t get far thanks to knots that formed during sleep. A headache was slowly spreading, announcing the hangover Kenny talked about the day before. Once he finished his business and washed his hands and face, he walked back to Kenny’s room.

Now that there was light from outside, he noticed the poor conditions the house was in. The wallpaper was hanging down at most parts, mold was spreading at the ceiling and the drawings of toddlers were on the walls. He felt some crumbs under his feet as he walked over the carpet, wincing sometimes when it felt unpleasant. Once he entered Kenny’s room he noticed that it wasn’t much better in there.

“So, ready for some breakfast?” Kenny beamed, he was wearing his own sweatpants and a tank top, showing off his muscular arms.

“Breakfast?” Kyle echoed and scratched his neck lightly. “Look, I already invaded your privacy by you taking care of me and I even slept in your bed. I can’t accept breakfast, I should just leave.”

“Bullshit, breakfast is the most important meal, especially when ya have a hangover,” Kenny winked at him and walked up to him, smiling down in a sheepish way, his confidence suddenly gone. “Listen, we started off in the wrong way and I thought that, maybe, we could use this breakfast as a new start? Becoming friends and from now on hang out a bit, you know?”

Kyle looked up to him, blushing lightly at the idea of starting over with Kenny, giving him a second chance. It sounded a bit risky but Kyle wasn’t always fair towards him either, so he found himself nodding. “Yeah, that… That sounds like a good idea.” He looked up at Kenny with a reassuring smile, making the Alpha beam again.

“Great, then follow me into the kitchen. It’s already eight am so most of my family should be awake,” he explained while opening the door, letting Kyle walk through first. “My brother is still at work from his nightshift but should be home soon.”

Kyle followed Kenny into the kitchen, Carol was standing at the stove and making pancakes with a ready mix. She looked up and smiled, then a frown grew on her face as she discovered Kyle behind her son. “Good Mornin’, Kenny, why is Kyle here?”

“He had a really bad night and needed a place to stay,” the Alpha explained while looking through the kitchen cabinet, taking out an orange bottle. He placed it on the kitchen counter and then took out a glass and filled it with water from the faucet. When he popped open the bottle he took out a pill and gave both the pill and glass to Kyle. “For the headache,” he clarified when Kyle hesitated to take it.

“Oh, thanks,” the redhead said, accepting both and swallowing the pill fast. Then he looked at Carol and cleared his throat. “Sorry when I’m causing circumstances, I-I told Kenny I should leave but-“

“Oh it’s alright cutie,” she said, her smile back on her lips and softness in her eyes. “We got enough pancake mix for all of us. Just sit down with Karen and Kenny and wait while I do my magic.” The female Omega winked at Kyle and he had to chuckle, nodding and walking over to the table to sit down next to Kenny. Karen was drawing on a lined piece of paper, smiling while Kenny was braiding her hair again, making it look like the one of Elsa from that movie.

The entrance door could be heard as it was opened, someone was moving around there before walking to the kitchen. “I’m home,” Kevin announced, leaning against the doorframe, he looked tired. “Mornin’ everyone.” He noticed Kyle and lifted a hand at him, Kyle mirroring the gesture a bit unsure.

“Are ya gonna eat breakfast with us?” Carol asked while turning a pancake over in her pan.

“Nah, I got somethin’ at work. I’m tired and go straight to bed, see ya all later,” he said before walking off. Carol shrugged and turned her concentration back on the pancakes. It took her only a few more minutes to finish the pancakes and placing them on a big plate in the middle of the table. Karen got up and took smaller plates and put them at each seat before getting back on her own.

“Alright, let’s eat before it gets cold,” Carol announced after sitting down, she put two pancakes on each plate and smiled.

“Thanks for the food,” Kyle said with a soft smile and looking down at the pancakes. They were pretty small for pancakes, probably because Kyle was over and she didn’t have enough dough for an extra person. He licked his lips before taking a bite of them, almost moaning at the taste. “They taste so good!”

“That’s because of Mom’s secret ingredient!” Karen immediate shot out, her eyes shining brightly. “You should ask her what it is!”

The male Omega looked at Karen for a few seconds before his gaze shifted over to Carol, cocking an eyebrow. “Okay, ehm. What is the secret ingredient that makes those pancakes so good?”

Carol chuckled amused and leaned a bit closer to Kyle, smiling at him. “Its love,” she whispered loud enough that everyone could hear it. Karen immediately squeaked happily at the answer, her cheeks were filled with the pancakes.

Kenny grinned at Kyle who just sat there; staring at Carol deadpanned and then gulped, nodding lightly as he looked down at the food. “Sounds like the tastiest ingredient that exist, and the rarest, too.” The Alpha smiled a bit sad at his friend and stroked over his back in a comforting way. “Thanks, really, I appreciate it to be able to eat your pancakes.” Carol smiled at him and they continued eating.

Everyone was enjoying their pancakes until heavy footsteps could be heard and Stuart entered the room. He had a can of beer in his hand and drank from it as he walked over to his seat. “Well, who do we have here?” He growled lightly, staring at the back of Kyle’s head, the Omega could feel his eyes and a shiver ran down his spine. “Another one of your Omega sluts, Kenny? I could smell his sweet scent into the bedroom, smells kinda wealthy.”

“Dad, please,” Kenny groaned and sending a glare to his father. “He had a rough night and stayed over when I offered it to him.”

“What?” Stuart sat down across from Kyle, his eyes narrowing as he saw his face. “Wait a minute... Ain’t ya the son of the Broflovskis’? What’s such a rich Omega doin’ here? I know ya father, we used to go to the same school before we presented. That fucker had everythin’ and went to his fine little private school while I had to go to the shit school.” He emptied his can and crushed it on the table, still glaring at Kyle. “Such a wealthy kid like ya shouldn’t scrouge from the poor who already have nothin’!” The Alpha shouted at Kyle who stopped eating by now, instead looking down at his plate with a frown.

“Stuart, calm down!” Carol raised her voice, an angry scowl on her face. “He didn’t to anythin’ wrong, we invited him for breakfast. Actually, he planned to leave before but I told him to stay. So could ya shut up and enjoy dinner?!”

Stuart huffed loudly at Carol but started eating anyway, picking at his pancakes first before cutting a piece off and stuffing it in his mouth. Kyle glanced around, noticing that Karen made herself small and stopped eating, while Kenny just glared at his father. He looked down at his food and felt bad for accepting it, Stuart had a point there. His parents were rich and he was here taking food form a socially weak family.

But soon enough he wouldn’t feel guilty anymore.

“Did he at least pay ya with his body?” Stuart snarled loudly, his eyes back on Kyle again. “And when not, then I’m happy to receive the payment in the bedroom instead. “ He grinned at Kyle, licking his lips in an act of provocation.

Kyle stared at him wide eyed, his mouth a bit agape as he thought over the words in his head. The way Stuart stared at him left no room for interpreting it in another way. It was loathsome and it was the finish line for Kyle’s patience. The Omega growled loudly as he stood up, pushing his chair away from him and placed his hands on the table.

“Listen up you sick excuse of a man!” He hissed, baring his teeth at him. “It’s the disgusting filth like you that turned our Society into what it is nowadays! You inferiority complexes it at fault that Omegas are treated in the shittiest way possible, make them feel like objects and like cumbags that have to obey to every Alpha! Maybe you should go out and work instead of complaining all day and drinking your alcohol!”

“What did ya say?!” The Alpha yelled, standing up too and fast walking around the table with a lifted arm. “Say that again and I will beat that misplaced confidence outta ya!”

“Dad! Stop!” Kenny screamed as he threw himself between them, catching the punch that was aimed at Kyle. Kyle gasped loudly and tried to reach out for the blonde, but Carol pulled him back and behind her, trying to protect him from her enraged husband. Karen was still on her seat and cried, her eyes watering more as Stuart lifted his arm again, punching down on Kenny over and over again. The Alpha let his anger out on his own son, growling loudly.

“How dare ya defend this useless Omega?! Ya should put him into his place instead of protectin’ this piece of shit!” He shouted as his arms came down on Kenny, Carol screaming at him to stop it. But she didn’t move from her place, because she knew that Stuart would immediately attack Kyle when she moved. Then the smacking stopped, Stuart looked up again and walked towards his wife, pushing her away to reach out for Kyle.

The Omega screamed loudly and lifted his arms up to protect his face, ready for the hit. But it never came, when he lowered his arms both Kenny and Kevin were pulling him away. The Beta ran out of his room when he heard the loud noises from the kitchen. “Dad! Ya need to stop!” He shouted into his father’s ear. “Kyle’s family will sue ya when ya touch him and we ain’t have the money for this!” Stuart growled loudly at Kyle again before freeing himself from the grip his sons had on him. He spit down at Kyle’s feet and angrily walked out, leaving everyone behind with a tense feeling in the air.

They just relaxed as they heard the entrance door open and close again, knowing that Stuart left. Carol sighed loudly as he rubbed over her eyes. Kyle looked around at everyone and felt bad, this was his fault. And when his gaze felt on Kenny who looked beat up, the guilty feeling got even worse. “Shit…” He mumbled before turning to Carol. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have exploded like that and just left instead of stay. Moses, I don’t know how I can apologize but I will make up for it. I-“

“Kyle, it’s okay,” Carol said with her eyes on him, “It’s good that ya did this, ya rightfully defended yerself from the things Stuart said. And I want ya to keep this up, don’t let anyone tell ya what to do and treat ya like that, unimportant if its an Alpha or a Beta or another Omega. Ya stay who ya are and fight for yer rights to be treated as a person. Do it for yerself and all the suppressed Omegas out there.” She smiled at him and looked a bit proud; one of her hands was cupping his cheek. “Yer Omega side is just a small part of yerself; yar still Kyle Broflovski who fights when needed to. Don’t ya ever forget about this.”

Kyle stared at her with big eyes and almost felt like crying. Those were words he would have wished to hear from his own mother, words to encourage him to stay who he was. But his mother chose to say that he needed to obey his Omega side, and he unconsciously convinced himself that she was right. Now that Carol said that to him after the situation they were just in, he felt stupid, because he completely forgot who he was.

And it was time for him to return to the Kyle Broflovski he wanted to be.

“So, how ‘bout y’all eat up breakfast, while I get some ice for Ken and Kevin goes back to bed?” She continued, now talking to all of them.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kevin said while looking tired, already leaving the kitchen again.

Kyle turned around and saw how he comforted Karen who stopped crying by now. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes before sitting down on her seat again, she stood up before when Kenny got punched. The redhead walked over to them and sat down, too, then turned to Kenny. “Sorry for this… and thanks for protecting me again. I didn’t want this to happen.”

“It’s okay,” he waved it off, shrugging one of his shoulders in the process. “It’s not the first time he let his anger out on me and I really didn’t want ya to be his beatin’ sack. Especially not for somethin’ he deserved to hear, that was really cool of ya.” Kenny gave him a toothy grin and shoved his shoulder weakly against Kyle. “I’m proud of ya and happy to see that ya get yer energy back.”

The Omega blushed lightly at this and looked down at his hands, pulling at Kenny’s shirt a bit awkwardly. “I’m really happy, you know? That we start from the beginning, I think that was a good new first impression, right?”

Kenny laughed at this and leaned against Kyle, placing his head on the Omega’s. “The best anyone ever had!” Kyle started to laugh along with him and when Carol returned with the ice for Kenny’s eye, they continued eating together.

After finishing breakfast and cleaning the dishes together, Kyle and Kenny went back to the Alpha’s room where Kyle put on his clothes from the night before. “Say… When exactly will you move to Denver?” He asked while checking his phone, realizing that it turned off because of low energy.

“I’ll start movin’ my stuff at the end of July and officially move in at the beginnin’ of August. Like that I have a month to settle in properly before startin’ to work in September,” Kenny answered while sitting on the mattress, watching the Omega. “Why?”

Kyle leaned against the wall and checked his nails, making sure no dirt was under them before looking up. He shrugged and kneaded his lower lip between his teeth. “Curiosity? I mean, we want to start being friends, right? Would be a shame when we start from new, only to drift apart once I go to college and you start working.”

The Alpha hummed lightly and nodded at this answer, then standing up and walking over to Kyle, stopping in front of him. “Ya will move into your dorm when yer little friends do, too, ain’t ya?” Kyle nodded lightly at him, still leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back. “At the end of July to settle in before the stressin’ college life starts?” Another nod and Kenny grinned down at him. “Then how ‘bout we all drive together at the same day? More space to transport our stuff at the same time!”

It sounded like something logical to do and when they’d all move in at the same time, they could help each other. Stan and Butters would be okay with it, surely, as long as Kyle explained why they’d suddenly work together with Kenny. And Stan started to like the other Alpha a bit more after he beat up Token, your enemy’s enemy is your friend, right? Kyle was sure when he also mentioned that Kenny helped him out today and that they wanted to start over, that all his friends would be happy to do the same. Not to mention that Tweek was with Craig and Wendy with Bebe, the packs were already mixed up a bit.

“Fine, I’ll talk to them and write you once we got that settled?” Kyle said, smiling back up at the other. Then he walked over to the desk and grabbed a pencil before taking Kenny’s arm, writing down his number on it. “That’s my number, my phone’s dead so… write me and once I’m home I’ll answer?”

Kenny stared down at his arm and an even wider grin grew on his lips. “Will do, thanks.” They smiled at each other for a bit longer, then walking to the entrance door and Kenny opening it for Kyle. “How ‘bout I’ll come over tonight? I can sneak into yer room again?”

Kyle turned to him once he stepped outside and chuckled amused, shaking his head lightly. Then he looked up at the Alpha and, again, bit on his lower lip while trying to stop grinning. That didn’t really work though. “Sure, yeah. We can talk a bit, get to know each other a bit more.” He nodded lightly at the thought of the Alpha back in his room again. “Yes, I’d actually like that, just make sure my parents won’t notice.”

The Alpha scoffed lightly and leaned against the doorframe, one arm up to touch the head of it. “None ever caught me, darlin’,” at the nickname, Kyle felt a heat spreading all over his face. Why was Kenny affecting him like that? “See you tonight?”

“See you tonight,” Kyle answered before taking a few steps backwards, waving at the Alpha before turning around at the end of the porch. The smile didn’t leave his face for the walk home, even though Kyle knew what was about to happen with his parents. He just couldn’t care less, because the warm feeling of butterflies grew in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 7! Warning: Long End-Note ahead and mention of the situation in Chapter 6!
> 
> First of all: Yes, this assault from Trent was Kyle’s breaking point, because he thought he’d be raped and he just accepted it, because it was ‘normal’ for Omegas. I chose that as his break down because I think, personally, this would be my breaking point in his situation, too. It’s not because of the action, per se (Even thou that’s very very bad, too!), but because (like I mentioned) he was thinking that it was normal and that he accepted that this was how the rest of his life would be.
> 
> But dontcha worry, my dears, Kyle will get back on his feet with the help of his friends and Kenny. And from now on there will be some fluff and more K2 moments! Well, that is until the next Drama appears! xD
> 
> About Token:  
> So, I said I’d explain here why I made Token like this. First of all, Token was planned to get this role from the very beginning and the main reason was because he’d fit the best from the place he holds in Society. He’s the Alpha son of the wealthiest family in South Park, belongs to the best students in Yardale and is one of the best looking ones, too. There always was a lot pressure on him and when Kyle turned out to be an Omega he saw an opportunity to get the perfect partner. At least when it came to social statuses. Token, just as Kyle, fooled himself into thinking that he liked Kyle more than a friend, their instincts and already established friendship made them feel like that.
> 
> Token is a nice guy and a good friend on the first look, but he loses control in bed very fast and doesn’t notice him changing his behavior towards Kyle, or rather, in their daily life he doesn’t know he’s doing something wrong. During the Heat scene in Chapter 6 he really didn’t realize that it was that bad for Kyle, because Token thought Kyle was into it and Kyle started to act like an Omega who wanted to be treated typically like one (in their daily life). So he didn’t think about it and did what he wanted, his instincts telling him to make the Omega obey. The thing he has with Clyde is something completely different. Yes, Token has a crush on Clyde but because Clyde is only a Beta he can’t be with him, his parents wouldn’t approve. (And he doesn’t know if Clyde returns the feelings.)
> 
> All this mixed together turned Token into the kind of person he is, it started out as teasing in Chapter 4 and ended as Sexual Abuse in Chapter 6. Of course, this doesn’t excuse his behavior at all! What he did to Kyle was NOT okay! Kyle clearly showed that he didn’t want this and let himself pressure into agreeing to the threesome with the condition that Token would take care of him afterwards (which he didn’t do) and I hope all of you know that this is Abuse and counts as rape!!! So if anyone of you ever gets in such a situation: Tell someone, talk to your friends or family or a professional. No means no, it’s not your job to please ANYONE when you don’t want to, even when it’s your partner!
> 
> I hope I didn’t somehow made it sound that what Token did was okay, this was the last thing I wanted. I wanted people to feel as uncomfortable while reading the scene as possible. (Btw, when I wrote those sentences where Kyle begged, I was very uncomfortable while writing, too. I like BDSM etc as long as its consent! But Token and Kyle didn’t even have a safe word). 
> 
> So, that’s it about this topic. Token will re-appear in a later chapter but for now he and a lot of other character won’t because they go to different colleges.  
> Even though this chapter was Kyle’s breaking point, it also showed his first step into a better life when he talked back to Stuart. It was a small step that didn’t end too well, but it was a step in the right direction! 
> 
> Fun fact: I have a list of 49 South Park Characters with their age, second gender and what their scents are! Sorted by student of Yardale Academy, South Park High, Not-presented yet, ‘Others’ and important Parents! 
> 
> I also started updating my other K2 Fanfiction with the name 'Wicked Masks'! It's already completed and will be updated every 3-5 days! 
> 
> Btw, [this is the song that I stole the name of the Fic from! It’s in German so maybe not many will understand the text, but maybe you enjoy the tune! It’s one of my favorite songs!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwwaYX1oG6g)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a VERY big motivation for every writer!


	8. 36 Questions And Four Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Mention of the situations in Chapter 6 (Kyle’s heat) and 7(Trent-Situation)! Mentally abusive Parents (Kyle’s, because I think what they’re doing can count as an abuse)
> 
> There’s A LOT of conversation in this chapter! Like, A LOT!
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

But Butterflies die fast, Kyle knew this the second he opened the door and entered his family’s house. In the living room on the couch stood his father who’s head turned when his son entered the building. His eyes were cold, bland and that filled Kyle with horror. He swallowed heavily and took a few steps closer to the Alpha, his gaze on the floor to avoid eye contact. “Good morning, father,” he said, his voice a bit weak at the last word, forcing him to clear his throat. The Omega glanced to the clock hanging on the wall, reading that is was 9:30 in the morning.

“Where did you spend the night?” Gerald asked, his eyes still on Kyle.

“I spend it at Stan’s, together with Butters,” lied the Omega, glad that his voice didn’t break and sounded convincing. “We didn’t stay at the party for too long and left earlier than we thought.”

Gerald nodded lightly at Kyle’s story, he slowly stood up and gestured his son to follow him. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair away for Kyle to sit on before he sat down on his own, across from Kyle’s. “Your Mom is clothes shopping with Ike so that I can talk to you, alone. She thought it would be better for us to talk man to man, since we can’t talk from Alpha to Alpha.” The Omega rolled his eyes at this comment, of course his father took every chance to humiliate him for turning out as an Omega.

“Your Mom and I are both very disappointed from you, Kyle,” Gerald continued, his eyes fixed on Kyle’s, if felt like he could look through him, trying to read his mind. “Token was a good guy, Kyle, an excellent Alpha with a good future ahead, someone who could have taken care of you. And you not only have broken up with him, you also didn’t tell us. Then last night you just ran off without talking to us about the topic and didn’t answer any of our messages in the morning.”

“Dad, I’m sorry, my Phone died without me noticing and-“

“That’s no excuse, Kyle!” Gerald cut him off, his voice raised and his eyebrow in an angry scowl. “Your behavior towards us is getting worse with every day and sooner than later this will have consequences!” Kyle looked down at the wooden table, a frown on his face and fear slowly rising in his guts. “To escape said consequences you have to make up with Token and try to get back together with him.”

“What?!” Kyle shouted out, eyes wide on his father as he looked at him like he just said the most logical thing. “Dad, Token did things I didn’t want him to do, h-he was a bad partner for me!”

Gerald sighed loudly and rubbed over his forehead, he acted like Kyle was the one who was talking bullshit. “Well, Kyle you have to get used to the needs of your Alpha and sometimes those needs are a bit more… direct.” He cleared his throat with a light cough while the redhead just stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. When Kyle wanted to say something Gerald continued. “Your mother and I had a talk yesterday and we think it would be best for not to go to college. Instead you will go to an Omega-School, there you will learn how an Omega has to behave and find a good Alpha.”

Kyle’s eyes were about to pop out from his staring and the rising anger inside him. His parents seriously wanted to make sure that he turned into the little cliché Omega he tried to fight off. He knew that social standards and status were important to them, always were, but this much? The young adult needed a way out of this situation, he had to find a way to get back on his parents good side for now.

He gulped lightly and took a deep breath before answering his father. “Dad, I won’t make up with Token but I also don’t want to be send to this Omega-School… So I will tell you the whole truth. I knew that Token wanted to break up with me.” Herald lifted one eyebrow in interest, ready to listen to his son. “I knew how humiliating that would be for me and probably even our family, so I decided to be faster and break up with him first. Like that I was the superior one and everyone paid me respect for ending it with an Alpha like Token.”

The Alpha leaned back in his seat, his chin between his thumb and index finger while thinking. His gaze was fixed on the ceiling and then started to nod lightly, he looked back at Kyle and got in his previous position. “Alright Kyle, that I can accept, but you will still be punished for your behavior from last night. I know it was probably because you’re trying to get over Token and that understandable, but we can’t accept you behaving like that.”

Kyle sighed inwardly, a big relieve flooding his body when he heard his father accepting the story. He didn’t know when he started to lie this good, but he didn’t complain about it now that he was able to use it against his parents. Gerald stood up and walked to the stairs, the Omega following him up and into his room. There he watched how his father started to take away his console, pulling out all wires and placing it under armpits.

“Alright,” he said while turning to Kyle, “You are grounded for a week and I will take your console away for two.”

“Yes, father,” Kyle nodded, trying to look as sad about it as possible while he couldn’t care less. He only cared about being allowed to go to college, staying at home for a week and not being able to play any games was a low price for that.

“Good, I will call you for dinner then. Have fun during your punishment,” Gerald muttered sarcastically while leaving the room. The Omega exhaled heavily after closing his door and going over to his plug to charge his phone. Once it reached 5% he was able to switch it back on, immediately vibrating from messages. The one on top and with that the most recently arrived one, was from an unknown number.

**XX-XX-XXXX  
** _Hey Darlin! I hope u got home safely and that this is the right number and not a fake one_

Kyle chuckled amused and immediately saved the number as Kenny, only know remembering that he gave him his number. He thought for a bit what he should answer the blonde and just thought he’d do the most necessary for now.

**Kyle  
** _Of course I gave you the right number, Kenny. Would be kind of dumb to since we’ll see us again tonight._

When he pressed on send he started to check the other messages. All of them were from Stan and Butters, asking where he was and why he couldn’t tell them now what was going on. Then he saw that they added him into a group chat.

<< **Stan** added **Kyle** to ‘ **Soon College Students** ’>>

**Stan:** _  
That’s much easier 2 write than always sending a message 2 each of u  
We should have made a group years ago_

**Butters:** _  
Alright, but that’s not why we opened this group. Kyle, once you check your phone, please explain what is going on._

**Stan:** _  
Yeah, we’re pretty worried, dude_

**Kyle:  
** _Hey guys, sorry for not answering sooner. My phone died this morning and I just got home from Kenny’s._

**Stan:  
** _KENNYS?! WHAT?!  
Do I need 2 beat him up?!_

**Butters:  
** _Oh my, you spend the night at Kenny’s?_

**Kyle:  
** _Calm down, guys. Yes, I spend the night over at Kenny’s and no, Stan, you don’t have to beat him up.  
I was pretty drunk last night and he helped me out when I was in a very problematic situation with Trent, so we decided to start from new. To become friends, that’s it._

**Stan:  
** _Wait  
Trent like in Trent Boyette??_

**Kyle:  
** _Yes._

**Butters:  
** _Gosh, Kyle, are you okay? Did he hurt you?_

**Stan:  
** _I will beat that asshole up the next time I c him_

**Kyle:  
** _Don’t worry, Kenny already took care of that._

And then Kyle started to explain the situation from the night before, about him ending up drunk and Trent trying to dance with him. Then the situation with Kenny, he left the part where he hid under the bed out, because Stan would most likely make fun of it later. He moved on to the part where Trent tried to rape him and where Kenny saved him and took him home. When Stan started to accuse Kenny on trying to use Kyle’s intoxicated condition, the Omega immediately defended the blonde. After finishing off with the breakfast and the talk they had in the morning about the moving, he waited for Stan and Butters to answer.

**Butters:  
** _I’m happy to hear that you two talked it out a bit, Kenny looks like a nice guy once you ignore the gossip about him. And we should thank him for looking after you when we didn’t, even though we should have.  
Kyle, I’m so sorry for leaving you alone on the party… _

**Stan:  
** _Yeah, I feel pretty bad about this  
U r my best friend and I just let that bs happen 2 u  
I’m sorry Kyle, I’ll make it up 2 u_

**Kyle:  
** _It’s okay guys, I shouldn’t have gotten drunk in the first place.  
But now I really want to know what you have to say about the moving._

**Stan:  
** _Well, Kenny sounds nice enough and when u r okay with it, I am 2_

**Butters:  
** _The more the merrier!_

**Kyle:  
** _Nice, I will tell him the next time I see him._

The redhead thought about writing Kenny the good news but decided against it, he would see him later and could tell him in person. For the rest of the day Kyle kept chatting with his friends, mentioning the talk he had with Gerald and about his grounding. When Stan started to worry that Kyle couldn’t come to his last football game, the Omega promised that his punishment was over by then.

Around seven his mother called him down for dinner and Kyle said goodbye to his friends for now. He walked down the stairs and sat down at his chair, Ike already sitting on his own next to him, checking out his phone. Sheila put the food on the table and Gerald came to sit down, too, kissing his wife on the cheek before doing so.

“So, Kyle,” Sheila started, “Your father told me about your little talk and I’m happy for you, that you’re allowed to go to college again! You never told us what you wanted to study and when you’re going to leave. We need to prepare everything, after all.”

With a nod the young male swallowed the piece of food he had in his mouth. “Stan, Butters and I will move in at the end of July, the last day, actually. That’s when they’re opening the dorms so everyone can settle in.” Of course Kyle left the part where Kenny comes along, out, his parents didn’t need to know about the Alpha in their son’s life. “And I want to study Social Science and Public Speaking, my teachers told me those would fit to me.”

“You should add Accounting and Finances,” Gerald added, not even looking at Kyle. It was more a request than a suggestion. “So that an Alpha sees that you can help him out with sorting everything out, at home.”

“Of course, Dad, I’ll try to get into it once I’m there. But I probably won’t be able to because the courses were already picked.”

“And make a good impression by the professors, I myself always had a splendid friendship to them, College life was much easier like that. I hope you will be able to do the same, maybe you can help them out with carrying their stuff from time to time.”

“Isn’t that kind of low, Dad?” Ike spoke up with his mouth stuffed with food, receiving a frown from Sheila because of his bad manners.

“Ike, empty your mouth before talking, we didn’t raise a barbarian,” she commanded, her frown getting deeper as the young boy rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t low,” Gerald said after Sheila finished talking, lightly glaring at his son, “It’s simply to show that you’re ready to do everything for good grades and that in a respectful way. They will be thankful for the help.”

Kyle nodded along and kept eating. Then he remembered how Stuart recognized his this morning and mentioned his father while talking to him. He glanced up and thought about asking him, but he surely would ask how he knew the Alpha and find out about Kenny. So he had to do it in a more sneaky way. “Mom, Dad, how was it for you before you presented? And afterwards?”

“Oh, that’s an interesting subject, Kyle!” Sheila praised and started to get a dreamy look on her face. “I remember like it was yesterday, I used to live in Jersey and went to school there with some friends. After I presented as an Alpha my parents send me to an all Alpha-School in New York and then into college, that’s where I met you father.” The Alpha nodded lightly with her eyes closed, remembering those days like they weren’t years ago.

Gerald smiled at his wife as she finished the story; he nodded lightly at the end and then cleared his throat. “I always lived in South Park and used to hang around with other people from here. Everyone knew each other, but after presenting as an Alpha and then going to college in New York, I broke contact to almost all of them.”

“Who did you hang around? Do they still live here?” Ike questioned after finishing to chew, his plate now empty from any food.

“Most of them were losers, always been but you had no other choice than hanging with them,” he explained, holding his nose a bit up. “They’re just scum and I’m glad to be away from them and I hope that you two will stay away from them, too. You’re better than this, especially the McCormicks, Boyettes and Petsukis!”

Ike and Kyle glanced at each other before nodding, deciding just to pretend that they obeyed to him. “I finished eating, can I go up to my room?” The Omega asked while slowly standing up and taking his plate in one hand. When Gerald nodded approving, Kyle fast brought his empty plate into the kitchen where he put it into the dishwasher, then hurrying upstairs.

Once in his room he walked over to his desk where he switched on his laptop, deciding to watch some funny videos to get the time over faster. He sat down and took a deep breath, thinking over what his father said at the dinner table. He looked like he really hated people like Kenny simply because their status in society wasn’t as high as his. Which was totally wrong, Kyle knew this now, and he wondered if one day he’d be able to accept Kenny as his son’s friend.

Kyle got on YouTube and started to watch some vine videos, and even though he knew almost all of them already, he had to laugh about them all. Those vines were memories for him from a time where he didn’t present and could just laugh with his friends. He smiled while watching them, remembering when they used to make their own vine but failed miserably. Now they sometimes watched it when they met up, always talking with the people in the videos, knowing ever line.

He checked his clock after some time, noticing that it was almost nine and sat back, stretching his arms out. A satisfied sigh left his throat as he opened another tab on his internet browser, deciding to scroll through his social medias before getting ready for sleep. That was when he heard a soft noise coming from his video and when he turned he remembered, that Kenny wanted to come visit him.

Kyle stood up and jogged over to the window that he opened to let the blonde in. “Thanks for lettin’ me inside yer room,” Kenny chuckled while closing the window behind him again. The Alpha walked over to the bed and sat down to take off his shoes. “How was yer day?”

“Good, my parents grounded me for running out last night and not answering their messages this morning. But that fine,” the redhead shrugged and fell back on his chair, watching how Kenny pulled his knees up and sat cross-legged. “Do you… Want to talk about this morning? That was some real chaos with your father…”

“Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, Darlin’,” Kenny said, smirking at the Omega. His smirk turned into a wide grin when he saw Kyle palming his forehead while sighing loudly.

“You really should stop quoting JD or people will start thinking that you’re like him,” Kyle commented while looking at the man on his bed with a cocked eyebrow.

“What? A hot outcast?”

“A damn psychopath.”

Kenny looked at him for a few seconds like he didn’t know how to answer that, so he settled for laughing, not too loud for Kyle’s parents to hear him. The Omega watched him and then started chuckling along before getting serious again. “But seriously, do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Kenny said after calming down, shaking his head and his smile slowly vanished from his lips. “I’m fine, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Kyle accept this for now, he doesn’t have the right to push Kenny to answer him, not by such a sensitive topic.

The Omega spun around in his chair, trying to find a topic they could talk about, and then he remembered the group chat. “By the way, Butters and Stan are both fine with moving our stuff together. And I wanted to ask you something.” The blonde looked up when he heard that, tiling his head to the side and in a silent ask for Kyle to continue. Kyle cleared his voice and started to pull at one of his red strands, slowly curling it around his index finger. “On Friday Stan has his last football game and Butters and I always watch them together to cheer for him and maybe you want to come along? Afterwards we, the team and their friends will drive to Stark’s Pond and celebrate, without our parents, of course.” Kyle smiled shyly at Kenny, awaiting his answer.

“Is that a date?” Was all the blonde asked, his blue eyes fixed on Kyle’s green ones.

“Ehm…” The Omega could feel the heat that rushed into his face, painting it read like acryl on a canvas. “I-If you want it to be? But we won’t be alone, like, not even a second. There will always be people around us.”

Kenny had his hands on his legs and nodded slowly, his gaze leaving Kyle’s eyes and moving down to his legs, then back up to the ceiling before they found the Omega’s face again. “That sounds nice, actually. I’d love to come along, I bet its fun and I get to know the people I’ll be movin’ with.”

“Great!” Kyle beamed, leaning forth in his chair before he could stop himself. He coughed silently into his hand and leaned back again, blushing a bit when he saw Kenny’s grin. “I’ll write you the details then.” Again silence spread around them, but this time it was a bit more comfortable than before. It made his thoughts wander, though, and suddenly recalled the talk he had with Jimmy on the party. “Say… I talked to Jimmy on the party and he said that… that when I presented and the OEC picked me up, that you found Cartman and beat him up?”

Kenny listened and then leaned a bit back on the bed, his cheek resting on his own shoulder. “Yeah, Craig wrote me where they were and when I arrived there I forced him to delete the video and afterwards beat him up. I told him that he has no right to treat an Omega like this although he is an Alpha, that’s no excuse for his behavior.” He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back a soft growl out of anger. “I know I was an asshole to ya, Kyle, but I’d never do this to an Omega or let someone else do it. The video is gone; Craig and I watched how he deleted it.”

Kyle nodded absentmindedly, only vaguely remembering what exactly happened back then. He did remember Cartman’s disgusting scent and his hands on his legs, but he tried to keep those memories away as good as possible. “Why…” He started again, only a whisper first but slowly gaining in strength. “Why are you even friends with an asshole like him? Why is he part of your pack?”

The blonde huffed lightly and lay down on his side, his eyebrow were pulled into a frown as he thought about the question. “Cartman was one of the few children who were friends with me even though I had this bad reputation.”

“No wonder, his mother is the town’s whore, he has a bad reputation himself,” Kyle threw in and gained a nod from Kenny.

“Yeah but… I was older than the other children in my class and didn’t fit in, before we presented, but I somehow was able to get Cartman as a friend. He helped me to escape when I stole somethin’ from a store when I was ten, he was just nine back then but knew exactly what I was doin’. To make sure that the owner wouldn’t catch me he threw over a pyramid of cans to stop him in his track. And we stayed friends then. Of course I presented before him and got send to our school where, again, I had trouble to find friends. I had to repeat a class… Not ‘cause I was stupid but ‘cause I worked, illegally, and didn’t have any time to study or go to classes.”

Kenny stopped for a second to clear his throat and wet his lips with his tongue. “Cartman and I ended up in the same class then, that’s also how I met Bebe and Craig. And I was always the more dominant one since I’m older and turned into the leader of our pack. Everythin’ that happened between us made it impossible for me to abandon him, not yet at least. Eric needs help, professional, and I hope he gets it during college.”

“To which one does he go?”

“He said he was accepted by a college in Texas.”

“Oh,” Kyle breathed, watching Kenny closely as he stared at the wall across from him. He swallowed lightly and pulled his legs up to his chest to rest his chin on top of them, still looking at the blonde. “Okay… At least you have a reason for still being friends with him and… and I think its right that you want to help him. That guy needs help and I hope he gets it to see his own mistakes. Thanks for telling me.”

Kenny breathed a laugh before nodding. “Sure, communication is important to form a good friendship, so…” He glanced behind Kyle as his laptop and smiled widely. “How ‘bout we communicate a bit more? There’s a funny game we could try.” The blonde sat up and Kyle rose an eyebrow at him. “There’s the myth that when you and your friend answer 36 question and then stare into each other’s eyes, that you fall in love.”

“Seriously? Sounds like Bullshit but I love experiments,” Kyle exclaimed and already turned to his laptop to pick it up and sat down on his bed with it, across from Kenny. He started to check the internet and soon found a page with the questions. “So you want to fall in love with me?” He mocked.

“No, I just need you fallin’ for me at this point,” Kenny joked back, or at least Kyle hoped that he was joking. He glanced up at the Alpha for a second before placing the Laptop next to himself so that both could read the question. “Alright, Question numero uno. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would ya want as a dinner guest?”

“Does that person have to be alive?”

“I guess? Here’s written anyone in the world and dead people don’t count then. I’d say… Emma Watson,” Kenny said after thinking for a bit.

“…What?”

“Well, she’s beautiful, has a nice body and is active in politics. What more does a man want?”

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. Then he thought about his own answer and cleared his throat, deciding that he couldn’t blame Kenny. “I guess I’d ask Lin-Manuel Miranda.” When he got a look from Kenny, he immediately started to explain. “He’s intelligent, open minded, respects Omegas and fights for their rights just as he does for people of color and he wrote my favorite Musical.”

Kenny nodded a long. “Sure, Sure, I won’t judge ya,” he laughed and grinned

“Shut up and read the next question, asshole,” Kyle shoved him lightly while grinning himself.

“Aaaalright,” the blonde sang and looked back to the laptop. “Would ya like to be famous? In what way? I don’t, I want money but bein’ famous sounds annoying.”

“I agree with you there, I wouldn’t want any groupies or paparazzi around me,” Kyle nodded and decided it would be his turn to read the next question. “Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why? Of course I do so I know exactly what I want to say and what I need to know. I even take notes sometimes.”

“You nerd,” scoffed Kenny, gaining a glare from the redhead. “I don’t do that, because that would only make you fail when a not planned question would be asked.” He explained with a proud smile before reading the following question. “What would constitute a ‘perfect’ day for ya? Hm, maybe hangin’ out with friends, chillin’ at home with a drink while eatin’ pizza. At the end of the day some cuddlin’ with my significant other.”

“Adorable, but I’d say the same thing, I guess. Maybe with wine and something self-made to eat, though.”

“That sounds nice, too, self-made food is still the best,” Kenny almost drooled by the thought of food made by hand instead of finished one. “When did ya last sing to yerself? To someone else? Today under the shower and a week ago for Bebe.”

“You sing to your friends?” Kyle asked with a cocked brow and an amused smile. “I never sing to others and to myself under the shower yesterday.

“I do, I also sing for my family, believe it or not but I have a good singin’ voice,” the Alpha praised himself, his eyes closed and head hold high. “I will show you one day, promise.”

“I hope so!” Demanded the Omega. “If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either in mind or body of a 30 year old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want? That’s easy, mind of course,” said Kyle immediately before looking to Kenny. He was pretty sure what the Alpha in front of him would choose and almost skipped to the next question.

“Same,” Kenny said and that made Kyle look into his eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah, what should I do with a good body when I won’t be able to use it ‘cause my head isn’t workin’ correctly?” He rose an eyebrow at Kyle like he wanted to ask him, if he was so stupid. “I can make sure my body is all healthy, the mind is somethin’ different.” Kenny explained before glancing back to the laptop for the next ask. “Do ya have a secret hunch ‘bout how ya will die?” The Alpha gulped heavily at this question, Kyle didn’t understand why, maybe he was sensitive by the topic. “I just let myself be surprised, everythin’ can happen.”

“That’s true…” Mumbled the Omega with a frown. “Maybe I will die in one of those Alpha fights or a car accident, I don’t know. Let’s just move to the next question, this one is kind of depressing.” With a nod from the Alpha, Kyle read the next question. “Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common…” Kyle’s face started to turn into a light shade of pink while reading this and he coughed lightly before answering. “Well… You…. Ehm… You seem to be rather smart… and…”

“And we both are protective of our friends and loyal towards our pack,” Kenny finished for him with a smile and then simply got to the next question on the screen, leaving Kyle blushing. “For what in yer life do ya feel most grateful? My sister.”

“That came out like a bullet,” commented Kyle.

“Well, she is what I’m most grateful for, I know that.”

“That’s nice, and adorable, too,” chuckled the Omega and this time it was Kenny who turned red around his nose. “I think I’m most grateful for… Stan. I’d say my brother but he can be a real pain in the ass, so I will go with my super best friend.”

“Now _that’s_ adorable!” The blonde laughed amused. “And a bit mean when ya think ‘bout yer brother, but I guess he must be really annoyin’ then.”

“You have no clue, really,” moaned Kyle with a face that showed that he was in pain, making Kenny love more. “Shhh, my parents will hear you!” He shushed, the smirk on his lips betraying his serious eyes.

“’m sorry, I’ll calm down,” Kenny took a deep breath to relax again, making sure to stop laughing to say the next request. “Take four minutes and tell yer partner your life story in as much detail as possible…” The blonde’s voice turned into a breath towards the end and he sneaked a nervous glance at Kyle, the redhead looked the same. “Let’s skip that one, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Kyle leaned to the laptop and clicked on skip, neither he nor Kenny were ready to tell each other everything about themselves. Maybe that was something time would take care of without them noticing. “If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?” The Omega leaned back to let that sink in, Kenny watched him with interested eyes.

And quality or ability, maybe being an Alpha or a Beta instead of being an Omega. That would be amazing and an answer everyone would expect from an Omega, everyone would expect from a person like Kyle who hated to be one. It was something every Omega would dream of, something that in reverse happened to Kyle. He was a Beta and turned into an Omega, wouldn’t it be fair to wish for the opposite then?

“…I’d want to be able to free Omegas from their submission towards Alphas, by taking away the Alpha command.” Kenny looked at Kyle and smiled very softly, almost impossible to see.

“That’s somethin’ I’d wish for, too,” he agreed with a few slow nods. “If a crystal ball could tell ya the truth ‘bout yerself, yer life, the future or anythin’ else, what would ya wanna know?” Kenny looked at the ceiling to think for a second before answering. “I’d wanna know if my family would be okay in the future and if not, what I could do to help them.”

“I’d ask if there was a reason why I was born into an Omega, if there was a greater good behind it,” muttered Kyle into his hand, then fixing his eyes with Kenny’s. “Sorry, that sounds really stupid compared to yours.”

“No, it doesn’t,” disagreed Kenny, “It sounds like somethin’ ya deserve to know, Kyle, sometin’ I wish ya will find the answer to.”

Kyle smiled at Kenny. “Thanks,” he whispered, almost inaudible but the Alpha heard him and tilted his head to the device on the bed, asking him to read the next question. “Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it? Well, I can’t just punch my father in the face.”

Kenny snorted loudly and a laugh tried to force its way out of his chest but he could held it down. “Darlin’, ya need to stop with those answers when ya don’t want me to laugh!”

“Sorry, sorry, but it’s the truth!” Kyle chuckled amused at Kenny and leaned a bit forward to suppress his own laughs that started to bubble up in his chest. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Okay, okay. I’ve dreamed of gettin’ out of home and that’s what I’ll do soon, couldn’t do it sooner ‘cause of money, obviously,” clarified the blonde and checked the next ask. “What is your greatest accomplishment of your life? I’d say the fact that people trust me…? Like, Bebe and Craig both always come to me when they need advice and know I won’t tell anyone.”

Kyle looked at him and smiled lightly, nodding along. “I don’t want to sound weird but maybe the fact that I finally stood up against an Alpha this morning. It took some time for me to understand that I don’t have to obey to my Omega side and I think that’s something not many Omegas see.” The blonde across from him grinned at him and bend forth to pat his shoulder, signalizing that he agreed and was proud of his new friend. “Okay, next is; What do you value most in a friendship? Trust and loyalty, I don’t think I could build up a good and real friendship without those.”

“Agreed, those factor are very important, but I value most that ya can sit in a comfortable silence with a person, ya know? Nothin’ is awkward while just sittin’ ‘round and maybe watchin’ the stars,” said Kenny and he saw a kind of glimmer in Kyle’s eyes, knowing that the redhead agreed with him and knew exactly what he was talking about. “Next question, what is your most treasured memory? Karen getting’ into school. My family and I had an amazin’ time ‘cause Kevin and I saved some money for that day to buy her ice cream and some school stuff. It was just awesome.”

“Karen is really important to you, right?” Kyle asked, knowing that it was a stupid question. The amount Kenny talked about his little sister made it obvious how much he valued her.

“She’s just the sweetest person in the world, I’d do anytin’ to make her happy,” announced the Alpha, a stern look on his face to show how serious he was about the topic. “What’s with you? There hafta be some amazin’ memories.”

“Yeah, I’d say it was when Stan got his driving license. He and I just drove off on that day, a little one day road trip is the best way to describe it. We drove through Denver and then to the nearest forest, ate in the car and all this. It was the best day of my life,” told the Omega, his lips pulled up into a warm smile while thinking back. He would never forget how happy Stan was that day, saying it was the beginning of his independency from his parents.

“Sounds really nice and Stan sounds like a good guy.”

“He’s the best, yeah, he had some problems in the past and is a really… big character but he also has a big heart. I don’t know where I’d be without him, probably still with Token, probably friendless and an outsider,” confessed Kyle while worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He cleared his throat silently and looked back at the laptop to read. “What is your most terrible memory…? My second heat, obviously.”

He earned an almost apologizing look from the man across from him, like it was his fault that this happened to Kyle. It was not, the opposite, Kenny started to warn him but the Omega didn’t listen and kept pushing him away. Kyle placed a hand on the blonde’s leg and smiled at him reassuringly, making sure that he understood what Kyle wanted to tell him. Kenny’s eyes lit up a bit and he nodded, leaning back on his hands before answering the question. “It was in the middle of the night, Karen and Kevin have to share a room because of the rare space at home, and meanwhile I have my own. I was ten years old and heard Mom and Dad screaming at each other, both drunk and I got so scared that I ran over to my siblings’ room.

Kevin woke up and when he heared our parents he told me to lay down in his bed while he checks on them. Karen slept through all of this, thank God, otherwise she would have cried. So, Kevin left the room and shouted at them, telling them to stop and go to bed and all this before I heard smacking, over and over again. Mom yelled at Dad to stop, that he was hurting him, but he didn’t stop for a few more seconds. When Kev returned he was beaten up, his nose and lips were bleeding, his right eye and cheeks swollen…” Kenny looked down at his lap, it looked like he could picture the day like it was five minutes ago. “That was the night Mom decided to change, to turn into a better mother for our sake… All it took was for my brother to be beaten up by my Dad...”

“God Kenny…” Kyle’s eyes were wide in shock, focused on the blonde’s face and his lips trembling. He couldn’t imagine how bad that was for Kenny, how traumatizing it must have been for a ten year old. “…I’m so sorry…” He crawled towards him and wrapped his arms around Kenny, squeezing him tightly. Kenny breathed a chuckle against the redhead’s neck, slowly lifting one arm to return the embrace without falling on his back. “I wish we met before, they convinced you life is war…”

Kenny snorted loudly at that, laughing and falling back on his back and pulling the Omega down with him. Kyle squeaked lightly in surprised and found himself on the Alpha’s chest, who was still laughing amused. “You tell me to stop quoting Heathers and then ya have the audacity to quote the musical?” The blonde gasped for air when none was left in his lungs, a sad attempt to keep his laughing up while doing so.

“It’s not even that funny!” Kyle groaned amused, rolling his eyes while watching his friend slowly calm down. “I wanted to cheer you up and it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah it did, thanks,” chuckled Kenny out, looking up at Kyle with tears at the corner of his eyes. The Omega huffed and stroked them away, not even noticing how close he got to the Alpha’s face. When he did notice, he started to turn red again and wanted to sit back up, but the arms around his back held him down. “Let’s stay like this for a bit, ‘kay?” Kenny smiled up at him and Kyle bit his lip again, biting hard enough that the taste of iron filled his mouth when it started bleeding. He nodded lightly and lied down, his head resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

“But just for one question!” The Omega demanded before quietl adding, “…or two.”

Kenny grinned amused and nodded. “Sure, here comes the next question. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?” The blonde let his head rest on the mattress again, staring at the ceiling while drawing small circles in Kyle’s lower back, feeling him shiver. “…I don’t think so. Maybe I’d try to work more to get as much money together for Karen… And I’d confess a few things but that’s it.”

“Hmm,” hummed Kyle, enjoying the way Kenny’s hand moved over his clothed skin. He snuggled a bit closer to him while thinking about the question. “I’d change a lot, to be honest, I’d ask my friends to go on a journey around the globe with me, surely my parents would be ready to pay for it under those circumstances. I’d eat everything I want and tell the society how shitty it is to live in it as an Omega. Reasons should be obvious.”

“That sounds badass,” mentioned Kenny, still moving his one hand while his other one slides to Kyle’s neck, massaging him lightly. “I bet you’d make an awesome public speaker, someone who gives Omegas a voice.”

“That’s actually one of the classes I choose to mayor in.”

“That’s even more badass,” mumbled the Alpha amazed, gaining a snicker from the Omega. “Or badasser?”

“No no, more badass was correct,” corrected Kyle, turning his head to hide his eyes in Kenny’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply. “Would you read the next question?”

“Sure, Darlin’,” said Kenny while leaning his head a bit up, gaining a soft groan from the Omega on top of him. “What does friendship mean to you? Didn’t we already have that question?”

“Nah, but one about the values of friendship,” stated the Omega, mumbling against Kenny’s skin. The Alpha stopped in his movement for a second before he continued. “Friendship means… Family.”

“Yeah, in our society that’s kind of literally, ‘cause most of the times yer friends belong to yer pack and a pack it nothin’ else than a second family,” Kenny said his thoughts out loud, looking at the ceiling and noticing the same dark spot Kyle did days prior. “What roles do love and affection play in yer life?”

“Is that the next question?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm, I… don’t know… before I presented as an Omega it wasn’t that important to me, but now…” Kyle frowned lightly and started to shift, pushing his body up into a sitting position and looking down at the blonde. “…I think now I want this in my life. I don’t need it to survive per se, but I’d be happy to have it.”

Kenny looked up at him, noticing the way the Omega stared at his face, the blonde bit his lips lightly. “For me affection was always important because I simply need it, I don’t know why but it’s a big part of my life. Sex, cuddlin’…” One of his hands moved up to stroke Kyle’s cheek and it was with such tenderness that Kyle got scared for a second. This was a moment he never shared with someone else before, something he never felt with anyone. And it sent chills down his spine, alarming him about the way how close the two males were.

Kyle swallowed heavily before pulling away, getting back at his former spot on the bed and looking down at the cushions under him. His chest tightened when Kenny sat up, too, a bit of disappointment and sadness in his eyes. But the Omega shoved it away for now, he didn’t want to deal with the flowers that slowly started to bloom in his chest. It was simply too overwhelming for him. He glanced at his laptop and ruffled through his messy hair to get past the sudden silence. “Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of…” A quick glance towards Kenny, “…your partner. Share a total of five items.”

“Okay, here we go,” Kenny clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other, showing that he was getting ready to answer. “You are intelligent, have a strong character, he most magnificent eyes I have ever seen, a beautiful smile and seem to be reliable.”

Kyle gulped lightly and nodded while muttering a ‘thanks’, he didn’t even know if the Alpha could hear it before he began. “You are respectful, smarter than most people think, responsible of your own and your pack’s action, kind and…” He stared at Kenny’s face and chewed the inside of his cheek for a second. “And you have eyes that tell me, that you’re loyal.”

It was Kenny’s time to turn slightly red, chuckling embarrassed and scratching the back of his head. “Thank you,” the Omega just nodded and fast looked to the side, avoiding Kenny’s gaze. “Okay, question number 23: How close and warm is your family? … Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s? Oh boy, there’s a lot to unpack,” the Alpha joked lightheartedly, trying to pretend that the heaviness on his heart wasn’t there. “Long story short, I don’t hate my family, just my Dad and no to the second question.”

“…I think that most people see me and my family and think ‘Wow, they must be so happy!’, but… it’s not like that. My parents were disappointed when I turned out as a Beta and it only got worse when I finally showed my true second gender. We never were the happiest and closest and this made it worse… I’m happy to go to college to get away from them, the only one I will miss is my younger brother,” Kyle’s voice was void of any big emotions, cold enough that he thought he could the his breath as a fog in the air.

Then it was silent, both only noticing what a heavy question that was for the both of them. And they moved on as soon as possible. Kyle leaned to his device that was slowly getting hot from being placed on the blanket and read out loud. “How do you feel about your relationship with your mother? It’s distant, we used to be closer but right now it’s just loveless and cold.”

“I love my Mom,” Kenny started, not surprising Kyle with his statement, “She never was the best mother, but she changed and tries hard to give us the best live she can provide with a shitty Husband like Dad. As an omega she went through a lot and I am proud with the way she turned out.” He looked down at his hands, not wanting to look at Kyle when talking about this topic. Instead he moved his hand to the laptop. “I wonder what the next question will be,” he said sarcastically, why not ask after the father now, right?

“Make three true ‘we’ statements each. For instance, ‘We are both in this room feeling…’”

“Well, looks like I was wrong there,” Kenny laughed softly before leaning back again. “I don’t think we can say much about this, we just turned out as friends and don’t know enough, right?”

“Y-Yeah, right,” Kyle agreed, hiding that he already thought about some sentences to say. But when Kenny felt like skipping the request he had no problem with it. “Complete this sentence: ‘I wish I had someone with whom I could share….’ My rants about everything I get angry about.”

Kenny snorted at that but nodded with raised eyebrows, understanding where this statement came from. “I wish I had someone with whom I could share…. My bed,” he winked at Kyle in the end, gaining an annoyed look from the Omega.

“Of course that would come out of your mouth,” Kyle breathed a chuckle, shaking his head amused. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Naw, every time someone says they don’t believe in a Kenny, a Kenny dies somewhere,” the blonde pouted while making sad eyes at the younger male.

“…”

“No, don’t you dare.”

“I don’t believe in Kenny,” Kyle said with a neutral voice. Kenny threw his hand against his chest and fell back on the bed, making choking and wheezing noises while pretending to die. The Omega watched him twitch a few times before he exhaled loudly, pretending it was his last breath. With a raised brow Kyle crawled forward and next to Kenny, looking down on him. “You can stop now.” But Kenny stayed silent, his eyes closed and one hard still on his chest where his heart would be. “Kenny, come on.”

Then he heard a soft mumble coming from him and Kyle leaned down, his ear close to Kenny’s mouth. “What did you say?”

“…Ya have to kiss the princess to wake her from her deep slumber,” the blonde whispered and Kyle sat back up with a deadpanned face.

“Well, good thing you’re not a princess then,” stated the redhead and he smiled satisfied when Kenny groaned and sat back up again, too.

“Why are ya always so mean to me, Darlin’?”

“Cause its fun,” Kyle shrugged it off and looked over to the laptop which was slowly getting louder. He decided that it was time for the next question and leaned over Kenny’s lap to click on the next question. “If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.” The redhead pulled back to sit straight, frowning lightly at the question. “I can be really stubborn and annoy people like that.”

“I think maybe that I smoke weed and like to go on parties and have fun. The basic stuff, no big deep secrets,” Kenny said while rolling his shoulders and then checking out the next question. “Tell yer partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, say thing that you might not say to someone you’re just met.” He turned to Kyle and looked him in the eyes with a stern look. “I like you for bein’ able to accept when you made mistakes and work on them. You believed those rumors at first, ‘bout me and my family, but now I’m your friends. It’s amazing.”

Kyle gawked at Kenny, not knowing what to answer him at first. He glided with his hand through his hair and peeked down to the blanket, going through his head about what to say. After clearing his throat for the maybe hundredth time this evening, he found a fitting answer to the question. “I like about you, that you don’t let yourself be beaten down by anyone, that you say ‘fuck you’ to the norms of our society and stand your ground against assholes.”

When a wide smile grew on Kenny’s lips, Kyle couldn’t hold his own down and smiled back, happy that he said the right thing. He knew it was the truth and maybe there were even better parts of Kenny, parts and characteristics he didn’t know about yet, but he sure wanted to. “Okay, what is the next question of the ultimate love guide?” The blonde turned and read aloud, “Share with yer partner an embarrassin’ moment in your life.”

“Uhhh, can we please ski-“

“Definitely not,” Kenny immediately cut the Omega off, a mischievous smirk reaching his eyes. “I’ll even start, so ya know that yers is probably not as bad. Okay, ready?” A nod from Kyle. “I once was planned to spend the heat with an Omega, they asked me to and I said yes. They told me to climb in through the window so their parents wouldn’t know. The plan was easy; they leave their windows open before it started so I can climb in and then close it. Easy peasy, wouldn’t be the first time I sneak in through a window.” Kenny glanced towards Kyle window and the Omega groaned lightly.

“Anyway! I was walkin’ towards their place and immediately saw the open window, the lights were out which was a bit weird but I thought ‘Maybe their eyes already started to get sensitive to strong light’, but I was wrong. While climbin’ up I started hearin’ noises and got confused for a second, but ignored it, was kinda eager. When I was halfway through the window I looked through the room and… Well, there wasn’t the Omega, but their parents. Fucking. And they stopped to just stare at me for solid two minutes before they started shoutin’.”

A loud laugh burst out of Kyle’s chest and the Omega fast slapped his hands in front of his mouth to quiet himself down. He kept cackling into the flat of his hands and felt tears burning at the side of his eyes before falling back on his back. For a bit longer he had to giggle before it slowly started to die down, Kenny sat next to him and pouted. “I-I’m sorry… You poor guy!” Kyle grinned in a mean way at him and decided to keep lying down.

“Now it’s yer turn,” When Kyle started pouting; Kenny cocked an eyebrow at him. “Kyyyle!”

“Yeah okay, Moses,” Kyle groaned lightly and looked up at the ceiling while thinking of an embarrassing story. “So, I was like sixteen and I had a crush on that Beta, David. He just moved to South Park and was very nice and just good looking, kind of the guy everyone could falls for. I talked to him but never got to ask him for his last name but-! Thanks to my super hearing I heard some girls talking about it. Like most of my days I went to the library to study and while being on the computer I decided to look him up on social media, but didn’t find him. While trying to figure out if he didn’t have any or if it wasn’t his last name, David suddenly appeared behind me and told me, that I wrote his last name horribly wrong.”

At the end of the story, Kyle hid his red face behind his hands, thinking about this situation still makes him feel like an idiot. It was one of the most embarrassing moments he ever had to live through and no one let him forget about this. Sometimes David or Stan asked him to spell ‘Rodriguez’ just to remember him that yes, they will never let it go. And Kenny was one of them now, too.

The blond was holding back his laugher to not alarm the whole house of his presence. He let himself fall down face first onto Kyle’s pillow, muffling his voice with the cushion. Kyle looked up to him and chuckled softly, it was a funny story for outsiders after all. He slowly moved up to the Alpha and lay down next to him, bending his foot to reach his laptop and get the next question. “When did you last cy in front of another person? By yourself? Well… the last time would be last night, in your arms…”

Kenny turned his head lightly and glanced at Kyle whose green eyes were staring him down. Both didn’t talk about what exactly happened or what was going to happen when Kenny wouldn’t have come to save him. “…By yourself?” The Alpha asked, his voice partly muffled from the fabric still half covering it.

“I think after my second heat, when it was over and I just realized what Token was doing,” Kyle moved his gaze back up to the ceiling, frowning lightly at the memory. He felt so worthless and miserable the few days after, his Omega side was screaming that his Alpha preferred a Beta over him and his rational side, his _Kyle_ side, told him what exactly Token did to him. It hurt, it hurt bad, but now Kyle was free from him and was able to start new. “Why were you outside last night? After I screamed at you…?”

“Had a bad feelin’,” Kenny honestly said, “I wanted to run after ya immediately but needed to dress first and lost ya. When I couldn’t find ya I decided to get a drink before leavin’, but then I noticed Trent walking outside… And I remembered that it was him we threw out of the room where you hid and I put one and one together. It took me a bit, that’s why I was so late, but I recognized his little followers and just punched them without thinking about it. Then I looked to the side and there you were, pressed against this damn bus station with that disgusting asshole all over you. I lost it, I probably broke his nose.”

“He deserved it,” the Omega threw in and turned on his side to properly look at the other, Kenny turned his head completely. He looked at him and then lifted an arm, silently inviting Kyle to cuddle again just like they did the night before. Kyle didn’t even think about it and just slid over, enjoying the way Kenny wrapped one arm around his back and pulling him into his side. The Omega sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a few seconds before going back to the game. “You didn’t answer yet.”

“The last time I cried in front of another person was when I was sixteen, I guess. When I presented as an Alpha and I really didn’t want to be one, because I thought I _had_ to be like my Dad. My mother and brother explained me that this was bullshit, that I can be a better Alpha than others and be a good example.” Kyle snuggled a bit closer to him after hearing this, enjoying the warmth he sent out. “And by myself was a few weeks ago, Dad almost beat up Karen and I thought something could have happened to her and… It was just too much, you know?”

“Yeah, sometimes you need to let it out,” the Omega agreed in a breath, moving his arm over Kenny’s back and then glided it through his blonde locks. He threaded his fingers through them, occasionally using his short fingernails to massage the sculp. “You’re a good guy, Kenny, you just took the bad direction sometimes but that’s okay. We all make those mistakes and at least you used it to learn from it.”

Kenny looked at Kyle and licked his lips for a second before he turned on his side, too, and pulled the Omega closer. Kyle let him and continued to stroke through the Alpha’s hair once they were comfortable again. Then he looked over his shoulder and, again, used his foot to get the next question. “Tell your partner something that you like about them already. Hm, I’d go with the way you treat me, like, you never force me, when I’d say I feel uncomfortable you’d immediately get away from me. And all this without making me feel like an sensitive Omega.”

“I like about ya that you were able to talk back to my father, that you decided that even though you are an Omega, you also still are Kyle. It may took some time for you to get to this part, but you made it and that’s much further than most Omega’s go,” Kenny said into Kyle’s red curls, one hand on his waist and squeezing lightly in encouragement. And this time it was Kenny who used his foot to click on the laptop, ready to ask the next question. “What, if anythin’, is too serious to be joked about? Even though I do have and like black humor, I’d go with stuff like cancer or pedophilia. Stuff like that just isn’t funny.”

“I totally agree there, stuff like that isn’t okay, rape jokes, too. There’s just something that is never funny, never,” Kyle emphasized by clenching his free fist against Kenny’s chest, frowning lightly. “Let’s… Let’s move to the next question. If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?”

“Is it just me or the questions getting’ more depressive and dark?”

“No, it’s not just you. Guess they needed to somehow get the funny mood from the embarrassing stories down,” the Omega joked, making Kenny snicker into his hair. “Okay, now my answer. I’d regret not telling my parents what I truly think about their behavior and that I didn’t tell Ike what a good and intelligent brother he is. I’d regret that I never told Stan more often what a good friend he is and… and I’d regret not telling you that I am glad, that you just jumped into my life that day. So… thanks for being so persistent and annoying. And I didn’t tell my parents because I’m depended from them and my friends because… I just don’t think about it.”

“Pffff, yar welcome,” Kenny mocked, ruffling through Kyle’s hair for a few seconds and making him whine. “I’d regret not tellin’ Karen how good life can be and Kevin that he was a good big brother, even though he thinks that he’s not. My Mom, I wish I’d tell her more often what an amazin’ job she’s doin’ and my Dad? Oh boi, I’d regret not tellin’ him what a giant asshole he is. And I never do this because I’m too scared to leave my family then.”

“Makes sense, but one day we both tell everyone exactly that, promise?” Kyle moved his head to look up at Kenny, staring into his ocean like eyes, drowning inside them.

The blonde looked down and nodded lightly. “Promise.” Kyle’s lips pulled up at the corner into a light smile. “So next is; Yer house, containin’ everythin’ you own, catches fire. After savin’ yer loved ones and pets, ya have time to safely make a final dash to save one item. What would it be and why? I would run back in to save Karen’s doll that she loves so much, I don’t have much myself so I’d rather safe somethin’ from her.”

“I’d save my Laptop, there are all the pictures and with that my memories on, would be pretty angry to lose all this,” Kyle checked on his device that didn’t have much energy left. “We have to hurry up before it is empty and switches itself off. Next question is; Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that? I don’t know, Karen’s I guess? Because first of all, she’s just fifteen and second; She’s the most innocent one,” Kenny growled, showing how much he hated the question and immediately streaming out a scent that made the air around them seem heavy.

“Shhh, calm down. We can’t allow my parents to smell you,” Kyle mumbled, moving closer to Kenny and sending out calming pheromones, hoping that Kenny could relax. “I think mine would be Ike, for the same reasons. Let’s move on and just forget it.”

“Yeah, sorry…” apologized the Alpha before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly to calm down and read the next ask. “It’s the last one anyway. Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.”

“Oof,” Kyle sighed out, pulling away from Kenny and sitting up again, the Alpha mimicking it. “Okay ehm… I will just start… At the moment I’m trying to deal with my Omega side, you know that, but the problem I’m facing is my parents… Today my Dad threatened to send me to an Omega-School simply because I broke up with Token and I don’t know how much longer I can deal with them treating me like this. I know I will be free once I’m in college but what when I finished? Or when I return during breaks?”

Kenny looked at him and listened attentively and once Kyle finished he thought about it for a bit. “I think, first of all, that it looks like you’re scared of your problems, you’re scared that they’ll do something to you but not physically, mentally. That they will force you into the marriage with some Alpha before you’re 21 and with that capable of taking care of yourself. Which I can understand, that’s the problem a lot of Omegas have. And the solution is to either talk to them or try to make sure that they won’t take you out of college before you’re 21, once you’ve reached that age they can’t do anything.”

Kyle rocked back and forth in slow motions, listening closely to what the Alpha had to say. Once he finished talking he nodded lightly, it wasn’t something he didn’t think about himself already, but now he heard it from someone else. This was the only option he had, Omegas didn’t have the right to decide anything for themselves unless they’re 21 or claimed and Kyle really didn’t want to be claimed. “Alright, thanks. Now you.”

The blonde nodded and looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds. “I think my problem is that I don’t want to leave my family alone with my father. There’s the possibility that he will hurt them even more while I’m gone, physically mostly. And it makes me question if I did the right decision by taking the job in Denver, but I earn much more there and have a chance of a career and with the money I can help them.”

“Hm, okay, I’d still go, I know this sounds harsh and cold, but you can help them the most by moving on. Of course you worry about them, but staying here won’t help them in the long run, because that means they’re stuck here, too. You should earn money and help them like that, give your Mom the possibility to get out of there once the claim mark is completely gone. And help Karen to go to college with the money, too, you can check on them daily over phone, right? Or maybe video calls so you can see if something happened to them to get over here as soon as possible.”

Kyle cleared his throat; it was dry after talking all the time and not drinking once. “And you seem to feel sad and on edge because of the whole situation. So, maybe spending more time with them until we leave would help you to calm down a bit.” Kenny looked at him and moved his head in a nod, sighing lightly. “I have the feeling we’re a lot sighing lately.”

“Yeah,” the Alpha chuckled in a whisper. “Okay, now the only thing left to do is that we have to look into each other’s eyes for four minutes without saying anything. Ready?” Kyle straightened his back and got a bit more comfortable before nodding. Kenny started a countdown on his phone. “Alright aaaand start!”

And then it went silent in the room, only the fan of the still running laptop was filling the air with noises. Kyle thought that this task must be easy, just looking into eyes for a few minutes, right? No big deal, specially not when it were those beautiful ocean eyes of Kenny. But he was wrong, because the silence felt off and it seemed to crawl under the Omega’s skin. Only one minute in and Kyle started squirming in his seat, gulping lightly while Kenny did… nothing.

The Alpha sat completely still and had his stare fixed on the redhead in front of him, only breathing was the other thing he did. Kyle felt a bit stupid for feeling so giddy under his gaze, it was just some stupid game made by some Omega who dreamed of true love. Or maybe it wasn’t and that was the reason his guts started to twist in the second minute, it felt like they were bubbling up like cooking water. And he felt hot, way too hot in his usually cold room. Was the AC off? He wanted to go check on it but the second he moved just an inch, Kenny’s eyebrows shot up and Kyle remembered he was supposed to stay there.

He took a deep breath through his almost closed mouth, making sure that Kenny woukdn’t notice how nervous he got. Then, after holding it for a few seconds, he let the air out again but the tight feeling in his stomach didn’t leave. And it only got worse when he felt Kenny’s finger grazing his own, slowly hooking around. Kyle let him; it felt good and _right_ , why? He didn’t know, it was like that and suddenly Kyle’s hand was holding one of Kenny’s. 

Their eyes never left the others’, feeling vulnerable and at the same time safe enough to not pay attention to anything. They’d be screwed when Kyle’s parents would suddenly appear, or Ike, but Kyle felt like they could fight against them, against anything. For a moment Kyle noticed how Kenny’s eyes moved down to his lips before meeting his gaze again, raising an eyebrow at him. Kyle kneaded his lower lip between his teeth, thinking and then deciding that he didn’t need to. All he needed to do was the right move, listening to his guts.

So he leaned in and Kenny did, too. One of Kenny’s hands moved up to cup Kyle’s cheek, lightly tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t bump against each other. Kyle was trying to concentrate on Kenny’s eyes, he really did, but his mouth seemed to be much more important and the want to feel them on his was overwhelming. He closed his eyes when he was able to feel the Alpha’s breathe against his own, ready to press them together.

But then the alarm went off and both pulled away like scared dogs, their faces red. They almost kissed, they almost did what they wanted to avoid, because they were just friends and it was supposed to be like that for a while longer. Neither of them wanted to rush into it, risk to make a mistake they’d regret. Their attraction for each other was real, oh so real, but the needed trust and comfort wasn’t there yet to take that step.

Kenny took his phone to switch the silent alarm off before glancing at Kyle. “It’s already past ten pm, I should probably leave.”

“Y-Yeah, you should go home and rest,” Kyle murmured first to himself and then to his friend. “It was nice having you here.” He watched Kenny putting on his shoes and then walking over to the window, joining him there.

“I can come back tomorrow, I had fun and your bed is really fuckin’ comfortable,” admitted the Alpha, tilting his head to the furniture. “If you want me to.”

“Of course!” Kyle almost yelled out, then coughing lightly in his fist and repeating the words in an appropriate volume. “Of course, I want that.”

“And? Did ya feel somethin’?” The Alpha asked as he opened the window, stepping back to not knock it against his head. Kyle looked at him confused, humming softly to show it. “Did ya fall in love with me?” Kyle’s cheeks turned into a weak shade of pink and he rolled his eyes in a lose attempt to hide it.

“Of course not, something like that doesn’t make you fall in love or did you fall?” The Omega asked with a cocked eyebrow, he noticed that Kenny’s accent was back, too.

“Well, let’s say I didn’t fall for ya ‘cause of some questions.” The Alpha winked, making the Omega flustered even more. He laughed while starting to climb out of the window, putting his feet down on the big branch and turning around. “See ya tomorrow then, Darlin’.” He gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek, lingering there for a second, before pulling away again and leaving behind a flushed Omega.

Kyle closed the window again and closed his laptop after switching it off and placed it on his desktop again. He let his body fall down on his bed, feeling exhausting crawling up his body and making him a bit dizzy. Before falling asleep like this, he got up and changed into sleeping clothes, afterwards climbing under his blanket. The light was already out and he took a few gulps from his water bottle next to his bed before lying down completely.

For a few minutes he just laid there, listening to any noise he could hear, which weren’t a lot because of the extra thick walls for his heat. He turned and looked outside the window, noticing the few stars he could see through the light pollution. The way they shone, so brightly and full of mysteries, reminded him of Kenny. And with those thoughts of his newly one friend, he fell into a deep sleep, a smile constant on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 8! 
> 
> This update took me a bit longer to write because the first week after chapter seven I had to prepare presents for a friend of mine and then the temperatures went up and my laptop couldn’t deal with the heat. He simply got way too hot to be used and therefore I didn’t have the chance to write much. Also, the heat is taking its toll on me, too. I probably need a bit more time for the next chapter, because the next wave of heat it supposed to come in a bit and I’ll probably spend a bit more time with my friends then. Another reason is that I wanna work on ‘Till The Last Starlight’ to get the next chapter up there, too! Aaaand another reason is, that I decided to write my own book (in German) and I wanna start working on it soon! So, thank you for your patience!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to go till the end of a camping trip, but I underestimated how much time those questions would need! So, it ended much MUCH earlier than planned but I didn’t want another 18k chapter (or more, because there would have also been the football game and the after party be in!) So, I can say that at least the next chapter is already completely planned out, maybe it’s enough for two! (I told myself to have the chapter between 8k-10k words, and now here we are with more than 12k. I really should start listening to myself.)
> 
> Fun fact: You remember Mike’s scent from last chapter? Port Wine. I wanted a scent a vampire would like and asked a friend of mine, who plays ‘The Witcher’ and is a big fan of Regis, what kind of Scent vampires would like. And we researched for more than half an hour for a scent that would fit to Mike, only for it to be mentioned once in a short sentence. (Our full research for scents took over an hour.)
> 
> By the way, I finally have Discord! Whoop whoop! My name there is Natari-55#9651, so if ya wanna add me and write a bit I’d be happy to (But please remember the different time zones, also I always answer really fecking late xD)! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer!


	9. It's A Poor Idea, Me And You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Uncomfortable Scene with Mr. Stotch (Sexual Suggestions), Underage Drinking  
> Long note at the end of the chapter!
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for the kind comments you always make! Not only here but also the stuff on Tumblr! Please don’t think that I don’t see it, I really appreciate it!! 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

Over the week Kenny visited Kyle every night in his room, climbing in through the window and always quoting Heathers. Kyle thought about making a drinking game out of it or, just to annoy Kenny, starting to quote Hamilton. Every action has its equal, opposite reaction, right?

Most visits were spend with both of them just talking while lying next to each other in the bed, their hands occasionally brushing against each other. There were times they fell into a light sleep and cuddles together, only to wake up embarrassed and Kenny leaving fast after. Kyle liked and hated those nights the most, because they showed how comfortable and compatible they were, but also that they were trying to move faster than planned.

Right now Kyle stood in front of his mirror, putting on the oversized football shirt of Stan. This night Kenny wouldn’t sneak into his room, they’d meet in front of the football field to watch his best friend’s last game. The shirt fell slack over his body, making it impossible to see his figure under it. For a few seconds he thought about tucking it into his jeans but threw the thought out, he never did it, why would he care about pointing out his hip tonight?

Kyle shook his head, his red curls swinging around his face and he decided to tie them up into a bun, some of his bang falling out. He didn’t wear them like that often because people keep complimenting him for it, and he never knew how to deal with it. Kenny had never seen him with his hair like this; he wondered how the blonde would react. Another shook of his head to ban those thoughts out of his head and Kyle moved to his dresser. He opened the lower drawer and took out black face paint before walking back to the mirror.

With a swing he opened the small transparent box and pushed his index and middle finger in the paint before making two thick lines under his eyes. He put it into the back pocket of his jeans, guessing that one of his friends would need some paint or to reapply his own. When he was happy with the lines and how thick they were, he walked into the bathroom to wash his fingers. On his way back he checked the time on his phone, noticing that he has to hurry or he’d be late.

One last check in the mirror and pocketing his phone and Kyle was running down the stairs. “I’m leaving now!”

“Is someone coming to pick you up?” Sheila asked, putting away some clean dished from the dishwasher.

“I’m walking over to Butters’ place and his Dad drives us from there,” the redhead replied, writing Butters that he was on his way over now. “I don’t know when I’ll be back but I’m taking my key. But I think it won’t be too long because of the camping trip tomorrow.” He walked over to his mother and fast helped her to put away the last dishes. Over the week Kyle thought it would be best to show his parents what a good Omega he could be, so they would stop annoying him. When every dish was gone he ran back to the door and opened it. “Bye Mom!” And with that he was out of the door.

Kyle ran over to his friend’s house, seeing them waiting in front of the car already. “I’m sorry for making you wait! My Mom was holding me back and yeah, sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay Kyle,” Butters said, “But we should hurry now, hop in the car!” And they did just that, Butters sat on the backseat with Kyle, his father driving the car without saying a word. From time to time he watched Kyle over the rearview mirror, the Omega hated it.

But after driving in silence for a few minutes, Stephen cleared his throat while waiting at a red traffic light. “Kyle, the last time we saw us was before your tragic outing as an Omega. How have you been? Any good Alphas yet?”

Kyle cocked an eyebrow at Butters who just shrugged. Normally Mr. Stotch wasn’t one to talk much to his son’s friends unless he wanted to scold them or wanted something from them. “Ehm… I was in a relationship with Token for sometime but we broke up before finals started… Since then I kind of stay away from Alphas to concentrate on my preparation for College,” answered the redhead with a weary voice, “…Is there a reason you ask?”

“Oh no no, don’t worry. I just noticed that you’re having a really interesting scent, that’s all,” the older man smiled into the mirror so Kyle could see it before starting the car again. Kyle knitted his eyebrows, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable in the man’s presence and he knew his pheromones were screaming it out. Butters was staring at the back of his father’s head, a questioning and accusing look on his face. “Oh Kyle, please don’t worry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that, cheer up,” Mr. Stotch said, his voice getting higher before lowering into a very deep groan, “your smell is disgusting, the sweet scent fits you much better.”

“Dad…” Butters wanted to interrupt, but the man just talked over him, ignoring his son completely.

“Ah, its fine, everything’s fine! I’m just a bit worried because I bet all this happening behind the dumpsters traumatized you a bit, right?” He shook his head a bit in disagreement, like he wanted to scold fate for doing this.

The Omega moved his hand up to the back of his neck, covering his scent gland in hope to stop his distress to spread. Kyle wanted to jump out of the driving car, ready to face the pain from landing on the concrete. But they were already on the parking lot, only a few more second to endure and he’d be free. The Alpha’s scent only now reached his nose and he wanted to retch, throw up into the man’s face.

There was _lust_ in this scent, a sad attempt to lure Kyle into liking the man, into seducing him. And when he glanced over to Butters he knew that he smelled it, too. His friend’s eyes were wide in shock and he sent an apologizing look to Kyle, promising that they’ll never drive with him again. That was a relieve, because Kyle knew he’d avoid the man from now on. He wanted to forget the moment behind the school at the dumpsters with Cartman looming over him.

 _Wait a second,_ Kyle thought, _How did he know about the dump-_

“Here we are!” Mr. Stotch announced loudly and with a proud smile, acting like he just did a miracle. “Have fun boys and call me when I should pick you up.”

“Y-Yeah, thanks Mr. Stotch,” Kyle said softly while climbing out of the war.

“No problem Kyle, anything for you,” and before the Omega could close the door he saw the man winking at him. He slammed it shut and walked over to Butters, both almost jogging to the football field.

“Gosh, Kyle, I’m so sorry,” Butters apologized for his father, his eyebrows furrowed. “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with him, this was so weird.”

“Yeah, it was,” the other Omega agreed with a nod, looking down at the ground for a second. When he looked up he saw Kenny waiting at the end of the bleachers, he smiled widely when he noticed them. “Let’s not talk about this now, okay? We’re here to have fun, so let’s just… have fun.” His lips turned up at the corners when Kenny walked the last few steps of distance over to them.

“Hey!” He greeted them with a toothy smile, but it started to vanish when he smelt the still distressed and slightly scared scent of the two Omegas. “Everythin’ okay?”

“Yeah, there was just an idiot driving really ruthless in front of us, that’s all,” Kyle shook his head again, he felt like he was doing that a lot this evening.

“Asshole,” scoffed the Alpha, he glanced at Kyle and narrowed his eyes and Kyle knew that he didn’t buy it, but he would shove it aside for now. Instead he turned to Butters with a smile and his hand holding out to him. “I think we were never introduced properly. My name is Kenneth but please call me Kenny or Ken.”

Butters smiled at the taller man and glanced at Kyle amused, before putting his hand into Kenny’s, squeezing lightly. “Heya Ken! My name is Leopold Stotch but everyone calls me Butters, nice meeting you!”

Kenny smirked and pulled his hand away. “Can I call ya Leo?”

“When you want to, sure!” Butters beamed, happy that he already got a nickname from his new friend and Kyle knew that he accepted the Alpha with open arms. “I just hope Stan won’t get jealous.”

“Bullshit,” huffed the redhead while pulling the box of face paint out of his pocket. “Lean a bit down Kenny, you need some paint in your face.” And Kenny happily obliged, immediately leaning down with a smile.

“So, why is Kyle the one wearin’ Stan’s shirt when you,” he pointed at Butters, “Are his boyfriend?”

“Tradition,” Kyle answered shortly while painting the same thick lines under Kenny’s eyes right on his cheekbones. “I already wore his shirts before he presented and we never stopped doing it, stopping now would only mean bad luck.”

“And I’m gonna wear his jacket once it gets colder,” Butters threw in, lifting the jacket that was clutched between his arms a bit up for empathizing. The blonde already had paint on his face; his were in the colors of Yardale Academy. “Also everyone knows that he’s my boyfriend and not Kyle, don’tcha worry.” He winked at the Alpha and Kyle threw an accusing look to him.

“Don’t give him any ideas, Butters,” muttered the Omega with clenched teeth while putting the paint away. He forgot that he had to clean his fingers afterwards and just stared at them.

“He can’t say anythin’ I’m not already thinkin’ ‘bout, Darlin’,” replied the Alpha, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to the Omega in front of him to clean his hands with. Kyle accepted it after glaring at Kenny and cleaned his fingers, happy to see that most of the paint got off easily enough. He didn’t want any stains on the shirt.

“Whatever,” Kyle mumbled, “Let’s get us good seats in the middle before the game starts.”

“Right! Let’s go!” Butters cheered and turned around to walk along the bleachers, the other two followed him. Together they walked up the steps and looked for enough space to squeeze in, most of the bleachers were already filled with students. But after looking for a few minutes they found a free spot in the upper middle bleachers where they sat down, right at the edge. Kyle sat between Butters and Kenny, Butters at the edge of the row.

“You guys have Cheerleaders,” Kenny pointed out while looking down to the border of the football field, where the cheerleaders made warm-ups. “Our school doesn’t have any.”

“Aw, no one cheers for ya during football games or such?” The blue eyes of Butters were filled with heartache, like it would tear his heart apart from hearing this.

“Well, we don’t have a football team or basketball team or any team, to be totally honest, we have almost to clubs,” admitted the blonde.

“No clubs?” Kyle asked with one eyebrow lifted almost to his hairline.

“Almost,” Kenny corrected, “We have an art club where ya need to bring all yer own supplies and just sit in a room with others and do whatever ya want. And we have a chess club where at least two figures per board are missin’ and some other sad excuses of after school activities.”

“Okay, that _is_ sad,” acknowledged the redhead, “but hey, at least you can watch the cheerleaders tonight and they’ll be at the after party, too.”

“Nah, I’d rather watch ya,” the blonde winked at him at the end of the sentence and Kyle heard Butters giggling behind him.

He turned around with a slightly red cheek. “Don’t encourage him, Butters!”

“But it’s cute!” Affirmed the Omega, giggled where still escaping his mouth even though he tried to hide them behind his hands.

“See?” Kenny leaned over and laid his head on Kyle’s shoulder, a smug grin on his lips. “He thinks that it’s cute, Darlin’”

“Oh my God,” exclaimed Kyle, moving again to get Kenny’s head off his shoulder, looking back at the field again. “I can’t believe this.”

“I am sorryyyy, but it’s the truth,” Butters apologized, knowing that Kyle knew, that he wasn’t serious about it. “Look, Wendy and the others are getting in position to show their first performance before the player come out.” He tried to change the topic, not wanting Kyle to start pouting now shortly before the game started.

“Do you know all of them down there?” Asked the Alpha, watching how the cheerleaders got separated into two rows.

Kyle nodded lightly, starting to secretly point out some of the girls. “You know Wendy already, she’s the leader, the one next to her is Nichole and in the row behind are Esther and Sophie, they’re all Betas.” Kenny had leaned a bit closer to Kyle, nodding a long and making a quiet ‘ah’ sound. “I think Wendy is the only Alpha under the cheerleaders, so naturally she got the top position.”

Shortly after they started dancing to a song, shouting the name of the school from time to time and entertaining the watchers. Butters and Kyle naturally shouted along, spelling out the name with the other excited students around them, their feet were slammed against the bleachers in the rhythm of the music. Kenny looked unsure, this wasn’t his school, his people. Usually Yardale and South Park High loathed each other, so he was in enemy territory and felt uncomfortable.

Kyle noticed it when glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. He grabbed one of Kenny’s hands and squeezed it tightly, moving them along to their feet. When the Alpha glanced at him in wonder, the Omega sent him a bright smile, nodding at him to encourage him to shout along. And Kenny did just that, he smiled back and started to shout together with all the strangers, excitement and adrenaline filling his body.

They calmed down for a second only for the players to come on the field, everyone going crazy again before the game started. Then it got mostly silent, most of them watching in concentration as the game started before the cheering for the teams began again. The three joined the cheering, occasionally stopping to make conversation and concentrating on the game.

“So, Kenny, I have to say I’m rather happy with you joining us when we’re moving,” remarked Butters while looking at the Alpha who grinned at him. Kyle was looking at the field and watched Stan. “It would have been hard to squeeze all our stuff in one car; we probably would have needed to drive two times or more. You’re really helping us out with your kind gesture.”

“Nah, it’s ‘kay,” said Kenny, “it’s much more fun to have others to move with than alone. I guess we need to talk ‘bout the arrangements of the cars, though.”

“We actually did that already and wanted to tell you today during the after party,” Kyle interfered while leaning back to be in both his friends’ vision. “Stan and Butters will drive in one car and you and I will drive in yours, we’ll communicate over Walkie Talkies. I don’t have a car and my parents probably think I shouldn’t have one as an Omega, so we depend on you there. But ehm, Stan will transport my stuff so my parents think I drive with him and not you.”

“Wait, why?” The older blonde raised an eyebrow at him, a quizzical look in his gaze, “Ya don’t want yer parents to know that I’m part of yer friends or what?”

“Kenny, it’s just-“

“Ken,” Butters interrupted, a serious look in his eyes and his lips in a frown. “My apology to break it to you, but Kyle’s parents are arrogant assholes – sorry Kyle – who will probably not allow him to leave when they see you near him. And we won’t risk that just so your pride won’t be hurt.” Kyle looked down at his hands, nodding along and waving a hand when the blonde insulted his parents. He was thankful for Butters taking over; he really didn’t have the energy to discuss this with the Alpha now.

“Oh…” Kenny’s mouth stood open for a bit, glancing between Butters and Kyle before finding his words again. “I’m sorry for immediately getting’ angry, I wasn’t thinkin’…”

“You’re an Alpha, we’re used of your kind not thinking,” mocked Kyle, smirking at the blonde to show that it was okay. A loud sound made them all look up, it was halftime and only then the Omega noticed how fast time went by when being with his friends.

“I’ll go down to Stan during his break,” Butters announced while standing up, putting on his jacket because it started to get a bit colder. “See you then!” He waved them and then ran down the bleachers and Kyle could see how he ran into his boyfriend’s arms. He chuckled amused when they twirled around, Stan smooching the Omega’s cheek. Then he pointed up at their seats, Stan followed his arm and waved at Kyle and Kenny, both waving back.

Yardale was winning, of course, and everyone on the bleachers was in a good mood, some left to use the bathrooms. Kyle looked a bit around, watching the people talk; couples were cuddling because of the fresh breeze around them. He glanced at the Alpha who was currently checking his phone before he peeked at the Omega who immediately looked away. The redhead could hear him chuckle and a blush spread over his cheek, trying to pretend that he watched the people all the time.

When he felt an arm wrapping around his body Kyle froze for a second before relaxing against Kenny’s side. His face turned even redder, the flush spreading to the tip of his ears and he silently exhaled some air. He sank into the blonde’s body, enjoying the heat that came from him and leaned his head against his shoulder. Kenny’s grip at his waist tightened a bit and then relaxed again, massaging him weakly while placing his head on the redhead’s. A smile formed on Kyle’s lips when he felt Kenny kissing the top of his head and he started to purr.

Kenny breathed a laugh against his curls, amused how the Omega turned into pudding in his hands. “I love yer purrin’,” he whispered, it made Kyle hum in relaxation and his purring only got louder. Over the last week the Omega learned to appreciate the time he spent with the Alpha next to him and started to enjoy their closeness. Sitting and cuddling like this wasn’t rare anymore and Kyle got used to have a lot of body contact with Kenny.

It felt good and why should he stop something that felt so good in such an innocent and pure way?

Kyle started to grin when he heard Kenny purr, too, his purring sound was deeper than the Omega’s and it was music in his ears. He turned more to the blonde and pressed his face in his neck, inhaling the scent of him. The Omega’s eyes were closed and he felt Kenny’s hand rubbing over his back, soothing him into a nap. A voice jolted him awake though and when he looked up, his vision a bit blurry from his nap, he saw Butters back on his seat, snickering.

When Kyle checked the area around them he noticed that most of the people were back on their seats and he was almost on Kenny’s lap. With a faint blush he climbed back on his seat, clearing his throat to get his friend to stop snickering. Butters caught the hint and stopped slowly, barely holding the sounds back in his chest. “So, you two okay?” He asked with an amused tone in his voice.

“Yeah, pretty good,” Kenny leaned forth to answer him with a toothy grin that spread almost over his whole face. “He just had to nap a bit and I am the best pillow here.”

“Moses,” grumbled Kyle while he pulled his gaze down and pinched the bridge of his nose. “When does the game continue?” And just as the question was out of his mouth the break ended and the game continued. In this half there was even more cheering, more laughing and stomping on the bleachers. It was no surprise when Yardale won, Stan made the most points and got celebrated by everyone. The last game with an amazing quarterback like him, Denver had luck that the Alpha chose to study there, joining their team. Stan had talent and a big future in front of him, he’d make it out of South Park and become famous.

The trio left the bleachers and walked to the changing rooms, waiting there for Stan to finish his shower. It was already dark outside, the moon shining down on them and promising a good evening at Stark’s Pond. “There he is!” Butters exclaimed when Stan left the building with most of his team members. The blonde ran up to him and hugged him tightly, earning a laugh and kiss from his boyfriend. “Congratulations on winning!”

“Thanks,” the Alpha replied, cuddling Butters a bit more before walking to Kenny and Kyle, his members following him. “Hey you two.”

“Hey,” Kyle smiled at him, giving him a side hug before stepping back, gesturing to Kenny. “So, that’s Kenny but you already know this, just wanted to make a proper introduction. Be nice,” he warned at the end.

“Calm down, I won’t beat him up, promise,” Stan chuckled while holding his hands up before reaching one out to the blonde. “Hey Kenny, nice to know that you aren’t such an asshole as we thought.”

“Stan!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughed amused and Kenny finally took his hand and squeezed it while shaking.

“Nice to meet ya, Stan, and happy to see that ya got a boyfriend so I can have the redhead.”

“Kenny!” Kyle yelled with a deep red face, looking shocked at him and ready to argue with him, but Stan’s laugher stopped him.

“Well, he is still part of my pack so you should be careful,” there was a tense air between them, making most of them feel awkward and ready to intervene when it would get too serious. Stan let go of Kenny’s hand and clapped on his arm in a friendly way. “Just joking, I know that you two are friends now so I am much calmer around you. Also, you saved him from Trent that one time and punched Token when I couldn’t, so, thanks. And welcome to not my pack, but to my circle of friends.”

Stan was smart enough to form the last sentence like that, claiming an Alpha to be part of his pack could often end in anger. Especially when the Alpha already had his own pack and didn’t need to join one, like Kenny. “Thanks man, felt good to beat the two up,” commented Kenny with a smirk, earning a smile from the other Alpha.

“Alright! We will drive with David’s car to the pond since his car is big enough and he’s the designated driver,” explained Stan while pointing at the dark haired man behind him who nodded. Kyle noticed Kenny frowning when hearing the name before glancing at the Omega. Yes, that was David Rodriguez, the one Kyle used to have a crush on and with the embarrassing situation. Of course the crush was long gone, but Kenny was the jealous type of person so he hoped this night wouldn’t be any complication because of this.

“Alright, I parked nearby, let’s go,” David said while already taking out his key and started to walk, the others followed him. Kenny stayed near Kyle, their arms sometimes brushing against the other while walking. They arrived by a van and David opened it, letting everyone inside with one of the team members next to him. The drive wasn’t long since they listened to music and sang along, maybe ten minutes of driving and the car stopped under the trees leading to the Pond.

Everyone got out of the car and Kyle immediately turned to the pong, checking the situation. Stark’s Pond used to be one of the dirtiest parts of South Park. Everyone threw their dirt on the ground or in the water, people let their dogs poop everywhere or brought their garbage out here instead of getting rid of it properly. One day the people had enough and the town got money to clean the whole are and fix it up so people could enjoy it here. Now people could either just get there to have a good time or rent the place, like Yardale Academy did for the after party. Some student already made a camp fire with chairs around, others were in the water while two took care of the grill. One had a pick up near with two music boxes on the back, loud music playing from it and of course most of them had beer in their hands.

“It’s time to celebrate!” Stan shouted and got everyone’s attention, the people starting to cheer loudly. Most of the football player and cheerleaders were there already, the other were simply visitors of the game or friends from others. They walked up to a box with ice in it and the dark haired Alpha pulled out a beer for everyone who drove in the van with him. “To an amazing last game!”

“To our amazing quarterback!” Others cheered while holding up their beers before everyone took a big sip. Kyle was laughing amused and watched the people separating, Stan and Butters walked over to the two who were grilling the meat and the others joined the cheerleaders dancing.

“So, that was David Rodriguez, I guess?” Kenny asked while glancing down to Kyle, taking another sip of his beer.

“Ah, yeaaah, the one from my embarrassing story,” answered the Omega with a grim look on his face, not enjoying thinking back to the moment. “He’s a friend of mine now, a real nice Beta. So please don’t go all protective because of him, get it?”

“Got it,” chuckled the Alpha next to him, “Wanna dance?”

“I’d love to, but sadly I can’t dance unless I’m drunk. Or rather, then I have at least the courage to dance even though I’m bad at it,” Kyle heard Kenny laugh and he had to laugh, too, “But hey, don’t hold back and swing your hips.”

“Nah, I’d rather stay here with ya.”

“And what? Standing around awkwardly?” he mocked, “Kenny, you don’t have to stay around me all the time, go and have some fun, meet new people and stuff like that.” He shrugged; Kyle didn’t like the thought of seeing Kenny with someone else, but they weren’t in a relationship and the Alpha should have some fun.

“But yar the reason I’m here, Kyle,” clarified Kenny with a smile, “so, how ‘bout we get somethin’ to eat and then chill by the campfire?”

Kyle looked up to him and nodded in agreement before they made their way over to the people at the grill, Stan and Butters were dancing by now. The two go each a sausage with a piece of bread on a paper plate and then walked over to two chairs. They smiled at each other and nodded before starting to eat, Kyle quietly moaning at the roasted taste. Around them people kept dancing, some sat down to eat or just enjoy the warmth of the fire in front of them.

After finishing their food Kyle stood up and took his and Kenny’s plates to the garbage, on his way back someone got in front of him. It was Derek, one of Stan’s team members; he was good looking and one of the best in the tam. And he was an Alpha, of course, most in the football team were. “Hey, Kyle, right?” He smiled down at him, his skin was tanned and his hair long enough to be tied up into a short pony tail.

“Y-Yeah, hey!” Kyle replied after he noticed that he was staring a bit, swallowing lightly and taking a small step back. Derek was tall and his amber eyes were boring through Kyle’s head, his scent very present around him. Timber. “You’re Derek, right? One of Stan’s team colleagues?”

“Yes, exactly, I’m something like his right hand man,” beamed the Alpha, he had two bottles of beer in his hand and held one out to Kyle. “I noticed you didn’t have anything to drink anymore and wanted to bring you a new bottle.”

Reluctantly Kyle took the bottle, smiling down at it before lifting his head at Derek again. “Thanks,” he said, “I didn’t even notice that I finished my first one, was kind of busy with eating, I guess.”

“Maybe,” Derek grinned and took a step closer to Kyle, the Omega taking a step back in response. “Woah, it’s okay, I don’t want to do something.”

“Yeah ehm… I just, I’m kind of here with someone, you know?” The Omega bit the inside of his cheek, surprised that Kenny didn’t come over yet to scare Derek off. He tried to look back the tall man in front of him but had no chance, Derek’s shoulders were to wide.

“What, the blonde Alpha?” He arched a brow at the smaller one in front of him, looking a bit confused. “Are you in a relationship with him?”

“Oh, nooo, no no. I mean, not yet…?” Kyle almost cringed at the way he said it, it sounded like a plan just to get rid of Derek and it was. But there was also a bit of truth behind it, even though Kyle wouldn’t openly admit it. “It’s complicated but I- He is protective over me and- There’s this ‘Maybe’ in my head all the time, sooo…”

“Well, I hope I don’t break your heart now but,” Derek stepped aside, getting next to Kyle and leaning down to him to lower his voice while gesturing to Kenny. “He’s occupied right now.”

Kyle couldn’t believe his eyes at first, Kenny didn’t move away from his seat but he was surrounded by three people. Omegas, and all of them were flirting with the Alpha who enjoyed the attention he got. They laughed open heartedly with each other, some of them dared to touch the blonde by his shoulder while giggling. The redhead felt bile moving up his throat by seeing this and he felt a sudden pain in his heart. As result of this display he took a long gulp of his drink, emptying half the bottle in one go.

Derek looked shocked for a second before he cheered loudly, gaining the attention of the people near them. As they saw Kyle drinking like that they cheered, too and some walked up to them. When he pulled the head of the bottle away from his lips Kyle screamed lightly in ecstasy. He felt good, he felt free and just so, different. The people around him clapped on his back, laughing and grinning proudly at him and he chuckled along. But he couldn’t resist taking a peek at Kenny, the blonde was staring at the situation with his mouth hang a bit open.

“Man, Broflovski, didn’t know yar such a drinker!” One of the people around Kyle said, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Kyle shrugged lightly and smirked by the thought of being the spotlight.

“But he didn’t empty the whole bottle at once,” Derek threw in and the green eyes of the Omega concentrated on him, “I could do that.”

“Ooohh, wanna bet?” Kyle dared as he walked over to the cooling box and pulling out two bottles of beer. He opened them and handed one to the Alpha with a shit-eating grin, of course he accepted.

“’kay, ‘kay! At three!” A cheerleader, Sophie, said while trying to calm the mob down. “Ready you two?” Both Derek and Kyle nodded while glancing at her before their gaze fell back to each other.

“One!” Sophie started.

“Two!” Kyle and Derek joined

“Three!” The whole mob screamed and the two competitors immediately threw their heads back to empty their bottles. Everyone was cheering, some for Derek and others for Kyle who was trying not to gag as the drink rushed down his throat. It was hot and that they were just a few feet away from the fire didn’t help. His throat burnt as more and more of the liquid was swallowed down, filling Kyle’s stomach with it, the alcohol pumping through his veins.

After a few seconds he pulled away, only to see that Derek was already finished and celebrating himself. “I said you had no chance,” he teased with a smirk on his lips.

“You could have at least stop me once you finished,” pouted the Omega playfully before chuckling.

“Naaaah, it was fun watching you trying and thinking you could win,” admitted Derek, pushing his hip against Kyle who yelped when he was lightly shoved away like this. The people around were laughing as the two started a playful quarrel. They calmed down after a while, people walking to other places and Kyle took a deep breath, noticing that his vision started to swirl a bit. When he almost fell over from the intoxication hit, Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulder to stabilize him. “Careful there.”

“’m sorry, I don’t get drunk that often,” confessed the redhead, his cheeks feeling hot and he leaned against the strong body who was supporting him. He glanced over to Kenny who watched him, his hand against his mouth and eyes predatory wandering over Kyle’s form. The Alpha was alone, finally, and Kyle really wanted to walk over to him and just cuddle against his chest. When it looked like Kenny wanted to get up, Derek leaned down and whispered something in Kyle’s ear and he just nodded, his eyes still fixed on the blond.

“Great, then let’s go,” beamed Derek, pulling Kyle along to the crowd of people near the pond who were dancing wildly around. He glanced over his shoulder at Kenny who seemed to sigh and slouch in his chair while ruffling through his hair with one hand. Kyle wanted to him, but apparently he had already reached his alcohol limit so that his body didn’t listen to his head.

Once the two arrived at the dance floor - dance dirt would fit better – they immediately started moving to the music. Or at least Derek was moving to the music, Kyle was just weirdly wiggling around. The people around them were having fun, laughing and singing – or shouting – along to the music as they got more and more drunk. It didn’t take long for the Omega to feel hands on his waist, pulling him closer to Derek who smiled down at him. Kyle swallowed, hard, and ignored it for now, as well as possible.

His body got hotter with every movement, the alcohol spreading more through his body and turning his thoughts into mush. Derek was pressing his body against Kyle’s, making sure no one else could get close to them. Kyle flinched when he felt the Alpha’s lips at his ear, whispering words that he couldn’t understand because everything was blurry and sounded weird.

“Wh-Whot?” Kyle yelled over the music, a confused look on his face and Derek laughed before leaning down again to repeat the words.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” He asked and Kyle’s blood turned cold, he knew what that meant, what the Alpha wanted. Kyle glanced around, kneading his bottom lip between his teeth and gathering all his courage before he shook his head.

“I-I… No, I’m goin’ to… sit d’wn by Kenny now,” he announced, not even waiting for the Alpha’s reaction as he made his way back to the fire. Kenny still sat there, watching the flames rising into the sky and the sparkles dying out as they fell to the ground. His blue eyes looked up as the redhead stood for him, his face red from the alcohol. He cocked an eyebrow at him. “..’m s’rry…”, apologized Kyle with a small voice, his hands were pulling at the hem of his shirt and some of his curls got free from his bun while dancing. “I-I left ya alone ‘n-‘nd tried t’ make ya jealous.. Forgive me…?”

Kenny stared up at him for a few seconds, looking him up and down before breathing a chuckle in amusement. He held one of his hands out to the Omega who took it without any hesitance, only to be pulled on his lap. Kyle welcomed the warm embrace and immediately snuggled against the Alpha’s chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath and whined lightly before a loud purr erupted from his chest.

The Alpha chuckled again, louder this time and rubbed over the Omega’s back in a soothing manner. “It’s okay, Kyle, but how are you feeling? Drank too much?”

“Hmm,” hummed Kyle as a response, but when Kenny poked his side he groaned lightly, pulling his head a bit away so that he could be understood. His breath crashed against the blonde’s skin and Kyle felt him shiver under him. “’m ‘kay, drank too much… but gonna feel better soon, just need rest.” He placed his head on Kenny’s shoulder and sighed lightly as he closed his eyes.

“Did that Alpha do something?”

“No, Derek was nice… but he want’d t’ go sumwhere more private an’ I didn’ want to… I’d rather be with ya..” confessed the Omega holding tightly onto Kenny’s shirt, smiling lightly as he heard his breath hitch. The hand was still wandering over his back with the football shirt between and Kyle wished to feel it against his bare skin. He found himself asking why Kenny didn’t do anything more? Why weren’t _they_ going somewhere more private to listen to their primal instincts? Kyle shifted lightly in the Alpha’s lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Kenny?” He whispered as he slid with his lips over the bare skin of the Alpha’s neck, hearing a gasp.

“Yes?” Responded Kenny, his stroking getting slower and yet stronger as he felt the Omega’s hot breath on him. The air around them slowly filled with the scent of lust and need and the Alpha tried to not respond to it.

“Can _we_ go sumwhere more… private instead?” Kyle’s voice was laced with innocent so sweet that it was seductive, trying to control the Alpha under him. Kenny groaned loudly when he heard him, panting lightly just be the thought of having Kyle the way he wanted. One of his hands stroked under the shirt, finally touching the heated skin of the Omega who whimpered lightly at the cold hand. Kenny moved his face to nose Kyle’s neck, inhaling his scent like cocaine and getting just as high from it. Kyle smelled so good, so sweet and oh so delicious, the pheromones of the two started to mix around them and Kenny had to take all it could to not just kiss him.

Instead he pulled his head away, earning a disapproving whine from Kyle, but he shook his head. “Kyle, God, Kyle. I don’t want you like that, not drunk or manipulated by some substance; I want you for just wanting me. When we’d do this now we’d regret it in the morning and that’s the last thing I want, not for me and mostly not for you.” Kyle looked up to him, his eyes wide as he bit his lip before nodding lightly. He’d probably hate himself the next day, knowing that Kenny and he just got friends and not really know where everything would lead to.

“Sorry, I-I was dumb-“

“Nah, yar just drunk, it happens,” the Alpha shrugged it off with a small smile, “How are ya feelin’? Is yer vision 'kay?”

Kyle turned away from him and looked around, noticing that it looked like everthing was spinning around him. God damn, what was in this alcohol that he got drunk so fast? “Spinnin’ a itty bitty bit.” Kenny snorted loudly at his words and pulled him back in, stroking over his back and using his other hand to play with the loose curls.

“Keep yer eyes open, when ya close them ya could get sick and need to throw up,” explained the blonde. “Ya drank way too fast for someone who usually doesn’t drink and this beer has tequila in it, it’s kinda strong.”

“Uuurgh,” groaned the Omega loudly, shifting lightly to get more comfortable and breathing in through his mouth. “Who buys beer w’th Tequila?” One of his hands found the back of the Alpha’s head and started to stroke through the blond mess. “Yer hair’s so soooooft.”

“Oh my, ya really are drunk,” commented Kenny with a laugh, founding the way drunk Kyle acted endearing, “And just so ya know; a lot of people enjoy that kinda beer, especially the ones in our age.”

Kyle hummed lightly, not really paying attention to what the other had to say and instead enjoying the feeling of soft hair between his fingers. He smiled softly and breathed in Kenny’s scent the whole time, it made him sleepy but he listened to his friend and kept his eyes open. When he heard noises next to him and noticed that Kenny was talking to someone, his beautiful lips moving in the cutest ways, he turned his head and saw Stan and Butters.

“Stanley!” He immediately exclaimed loudly, lifting his head up and regretting it when he felt dizzy. “Ma super duper ultra best frend!”

Stan stared at him with his big blue eyes, Butters was sitting sideways in his lap and glanced between Kyle and Kenny. “What the… Is he drunk??” Asked the noirette with his mouth agape in surprise. “You made him get drunk?!” He raised his voice in anger, eyebrows knitted together as he glared at Kenny.

“Nuuuuu,” Kyle immediately intervened, shaking his head slowly to not get dizzy again, “Drank with Derek, didn’ kn’w ‘bout da Tequila an’ fin’shed it in oooone go!” He held his head up high, proud to tell his best friend that he is able to empty a whole bottle of alcohol without pulling away. “Was my third bottle.”

“Oh my,” Butters murmured, an amused tone to his voice and he held back a giggle. “And Kenny took care of ya?”

“Yeaaaaah, he’s a good guy,” Kyle leaned back to look at the blonde and started to stroke his cheek with one hand, or at least he tried to. In the end it was more patting it with occasionally hitting air instead of smooth skin. Then his eyes got wide and started to shine briggtly when he had the best idea he every thought of. Fast he turned his head to Stan again – regretting it immediately – and made small jumps on Kenny’s lap. “Stanley!”

“Don’t call me thaaat,” whined Stan amused.

“ _Stanley!”_ Repeated the Omega a bit louder, a bit more urgent as he bend forward and closer to the ebony haired boy. “Let’s take Kenny along tomorrow!”

“What?” Kenny asked, arching his brows at the redhead on top of him before turning to the two next to him.

“Oh, that’s a nice idea!” Exclaimed Butters with a wide smile, “I bet it would be fun and we’d get to know Kenny a bit better before the moving. It may be a bit short-range, but it’s still possible to take him with us.”

“What are you talking about?”

Stan looked Kenny up and down with a thoughtful scowl on his face, thinking the idea over. A weak nod showed that he agreed to the idea of his friends and cleared his throat. “We’re going on a camping trip tomorrow morning and will return Monday afternoon. You can come along when you want to?”

“Nuthin’ should reveal tha body but tha body,” mumbled Kyle out of a sudden, making the others look confused.

“…What??” Kenny asked with real confusion in his voice and face.

“Oh, I think I heard that before,” mentioned Stan, he lifted one hand to his chin while thinking the words over in his head. “Is it a quote?”

“Wilde, th’t movie ‘bout Oscar Wilde we watch’d once,” explained Kyle, his head back on Kenny’s shoulder and looking sleepy at his friends. “Michael Sheen said th’t while gettin’ nakeeeeey!”

“Oh my God,” Stan laughed together with the others in amusement of their drunk friend. “Yeah, I think I remember now, but back to the camping trip. Would you like to come along? For the case you don’t have any stuff for camping I can lend you some of mine, I have more than enough.”

“Wendy, Bebe, Craig and Tweek come along, too!” Butters announced cheerfully, “You could drive with Tweek, Craig and Kyle in the car and like that Kyle doesn’t have to sleep alone in his tent. It’s Bebe’s and Craig’s first time, too, so you wouldn’t be the only newcomer.”

Kenny thought about it for a bit before nodding slowly, still in the process of making the actual decision. He noticed that he was nodding when he came to a conclusion, he cleared his throat and nodded a bit stronger. “Sure, I mean, ya’d have to lend me yer campin’ stuff then ‘cause I don’t have any, but I think it would be fun. I getta know y’all a bit better and spend a bitta time with Bebe amd Craig before graduation.”

“Awesome!” Butters chirped while clapping his hands lightly, “I’ll immediately write the others, I’d tell Wendy personally but she left already.” He pulled out his phone and started to type fast on the device, smiling the whole time. Stan bent forward and buried his nose in the platinum blond hair of his boyfriend, watching him what he wrote.

“By the way, Kyle, is it okay for you two share a tent with Kenny then?” Asked the ebony haired Alpha while peeking at his friend. He received a nod from him but he groaned lightly. “Maybe we shouldn’t ask him when he’s drunk like that. I’ll just pack an extra tent into my car and ask him tomorrow before we start walking, he can decide then.”

“Good idea,” agreed Kenny who lifted his head to look at the night sky, watching the stars shining down on them. He shifted wobbled his body lightly, earning a loud disapproving groan from Kyle who responded with snuggling closer to his chest. “Kyle, I need to pee.” Another, louder groan. “C’mon, it’s urgent.”

“Fiiiine,” Kyle finally said, standing up on weak legs and almost falling back when Kenny wrapped an arm around his hip, pulling him towards him. He stood up and led the Omega towards the chair and lowered him slowly on it. “But come back?” Kyle looked at Kenny with puppy eyes, scared that the Alpha would just abandon his drunken self here. Maybe he was scared that that was what he deserved after trying to make Kenny jealous with Derek. How stupid this was of him, he should be better than that.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” assured the blonde but when Kyle didn’t seem to calm down and his panicked pheromones started to get worse; he leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I promise.” And with those words he left, leaving a flustered Omega behind who slowly let himself fall back against the chair. He watched as Kenny walked towards the woods and waited till he couldn’t see him anymore before turning to his other two friends.

To Kyle’s surprise, they were both watching him with an amused smirk on their lips; Stan started to wiggle his eyebrows at him. “I see you two are getting closer?”

“Stahp grinnin’ like that ya idiot,” slurred Kyle with a frown, he turned his body to them and pulled his legs up on the chair. “He’s nice, th’t all.”

“Sure Kyle, just don’t fall for him, or did you already?” Teased the Alpha with mischief in his eyes, Butters was chuckling along.

“He’s quiet good lookin’,” acknowledged the Omega, glancing to the woods for a sign of the blonde and sighing when he didn’t see him. “An’ he’s r’lly nice to mah, too. He should come along tomorrow, to our campin’ trip with the others!”

“He does,” Butters mentioned, watching as Kyle scowled lightly before grinning happily when he remembered that Kenny agreed to coming along. His already red cheeks turned even redder by the thought that they’d share a tent. “Oh Moses… Do ya think he sleeps naked?”

Stan almost spit the beer he was drinking out, turning away from his boyfriend to make sure he wouldn’t hit him. To his luck, he was able to keep the liquor in his mouth and swallowed it with some trouble that resulted in a coughing fit.

“What?”

“You can’t just ask that, Kyle,” laughed Butters while clapping on Stan’s back, finding the whole situation comical and enjoying the night quiet well. He rarely went out with his friends before, so he was happy to be here and live a normal life for once. “But to answer your question, I don’t think he will sleep naked when he has to share a tent with you. Kenny has some decency after all, or at least I hope he does.”

“Oh…” Kyle looked down at his hands disappointed; playing with the shirt he was holding in them, “What a shame…”

“Kyle!” Stan almost yelled out in terror.

“What?”

“Don’t say that, damn, since when are you so horny?” Wondered the Alpha, not being serious and knowing that it was mostly the alcohol talking. Kyle always tried to avoid conversations like this, he would respond to them when Stan mentioned sleeping with someone, but never talked about his own thoughts. He knew the Omega didn’t do it simply because there rarely was someone he was interested in and wouldn’t just sleep with anyone. So it was a bit weird hearing him talk like that, but maybe he needed this and better now than when Kenny was around.

“’m not!” Protested the redhead, puffing his cheek at his best friend and crossing his arms in front of his chest, “Ya always told mah t’ talk with ya ‘bout stuff like that. An’ now I wanna talk an’ ya shout at me!”

“Well, I’m not used to you talking like this, so I was a bit shocked. But I didn’t mean to be rude, sorry,” apologized Stan with his lips formed into a fond smile.

Kyle still pouted at him for a few seconds before sighing through his nose. “It’s fine,” when he looked to the side he groaned lightly, Derek walked over to them with a smile.

“Hey you three!” He greeted them, trying to be polite and nod to Butters and Stan first before his gaze found Kyle. “Calmed down a bit or still drunk?” Kyle whined lightly at him and pulled himself a bit more together, trying to show that he didn’t want to talk to the Alpha. “Still drunk then,” Derek laughed.

“Yeah, apparently he didn’t know that Tequila was mixed to the beer and after chucking the whole bottle down he got really drunk,” explained Stan, watching Kyle’s behavior closely to make sure that he’s still comfortable with Derek around. Butters stiffened lightly on top of him, glancing at Derek and then at Stan. “So, what do you want, Derek?”

“Oh, just wanted to check on him, that’s all. He sounded sick after dancing with me and he wanted to sit down so suddenly, I got worried,” clarified the other Alpha, peeking at Stan and then back to Kyle. “I was hoping that I could talk with him a bit more, get to know him better.”

“Well, you can just sit down on the seat next to Kyle, Kenny could be back any second,” Stan’s voice darkened almost unnoticed, but an Alpha and an Omega could clearly hear it. “It’s his seat Kyle is sitting on and I bet he wants it back once he returns.”

Derek hummed lightly, not even looking at the black haired Alpha anymore in case he could provoke him. “It’s just; I wanted to talk a bit more privately with him, without so many people around us. You know what I mean?”

“Oh, I know _exactly_ what you mean, Derek,” he narrowed his eyes at his teammate. “But it’s Kyle’s decision and I don’t know if he’s in a state where he can make such choices, being drunk and all.”

“Come on, it’s just talking,” Derek kneeled down in front of Kyle’s seat and the Omega shifted lightly to look at him a bit better. He wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his eyes, he was seeing the Alpha all blurred and double. “Hey Kyle, wanna go and talk with me, alone?” The Alpha placed his hand on Kyle’s leg, squeezing lightly which made Kyle gasp silently.

“E-Ehm, I-I don’ really wanna move…” said the redhead and Derek bit his lower lip, squeezing a bit tighter. Kyle winced lightly at the action, pulling his leg away from him and watched Derek standing up.

“Are you sure about this? Just a quick talk with me,” persisted the Alpha, his smile looked strained and forced by now and with every second Kyle felt more uncomfortable. But also more like he _had_ to go with him, even though he knew what Derek wanted, he was drunk but not stupid.

“He said he doesn’t want to,” a voice behind Derek spoke up and when he stepped away Kenny stood there, a red cup in his hand that he held out to Stan. “Can ya hold for a bit so I can sit down again?”

“Sure,” Stan grinned and took the cup in his hand, checking what was inside. Meanwhile Kenny pushed past Derek and held his hand out to Kyle. The Omega took it and let himself be pulled forward on his feet. Like that Kenny could sit down again while holding onto him, making sure that Kyle would fall and also not be touched by the third Alpha. Once he sat down again, Kyle instantly climbed back in his lap, exhaling loudly in relaxation and cuddling up against the blonde.

Derek was watching them for a bit, slightly glaring at Kenny and trying not to bare his teeth at him. While he was getting riled up by being rejected by an Omega and another Alpha holding said Omega, Kenny took the cup back and pressed it against Kyle’s lips. The Omega froze for a second before drinking the liquid inside, relieved then it was just water. It was stupid that he thought something different first, Stan controlled its content and wouldn’t let him drink more alcohol.

And Kenny wouldn’t either.

“You’re still here?” Kenny asked as he glanced at Derek, one eyebrow cocked in an intimidating way. “I think we cleared out that Kyle doesn’t want to go with you, why wasting your time in standing around?”

“Well, maybe Kyle changes his mind and wants to come and talk to me,” justified the Alpha, he glared at Kenny in a warning way, showing that he wouldn’t back down.

“I really dun’ wanna go with ya, Derek,” said Kyle, glancing at him before hiding his face in Kenny’s shoulder again.

“You heard him,” this was Stan who decided to end this bickering before it could escalate. They were right in front of a giant camp fire, after all, he wasn’t in the mood for an accidental murder. “Kyle said he doesn’t want to, so you should leave, Derek.”

“But-“

“I said, _leave_.” Derek flinched lightly at the last word from his still-captain and left them alone with a loud huffing sound. “God damn, Kyle you’re an Alpha magnet.”

“S’rry,” mumbled the Omega, smiling happily as he felt Kenny’s arms around his waist, pulling him even closer to him. “’m tired.”

“I noticed,” snickered Kenny, “Maybe we should bring him home, otherwise he’ll have a hangover tomorrow. I forgot to ask when we’ll leave for the trip?”

“I wrote Craig to be at your place around ten in the morning, Kyle will come to your place because his parents could see ya otherwise,” Butters replied, getting up from Stan who stood up, too. “Do you think David would drive us?”

“Ehhh,” Stan looked over to the Beta who was in the middle of dancing with Nichole. “I don’t think so, but we can walk, it’s not that far. He just drove us so we would be here before the rest would arrive.”

In the meantime Kenny checked the cup and saw that it was already empty, and then he nudged Kyle into the side. The Omega whined loudly and made disapproving noises when the Alpha moved, carefully shoving him away. “Come on Darlin’, we’re leavin’ and you can walk on yer own.” With another whine the redhead stood up, groaning lightly as he waited for Kenny. Once he stood he leaned against him again and Kenny sighed silently. He wrapped an arm around Kyle’s waist and started to lead him away, following Stan and Butters.

“We first come to Butters house, I’ll sleep over by him today but we’ll first take Kyle to his. I don’t think his parents are awake, but just in case you’ll leave while we bring him to his room,” stated Stan, checking if Kenny was okay with it and smiling when he got a nod.

Most of the way Kyle leaned against Kenny, needing his support to keep walking and not fall asleep. But after half the way, he leaned up and whined in Kenny’s ear, knowing that the Alpha would react to it. “Carry me?” He murmured, pressing his side against him and looking in his eyes. “Please?” The blonde looked at him and agreed, they’d be faster like that anyway. He bent a bit forward and kneeled slightly down so that Kyle could climb on his back. Kenny put his hands under his thighs and held him up, Kyle’s arms around his neck.

“Alright… let’s hope this won’t end badly,” he breathed, chuckling to make sure Kyle knew it was a joke.

“There is nothin’ either good or bad, but thinkin’ makes it so,” Kyle whispered sleepy into the Alpha’s ear, making a shiver run down his spine. He giggled lightly as he felt the tremor over Kenny’s body and kissed him behind his ear.

“Wh-Where did ya get that from?” Stuttered the Alpha, a slight blush running over his cheeks, tinting them in a weak pink. 

“Shakespeare’s Hamlet: Act two, Scene two,” explained the redhead with a smile on his lips. “Ya should watch it with me, ‘t’s really good.”

“What, Hamlet? I don’t think that’s my kind of stuff, Darlin’. I’d probably not even understand it.”

“Oh, but I could explain ya everythin’, David Tennant is an amazin’ Hamlet, or Richard, too. I bet even ya’d like it, he’s an awesome actor, and even Stan liked watchin’ it with me…” He nosed Kenny’s neck and smiled against his skin, kissing the parts his shirt couldn’t cover.

“Hm, ‘kay, once we moved all our stuff we’ll watch those two, even that movie ‘bout eh… Wilde?”

“Yeah, a good movie…” He yawned loudly and laid his cheek against the strong shoulder of the Alpha. “Michael Sheen is a pr’tty astonishin’ actor, too. I think ya’ll like the movie.” Kyle looked forward, noticing Stan and Butters walking a few feet in front of them, connected by their hips. Stan’s hand was at his boyfriend’s lower back, stroking up and down from time to time. They should just admit that they’re actually dating and not just faking it for Butters’ parents. It was getting ridiculously obvious.

“But when we watch yer movies we’ll also watch some I choose,” proclaimed Kenny, he was grinning, too and squeezed Kyle’s thighs between his fingers, earning a silent yelp. His grin got wider.

“No pornos,” huffed the Omega out.

“Oh come on, let’s have some fun!” Laughed Kenny and Stan and Butters glanced back for a second to make sure everything was alright. “Okay, fine, I have other good movies to watch with you.”

“It’s a deal, then?” Mumbled Kyle, slowly drifting away in the land of dreams. Before everything could turn black though, he heard Kenny agreeing to it and wishing him a good night. Kyle knew he would have pleasant dreams that night and couldn’t wait for the camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 9!
> 
> WE REACHED 100k WORDS??? WHAT????
> 
> I NEVER would have thought that this fanfiction would turn out to be this long! I planned it to have maybe 70k words or so, but boi I guess I was wrong! Thank you all for reading so far and always leaving such nice comments and motivating me with them! You are awesome and I wouldn’t sit here now with a bright smile when it wouldn’t be for you! 
> 
> AND I AM SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE!  
> I was working on my Staig-Fanfiction and a lot of sudden personal stuff fell on my shoulders and I had zero motivation/time to write much. But finally here is the update! 
> 
> Help, my musical trash ass can’t stop quoting Musicals :<  
> And did you notice me getting obsessive over David Tennant and Michael Sheen? 
> 
> I know exactly nothing about football and understood nothing during my research.. So I tried to keep the topic football in the background, but please forgive me for making anything wrong there. And I just notice that a lot of my chapters end with Kyle falling asleep xD  
> Someone on Tumblr explained me that 'Blackhead' isn’t usually used and that it’s some kind of pimple… I-I didn’t know this and will stay away from this word from now on. My apologies in case I offended someone! And thanks again to that anon! 
> 
> Honestly, I don’t know when the next chapter will be up. At the moment I feel kind of uncomfortable with writing, or more likely with posting my writing. After finishing to update ‘Wicked Masks’ and seeing what BS I did with the story and getting this as feedback I started to feel scared to check my emails for comments. Yes, real actual fear (which I never thought I’d feel just from uploading my story? And considering that this was my FIRST fanfiction I ever wrote and therefore of course is not perfect, makes it a bit worse that I feel like this[Cause feeling like this is just dumb xD]). Because I wrote Wicked Masks when I was in a terrible state of my life and a lot of personal experience influenced my decisions in the characters choices and yeah. Some comments just hurt and every time I see that it got a comment I’m like ‘dear God please no’. I don’t want to defend the story in the comments though, because I’m mentally not capable dealing with this atm so I try to ignore it for now. And I’m using this here to vent to y’all because yeah. Sorry xD 
> 
> But like I said, because of this I’m not very often in the mood to write or simply too tired to do so. Another reason is that I’ll probably make it that once I updated this story, I write the next chapter for my Staig-fanfictions, then the next one for this here, then Staig again etc. But knowing that the Staig-fanfiction demands much more concentration from me than this here, it is unknown how fast I am in writing it. (And soon I have to start preparations for a Convention I’ll visit here in Germany and need to buy clothes for the cosplay and make up and draw a ‘free finger guns’-shield etc.)  
> So thank you for all your patience you bring with me, I really appreciate it!
> 
> I’m sorry for always spamming you with links but I found a song that kind of fits really good how Kyle feels about Kenny. Specially the last and upcoming chapters! (I found it thanks to a Good Omens animatic)  
> [Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLySk3i4dFI)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer!


	10. A Memory Worth Keeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Paranoid thoughts from Kyle and Tweek (About rapists, psychopaths and murderers), Sexual Content 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

The next morning was greeted with a thumping headache and a weak shine of the sun right in Kyle’s face. Really, there were clouds everywhere but the sun had enough space to shine right through his bedroom window. Kyle groaned loudly and turned around, only then noticing that he woke up because his phone was beeping merciless into his ear. Another groan later and the slow movement of his arm to said phone, and silence returned. He checked his phone, of course, and raised his eyebrow when he read the reason for the alarm, the camping trip.

Kyle’s eyes shot wide open and he jumped out of the bed, throwing the covers back and groaning when his head hurt again. To his surprise, a glass of water and two painkillers awaited him on his nightstand, together with a small note. Just to be on the safe side, he picked the note up first and immediately recognized Stan’s messy handwriting.

_Rise and shine, drunkard!_

_We brought you home last night and put some water and pills on your nightstand. And we started the alarm for you, a little bit earlier than you had it, so you could get rid of your hangover._

_You’re welcome <3_

_And don’t forget that you have to go to Kenny’s house with your stuff since he’ll come along and Craig’s going to pick you two up there._

_Your Super Best Friend!_

A soft sigh left Kyle’s throat and a smile stretched over his face, remembering the night before. Then, he turned completely red, remembering how he behaved towards Kenny, how clingy he was and how touchy. And now he needed to face him for a whole weekend, this would be embarrassing.

With a shake of his head he decided to shove those thoughts aside to get ready for the trip, starting with swallowing the pills with the help of the water. He smashed his lips together a few times and winced at the taste of the alcohol in his mouth. A shower was overdue, so he took the clothes he wanted to wear for the trip and walked into his bathroom.

Inside, he discarded the clothes on the floor next to the bathtub and started to undress from his football shirt, the one he wore the day before. It stank after his sweat, the camp fire and… Kenny. The Omega pulled it close to his nose, inhaling the Alpha’s scent deeply before exhaling a shuddering breath against the fabric. Another blush crept over his cheeks, tinting them red as he slowly let the shirt sink down to the floor.

This one won’t be put into the washing machine for a little while.

The rest of his clothes were thrown into the laundry basket where they belonged and after using the toilet, he grabbed his toothbrush and paste and climbed into the bathtub. He pulled the curtains close and started the water, making it come down like rain as he started to brush his teeth. While the hair of the brush glided over his teeth, he leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. So, there would be a whole weekend filled with Kenny next to him, or at least near him.

_By the way, Kyle, is it okay for you to share a tent with Kenny then?_

Kyle spit out the minty foam from his mouth, watching it land on the floor of the tub and being washed away by the water. His eyes widened as he agreed to this and it only got worse when he remembered what he said to Stan in his drunken state. He saw Kenny half naked already, he wouldn’t survive this, and it will be humiliating for him.

On the other hand, Kenny did look good and it wasn’t a secret anymore that the redhead felt attracted to him. God, he never wanted to admit it, but the thought of being in a serious relationship with him did cross his mind a few times. But their timing was bad and he wanted to get to know him better before ever mentioning it to anyone. That his heart beat faster anytime the blonde was near or when he just thought about him, was ignored. He had to concentrate on College and the moving, before he was away from his parents he couldn’t do much anyway.

After getting all of the toothpaste out and soaking his hair under the water, he took the shampoo bottle and washed his hair. The massaging of his skull helped against his headache, it slowly left as the warm water dropped down his pale skin. Once the hair was free from the shampoo, he took care of his body, making sure all his sweat was gone. Kyle exhaled slowly, smiling as the warmth felt like a much needed hug that embraced him when no one else was there. It was a bit depressing to know, that this was what he did every time he needed one and wouldn’t receive one from Stan.

When his body turned too warm and the heat started to cloud his head as much as the mirror, he put out the water and took a towel. He started to dry of his arms and neck first, groaning when water dropped out from his hair. So he tied the towel around his hip and picked up a smaller one, which he knit around his head to stop the water from flowing out. Once Kyle made sure that it wouldn’t fall off, he continued to rub the towel over his body and stepped out.

With another towel he started to wipe off the water from the mirror, smiling at his image for a second before it fell again. He put on his boxers and took off the towel around his hair, rubbing them a bit drier before grabbing after his hair dryer and comb to style them a bit. In the end he decided to tie them up in a small ponytail and when he was satisfied with the result, he dressed in the rest of his clothes. A short trouser and a normal shirt with a vest over it, perfect for a camping trip.

The Omega walked back into his room and put on his hiking boots; ready to leave he swung his backpack over his shoulders, grabbed his phone and walked out his room. As he descended the stairs, he noticed that the light was still off and the room empty. With a silent cheer to himself, he walked to the living room table and took a piece of paper and pen.

_I’m off to the camping trip with Stan and the others._

_As promised, I’ll be back on money. My reception probably won’t work in the forest, so it will be problematic to reach out to me._

_See you on Monday,  
Kyle_

The redhead squeezed the note between the table and remote control before running out of the living room. Outside he took a deep breath before making his way to the railroads, walking over them and towards the part of the city for the poorer people. It didn’t take long for the first people to notice him and out of nervousness the Omega pulled on his collar. He was happy when he arrived at Kenny’s house, noticing his brother sitting in the front yard and pulling out the weed.

“Hey Kyle,” Kevin greeted him with a smile as he pulled out some of the annoying plants. “Ken’s still gettin’ ready for the trip inside; ya can wait here with me when ya want.”

“Sure,” Kyle agreed with a nod, looking around and not trying to acknowledge the people staring at him through their windows. He felt their eyes on his skin, though, and shuddered lightly by the thought of them thinking about him like a wolf about his prey.

“Hey, we can go inside when ya want,” added Kevin, slowly standing up and clapping the dirt from his hands. “When ya feel uncomfortable with those bastrads watchin’ ya.” His eyes looked at him with concern and he weakly gestured towards the door, inviting him inside.

“Oh, ehm, no, it’s fine,” the Omega assured with his lips in a thin line as he clenched his jaw together. “Can we just talk a bit?”

“Sure, sure, Ken shouldn’t take that long anymore,” the Beta agreed immediately, trying to make sure that the redhead felt comfortable. “I wanted to apologize ‘bout my Dad’s behavior last time ya were here, he’s an asshole. ‘M sorry that I didn’t come to help sooner back then, was sleepin’”

“It’s fine and not your fault!” Kyle immediately said while shaking his head in quick motion. “It’s okay; really, he’s an asshole, just like you said. And nothing happened, at least not to me, I was more worried about Kenny…”

“Oh, he’s a tough guy, don’t worry ‘bout him. But eh… He sometimes does some stupid stuff from time to time, ‘specially when no one checks on him once in a while so…” Kevin scratched the back of his neck while looking down at his feet. He licked his lips to wet them before he continued to talk about his little brother. “Can ya do this once he moved to Denver? My Mom and I won’t be able to and we don’t want him to fall into bad habits.”

Kyle looked at him with soft eyes before nodding slowly, silently agreeing to it. He probably would be a lot with the Alpha anyway, so checking up on him shouldn’t be a big problem. They were friends now; he would have done it even when Kevin would not have asked for it. “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure he’ll be okay and won’t do anything stupid.”

“Thanks man, that’d be great of ya,” the blonde grinned up at him with a happy expression on his face. “Yar always welcome here, ya know? Whenever someone is a dick to ya, I’ll come and wash his head, when ya know what I mean.” He winked at the other and made him chuckle in amusement, that was when the door opened and a certain Alpha walked out.

“Yooo, are ya tryin’ to flirt with my new friend?” Kenny mocked as he walked up to them, shoving his brother away from Kyle and wrapping an arm around the Omega’s shoulder. He leaned into him and rubbed his cheek against Kyle’s, making him chuckle in amusement.

“I’d never do that, Ken, ya know that,” joked the Beta, “ya got all yer stuff for tha trip?”

“Yeah, clothes and everythin’, I didn’t have a real backpack for hikin’ so I took a drawstrin’ bag,” he awkwardly held said bag up, showing it to the others around him.

“I bet Stan packed enough stuff for you,” mentioned Kyle with a laughing breath, “Because your shoulder will start hurting when those thin strings bury into your skin.” The Alpha hummed lightly as he eyed the bag with raised brows. Just in that moment an expensive looking car rolled around the corner, stopping at the front yard.

“Hey!” Tweek shouted out of the car from the window that was rolled down, sipping on a coffee. “Ready for camping?”

“Sure but… Ya really wanna drive with that shiny thing? Through the muddy road of the forest?” Kenny asked while pointing at the car, Craig and Tweek used the time to get out and walk over to them.

“Got a better idea?” Craig asked while putting a cigarette between his lips, lighting it while watching Kenny. The Alpha shrugged before pointing at his truck and the Beta stared at it for a few seconds before nodding. “I’ll pack my car on the other side of the train tracks; don’t want any of your friendly neighbors to scratch it.” He walked around the car again and opened the trunk, Tweek came to him and helped him get the bags and camping utensils out. When everything was on the ground, Craig jumped into the car and drove away.

“How are you?” Tweek questioned while ogling the two, Kenny still had an arm around the Omega. “So, now that Kenny comes along you two will share a tent?” He cocked a brow at the pair and chuckled when Kyle quickly moved away from the Alpha, his cheeks a bit red.

“I-I guess, yeah, I mean, why carrying around an extra tent when we could just share one, right?” Kyle chatted out, noticing that he started to ramble and shutting up again.

“Yeah, and it’s not like I sleep naked, ya know?” Kenny smirked, glancing at the Omega, whose cheeks turned even redder, the tips of his ear getting the same color. “Everythin’ fine, I’m just mockin’ ya a bit.” He laughed lightly together with Tweek.

They talked for a few minutes about the night before, not mentioning Kyle’s behavior while being drunk of course. When Craig came walking back, all of them put their stuff into the bigger trunk and Kenny said goodbye to his brother, before getting into the driver’s seat. Kyle called shotgun and got next to him, while Tweek and Craig shared the backseats.

“Alright, so, what’s the address?” The blonde asked as he started the engine and looking back to leave the entrance.

“Here, I opened the GPS on my phone, just listen to the voice,” Kyle explained as he put his phone down on his knee, watching Kenny drive the car. The blonde nodded and did as the redhead said, listening to the voice and following the given directions. Tweek and Craig were cuddling in the back, whispering to one another and sometimes chuckling. In the meantime, Kenny concentrated on driving, absentmindedly humming along to the music from the radon. Meanwhile Kyle leaned against the glass, watching the buildings and then the trees rush by. Once in a while he risked a glance at the Alpha, smiling softly as he watched him and he found himself wanting to stroke through his hair.

But he resisted, fought the urge to do it because it would be weird and only encourage Tweek and Craig to joke about it. So instead he sat down on his hands and kept staring outside. Half an hour later they drove into a junction and onto a dirty path that led to a parking lot. On the parking lot another car stood with four people waiting outside, all in hiking clothes and big backpacks on their backs.

Once the car was parked, the other four jumped out and walked to the trunk, Stan, Butters, Wendy and Bebe came to them. “Ready to camp?” Stan asked with a wide smile while the others took their stuff out of the trunk. “Kenny, here’s your backpack!” The Alpha announced loudly while handing over the bag.

“Thanks,” Kenny said and started to put his stuff inside. When everything was stowed away, Stan added some water, a sleeping bag and the tent for him and Kyle. “And thanks again.”

“No problem,” Stan beamed, “can’t leave you hanging, right? You’re our friend now, after all.”

Kenny chuckled amused and finished packing before pulling the backpack on his back, groaning first at the weight. Kyle and the others already walked to the dirty path that led into the forest and up the mountain. The two Alphas locked the car and then ran up to them, eager to start walking. “There you two are, what were you doing so long? Making out?” Bebe mocked the two Alphas, laughing when both narrowed their eyes on her.

“Leave them alone,” Butters defended with a chuckle and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around one of Stan’s. “They were sniffing each other’s butts to say hello.” At that everyone – except Kenny and Stan – barked out in laugher from the Omega’s comment.

“Isn’t it funny though?” Wendy started, her arm was around her girlfriend’s waist and they started walking along the way, away from civilization. “We’re three Alphas, the Omegas and just two Betas. Doesn’t really work with the percentage the media tells us.”

“Well, we’re just lucky,” Craig answered; his hand was holding Tweek’s. “Others would kill for a group like that. Especially because one Omega and one Alpha are still single.”

“Oi, I could get a partner if I wanted,” Kenny said, glancing at Kyle who was walking next to him. “I just don’t wanna; my times to just sleep ‘round and take whoever is available are over. I’m gettin’ too old for this.”

Bebe snorted amused, glancing over her shoulder to say something but stopped when she saw the way the Alpha looked at the Omega. And a bright grin stretched on her lips, when Kyle returned it with the same look, the same swooning gaze. Those two idiots, maybe it was time for matchmaker Bebe to use her magic during this camping trip.

“So, where exactly are we going?” The female blonde asked.

“Once we reached the river we’ll come near a spot perfect for our camping site. Wendy, Butters, Kyle and me always use this spot for the first night and for the second night one with a small waterfall,” declared Stan proudly, his nose in the air.

They walked the whole day until the sun reach its highest point and got ready to go down again. Stan stopped at a spot and looked through the trees before getting off the path and walked through the forest instead. Kenny, Bebe and Craig glanced at each other before following hesitantly, groaning when the branches crack under their feet.

“Why are we walking here?” Whined Bebe as she leaned against her girlfriend who chuckled. “And why are we walking off tracks? This is more exhausting!”

“Sorry to break it to you honey, but tomorrow we will only walk off tracks to get to the isolated waterfall,” Wendy declared with a giggle in her voice, earning a groan not only from the female Omega, but also from Kenny and Craig.

But the effort was worth it, because an hour later they arrived at a big river with a free spot big enough for their tents. Kyle’s eyes widened as he saw how the colors of the sunset were mirrored in the water. There were little stones everywhere and dragonflies were dancing over the river. They walked over the little stones to a spot that would be perfect for the tents. Everyone put down their bags and sighed in relieve when the weight was gone.

“Alright, here’s the plan; Kenny and Kyle, you’ll build up the tents right at the edge to the forest. Wendy and Bebe will look for wood to make a campfire, only take branches that lie on the ground already. Don’t break them off the trees,” Stan demanded with a sharp look at the two girls. Then he continued, “Craig and Tweek, you’ll take out all the stuff we need to cook as well as the food. Meanwhile Butters and I will get some water and big stones, once all the food is out we will cut everything we need for dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Tweek agrees and the other nodded along, “Have fun with building up the tents.” He snickered lightly and then everyone started to work on their tasks.

Kyle and Kenny moved to the edge and first build up their own tent, Kyle read the manual while the blonde just started to try building it up. The Omega eventually decided to enjoy it and watch the Alpha fight with the tent, loosing pathetically. Once the blonde gave up and lay on the floor, the not build up tent in a pile next to him.

“Do you want to try it in my way now?” Kyle asked mockingly while holding up the manual. “Could have saved you from a lot of embarrassment.”

“I just wanted to impress ya, but I lost against a tent so I guess it can court ya now,” Kenny pretended a hurt voice, lying one hand on his chest. The watching Omega laughed amused and it made the Alpha grin widely, sitting up fast and ruffling through his blond hair. “Alright, I give in and will listen to what is written on that cheap piece of paper.”

“Thanks for your cooperation,” the redhead grinned and started to read out what Kenny had to do and the Alpha listened. It didn’t take more than five minutes for the shelter to be built up and only ten more for the other three. When the camp was completely built up, they put the backpacks into the tents. Kyle decided to climb into the one he shares with Kenny and put the thin mattress and sleeping bags out. He nodded to himself and turned around when he heard Kenny climb inside, too.

“Looks nice,” the Alpha said while looking around in the tent, sliding onto his own sleeping place. “And is comfortable enough for two nights, I guess.” He looked over to Kyle and smiled at him in a worried way before pointing at his own throat. “Is it ‘kay to sleep with the collar? Won’t it be uncomfortable?”

Kyle raised his hand to touch the leather necklace around his throat, gulping lightly. “It’s okay; I also wore it when I slept over at your place the last time. And this time I have one with a little wool that is much more comfortable to sleep with, don’t worry.” He sent a smile to the Alpha who nodded weakly. “We should go outside, it’s almost dark and maybe Stan needs some help with cooking the stew.”

“Alright,” and with that they both climbed out of the tent and into the fresh forest air, taking deep breaths. The others were sitting around a campfire; Stan had a pot placed on it and was stirring what was inside. Kyle and Kenny sat down on the floor, feeling the little stones stinging in their flesh. “So, what do ya usually talk ‘bout durnin’ a campfire? Or will we sing some songs?”

“Usually we talk about different stuff,” Tweek said, he was leaning against Craig and wearing his chullo, “but I think now that we’re close to –ghn – graduation, we should talk about that…?” The others looked around and nodded agreeing; Stan was still facing the pot and concentrated on not burning their food. “Craig, he worked hard the last few weeks and got the fitting result to go to college with me,” he looked proudly at his boyfriend, earning a light side hug.

“We’ll go to California,” Craig declared at the others. “Tweek will study business and I’ll try my luck with history and teaching.”

“Aw, you wanna teach history in school later?” Bebe cooed, gaining a glare of the noirette and a loud huff. “Don’t worry, it’s cute. But how come you never told any of us about it? Does Cartman know?”

“Of course not,” the Beta sneered with a wrinkled nose, showing how ridicules this statement was. “I’d never be so stupid and tell that fatass that I want to be a teacher, he wouldn’t be able to shut up about it and not make fun.” The others laughed lightly at that, knowing that it would be the truth. They calmed down after a few seconds and Stan started to put the finished food into small plastic bowls. He gave them around until everyone had one and then sat down next to Butters.

Wendy smiled at them before clearing her throat, deciding to share her plans before she started to eat. “I’ll go to Harvard and study law, naturally,” she chuckled lightly and glanced at her girlfriend, who was leaning against her side. “Bebe will go to Denver and we decided to try a long-distance relationship, it will be worth it.” The female Omega smiled up at her and lightly shoved her with a grin on her face.

For a few minutes they stayed silent, enjoying the food and occasionally praised Stan for it. The Alpha bathed in it, holding his nose up high in being pride. Everyone finished it and put the bowls in each other, standing them aside so they can be washed later in the river together with the pot. Butters stood up and gave everyone sticks, chocolate and cookies for smores. He sat back down on Stan’s lap and put one of the marshmallows on his stick, holding it over the campfire.

“I’ll move to Denver,” Kenny mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear, watching his marshmallow to get a gold color. “Found a good workin’ place to help out my family so that my sister can go to a good college.”

“And to court Kyle?”

“BEBE!” The mentioned Omega immediately shouted, looking at her shocked, his mouth a bit agape. The blonde cackled amused at his reaction, holding her hand in front of her mouth to muffle the noises. “This- How- Why-?!”

“I’m just saying that the two of you are good friends, right? Aaaand you are an Omega, he is an Alpha, you know?”

“No, I do not know!” Kyle hissed back through his clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes at her and forcing down a growl. Kenny, next to him, had a faint blush on cheeks and purred just loud enough for the redhead to hear. “Can we please change the topic?”

“Sure!” Butters beamed, already eating his first smore of the night. “Stan, Kyle and I are going to Denver, too and study there. Kyle and I will move into the Omega dorm and Stan into the Alpha dorm, of course. We’ll all study different stuff though; Stan is going to have a scholarship for his amazing talent in football. Kyle will study Social Science as well as Public Speaking; he’ll be an Omega who is going to speak up for all of us.”

“I’ll also study Accounting and Finances, my Dad told me to,” Kyle added fast, smiling lightly at the others before the other male Omega continued.

“And last but not least, I’ll study Biology and Social Behavior,” he beamed with a smirk, gaining some chuckles for his behavior. After that they kept making smores, eating and laughing till the night sky was filled with stars. When the moon stood high in the sky, shining down with a soft light, they killed down the fire and made their way to their tents. A couple of good nights and sweet dreams were exchanged before everyone climbed inside.

Kyle turned away from Kenny and took off his t-shirt and shorts, deciding to sleep in his boxers as well as his undershirt. Then he opened his hair and ruffled through the red curls, sighing happily at the feeling. He turned around to the Alpha he shared his tent with and saw him with a naked chest and in his boxers. Of course Kyle started blushing, how could he not when he saw the strong back and the inked wings spreading over it?

Kenny turned around, too, grinning at the Omega’s red face. “Yer collar?” He glanced at the second one lying next to Kyle and lifted his hands, showing he would move. “It’s okay, I won’t do anythin’, I promise. I can even get outside while ya change into the other one.”

“N-No, it’s fine, just…” The Omega worried his lower lip between his teeth and lifted his right leg to press it against Kenny’s chest. He made sure that he couldn’t move forward and took a deep breath before moving his hands to the collar. Hesitantly he opened it and replaced it with the more comfortable one to sleep in. Once he was sure that it was locked and wouldn’t fall off, he moved his legs away again. “Sorry for that.”

“It’s okay, really, no need to worry. I can totally understand it,” the blonde immediately reassured, nodding lightly and checking his phone. “It’s already two in the morning; I hope the others don’t want to wake up too soon.”

“Usually we wake up around nine or ten, eat breakfast and then leave at one pm, so no need to worry. We’ll get enough sleep,” told Kyle while getting into his sleeping bag, Kenny mirroring his action.

Once they lay down and faced each other, they got silent and killed their flashlights on their phones. They used them instead of real flashlights; everyone forgot them in their bags in their tents before dinner was ready. The last think Kyle saw before darkness took over them was Kenny and the big smile on his lips. Kyle closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep when he heard the Alpha whisper. “I hope we won’t hear any of them moan.”

Kyle tried to hold it back, he really did, but his laugher couldn’t be held down and bursted out of his chest, filling the whole tent and the area around. Shortly after, Kenny joined him, laughing loudly with his friend and probably waking the others up. When it turned quiet again, Kyle exhaled loudly and snuggled a bit closer to Kenny, their feet lightly touching with their sleeping bags between. “Good night,” he whispered into the dark void.

“Sweet dreams,” Kenny mumbled back and with those last words, both of them fell asleep.

He didn’t know how long he had slept, when a sound from outside pulled Kyle out of his slumber. The Omega slowly sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, yawning into his other hand and twitched when he heard a rustle coming from outside the tent. Kyle took his phone and used the display to lighten the tent a bit, glancing back at Kenny who was still asleep. When the sound returned, the redhead got out of his sleeping bag and crawled to the zipper, opening it slowly.

With narrowed eyes, still a bit influenced from sleep, he looked over the area. Thanks to the moon shine he was able to recognize the campfire and the other tents around them. Another loud rustle and Kyle grabbed his flashlight, shining to a bush a few feet away from them. He stared at it, not moving until the leaves started to shake and repeating the noises. Panicked, Kyle climbed back in into the tent and to Kenny, shaking him a bit too violent and calling his name in a whisper.

The Alpha woke up with a loud groan and looked up at the slightly scared Omega. “Kyle…?” He mumbled while slowly sitting up. “What’s wrong?” Kenny stroked through his blonde hair, sighing when he got to a few knots.

“There’s something outside,” Kyle answered in a hushed voice, glancing to the zipper and back to Kenny. “I-I heard something rustle from outside and when I used my flashlight to see something, a bush was rattling.”

“It’s probably just an animal, a rabbit or weasel or whatever lives up here,” he mumbled, his eyes locked on Kyle’s worried face and his nostrils filled with his distress. “…I can go and check when ya want?”

“That.. That would be nice, yeah,” the redhead nodded lightly while looking at his hands, then back up at Kenny’s face. “It’s just, maybe it’s some Alpha who is smelling Omegas or something, or worse. It’s a badger!” Kenny raised his eyebrows with a weak chuckle, earning a small smile from the redhead. “They’re evil and can bite, okay? I just want to be sure.”

“Sure, sure,” the blonde slid over to the zipper and put on his shoes before opening the tent. He grabbed his own flashlight and lightened outside, checking over the landscape before glancing over his shoulder at Kyle. “Will be back in a minute, ya can go back to sleep, okay? I’ll wake ya up when it’s a badger.” Kyle threw his pillow at him and Kenny exited the tent with a snicker, he closed the tent halfway in case he had to get inside fast, but not leaving the Omega vulnerable.

Kyle was left behind, clutching at his flashlight and staring at the open part of the big zipper. He was alone and he felt alone, he felt vulnerable without Kenny by his side in the middle of the night. In a tent, a shelter that could be broken down and discarded in mere seconds. Of course he tried to think rational, no one but their parents knew they were camping and not even they knew where exactly they were. That an Alpha found their way to their camp and pull Kyle out to do whatever he wanted was unlikely. And even when it would happen, here were three other Alphas ready to defend him, Bebe and Butters. As well as two Betas who could testify for them.

But the fear was still there and Kyle clutched at his flashlight, pressing it against his chest as he waited for noises from Kenny. I was quiet inside and outside of the tent, he didn’t even hear the blonde walking around outside, just chirping insects. What when there was something dangerous outside and he let Kenny go alone while he was sitting in safety? Maybe the blonde needed his help; Kyle was strong enough to at least fend off some Beta or animal. Or whatever it was that was lurking outside.

A shadow flashed past the wall of the tent and the break of a branch made him flinch together, his eyes large. Maybe there was a person outside, maybe the horror movies weren’t lies and some maniac killed young people who camped in the woods. Maybe some psychopath who escaped from psychiatry was running wild, or a rapist who was looking for new victims. There were so many possibilities with bad scenarios, bad ending with all of them found dead after two weeks.

When Kyle decided to get all his courage together, he slowly crawled to the zipper, wanting to check on the blonde. But before he could open the entrance completely, a hand grabbed him and pushed him inside. A person appeared in front of him and he screamed as he pulled away, backing away from the man.

Then there was laughter and Kenny sat in front of him, holding his stomach as he cackled loudly. Kyle was sitting at the other end of the tent, staring at the Alpha with eyes large from fear. He watched how he tried to calm down while a small tear ran down his freckled skin. Kenny looked up and the wide grin immediately fell into a deep frown. “Oh God Kyle, I’m sorry I just wanted to scare you a bit…” He slowly crawled closer to the trembling Omega while the tent got filled with pheromones that screamed fear and a tad of anger.

Kyle let Kenny wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. “I’m really sorry, shit,” he stroked through Kyle’s red curls and rocked with him back and forth. The Omega took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded lightly, inhaling the string supportive scent of the blonde. “Please believe me when I tell you that I only wanted to spook you a bit, it was a joke and I didn’t notice how scared you were… I feel like an asshole...”

“Because you are…” Murmured Kyle while snuggling closer to Kenny, slowly calming down in his strong and warm arms. “Asshole.:.”

“Yeah, I deserve that,” Kenny said and kissed his forehead, slowly lying down with Kyle. “I’m really sorry, Darlin'…”

“It was dumb, yes, but in the end a lot of people would have think about this as funny,” he and Kenny got into a sleeping bag together, holding each other close and closing their eyes. “I’ll forgive you, but you have to carry the tent tomorrow again, got it?”

“Yesss, got it,” Kenny nodded before placing his head on top of Kyle, stroking his back soothingly. “By the way, I didn’t see anythin’ out there, must have been a rabbit. Dontcha worry ‘bout it, ‘kay?” The Omega nodded lightly and hid his face in the blonde’s shoulder, enjoying the weak massage that lulled him into sleep, as well as the purr that erupted from the Alpha.

The next morning Kyle rose from giggled that came from outside and when he rose from the sleeping bag, Kenny was already gone. He used the chance to change into new shorts, shirt and vest, as well as exchanging his collar to his daily one. After everything sat as it should, he put on his hiking boots and got out of his tent, smiling at the others that sat around the new lit camp fire. “Good morning,” he greeted as he walked towards the group, some echoing his words. Kenny slipped to the side so the Omega could sit down next to him; Butters gave him a bowl with scrambled eggs.

“Kenny told us what happened yesterday,” Wendy mentioned after swallowing a mouthful of her breakfast. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Kyle answered, smiling at his friend before picking some of the food and shoving it in his mouth.

Butters coughed lightly to get his attention. “Stan already punched the idiot in the arm for his bad joke. So you have been revenged.” Kyle snorted amused and glanced at Stan who nodded, then he looked at Kenny who pouted in mock hurt.

“But… what did you hear?” Tweek asked while he put down his bowl on the ground, waiting for an answer for just one second before continuing. “What when there was some psychopath who followed us all the way, just waiting for a moment to st-strike?! Gah! Or Aliens?! Or a Monster like Scuzzlebutt?!”

“Babe, Scuzzlebutt doesn’t exist,” Craig tried to calm his boyfriend down, taking one of his hands in his own and squeezing weakly. “And nor do Aliens and some psychopath isn’t following us. I promise.” Tweek looked at him and took a deep breath with his eyes closed, going to his happy place to calm down.

“Don’t worry guys,” Stan started, taking all the empty bowls with Butters help and making his way to the river to clean them. “It was most likely just a rabbit, not more. Now go and build off the camp while my lovely boyfriend and I clean the dishes.” With those last words, everyone got up and started to build off the tents, as well as throwing the leftovers of the wood away. Once everyone was finished and got their backpacks on, they followed Stan along the river.

They stayed close to it, but walked under the protection of the trees so the sun couldn’t burn down on them. Most of the hike they talked about their daily life, about their parents and how they imagine life in college. “We’re growing up way too fast,” Stan threw in after a while, looking back at the group. “Sometimes I find myself wishing that we’d be young again, playing in the sandpit and pretending to be elves and knights and all this. We had so much fantasy, what happened to us?”

“Life happened,” was Butters reply to the noirette, “We grow up, find out that we have to earn money one day and get our own life. But I am glad that we do, because I can escape from home, from my parents and find my own happy life with the people I want in them. With you.” Cooing echoed through the forest after the blonde’s last words, making him and also Stan blush heavily.

Kenny snickered amused and fell a bit back to walk with Craig and Bebe, wrapping both his arms around their shoulders. Both groaned loudly, the female amused and the male a bit annoyed. Kyle watched them over his shoulder, seeing them talk and laugh together, even though the Beta of the three tried to keep it down. They looked like they belonged together and the Omega knew that they did, they were a pack for years now. He knew it will be hard for all of them to be separated because of College, he had luck that Butters and Stan followed him, that he had such loyal friends. But Kenny got separated from almost all of his members.

Maybe he could become a part of Stan’s pack; it would be hard for him, for he was an Alpha, too, after all. But when the redhead found the right moment he could mention it, or with a bit of luck it would happen naturally. He and the blonde will spend more time together once they moved and therefore also spend time with Stanley and Butters. That or Kenny would get a new pack, find new people to gather around him, new Omegas.

Kyle took a deep breath and tried to stop his guts from turning in protest, he hated this feeling that spread through his body when thinking about this. He knew what it was and he knew that is was dumb because there was no right to be jealous. And also no reason. The Omega knew that Kenny liked him; he was sure that most jokes weren’t just jokes and that he tried to hide the truth under their layer.

The Omega glanced over his shoulder again, smiling softly when he saw how Kenny ruffled Craig’s black hair, his chullo on Bebe’s head. Craig growled lightly, trying to copy the growl of an Alpha but the real Alpha only laughed at this. After a few more seconds and the blonde made sure that the ebony hair was completely ruined, Kenny let go of him. When he looked up he saw Kyle watching them and smirked in his direction and the redhead smiled back while biting his lower lip.

As Kyle turned around again, he noticed Wendy walking next to him with a knowing smile on her face. “Don’t say anything,” the Omega grumbled while trying to hold back his smile.

“It’s okay Kyle, but you know, this trip is perfect for getting nearer to him,” Wendy stated and shoved her side against Kyle’s who squeaked lightly. Stan looked up and peeked over his shoulder, making sure that everything was alright. When he saw Kyle straightening back and chuckling a bit, he turned his gaze in front of him again. “Bebe thinks so too, she wanted to play matchmaker, but I talked her out of it. I mean, it’s obvious with you two and it just hurts to see you dancing around it.”

“Well, I’m sorry but I want to wait a bit longer, okay? After Token I… I need to be sure that I want this and not throw myself back into the cold water. And then there’s college and I want to get used to my dorm and classes before, getting a taste of my new life,” explained Kyle, looking down on his feet to make sure he won’t stumble over any roots.

“That’s pretty grown up of you, Kyle, I’m proud,” praised the female Alpha and she only got a weak punch against her shoulder. She laughed pleased, averting another punch for it. For the rest of the walk Stan started to point out some plants, trees and berries that were edible. They decided to pick some before they arrived at their new camping spot, putting them in a little plastic box to add them to their dinner alter.

When the sun stood high the group finally arrived at their new spot and Kyle heard Craig, Bebe and Kenny gasp in awe. The river ended in a small pond with a small waterfall crashing down into it, Kyle was able to see small fish in the water, swimming around. Instead of stone there was mostly sand and grass, it would be easier to build up the camp. Just like the day before they put down their backpacks and looked at each other.

Before Kyle was able to say something, Stan ran to the water while undressing, the others followed him. The redhead watched them with furrowed eyebrows, only Bebe stayed back with him and she giggled at the others behavior. “Come on, let’s build up the tent so those dorks can have fun,” she said, already grabbing the first tent and unfolding it. Together they build up the tents in silence, only when they were almost finished with the last one, did Bebe talk again. “So, you and Kenny?”

“Oh, come on! Wendy said she talked you out of this matchmaker bullshit,” growled Kyle at her and the other Omega froze, tenseness rose between them for a second. Then the redhead finished building the tent up and put his bag inside. “I don’t want to hear about this again, okay? This is something between him and me alone, stay out of it.”

Bebe stared at him for a few seconds, biting the inside of her cheeks before nodding lightly and pulling at the hem of her shirt. “Yeah… Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“I know, but you still said it even though you should know that this is personal,” he instructed with his brows in a deep frown. “I like you, Bebe, you’re a nice girl and a close friend of Kenny, so please let’s just… Let’s not concentrate on him and me, okay? So we can be friends.”

At that the blonde Omega looked up surprised, her eyes going from stunned to soft and warm and she smiled. “Thanks Kyle, you’re a good guy.”

“I know, thank you very much,” the redhead nodded with a grin and Bebe cackled at this, Kyle joining her. From then on she and Kyle got into the water while the others took care of the rest, Stan cooked again and they found everyone around the camp fire again. They ate some canned soup with vegetables inside, laughing that it got burned at the bottom of the pot because Stan didn’t pay attention.

“So, by the way,” Wendy started, “Butters, Stan? Are you two still pretending or actually started dating?”

The pair almost spat out their soups and fell into coughing fits, trying to get the food out of their throats. Butters was the first one who calmed down and patted the back of the Alpha to help him out. Afterwards they locked eyes, holding a silent conversation with just their minds, knowing what each facial expression of the other meant. The blonde cleared his throat again before straightening his back and looking around. “Geez, here’s the truth; Stanley and I, we’re actually officially dating.” Wendy squeaked lightly when she heard it, but calmed down so her friend could continue. “We first started to trick my parents but we got serious pretty soon.”

“Naw, that’s so cute,” Tweek mocked lightly, earning narrowed blue eyes from the blonde Omega. “But most people already thought you were official, but we’re happy to actually hear it from you.”

“Thanks,” the Omega said while shaking his head, when he glanced at Kyle he saw him nodding towards him, Butters nodded back.

Time went on and Kyle found himself back in the tent, changed in his sleeping clothes and sitting up. He glanced to the side where Kenny should lie, but the blonde wasn’t there. Kyle raised an eyebrow at the empty sleeping bag and decided to go back to sleep, but before he could lie down, he heard noises from outside. With a bit of hesitation, he crawled to the closed zipper and opened it slowly, cringing by the noise it made. He put on his shoes and got out of the tent, not needing the flashlight since no clouds were in the sky, making room for the moonlight.

Kyle looked around and into the water, his eyes growing large when he saw Kenny standing under the waterfall. He didn’t wear a shirt and the water was high enough to cover everything personal up, his hipbones standing out. Slowly, he walked closer to the water and watched Kenny a bit; he had his eyes closed while the water splashed down on his face. The Omega cleared his throat and made the other jump around at the noise, looking at Kyle before exhaling a loud breath.

“My God, Darlin', don’t scare me like that,” Kenny held his hand to his chest in pretense of an aching heart. “Why are ya awake?”

“Why are you naked in the river at almost three in the morning?” The Omega shot back with a raised brow, trying his hardest not to ogle the Alpha’s body. Kenny chuckled amused at the try, knowing damn well how good he looked in the water, surrounded by moonlight and with wet hair.

Fucking Bastard.

“I was a bit sweaty ‘cause it was pretty warm in the tent, so I came out and wash it off, naturally,” explained the blonde, biting his lips when he finished. Then he held out his hand. “Wanna join me?”

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the Alpha, though he couldn’t help but notice that he was sweaty, too. He thought about it for a few seconds, would nice naïve Kyle, who was raised by proud Alpha parents, be so rebellious and get naked into a pond with an Alpha who occasionally courted him?

Goddamn yes he would.

The Omega looked at the held out hand and started to undress, first his undershirt, then the shoes. “Turn around,” he ordered and Kenny listened, then he pulled down his shorts and got inside the water. He flinched together at its coldness and stepped next to Kenny, the water was high enough to cover up to his naval. “This does feel good, never was in a pond during night before. Time for me to gain some more experience, eh?”

“Maybe,” Kenny commented with a smile at him before he stepped under the waterfall again. “Ya never went swimmin’ in Stark’s Pond after nightfall?”

“Nah, I eh… My parents didn’t want me to, said only people with too much free time would do useless stuff like that,” narrated the redhead, slowly holding his hand under the waterfall to test how strong it came down. “So, while Stan and the others had fun during hot summer nights, I was in my room and studied Shakespeare.”

“Sounds borin’,” the Alpha said with a wrinkled nose, “but that would explain why ya can quote it even in a drunken state.”

“Don’t talk about thaaaaat,” whine Kyle and made Kenny chuckle at the memory. “This was so embarrassing.”

“No, it wasn’t. I actually think that it was adorable,” the blonde extended his arm to the smaller, a warm smile stretched over his lips. “And impressive, too.” The Omega glanced at the hand, then back up to Kenny and slowly took it. Immediately he was pulled under the waterfall, the water soaking his curls and he groaned loudly. Kenny started to laugh at this, moving his hand up to stroke through the mess of hair.

“Why did you do that?” Kyle yelped at him, slapping his flat palm against the other’s chest during each word. He paused and left his hands on Kenny’s thorax and bit his lips. “It will take hours for my hair to dry.”

“I’m sorry,” the Alpha mumbled while tangling his fingers through the fiery hair.

“No, you’re not.”

Kenny breathed a laugh and his breath reached Kyle’s forehead, making him shiver lightly. “Yar right, ‘m not.”

“Asshole,” the redhead muttered and stroked over the Alpha’s chest, slowly down to his stomach, feeling the water on his skin. He glanced up after a while, noticing that Kenny was staring at his lips. Kyle bit the inside of his cheek before nibbling his lower lip. A shot of ecstasy went through his lower body when he saw Kenny licking his lips, wetting them with his tongue.

Kyle shivered when the Alpha’s hands moved down, his fingers gliding over the pale skin and to Kyle’s lower back. He pulled him closer, flush against his own body and out of pure instinct; the redhead wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. Kenny leaned down, pressing his forehead against Kyle’s and fixing his green eyes with blue ones.

The Alphas pupils were widened, the lust mirrored in them and Kyle moved even closer. Their noses brushed against each other, he could feel the other’s breath on his own lips. Kenny bent down to the Omega’s ear, earning a loud gasp when he started to nibble on the earlobe. Kyle clawed into his blonde hair, pulling lightly while whimpering into the air. “Nothing should reveal the body, but the body,” the blonde whispered before grabbing Kyle’s ass tightly.

“Shit,” Kyle cursed and pulled Kenny’s head back by his hair to crash his lips against the other’s. His body was pressed back against the stonewall behind the waterfall and Kenny grabbed his thighs. The Omega understood the intention and wrapped his legs against the Alpha’s hip, not caring that his erection was out of the water now. He pulled back for a second, only an inch away from those perfect lips that tasted oh so well.

“I should quote your favorite movies more often,” joked Kenny with a grin on his lips, grinding up against Kyle and bathing in his loud moan. He started to kiss the exposed throat, skillfully avoiding the collar and forcing whimpers and gasps out of the redhead. Kyle’s hands were scratching over the sun kissed skin and soon enough he moved against Kenny’s hips. “So eager.”

“Shut up,” groaned the Omega, “Shut up. Shut up. ShutupShutupShutupShutup.” He grabbed Kenny’s cheeks and tilted his head back up to move his mouth back on the blonde’s. Kenny grinned widely into the kiss and placed his hands on Kyle’s ass again, squeezing strongly. When the Omega gasped again, he used the chance to push his tongue inside, strangling a loud moan from the redhead. They tasted each other, and it felt so passionate that Kyle rolled his eyes back.

Their tongue twisted against each other, trying to discover every little spot in their partner’s mouths. When the Alpha flicked his tongue against the top of Kyle’s mouth, the Omega arched his back at the action and pulled away again. As he felt Kenny’s mouth return to his throat, kissing and biting marks into the skin, he felt his vision getting blurry before he forced to close his eyes.

When he opened them again he was staring up against the roof of his tent, his face in an annoyed scowl.

Are you fucking serious?

A loud groan was forced out of his throat when he felt the tightness in his shorts. He dared a glance to the side and sighed in relieve when Kenny didn’t lie next to him, he must have been awake already. Slowly he sat up and decided to wait there until his boner was gone, listening to the others talking and preparing breakfast. It took a few minutes until he started to get dressed and crawled out of the tent to see everyone awake except Bebe and Wendy.

“Good mornin’ sunshine,” Kenny teased while sitting in front of the little pan to make eggs for everyone. Butters was kneeling next to him, adding some small cut bread into the pan. “How did ya sleep?” The Alpha’s tone was a bit weird, like he knew exactly what Kyle had dreamed about. Oh Moses, hopefully he didn’t moan anything while being passed out.

“Pretty good, actually,” he mumbled with a high pitched voice, getting a cup of instant coffee from Tweek. “The forest air is really freshening and helps me to sleep peacefully, feels good.”

“Uh hu,” the blonde Alpha grinned, getting the egg and bread pieces out and on a plate, handing it to Kyle. “We already ate, except Bebe and Wendy who weren’t awake yet.” Kyle hummed lightly and sat down next to Stan who was about to finish his breakfast. The Omega started to eat and nodded in appreciation by the taste.

“Craig, can you go and wake up the girls? We need to leave in a bit when we want to get to our cars before nightfall,” Stan said while looking at the noirette and earned a nod before he stood up to walk for the tent.

“I swear by God when they’re making out during the trip I’ll kill them,” Craig complained on his way to the girls’ tent, kicking against it before coughing loudly while opening the zipper. The others watched him amused, secretly hoping that they _were_ making out, only for Craig to fall into a fit. But they were disappointed as he saw him talking to them at the entrance.

Shortly after he and the women came to the camp fire, receiving their own breakfast and eating it up as fast as possible. This time Kyle and Tweek washed the dishes in the river and every time the redhead looked up at the waterfall, a blush crept over his face. Once everything was cleaned and dry and the tents were built off, they gathered in a circle. Stan got out his phone and a little tripod for it, he put it down on a big stone and started a countdown.

“Alright, gather around me!” He announced fast and within a few seconds the whole group stood around him. Butters was in his arms, Craig leaned against Tweek and Bebe was snuggled up against Wendy. Kenny was bold enough to wrap an arm around Kyle, pulling him closer to his side only for it resulting in a deep blush. They heard a faint snap sound and the picture was taken, Stan retrieved his phone and all of them exchanged their numbers so they could stay in contact.

The walk back to the parking lot was filled with chatter between them and everyone knew that this trip tied them closer together. Even when they had to separate for college, they’d always have that camping trip to remember. Most of them will think back at it and some points of their lives, either through hard or happy ones. But it will wash a smile on all their faces, because that was when their life started to change, when they got into a new part of their futures.

They arrived by the cars when the sun was almost completely set, with sighs and little groans everyone put their stuff into the fitting car. When Kenny tried to return the backpack and sleeping bag to Stan, the black haired Alpha told him to keep it as a present for their new founded friendship. Of course the blonde didn’t want to accept, the backpack looked and was expensive, but Stan just ignored him. He hugged everyone goodbye, got in the car with his Butters, Bebe and Wendy and drove off.

Kenny just chuckled at his behavior as he stood there, the two Betas and Kyle were already sitting in his truck, waiting to be driven home. And so the Alpha did, he was tired, too but awoke enough to drive responsible. Kyle and the others both napped off, silent snores filled the car as well as silent music.

When they arrived at Kenny’s house, he woke them up and helped Kyle out of his truck, giving him his stuff. Craig and Tweek walked to the noirette’s car to drive home, the Omega stayed with the Alpha and leaned against him. A loud yawn forced its way out of his mouth and the blonde chuckled lightly, cuddling him to keep him warm. “Ya know, it’s funny.”

“What is?” Kyle asked and glanced up at Kenny, one eyebrow raised.

“How some people moan when havin’ dirty dreams,” he buried his nose in the Omega’s red curls, knowing that his face was just as red as them. “’Specially names. Really explicit, ya know?”

“Oh my God,” Kyle hid his face behind his hands, still leaning against Kenny as the blonde started to laugh weakly into his hair.”Please, _please_ forget about this. It will only make it weird.”

“Dontcha worry, I’m a gentleman after all, won’t mention it until it’s appropriate.”

Approproate? When is something like that ever appropriate?”

“You’ll know when we’re there,” Kenny pulled a bit away to properly look down at the Omega in his arms, smiling softly at him. He bent forward to plant a kiss on Kyle’s forehead, pausing there for a few seconds before pulling away again. Kyle’s emerald colored eyes were gazing at his, his mouth slightly agape as he took his hand in his own.

He wanted to kiss him, he wanted it so badly for the both of them, because he knew it would feel right. But he was scared, what Token did was still too much in the front of his memories and even though he knew Kenny would never do it, the doubt was there. It wouldn’t be long and he knew when both of them could wait just a bit longer, it would be perfect. They would be perfect and maybe then Kyle would be okay with being an Omega.

Maybe with Kenny’s help he could start to love this side of himself, too.

Kenny knew that and he was ready to wait. By now he knew that he would always wait for Kyle, because Kyle was worth it. The Omega deserved to get the time he needed and he got it, but the Alpha kept remembering him how important he was for him. How he felt for him and that his feelings wouldn’t change so soon.

When Craig arrived with his car, Kenny helped Kyle to get his stuff in the trunk. The redhead pegged his cheeks before he got on the backseat, whispering an almost desperate goodbye. And while Craig drove to the Omega’s house, his hand on Tweek’s thigh, Kyle knew it would be alright.

They’d graduate in a few days and then leave this little mountain town behind. Leave his parents behind, leave the fear behind and embrace a new life.

A life they could spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 10!  
> To be honest, I know NOTHING about colleges and what classes exist in what country or college and… yeah. Since in this universe everything is a bit different I guess I could give Butters those classes, the social behavior one is for the second Gender, but once they go to college you’ll get to know a bit more…. Probably. xD
> 
> I hope I fooled all of you with the short smutty scene, I have zero regrets. But as I was writing the scene I noticed that… they didn’t kiss yet, did they?? We’re over 100k words in this and they diDN’T EVEN KISS YET! I feel so sorry for you guys, really and you have my deepest respect for your patience. But we’re getting closer! I promise only a bit longer! 
> 
> Was it obvious that my energy started to run a bit low at the end of the chapter? Writing this camping trip was a bit of a torture for me, even though I don’t know why. But I hope ya still like it! 
> 
> The next chapter should be up in 2-3 weeks, since I'm probably opening commissions soon and now work on the next chapter of my Staig-fanfiction and on my book, it could take a while. Not to mention that my insurance is giving me a lot of trouble atm, and because of that they could force me in any job they want so... yeah. Let's see how this all works out, right? :/
> 
> [Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)  
> is a song that kind of fits to Kenny by now. Not before, but now that he’s more serious about Kyle, it fits perfectly. Again, I found it thanks to an amazing Good Omens Animatic xD At the end of the video are flashing lights, so please be careful when watching it. 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship for a 500+ Words One Shot!
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer!


	11. Starman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Sexual Assault, Blood, Violence, Domestic Abuse, Panic Attack 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

The big day finally arrived, the day everyone forgot between planning for the move and the nightly meeting with Kenny. Graduation was finally there and Kyle found himself in his black robe in a row of chairs, looking up at a stage build up on the football field. They were sorted by their last names, which meant that Stan Marsh and Butters Stotch were sitting next to each other, holding hands, but far away from Kyle. It came even worse, Kyle had the bad luck to sit next to his Ex-Boyfriend Token Black and only three seats away was Cylde.

Kyle felt uncomfortable and he knew that there was a cloud of pheromones around him that made sure, that every Alpha and Omega knew about this. How far those pheromones reached was only made clear, when even Stan and Butters started to glance in his direction with worried looks on their faces. What made it even worse was that Token kept peeking at him, the Omega felt the Alpha’s eyes on him and his distress only grew. With as much effort as possible, he made sure that there were a few inches between them, no body parts were allowed to touch. And when they accidentally did, Kyle pulled away like Token would burn him.

After a few minutes of listening to the Principal who talked about how proud he was of this school and that his son, Gregory of Yardale, was one of the honored students this year. Of course he didn’t know that his glorious son was in a relationship with one of South Park High’s students. They had graduation that day, too, but they had to celebrate in the sticky aired gym. Once the principal stepped away from the podium, two students walked up, one of them the school president and the other one the vice president.

The school president was talking into a microphone about how proud he was of all his comrades and what bright future they all had ahead. He was an Alpha, without question, everyone knew and liked him and everyone knew that it wasn’t him who wrote this speech. No, it was the female Omega behind him, his vice president, who wrote the speech and it took two weeks to get it this perfect. Two weeks of frustrating all day and night only for not being allowed to talk into the microphone once. At the end of the speech everyone applaud and the Alpha bathed in it, enjoyed being in the spotlight he didn’t deserve.

When the two sat back down on their seats, the principal walked back up and started to announce the honored students, asking them to get on stage to be the first to receive their diploma. Kyle was one of them, to his back luck, so was Token. The two walked up the stairs right behind each other and stood next to each other in the row. Some people started to whisper around after they noticed that Kyle was an Omega, the only Omega on stage.

The redhead ignored it, he didn’t care that people were shocked, because he already belonged to the best before he was an Omega, nothing changed. He saw his mother waving at him and his cheeks tinted in a soft rose out of embarrassment. She held up a camera and took pictures, Kyle tried to show her with hand gestures to stop it, but of course she didn’t.

“Hey,” came a whisper from his right side but he didn’t turn around. He didn’t know what Token wanted from him, but Kyle knew that he didn’t want to know. Whatever the Alpha wanted from him, he didn’t care and he wasn’t ready to talk to him again. “Kyle, can we please talk afterwards?” Mumbled Token, leaning a bit down to make sure the Omega could hear him. “Please, I want to apolo-“ He was interrupted when the principal stood in front of him, putting a small band around his neck and then giving over the certificate with a few words and a handshake.

Afterwards he stepped in front of the Omega; he seemed to be a bit nervous as he put the band over the Omega’s head. Then he gave him the certificate and took his hand, Kyle wanted to wince at the sweat that was formed in the older’s hand, but could hold it back. “An Omega, I have to admit that I am surprised that someone like you made it up here in the same row as young and intelligent Alphas. Maybe I even am impressed, but I guess something like that happens once every twenty years or so.” Kyle grimaced up at the man, wanting to give him a talk but biting it back, he wasn’t in the mood to cause a scene. “Nevertheless, congratulations on being a honored student, Omega Broflovski.”

The Alpha stepped over to the next person and Kyle had to take a deep breath to calm down his beating hard. And to stop his fist to collide with the face of the arrogant asshole he had as a principal. But it would only take a few more minutes and then they could finally leave this school behind. Once all of the honored students had their certification, the rest over students were called up on stage to receive theirs.

Half an hour later, Kyle was finally down from the stage and on his way to his family only to see them with the Marshs and Stotchs. Stan and Butters were already there and pictures were taken, the flashes made them momentarily blind. When Stan noticed Kyle, he pulled his boyfriend along and they crushed the redhead in a big bear hug. “Honored Student!” The black haired male shouted, “I can’t believe it!”

“You’re the first Omega in almost fifteen years who made it up there, Kyle!” Butters beamed at his friend, a wide grin on his lips and eyes shining brightly. “I am so proud of you, both as a friend and as an Omega.”

“Thank you guys, but it wasn’t that great,” commented Kyle who scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Really, all I did was study and have no private life, that’s it.” His friends laughed at this and together they walked back to their families, receiving congratulations and hugs. More pictures were taken, some of only Kyle, Kyle and his family, Kyle and his friends and so on. He didn’t stand in front of the mirror for an hour just to get his hair under control for nothing, after all.

“I am so proud of you Bubbeh!” Sheila declared, hugging her son close and patting his back. “And your father is, too,” she turned around and Gerald nodded as he patted the Omega’s shoulder. It would have been nice to hear it, but Kyle knew this was all he would get and so he took it in as much as possible.

When the families all talked with each other, Kyle got distracted by a puff of blond hair at the gym. He tried to check if it was Kenny who just finished his own celebration in the gym, but a tap on his shoulder made him turn away. “Congratulations Kyle,” Mr. Stotch said as he surprised him with a tight hug, pulling the Omega into his body. “An Omega as an honored student, I am proud of you, as well. I wished Butters could have been up there, too, but it seems that you’re simply better than other. Special even.” The Alpha’s arms stroked down to the Omega’s lower back, rubbing lightly.

“Th-Thank you, Mr. Stotch,” Kyle muttered as he pulled away, his gaze on the ground. “But it wasn’t that big of a deal. Ehm, we should go back to-“

“I have a surprise for you,” Stephen cut him off, his lips stretched into an almost creepy smirk. “Come with me for a moment, okay?” Kyle gulped uneasily; dread filling his pheromones as he was pulled along by his wrist. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping that someone would notice that he was being brought away, but his family and friends were still talking loudly and happily with each other. “You know, I think an Omega like you could change our future, show that your kind isn’t as weak and helpless as everyone thinks.”

Mr. Stotch let go of him by now and Kyle used the opportunity to get a bit space between them. “I hope so, too…” He answered unsure; he tried to figure out where they were going. Probably the parking lot or inside the school? Kyle didn’t know and he looked for a way out of this. “Mr. Stotch, we-“

“Please, call me Stephen.”

“I don’t know if I want this,” admitted the Omega, “You’re still the father of one of my best friends, it seems inappropriate.”

“Oh Kyle, sweet little Kyle, I hoped that we would see each other as friends by now,” Stephen mocked as he held his hands over his heart in fake hurt. He chuckled and they came to a corner. “Here, just around the corner and we are there. Please, you go first,” he gestured for the Omega to get in front of him and with narrowed eyes, Kyle did that. He walked around the corner and frowned when he noticed that they just walked to the trash bins of the school.

“What the… I don’t see anything,” said the redhead, turning around only to bump into the Alpha. He took a few steps back and got with his back against one of the bins, his frowned deepened in confusion. Mr. Stotch stepped closer and leaned down to be on Kyle’s eye level, a lazy smile on his face.

“Does this place wake any memories in that clever head of yours?” The Omega was confused, but then his eyes widened in realization, he looked to the side at the trash bin. “How you presented even though you fooled us all to be a Beta? How you were pushed down on the ground?” His face moved closer to Kyle’s, his arms caging the younger one as he placed his hands on the bin Kyle was pressed against. “Did you like it?”

“No,” Kyle immediately replied, like a bullet shot out of a gun. He shook his head frantically to emphasize his statement. “No, I did not.”

“Naw, why don’t I believe you? You looked like you enjoyed it in the video.”

“That’s not true! Go away you sick pervert!” Yelled Kyle, baring his teeth at the man in front of him, the man he knew as the father of one of his best friends. He never liked him, always thought he was creepy and an asshole who treated Butters like a useless slave.

Mr. Stotch clicked his tongue and grabbed Kyle’s wrist, pressing them against the bin and leaning down to try and force a kiss on him. Kyle had none of it and tried to pull away, he threw his head left and right to make sure the lips of the older man wouldn’t get near his. Additionally, he started to kick and scream while trying to free his arms. The brunette growled loudly, but Kyle forced his body to keep going. He wouldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t, not when he was only a few more days away from getting out of this town.

“Let go!” Kyle shouted, “I don’t want this! Don’t touch me you fucking asshole!”

“That’s enough; you’re just an Omega so listen to me!” Mr. Stotch shouted as he lifted one hand to punch Kyle. The redhead flinched together with closed eyes, readying himself for the hit, but it never came. When he heard the man curse and being pulled away, he slowly opened his eyes again and saw another figure in front of him. He wore a dark violet hoodie with the hood over his face and was holding the wrist of Stephen in his hand.

“That’s not really nice of ya, mister,” said the hooded figure before he pushed Stephen away who grunted as he barely stopped himself from falling. The male in front of Kyle glanced over his shoulder, presenting a mask with a green question mark at the front. “Ya okay?” Kyle could only nod as an answer and he gained a breathy chuckle before he turned back to the older man. “Listen here old man, I don’t wanna hurt ya, okay? I’m not really into beatin’ elder citizens, but I don’t see another solution unless ya turn ‘round and walk away.”

“Who do you think you are, brat?!” Shouted Mr. Stotch with an angry grimace on his face, he bared his teeth and growled loudly. The smell of anger and aggression wandered over to the hooded man and Kyle, the Omega swallowed thickly and pressed his back against the trash bin.

The other male sighed exaggerated loud to make sure that everyone knew that he wasn’t impressed. Then, a deep and dark growl formed in his chest and came out of his throat and even though Kyle couldn’t see it, he knew that he was showing his teeth, too. And judging from the sudden wide eyes of Mr. Stotch, the fangs of the younger one were much more terrifying than his own.

“Fine, whatever! Go and have him, he isn’t that great anyway!” Announced Stephen with a wave of his arm, turning around and just leaving the two behind.

The stranger straightened his back and turned around to Kyle, blue eyes staring at him. He towered over him and braced one arm on the trash bin, leaning close into the Omega’s personal bubble. “So,” he started as he bent a bit down. “Usually heroes get a small reward for saving the damsel in distress.” Kyle could hear the smugness in his voice and he decided to play along.

“They sure do,” he whispered as he got closer to the Alpha, fluttering his eyelashes at the other. The Alpha gulped hardly as the redhead got closer. “But I’m sure a friend wouldn’t, or would they,” Kyle moved his hand up and pulled down the mask, revealing a special blonde Alpha under it. “Kenny?” he grinned up at him and Kenny groaned lightly, taking a step back.

“Ya got me,” he said and pulled down the hood and getting his mask back. “Yar just too clever for me, Darlin’, too clever and too beautiful.”

“Charmer as always,” chuckled the Omega, his eyes fixed on the Alpha before wandering down to the ground, biting his lip. Only now he felt how fast his heart beat against his rips, making it hard for him to breathe calmly. “Why are you even here?”

Kenny put his mask away while answering, making sure nothing was seen as he put it into his pockets. “The gym, we had our graduation and I was able to see how this old fucker pulled ya along. And the way ya looked ya-“ As he looked up he stopped, scowling lightly as he saw how his friend was panting, fight to breathe. “Kyle, everythin’ okay?” Kyle bit his bottom lip and shook his head lightly, only realizing what almost happened to him. How come that all Alphas felt the need to pester him? And Mr. Stotch of all people! “…Need a hug?”

The redhead looked up with wide eyes and then nodded lightly. Kenny slowly walked towards him, making sure not to come off as an attacker. When he was close enough, he carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller one and pulled him in. Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny’s shoulder and hid his face in the Alpha’s neck. Over the days he spent with the blonde, he noticed that he felt save whenever he was near, especially when he was held by him and could hide his face.

But Kyle didn’t know if it was because he was an Alpha or because he was Kenny. He hoped for the latter one.

“…Who was that?” Muttered the blonde against the red hair, rubbing with the palm of his hand over Kyle’s back. The Omega relaxed against his friend, exhaling slowly and snuggling closer to him. His eyes were closed and he enjoyed the massaging movements of Kenny’s hand against his back.

“That was Stephen Stotch, Butters’ father and longtime friend of my family,” explained Kyle, breathing against the fabric of Kenny’s hoodie and smiling at its softness.

“Has something like that happened before?” Kenny’s voice turned deeper, hate sneaking inside the usual happy voice of the blonde. The Omega leaned back and pulled the fabric away to press his face against the junction of Kenny’s neck and shoulder. He smiled happily as he heard the Alpha sigh lightly.

“You remember when we met for the football game and Butters and I were so… distressed?” When the Alpha nodded, Kyle decided to take precautionary measures by carding one of his hands through the blonde strands. Slowly Kenny started to loosen up again, nosing Kyle’s temple and kissing him there softly. “I said it was because of some jackass driving like an idiot… But in reality it was because Mr. Stotch made some... hints. Flirting. It was disgusting.”

Kenny pulled Kyle’s head away from his skin and pressed light hearted kisses against his forehead, down to his eyes and then against the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his nose against the Omega’s and purred loudly, the redhead answering with his own loud purring. The blonde cupped Kyle’s cheek and nuzzled his face, gaining a soft giggle from the smaller one. Both slowly started to open their eyes, their gazes locked as they soaked in the feelings of each other. Kyle moved closer and pressed a kiss against the corner of Kenny’s lips, halting there for a second before stepping back with flushed cheeks.

The Alpha stared at him for a few seconds before clearing his throat, trying to find something to say. That moment they just shared was something that happened more often lately, both knew it, but this time it was much more intense. And it was Kyle who made that last move, he almost kissed Kenny and he didn’t know if he could risk that already. They were still in South Park, there was still the risk of being caught, a risk none of them wanted to take.

“Kenny, are you sure Cartman deleted that video?” Questioned the redhead, his expression earnest as he tried to change the atmosphere from dreamy to serious.

“I was there, Kyle, I promise you that I saw how he deleted the video from his phone,” replied the blonde firmly, “He probably told others what happened and it spread like a wildfire. Not to forget all the flyers.”

“Right, those damn flyers,” mumbled the redhead in anger, remembering the picture on them. “Mr. Stotch knew so much, it was creepy. But he always was, that man as serious issues. Well, at least we’ll be gone soon.”

“Right,” agreed Kenny with a nod, then his face lit up while he pulled something out of the pocket of his hoodie. “There was ‘nother reason I came here. Got somethin’ for ya.” He walked up to the other and handed him a small present.

“Ken, that wasn’t necessary,” Kyle looked down at the small wrapped up object, smiling at the little animals on it. “Now I feel bad because I don’t have anything for you.” He looked up at the blonde who grinned down and then shrugged like it was no problem. Maybe Kyle could get something for him later, maybe for his new apartment he will move into. He’d think of something.

“Ya don’t need to, I got it kinda spontaneously and yeah, don’t need to repay me,” said Kenny, wildly gesturing around with his hands and an adorable blush on his face, before he decided to rub the back of his head nervously. Kyle chuckled amused and shook his head before looking back down at the present. He started to pull the paper apart and found a box in his hands, he rose his eyebrows before opening the box. Inside was a CD with a lazy handwriting that said ‘Kyle’s Playlist’ and a book of Shakespeare’s best and most famous quotes.

Kyle stared down at it with his mouth slightly agape and his eyed wide while Kenny was getting a small panic attack next to him. When the Omega started to take out the objects, examining them closely, the Alpha couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Yeah, ‘kay, that was probably really stupid of me. I mean, the playlist are just random songs that reminded me of ya when hearin’ them.” The blonde cringed at his own words, wrinkling his nose lightly. “That sounded way too cheesy, shit.” He buried his hands in his blond strands and licked his lips lightly while watching the redhead.

“That’s really sweet of you, Kenny,” admitted Kyle with a rosy blush on his cheeks; he looked up and got on his tiptoes to give the Alpha a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, I’m really happy and it’s really thoughtful.” The Alpha grinned lightly but tried to push it off his lips, nodding lightly.

“Glad ya like it,” the blonde cleared his throat and bit his lower lip; the Omega was still smiling up at him. “Y-Ya should probably get back to yer family. I bet they’re lookin’ for ya.”

“Yeah, I guess,” agreed Kyle, closing the box again to hug the Alpha for a second. “See you in my room tonight?” He asked and tilted his head lightly, gazing up at the blonde who nodded with a silent ‘sure’. Kyle clapped on his arm lightly before walking past him, before walking around the corner he looked over his shoulder and saw Kenny still watching him. He chuckled amused and ran back to his family.

Stan was the first one to see him. “Dude, where were you? You were gone for minutes, I was getting worried,” exclaimed the Alpha with a frown, Kyle’s family looked like they didn’t even notice that their son was gone.

“Oh ehm, I just met up with Kenny, that’s all,” shrugged the redhead, deciding not to mention what happened with Mr. Stotch. It was a nice day and watching his best friend murder another Alpha would only ruin it. Stan raised an eyebrow at him and grinned knowingly. “Oh shut up,” at those words of his best friend, the black haired male started to laugh and wrapped an arm around Kyle. They followed their families to a near restaurant, celebrating the graduation like people of Yardale did, spending way too much money on much too little food.

And finally the day arrived everyone was waiting for, the big moving. To Kyle’s bad luck, it was also the same day his pre-heat started, he knew about this, of course, he had a calendar after all, but he had hoped to be wrong. But he had to stay positive and ignore the pain that occasionally rose in his abdomen, lifting boxes helped. They were outside and filled all of Kyle’s belonging into Stan’s car, Gerald helped after hearing that his son started pre-heat.

“After this we’ll drive to Butters, he wrote me this morning and said that he wasn’t able to finish packing. That we get Kyle’s stuff first is giving him the bit extra time he needed,” lied Stan, knowing about the actual plan they had.

“You’re such a good boy, Stanley,” Sheila said as she and Ike watched the others, Kyle came outside with his last box and put it into the trunk. “We had hoped that our Bubbeh would get you as his boyfriend.”

“Mom!” The Omega immediately raised his voice, looking at her with annoyance. “Seriously now?”

“She’s right,” his father spoke up after he put the last box from the concrete into the car. “Stanley is an excellent man and Alpha, but he has Butters now, so he’s off the table.”

“Oh my God,” Kyle rubbed with his hand over his face in disbelieve, embarrassed by the whole situation. “Anyway, we need to leave now when we want to get to College in time.” He hugged his parents and got little encouraging words from them, some were ‘and look out for potential partners’ to which he only rolled his eyes. Then he hugged his little brother. “Sorry for leaving you alone with them,” he whispered to him.

“It’s alright,” mumbled Ike back, “that means you’ll get all their attention when you come down here. That will be worth it.”

Kyle snorted lightly and pulled away, ruffling through the black hair of the younger one. He gained a groan and chuckled, then walked over to Stan’s car who was already sitting behind the driving wheel. Before getting inside, the Omega turned around and waved at his family, then sliding into the seat. Stan started the engine and within a few seconds they were gone from the house. “How are you feleing?” The Alpha asked while driving over the tracks and nearing Kenny’s house.

“I’m happy, finally being free from them and doing my own things,” answered Kyle honestly and smiling at Stan who smiled back.

“This will be awesome Kyle, we’ll be our own people without our parents forcing their stuff on us,” exclaimed the ebony haired man, “And in the wimp of an eye you’ll be twenty-one and completely free from them.”

“You’re right, till then I only have to see them on special occasions, I bet when I tell them that I need to study I can spend breaks in the dorm.”

“Or Kenny’s apartment.”

“Shut up, asshole,” joked the Omega and he got an evil snicker in return. When they got to the house, he and Stan took out all the boxes from Kyle so he and Kenny could load them into his truck. They were a bit too slow and when the Alpha checked the time, he hurried into his car and off to Butters’ house. Kyle chuckled amused and put his hand on his abdomen as a strong punch of pain went through it. He hated pre-heat.

Since Kenny wasn’t outside yet, he walked up to the door and knocked, humming a melody from the playlist he got from the blonde. He smiled brightly when the door opened, but it fell as soon as he saw Carol. The Omega was in great pain; a big bite mark at her throat bled heavily, the blood running down her shoulder and collarbone. “Kyle,” she mumbled and looked dishelved, her clothes were partly torn apart and askew on her body.

Kyle immediately helped her stand and lead her to the couch where they sat down. Carol was crying and tried to wipe the tears away, her trembling hand didn’t make it easier for her though. After a few seconds, the male Omega cleared his throat and spoke softly. “Carol, what happened…?”

“Stuart… He reclaimed me against my will…” sobbed the woman, trying to stay strong around the other and just barely holding herself together. “He got violent when I tried to get away and beat me up… I-I was on the floor only mere minutes ago, I don’t know for how long… It hurt so much that I got unconscious I think…”

The redhead nodded lightly and weakly squeezed her leg. “Alright… How about you drink some water while I get the Aid Kit and take care of the wound?” Carol bit her lip and accepted the offer, while she took a bottle of water from the table to wet her throat, Kyle got up and walked into the bathroom. He sighed in relieve when he found the Aid Kit, he had feared that he McCormicks wouldn’t own one. Once he checked that he got everything he needed, he walked back and sat down on the couch again. Before he started to take care of the wound, he placed painkiller in the woman’s hand. “Take them to help against the pain.”

Without any hesitation she gulped them down, sighing loudly once they were past her throat. Kyle started to fist clean the wound and disinfect it to make sure that no infection would appear. Afterwards he put a big bandage over the bite, he halted for a second as he examined it a bit closer. This was real, her husband bit her without her consent and no one would care about it, because she was an Omega.

Nodding, the male Omega pulled back and put everything that was left into the kit again, in case they’d need it again. “Thank you, Kyle. You really saved me. But you have to leave; Stuart could return any second from the bar he always goes to. Please, you have to get out of here before this happens. You are in pre-heat and he would attack you without a second thought and I won’t be able to help you then.”

“I can’t leave,” Kyle responded, “I have to wait for Kenny and in case that asshole returns, I’ll just beat him up. He wouldn’t be the first one who has to learn that I fight back when I don’t want something.”

“No, Kyle, I admire your courage, I really do, but you and I both know that we wouldn’t stand a chance. And the thought that he would force a claim on you, too… I can’t…”

“Hey, it’s fine, I’m wearing my collar,” he laid his hand on her arm and smiled a bit weak. “By the way, where is Kenny? Butters and Stan could be back anytime and we need to put my stuff into his car.”

“He and Karen went out shopping, he wants to get her a few nice things as a goodbye gift, you know?” Carol breathed a chuckle, looking down at her hands. “They didn’t spend much time the last few days because Kenny had to organize so much, so they went this morning. I bet they aren’t back yet because Karen can’t decide between some clothes.” Kyle laughed amused, imagining Kenny going shopping with his little sister and helping her decide. The thought was adorable.

The two made tea and sat on the couch while drinking it, talking about Kyle’s future plans in college and about the people he could meet. Carol told him that she didn’t have a chance to go to college and enjoy life like that, so she wished the other Omega the best. When they hear the door open, they turn to it to greet Kenny and Karen, but it was Stuart who walked through it.

“What the-? Isn’ that the Broflovski son?! What’s that little rat doin’ here?!” The Alpha immediately screamed in anger, his face in a disgusted grimace. As a reflex, the two Omegas stood up and Carol stayed in front of Kyle in an attempt to protect him. She tensed up when she saw her husband sniffing the air, he licked his lips and his pupils widened. “I see, the bitch is in pre-heat. Tasty.” Without a warning, he lunged forward and shoved Carol to the side and Kyle to the ground.

Kyle screamed loudly and pushed his arms against the older man’s chest, using all his strength to get him off. Stuart only got angrier from it and grabbed the red curls of the Omega, pulling him up and pushing him against the nearest wall. With an aroused snicker he tried to tear off Kyle’s clothes, grabbing at his shirt and the hem of his jeans. To stop him, Kyle punched him in the face, his clenched fist meeting Stuart’s nose. But the Alpha grabbed his hand and twisted it, pain erupted from the movement and the Omega cried loudly, wincing as his arm was pressed behind him and captured between his own back and the wall.

“Stop it, Stuart!” Carol shouted before she threw herself on him. “Let him go!” But it didn’t do much, Stuart grunted lightly before slapping her hard on the cheek and throwing her on the floor with the hit. Her head collided with the floor and she whimpered from the pain.

“Stay out of this!” He demanded loudly before his attention returned to Kyle. The redhead stared at him with wide eyes, fear filling them and when he saw Stuart’s gaze wandering down to his collar, he shook his head slowly. Stuart’s hand shot up and he grabbed the collar that protected Kyle, the Omega shrieked loudly through the house. And when he felt the leather leaving his skin, full panic set in. He kept screaming in a high voice that was heard outside as well and his fists were randomly shoved into the Alpha’s body. “Stop it ya little piece o’ shit!”

When Kyle got a hit against his cheek, he took a deep breath to lower the pain he felt. But then Stuart dove in, his fangs bared as he aimed for the Omega’s throat. Kyle threw his hands up and placed them over the spot an Alpha would bite for a claim and cried out when he felt teeth ram into his hands. Stuart pulled back with a loud growl and tried to reach the sensitive skin to mark him, but the hands weren’t leaving. Tears streamed down Kyle’s face and he whimpered loudly as he thought of the possibility how the situation could end. His eyes were wide open and he looked down at the Alpha’s chest, trying to breathe regularly and using all his strength to keep his hands up when the other tried to pull them down.

Kyle didn’t hear when the door opened and a loud angry growl filled the room as well as the short cry of a young girl. He remembered when finally the person who was attacking him got pulled away and he slowly slid down to the ground. His legs were pulled up against his chest and as he protected his throat, he watched how Kenny angrily punched down on his father. The blonde’s eyes were wide in rage and almost black, mirroring the anger he felt for that man.

After a few more punches Stuart stopped moving as he got unconscious. Kyle was breathing heavily, he tried to inhale as much air as he could but it just didn’t work. The uneasy feeling took over his whole body, making every movement robotic and the stream of ears stronger. And when Kenny moved towards him it got worse, he flinched away from the blonde and whimpered loudly. His instincts were screaming at him, there was another Alpha and he didn’t wear a collar, an Alpha who beat another strong Alpha up. He could easily force himself on him, he didn’t stand a chance as an Omega and he would be claimed. Alphas were dangerous, Alphas hurt him.

Carol got into his blurry vision and she mumbled something to her son before kneeling down in front of the redhead. Carefully, she lifted her hands and showed him the collar before she tenderly pulled Kyle’s hands away to put the leather around his throat. Then she held his hands in hers and took a deep breath, Kyle mirrored it and felt the needed air returning in his lungs and the tears slowly subsiding. “It’s okay sweetheart, you did amazing,” she praised in a soft voice, stroking her thumb over the bleeding hands of Kyle. “Kenny won’t hurt you, okay? Even though your instincts tell you that he would, you know better than them. You know Kenny, so let’s calm down, alright?”

Kyle glanced up at the blonde and then back Carol, nodding weakly in response. Karen came to him and sat down next to him and the Omega appreciated it as he lightly leaned into her. Carol got back up and took the Aid Kit the redhead had used before and gave it to her daughter. The girl immediately started to take care of Kyle’s hands, making sure that it wouldn’t hurt so much.

Kenny watched them for a bit, the anger raising again as he saw the marks on the hands of the person he loved. Those marks could have been on his throat and he would be claimed by no one else but his own father. “Mom, we need to pack your and Karen’s stuff. Kevin is waiting at a building right now where you two will stay from now on. It’s a big house where abused Omegas and their children can live in peace and hide from their Alphas,” declared the blonde, watching Karen work.

His mother nodded and made her way to her bedroom, Kenny smiled apologizing and sadly to Kyle before he walked into Karen’s room to pack her belongings. Soon the Omega’s hands were bandaged and he looked down at them, sighing lightly. Then he felt Karen’s hand in his hair, stroking through the curls and he relaxed lightly. “Ken is right, your hair is extraordinary fluffy.”

Kyle chuckled amused. “Did he say that?”

“Yeah, he really likes your hair,” when she pulled away they smiled at each other before the girl’s eyes turned down. “I was always scared of this moment. That something this bad would happen and Mom and I would move out and hide somewhere from Dad.”

“I’m sorry that this is happening to you, Karen…”

“It’s fine, because even though I don’t like it, I know that it’s the best for all of us,” she explained and leaned against the Omega, snuggling against his side. They were silent for a bit as they listened to the others packing their stuff in a hurry, sometimes asking the other what was really necessary and what could be left behind. “Kyle, can I ask you a question?”

“Anything,” answered the redhead in a low whisper, staring at nothing particularly.

Karen pulled away and turned to look at him, her big eyes shining in a fake innocence as she has seen stuff no young girl should ever see. She looked down and twiddled her thumbs nervously as she was thinking over what she wanted to say. After a few seconds she looked back up, her dark eyes fixed on the green, still teary ones from Kyle. “…Are you in love with my brother?”

Kyle looked at her a bit overwhelmed, not knowing what to answer as he thought about it. He turned around and leaned with his side against the wall, watching Karen’s eyes narrowing softly as she tried to analyze him. The Omega wet his lips with his tongue, feeling how dry they were and wincing lightly at it. Was he in love with Kenny McCormick? The person who rescued him more than once and who was one of the sweetest people he knew? An Alpha who had one of the worst reputations in town and whose family was a mess in the kind of way, that people wanted to avoid them.

Kyle knew the answer; he knew it from the second he laid eyes on the stranger at the end of the sports field.

“…I am,” whispered Kyle, mostly to himself before he met eyes with the young girl again. He cleared his throat to answer again, making sure that she understood. “Yes, I am in love with your brother.” Absentmindedly, he stroked with his fingers over his collar and over the spots where he almost got claimed by someone else. And he caught himself wishing that maybe one day, it would be a certain blonde who bit him there.

A blush crept over his face as a grin grew on Karen’s lips. “You two would be an awesome couple!”

“Alright,” Kenny said as he walked into the room, checking the inside of the bag for Karen one more time. He didn’t look up as he talked. “I think we’re good to go.” When he looked up he smiled down at Kyle and Karen, happy to see that they got along even when he wasn’t alone. “What were you two talking about?”

Kyle smiled lightly and got up with the help of the youngest McCormick and smiled down at her. “I think you’d be right about that.” When Kenny tilted his head and looked confused at them, he and Karen giggled and walked outside together. There, a taxi was already waiting. Carol came outside, too, her own belonging stuffed into a small bag and she locked the door behind her.

“The Taxi will drive you to the building,” explained Kenny and he gave the driver his money as he talked. “Kevin is waiting there to help you with your stuff as well as emotional help. He and I will regularly send you money so you don’t have to rely on Dad, we also pay your rent and take care of everything.”

“Ken, we can’t-“

“Yes, you can, Mom,” The blonde cut her off, his face and tone serious. “You did so much for us over all those years and now it’s time that we do something for you. Please, at least for a bit so that Dad gives up looking for you and after today I don’t want you or Karen near him. It’s already bad enough that he could reclaim you.” He loaded their stuff into the trunk of the Taxi and then hugged Carol tightly. “I’ll call once I’m at the new apartment and got my stuff unpacked. You’re safe in that house and those people will help you and Kevin found an own apartment. No worries.”

The female Omega cried lightly and stroked over her son’s cheek, leaning up and kissing his forehead. “I am so proud of you Ken, really and I wished your father would be just a tiny bit like you, then he’d already be a much better human being.” She hugged him again and then got into the car. The Alpha leaned down and hugged his sister close, kissing her head and mumbling something inaudible for Kenny into her ear. Karen giggled happily before getting into the car with her mother and drove off.

“…Are you okay?” Kyle asked as he stepped next to the blonde, watching how the taxi turned around a corner and vanished from their sight.

“Yeah, they’re save now and I can sleep without feeling bad, so that’s a win,” he answered before glancing down at the redhead. “What about you?”

Kyle stared at the corner for a bit more before taking a deep breath and tilting his head up to the blonde. “I’ll be okay once we’re on the road and away from your father.”

“I understand, let’s put your stuff into my truck, mine is already inside.” And with fast movements they were able to get every box inside the vehicle and then got into their seats. Kyle placed a walkie talkie in front of them and started out of the windshield.

“… I am sorry for how I reacted inside, when you tried to get close to me…” Mumbled the Omega, frowning lightly when he thought back to it.

“There’s no reason for you to apologize, Darlin’,” replied the Alpha, turning his body towards him. “You had a panic attack and your instincts tried to protect you, its something natural. I could never be angry at you for it or demand an apology, really. I need to apologize for my father, what he did and tried to do is unforgivable…!”

“At least that asshole paid for it, I hope he won’t look for your family and that he’ll lose the house and everything that was every important to him,” growled the Omega and Kenny nodded agreeing. They both sat up straight when they saw Stan’s car driving up.

 _“You guys ready to leave?”_ Stan’s voice asked through the walkie talkie.

Kyle picked it up and pressed a button to talk. “Let’s get out of this hellhole.”

 _“That’s what I want to hear.”_ And with that the car moved and Kyle and Kenny followed right behind. None of them looked back when they passed the sign that told them that they were leaving South Park. They didn’t care for the city that used to be their home once, but it lost that status when they turned older and society caught up to them.

They drove onto the highway and Kyle looked out of the window, watching trees and feelds rushing past them. It was silent, no music disturbed them and the Omega was able to relax until his abdomen twisted and reminding him, that he was in pre-heat.

“…Ya shoulda told me that ya’d be in pre-heat before we planned for the move, ya know?” Kenny said, his eyes concentrated on the road as he spoke to Kyle. “We could have chosen another day.”

“I’m sorry,” murmured Kyle, a bit embarrassed that he put his friend in this situation. “I really didn’t think about it and forgot that I would get into heat this week.”

“Ya can’t forget ‘bout stuff like that, Kyle,” argued the Alpha, frowning out through the window. “It affects me, too, ya know? I hate to admit it, but yer sweet scent is distractin’ me as an Alpha.”

The redhead glanced over at Kenny nervously, fidgeting with his hands and making himself small. “…Shit, I’m really sorry. I just never thought of you as a threat and pushed the thought away, I guess. C-Can I do something to make it more endurable for you…?”

“I’ve got some car-deodorant in my glove box, could ya spray it ‘round a bit? And open yer window a little tiny bit, like that the scent will get out without attractin’ too many Alphas,” said the blonde, peeking a glance at Kyle who nodded. He bent a bit forward and opened the box, rolling his eyes as a package of condoms flew out, as well as lube.

“Wow, really Kenny?” He mocked and Kenny snickered amused, a grin growing on his lips. That was a relief for Kyle, the atmosphere was tense when they started to talk about his pre-heat, but now it seemed to relax again. After looking through the box for a bit he found the little can of scent and sprayed it through the car. He also opened the window a bit just like Kenny instructed and he noticed how the Alpha relaxed a bit in his seat.

Kyle smiled at him and then sighed; he couldn’t forget what happened in the house. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Stuart baring his fangs at him, announcing that he will claim him. He moved one hand up and stroked around his throat, feeling the collar and exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Then he remember how Kenny beat him up and how terrified Kyle was off him, the fear of another Alpha doing the same again. Only the leather band was able to calm him down as well as another Omega.

“Everything okay?” Kenny asked with a concerned frown on his face, he nervously glanced over to the Omega. “Your scent, you smell scared and troubled.”

“Oh… No it’s nothing… I’m still a bit nervous because of what happened with Stuart, you know?” Kyle shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. “Kenny, you know that I’m not scared of you, right? I know that I can trust you, that in the house was really just instinct acting up.”

“Darling, I already told ya that its okay, didn’t I? Ya went through so much already with so many bastard Alphas,” told Kenny, shaking his head lightly. “Yer parents, Cartman, Token, Trent, Derek, Butters Father and now mine. Most experiences with Alphas turned out in the worst ways, even I was an asshole often enough. Ya have all the rights to be suspicious and I salute ya that ya can still be so strong.”

The Omega turned away and blushed lightly. “I hope college will be better…”

“I hope for you, too.” Kyle smiled lightly at him, noticing that Kenny was sincere with it. Then his whole face lit up as he had an idea. He grabbed his backpack and started to rummage through it, a wide grin stretched over his lips. “What are ya doin’?” When Kyle pulled out a CD cover the Alpha knew just too well, he groaned. “Oh, please no.”

“Oh yes!” Kyle beamed and he put the CD inside the player of Kenny’s car. “I really like the songs you chose.”

“It’s so embarrassin’,” Kenny grumbled and he sank a bit down behind the wheel, his face turning red. “Why do you have to mock me like that?”

“I don’t want to mock you,” laughed Kyle and he looked over to the blonde, chuckling as he saw how Kenny tried to hide his lower face under his hoodie. “I think it was really sweet of you, Kenny, I’m serious. That’s one of the best gifts I ever got from someone.” The Alpha lurked over to the Omega and his blush only deepened when he saw Kyle’s soft smile aimed at him. With a chuckle Kyle pressed on shuffle.

“Okay, then let’s say that the first song that will be played is goin’ to be our song,” demanded Kenny, half joking and half serious. “It could be anyone when you chose shuffle.”

“Alright, that’s a deal then,” agreed Kyle and he pressed on Play. He leaned back in his seat as the first cords of a guitar were heard. His eyes started to shine when he recognized the song and he turned towards Kenny, seeing him smile, too.

“Starman by David Bowie is our song, eh?” He commented and the Omega giggled softly and nodded.

“Looks like it,” answered Kyle. “You’re lucky that I really like this song, you know?”

“I like it, too. It’s a good song to dance to,” exclaimed Kenny and he leaned forward to raise the volume up. The two started to loudly sing along to the song, enjoying the time together and happy about a new memory. They didn’t even noticed when they got off the high way and drove past a shield that welcomed them to Denver, their new home. David Bowie was too loud and both couldn’t wait for the next time they would listen to the song. Hopefully then they wouldn’t need to sit in a car, but instead dance along to the music, arm in arm.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_   
_He's told us not to blow it_   
_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 11! 
> 
> [David Bowie - Starman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpLw8VW-R7I)  
> Wrote this chapter in three days. I really wanted to update something before going radio silent for a few days, because I'll be on a convention. It's a bit shorter than my regular chapters, but I think 8k+ words are still enough for an update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was literally: Angst -> Fluff -> Angst -> Fluff 
> 
> Poor Kyle had to go through some stuff here, but I think he handled the situations rather good in comparison to former events, don’t you think? He may can’t stand up against every Alpha, but he’s on a good way! I hope he doesn't look too much like 'Damsel in distress' in those scenes, but I am a sucker for protective Kenny.  
> And usually an Omega wouldn't fight back against an Alpha at all, so those are huge steps he took, even though it doesn't look like much. That he even dared to defend himself from their attacks is something Omegas rarely do. 
> 
> But what happened with Stuart will leave some emotional marks on Kyle and we will learn about them in later chapters :<
> 
> In case you read ‘Till The Last Starlight’, too, you will find a small connection between this fanfiction and the one here. Once the next chapter of the Staig-fanfiction is up, you’ll understand and probably be a bit more sentimental about the Cyborg and the Bounty Hunter (when you make the connection to the Salmon-Story). I don’t know when the next chapter of TTLS will be up, but it shouldn’t take much longer than a week.
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and receive a 500 words One Shot!
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer!


	12. Now Everything Feels Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Sexual Content (Kyle in Heat) but nothing graphic or explicit
> 
> It’s a bit longer than usual, but I couldn’t torture you guys anymore. (And me neither, lol)And cause the last chapter was a bit shorter!
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

After driving through the city and to the other side of it, they arrive at the building with Kenny’s apartment. The two cars were parked in front of it and they got out of them, staring up the tall wall before opening Kenny’s trunk and each person grabbing a box. Of course the two Alphas had to make a battle out of it of who can carry more. Stan won; he was able to carry three boxes while Kenny only could do two.

Together they walked up the boxes into Kenny’s second Stage flat where they put them down at the entrance. Thanks to the little game of the boys, they only needed to go two times until all boxes were inside. Kyle used the chance of being up first to look around; it was a normal apartment you see everywhere. A living room with a small balcony, an open kitchen next to it with a kitchen island, a bathroom and a bedroom. Nothing special, but it looked modern and was clean, something Kenny didn’t get to live with until then.

Kyle was looking out of the balcony door when the blonde Alpha stepped next to him, looking out as well. “I like your flat, do you already have plans how to decorate it?” Asked the Omega, his gaze up at Kenny who smiled softly.

“I thought ‘bout industrial style,” answered the Alpha, turning around to look through the living room. There was a couch and all, but just cheap stuff that was good enough to live with. “Once I got my first paycheck I’ll buy some new furniture that fits better.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kyle walked over to the boxes and helped Butters by a heavy one for the last few steps. Once every box was inside, they all sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. The redhead leaned against Kenny and took a deep breath to get some air into his lungs. “God damnit, Kenny, what was in that last box?”

“My sex toys,” joked the blonde and he earned a punch against his arm for that answer. He chuckled amused and shook his head lightly. “Those were probably all my electronic stuff like my laptop and some boxes I bought a few days ago from saved up money. Anyway,” Kenny got up from the couch and walked over to the boxes, opening one and getting out glasses and water. “Anyone want something to drink before we leave again?”

The others nodded and within a minute all had something to drink, wetting their dry throats with the fluids. “By the way,” Butters started after finishing his drink. “Are you nervous to live completely alone? I mean, none of us is used to it and even though we all have a room at college, we still live just a minute or so away from each other.”

“I have to admit that I am a bit nervous, but I’m also excited,” told Kenny, sitting back down on the couch next to Kyle. “Guess I have to get used to it first, but I think work will make sure that I appreciate it soon enough.” The others laughed lightly at that, they knew it would be the same for them. Once college started they’ll value every free second they got. “Kyle, when will yer heat start? Yer scent it gettin’ stronger.”

“It does?” Kyle asked with surprise, sniffing the air but unable to smell his own scent.

“Yep, I noticed it, too,” agreed Stan with a nod, “I hope you’ll be able to attend the tour today, otherwise Butters and I need to show you around after your Heat.”

“It will be fine,” assured the Omega with a wave of his hand, “I’ll put some perfume on me to cover it up as good as possible for the time. And it’s just the first day, the day after tomorrow it will start officially.” Kyle twirled his thumbs around, biting his lips lightly at the thought.

Butters watched him a bit before talking up. “Are you nervous? It’s your first Heat after breaking up with Token and the heat you shared with him.”

The Omega looked at his hands and thought for a second before answering. “I am nervous, maybe even a tiny bit scared, but I need this. I have to spend this heat alone in order to deal with my Omega side properly.” Kenny glanced at him and nodded in agreement, placing his empty glass on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

“We should go now so we can refresh us before going on the tour around campus,” mentioned Stan while looking at the clock. Together they walked back to the cars and got in; Kenny followed Stan to the college. It was just five minutes by car and on the outskirt of Denver, perfect for peaceful studying but not too far away from the city. They parked their cars on the parking lot for students and visitors and got out, looking up at the buildings.

“Impressive,” mumbled Kenny while leaning a bit back to eye the building.

“That should be one of the dorms,” Butters explained while walking to the, “I think it’s the Alpha one, since it’s more common for Alphas having their own cars. Let’s go, we need our keys before getting the boxes.” The group walked on the campus and looked around, most of the campus was like a park with trees. They watched some older students in groups talking, some making art or music. Kyle felt like he was in a movie, one of those cliché ones where students were having the time of their lives. There was one guy sitting with a guitar with others around him, so maybe those movies weren’t using clichés for nothing.

Stan led them up to a black board with a teacher next to it, he stood behind a table and over him was aboard with ‘Get your keys here!’ written on it. “Hello?” The black haired Alpha asked, waving a hand lightly to get the teacher’s, an Alpha, attention. “We’re Stanley Marsh, Leopold Stotch and Kyle Broflovski and we need our keys.”

The teacher looked them up and down and checked on a list, a smile grew on his lips as he found the names. “Right, Stanley Marsh for the Alpha building,” he pointed at the tall building they saw after they arrived, “And Mr. Broflovski and Mr. Stotch for the Omega building.” This time he pointed at a smaller building across from the Alpha one. He gave them their keys as well and smiled at them after glancing at Kenny. “Every Stage in the building has animal nicknames so you can orientate a bit better who is from which stage as well as building.”

“Thank you, that sounds quiet nice!” Butters beamed and looked at his key, his stage and room number engraved in it.

Kyle wanted to say something, too, but then saw the nostrils of the teacher moving as he was sniffing the air around them. His eyebrow knitted together as he leaned a bit closer to the redhead and took another deep whiff of his smell. The Omega noticed Kenny moving a bit closer behind him, like he wanted to tell the teacher to stop sniffing at him. “Are you in pre-heat?” The older Alpha finally asked, one eyebrow cocked up.

“Ehm, yeah. It’s my first day,” admitted the Omega, he felt like he did something wrong and made himself small. “My heat is scheduled for the day after tomorrow.”

“In this case you’re not allowed to enter the Alpha building,” commanded the teacher with a serious tone. “I guess you three are friends and wanted to help each other with the boxes, but it’s too dangerous for you. Please stay away from the Alpha dorms for the time, for your own safety. Some Alphas are a bit tense from moving here and all the stress, so your smell could easily provoke them.”

“Of course, sorry. I didn’t think about this…” acknowledged Kyle with a short nod. “Can I still go on the tour that it set for today? I’ll put my perfume on for it to cover my smell.”

“That should be possible,” the teacher, whose name was Mr. Smith, answered. “Most students already had their tour today so you should be safe. And since I know about you, I can keep an eye on you during the tour.”

“Alright, thank you Mr. Smith,” thanked the Omega before they turned around to walk back to the cars. “How about Stan and Kenny bring in Stan’s stuff and we bring in Butters’ and afterwards mine?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kenny said, handing his car key to Kyle so he can get his stuff once they got Butters’ up. “See you in a few minutes then.” And just like the redhead propose, Kenny and Stan brought up the Alpha’s boxes and the two Omegas Butters’.

When they got to the first Stage they checked the animal sign and Butters smiled brightly. “Hamster!” He announced with a chirpy voice, he looked over his shoulder at Kyle while continuing to carry the boxes. “That’s so cute! I used to have some when I was younger. Adorable little pets, but I stopped getting them after accidentally throwing one into the electricity box…”

“Oh my…” Kyle breathed out a chuckled, feeling sad for the animals but imagining how this could happen. They came to the blonde’s door and he unlocked it, grinning widely at Kyle out of excitement. Together they entered and put the boxes down in the living room area before looking around.

It looked like a one room flat, a bad at the window and across from it stood a small table with a TV on it. Behind it was a desk for studying. To the left, in a corner, was a kitchen and the door to the bathroom. The closet was near the entrance, and even though it was small, the two Omegas looked at each other and squeaked lightly in happiness. This was the room they spent the next years in, without their parents and on their own.

Once all boxes were placed in Butters’ room, it was Kyle’s boxes that were brought up next. He got a room on the second stage and he couldn’t wait to see what animal he got. All the excitement was for nothing when he saw the little picture and the name under the number. “Salmon?!” Kyle hissed into the air, his eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Geez, salmons aren’t that bad Kyle! They’re delicious!” Butters’ voice chirped from behind him in an attempt to cheer his friend up. Without much success, of course. With a defeated sigh Kyle accepted the animal and walked to his door, opening it and placing the boxes at the bed. His room looked exactly like Butters’ did, they didn’t expect anything else. After a few minutes, and with the help of Kenny and Stan, all the boxes were placed in the Omega’s room.

“Yer rooms look really nice,” Kenny said while looking around, “Stan’s looks almost the same, maybe a bit bigger.”

“Because I need enough space for training,” threw Stan it, “because of my Scholarship.”

“Or because you’re an Alpha,” Kyle argued, one eyebrow rose at the black haired Alpha. “What is your animal, by the way?”

“A wolf,” exclaimed Stan proudly, his hands in his hips. “Pretty cool, isn’t it?”

“It is!” Agreed Butters, giving his boyfriend a kiss on his cheek.

“Alright, I need to leave now,” stated Kenny, looking at the clock on his phone. “I need to unpack my boxes and I bet ya want to do so, too.” The others nodded in agreement and Kyle and the blonde walked over to the door.

“Thanks for helping us today, we really appreciate it,” told Kyle, his body leaned against the doorframe and Kenny nodded lightly.

“It was fun and ya helped me as well, so it’s fine,” he shrugged, his hands in the pocket of his jacket. “Ehm, write me when ya got the time?”

The Omega smiled up at him and pushed away from the frame. “Will do, I promise to write you before my head and when it ended, alright?”

“Sounds like a plan,” agreed the Alpha, wetting his lips with his tongue while focusing on Kyle’s lips. “I should leave, boxes and stuff like that. A lot to do, ya know? ”

“Sure,” the redhead said, nodding weakly before stepping closer to Kenny. He got on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against the blonde’s cheek, feeling one of the Alpha’s hands against his waist. Slowly, Kyle pulled away and Kenny looked at him, their eyes locked on each other. For a second the Omega thought they’d kiss, it felt right, like it was the only logical thing to do. And they weren’t in South Park anymore, but instead Kenny kissed his forehead tenderly, halting for a second before drawing back. “S-See you then…” Breathed Kyle out, swallowing heavily after noticing how weak his voice was.

“See you,” Kenny chuckled, biting his lower lip and stepping back. “Have fun on the tour today,” he was walking backwards, his eyes fixed on the redhead who hugged himself. A wide grin was on Kyle’s lips and he waved with one hand.

“Thank you, I will,” he said back, watching Kenny bump into the door that led to the stairwell. The Omega chuckled lightly as he watched the Alpha turn around in surprise and opens the door. They waved one last time before Kyle returned into his room. He closed the door and leaned against it before hiding his grinning face in his hands. A loud happy sigh left his throat before and he shook his head.

God damn, he really fell for that idiot.

“Damn, you really fell for him, didn’t you?” Stan suddenly spoke up, forcing Kyle out of his little happy bubble. He looked up with a blush and was faced with his two smirking fans. “That was embarrassing; you two are still dancing around each other even though it’s so obvious.”

“Shut up,” groaned the Omega in mocked annoyance, pushing away from the door as the two walked towards him. “It’s just not the time.”

“Not the time?” Asked Butters with a cocked brow. “Kyle, we’re not in South Park anymore, our parents can’t control us here. Now is the best time for this, the time to be with the one you want without risking being disinherited.”

“But we just arrived and Kenny will start his job when we start college,” argued the redhead, opening the door so the others could step out. They probably needed to leave as well so they could take a shower before the tour started. “Give us a bit more time, alright? Once we’re settled into our new life things will work out on their own.”

“Alright, but when you won’t be with him within three month we ask Bebe to play matchmaker,” joked Stan, but there was a hint of seriousness in it.

“Please don’t,” begged the redhead, rubbing with his fingers over his tired eyes. “Anyway, I have to throw you out now to get ready.”

“Its fine, we wanted to leave anyway,” said the Alpha, “see you later!” He and Butters turned around to leave, waving one last time before entering the stairwell. Kyle sighed and closed the door, walking into his dorm and looking at the boxes surrounding him. He opened most of them and took everything out, placing his clothes in the closet, kitchen utensils into the kitchen and towels and other stuff into the bathroom. Then he found the box with his supplies for his heat and when a strong wave of pain went through his stomach, he decided to build his nest up.

Kyle first builds up the plushy walls, attaching them to his bed followed by pillows inside the nest. He put the blankets next to the bed; he didn’t need them yet but wanted them close enough to always be able to reach them. Once he was finished with the basis, he settled for himself that he would to the rest shortly before his heat started. Then he walked into the rather small bathroom, the toilet was across the door, left was the sink with the mirror and cabinet and right the shower and bathtub mix.

The Omega grabbed a towel and undressed, starting the water and waiting for it to get hot before moving under it. It took a bit longer than at home, but once he felt the wet heat dripping down on him he was able to relax. Finally the tight knots in his abdomen loosened and he was able to breathe through. After a quick shower, Kyle forced his body into jeans and a shirt before showering in perfume to hide his scent.

As he exited the bathroom he looked through his phone and found the group selfie form the camping trip. He smiled down at it and decided to print it soon and hang it up in the room to give it more life. After eating something quick he got from his mother, Kyle left his dorm and walked to the middle of the campus where Butters and Stan were waiting for him. There already was a group of future students standing around, waiting for a tour to begin. Mr. Smith stood in front of the group, talking to an elderly woman.

“Ready to get to know the school grounds?” Stan asked, one arm around Butters to show that he belonged to him.

“Sure, only a few minutes, right?” Kyle answered while looking around. He saw Christophe a bit away from them and to his surprise next to him stood Gregory, one of the honored Alphas of Yardale. And the son of the principal! What was he doing here in Denver, a school probably not worthy of his intelligence? But they weren’t the only face he knew from before. There also were Heidi and Red, the Omega and Alpha stood close to each other and talked; Heidi in a sweet pastel dress and Red in her leather jacket.

Suddenly, there were arms around him and he was swirled around, the people got blurry around him. As the person hugging him stopped, Kyle pulled away and wasn’t surprised to see Bebe grinning widely at him. “Hey!” She greeted him before also hugging Butters and Stan. “I was wondering if you guys would come to the tour today!”

“Bebe!” Stan beamed, hugging the girl before pulling Butters close again. “Since when are you here?”

“I arrived three days ago, after dropping Wendy off at the airport,” told the blonde woman with a lingering gaze as she mentioned her girlfriend. “I already visited a tour and know most of the buildings, but I always returned to check if you arrived yet.”

“How thoughtful!” Butters praised the other Omega, she nodded in the praise.

“Jimmy will be here next week and take the tour then, of course I’ll go with him,” explained Bebe with her hands in her waist. “Hey, how about I invite you guys to a drink after the tour? There’s a really good Diner close to campus with delicious milkshakes, I have to show you!”

The three boys glanced at each other before nodding in agreement; the female Omega squeaked in delight and clapped her hands. “Great, meet you here then!” She announced before running off again.

“Alright!” Mr. Smith yelled over the group, gaining all their attention within a few seconds. “Welcome to Denver College and the last tour for today. My name is Mr. Smith and I’ll show you over the campus and around the building today. Please stay silent and ask questions after I allowed them, now come.” The Alpha glanced over the group and locked eyes with Kyle before sniffing the air, nodding towards him after being unable to smell his pre-heat.

Together the group of freshmen was showed around the college, first the dorm buildings and then the kiosk close to them. There they would be able to get everything they needed in their daily life, or at least most of it. Mr. Smith explained that they wanted their students to not feel necessary to leave the school grounds. Next were the school buildings with the different classes, as well as the cafeteria in the middle of the buildings. Right behind them were the sport fields and Kyle could hear Stan gasp next to him as he saw how big they were.

And what was perfect to Kyle? He only needed to walk a few feet to be at the library and the giant windows of the building made sure that he could be distracted easily be watching Stan. Which wouldn’t happen, the redhead was a pro in studying after all. The group entered the library and Kyle’s eyes started to shine as he saw the high shelves of book, in the back were stairs leading to the next stage. Tables were rowed up near the windows and students were either reading or tapping on her devices. Most of them looked tired, probably working on an essay or getting prepared for college to start again.

But one of those people caught his eyes, three rows away from them sat a young woman and he was able to smell her Alpha scent. She smelt like marzipan, a scent Kyle really enjoyed and she was beautiful. Her black long hair was falling freely behind her back and blue eyes were moving over a book. Kyle assumed that she was a sophomore since she already owned a jacket of the college that hung over her chair.

The fact that he was able to smell her from such a distance could mean three things. One; she recently had a rut, meaning that her pheromones wee still going a bit wild. Or two; she was a very dominant and proud Alpha whose scent was naturally strong and a bit overwhelming. The last option was that she knew that the new students would be shown around that day and she spread her pheromones on purpose to be intimidating.

Now, Kyle wasn’t sexually attracted to women, but he had to admit that she was beautiful; she could have been a model. And the problem was, she was an Alpha, so his Omega side started to go crazy. He knew he’d never be able to fall in love with her or ever enjoy sleeping with her, but the Omega inside him wanted to. Of course he wouldn’t give in, never, it wouldn’t make sense and he already was after another Alpha, he wouldn’t risk ruining this.

The woman looked up and their eyes met and purely out of embarrassment, the redhead started to smile and waved. Yes, he waved a completely stranger because he was caught staring. That wasn’t embarrassing at all, no, it was humiliating. But just his luck, she chuckled amused, smiled back and lifted her hand to wave as well. Maybe he could become friends with her; it could be helpful to have someone older and a year ahead as a friend.

With a cough, the teacher got Kyle’s attention back and he led them back to the start place. Bebe was already waiting their and waved at them with a bright smile on her face. “Alright, I hope you liked the tour and I wish you all a great time in our college. You’re free to leave now,” Mr. Smith said and the group of students started to dissolve in different direction.

“Ready for the best milkshake you ever had?” Asked the blonde, leaning a bit forward with her arms behind her back. “Then just follow me!” The four made their ways off campus, following the Omega for ten minutes until she stopped in front of a building. It was a Diner in the style of the fifties, the waitresses inside were serving guests with bright smile and in uniforms. Together the group entered and sat down in a booth at the window, Stan next to Butters and Bebe nest to Kyle. “I’ll pay, got some money from my parents as a graduation gift.”

“You really don’t need to,” Butters said with a friendly smile stretched over his lips, “I mean… we’re-“

“Rich?” Bebe interrupted with a raised eyebrow. “I know, but I really want to invite my friends. It’s totally fine, dontcha worry cutie.” With a wide grin she leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms out, waving a waitress over while doing so.

“Welcome to Denver Diner!” The young woman, an Omega, greeted them with a wide smile. It looked forced, but no one commented on it. “Here are our cards, I’ll return in five minutes to take your order!” She placed a card in front of each one before turning around and leaving again. That was when Kyle saw the back of her neck and a claiming mark.

“Do you have a recommendation?” The only Alpha at the table asked while his eyes flew over the card.

“Nah, all are delicious, I promise,” said Bebe; her card was already laid down after choosing. Kyle was looking over it, trying to decide between strawberry shake and a chocolate shake. When the waitress returned sooner than he thought, he simply went with the chocolate one.

“Kyle, when does your heat start?” Asked the blonde next to him with a curious glance. “I can smell you through the perfume.”

“The day after tomorrow,” shrugged the redhead, pretending that he didn’t notice some Alphas glancing in their direction. “I think I’ll stay in my room tomorrow and finish unpacking my stuff as well as get used to it. Don’t want to freak out during my heat just because I don’t feel comfortable yet.”

“Do you think it will be fine?” Questioned Butters with concern written over his face. “I mean, I would probably freak out alone but I’ll have Stan during my heats.”

“Nah, I’ll be okay, I spend my very first heat in that Omega center and here I only need to get a bit… homey?” Kyle looked at the ceiling while thinking his words over. Before he could add something, the waitress returned with their drinks and placed them on the table.

“If you need something else, just ask for me!” She announced with a cheery voice, then turned around and walked over to another table. Before continuing their talk, all of them leaned over to drink from their shake. And just as Bebe had promised, they tasted amazing, good enough to make all of them moan lightly. Bebe giggled in victory and leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

“By the way, do you know where Kenny lives, Bebe?” Stan asked, his Banana shake was already half empty.

“I do,” confirmed the blonde woman with a nod. “Our pack met up before we all went on our ways. Even though it were just Craig and Cartman leaving for another state. Jimmy and I are still here, but we all knew that our pack would most likely dissolve since we’re still kinda apart…” Her voice turned quieter to the end and her happy smile turned into a sad one as she thought about her pack – or rather former pack.

“How does it feel being separated?” Asked Kyle with a pitying look in his eyes.

“It’s weird and just feels… wrong,” confessed the Omega, rubbing her arm unconsciously. “We were a pack for years and spent a lot of time together. And even though Cartman always was a pain in the ass, you kind of miss him. And Kenny was a great pack leader, no question that I will miss him and also Craig. With Jimmy I’ll stay close, we go to the same College after all, but even though Kenny isn’t that far away I have the feeling that it won’t be like before…”

“…You think Kenny will find a new pack through work?” Kyle mumbled in question, a bit scared of the answer. “Or you through College?”

“I need a new one,” Bebe immediately threw in, her eyes a bit widen at the thought of not finding a new pack. “I am an Omega and even though I’m in a relationship with Wendy, I won’t smell like her. Alphas will just that I’m single and free to take, so I need a pack that accepts my long distant relationship and protect me.”

“You can become a part of my pack when you want,” offered Stan, “We’re all going to the same college anyway and we know about you and Wendy, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I’m not so sure about this, Stan,” Butters intervened fast, “we’ll probably have a lot to do with Kenny in the future and when he’d find out that you took a former pack member of his in… I just want to say, his instincts might go wild and he’d get jealous and that could turn out dangerous.”

“He’s right,” agreed the blonde woman with a nod, her chin was being held by one of her hands. “It’s possible that this could escalate on a fight from Kenny feeling threatened. Those are hormones; you can’t do much against them.” Stan frowned lightly but nodded in understanding, he knew that they were right, but he had hoped that he could have helped her. “But thank you for the offer. Now to Kenny, I guess he will get a new pack?” She asked herself with a one shoulder shrug. “He is an Alpha after all and a strong dominant one, he wouldn’t have trouble finding new members.”

“Right, he’s famous with the Omegas and even had another Alpha under him,” Kyle mentioned as he thought back to all the Omegas he saw around him and about Cartman. “He probably will have a new one within the first day of work.”

“Ehm, where does Kenny work?” Asked Butters and all of them looked at Bebe who just shrugged again. The redhead frowned at that; he didn’t know it himself because he never talked to Kenny about it. All he knew was that it was in Denver and that he earned enough to pay for an own apartment as well as paying for Carol and Karen in South Park. He had to remember himself to ask the Alpha about it, maybe it wasn’t a job with a lot of Omegas or Betas and mostly Alphas. Which could be dangerous, but it wasn’t uncommon.

“Anyway!” Bebe exclaimed, lifting her almost empty shake up into the air. “I’d say we toast on our new lives as college students!” The others smiled at her gesture and lifted her shakes as well, even though Stan’s was already completely empty. “To a new life!”

“To a new life!” Repeated the group as their glasses clinked together, promising a new start in a new city.

Kyle groaned loudly through his dorm, annoyed that he just couldn’t get happy with the way he arranged the pillows in his nest. He tried to place them like he did in his nest at home, but somehow it didn’t satisfy him like it usually did. Maybe it was because this wasn’t his old room, the room where he grew up from baby to young adult, the room back in South Park. No, it was a new room where a new life started, so of course the old arrangement wouldn’t fit anymore.

The Omega sighed loudly in irritation before leaning over and replacing them for the tenth time that evening. He wanted to finish this before Stan came over to bring him some groceries he couldn’t get anymore. With another sigh, Kyle was sighing a lot that day; he stepped back and looked over the arrangement. Finally happy with how it turned out, he grabbed two blankets and threw them over the nest, finishing it.

Just a second later he heard a knock on his door; he walked over and looked through the peephole in the door. It was Stan, like he already assumed but it was better to be safe than sorry, right? He swung the door open with a smiled and faced his best friend. Stan looked at him and his eyes widened before his hand threw to his mouth and nose, covering those parts up as good as possible. “Kyle,” the Alpha panted out. “Shit, your scent it way too strong right now.”

“Wh-Really?” Kyle bit his lower lip and swallowed lightly as he felt a strong cramp in his abdomen. He grimaced lightly at the pain but took a deep breath through his teeth to endure it. “I must be-“

“Already in heat, yeah,” Stan cut off, placing the bag with the groceries on the floor and taking a few steps back. “God damn, I need to leave, or I will- Shit. I’ll leave,” the Alpha waved before literally running away. Kyle watched him with a blush before grabbing the bag and carrying it inside. At the door he immediately started the Heat-System, locking the door behind him and protecting him. He brought the groceries in the kitchen and placed it on the counter, fast putting the cooled stuff into the fridge.

When he bent down to put the bottles under the counter, Kyle felt a big drop of slick landing in his boxers and he gasped loudly. He stood straight up again and ground as he felt his self lubrication filling his underwear. The Omega hated this part; it was disgusting and would be annoying to clean up later. For now, as long as he could still think clear, Kyle grabbed his laptop and put it on the coffee table that he pulled closer to his bed. With a bit of luck he had a few lucent minutes to watch or read something.

Kyle grabbed his phone and checked his messages, smiling when he saw that Kenny wrote him.

**Kenny <3**   
_Hey Darling! Did ur heat already start? I met Stanny @ the supermarket and gave him something 4 u. Its @ the bottom of the bag!_

The Omega raised an eyebrow at the text and looked towards the plastic bag. He didn’t see something at the bottom of it, but he also didn’t take everything out. Fast he walked over to his kitchen and rummaged with his arm through the bag until he felt something soft with the tip of his fingers. With a frown he pulled it out, revealing a shirt that was too big on him. It was black with a print of Nascars in the front and a date under it, like it was from a special tournament or something.

Hesitantly he moved the piece of cloth to his nose and took a deep sniff, inhaling the pleasant scent that came with the shirt. He smiled brightly when he recognized the smell of machine oil and the ocean – Kenny’s scent. Kyle chuckled amused and immediately replaced the shirt on his body with the one he held in his hands, walking back to the bed. While he was getting the shirt, another notification plopped up to announce messages of the blonde Alpha.

**Kenny <3**   
_Stan wrote me that he brought u the stuff just now! Check the bag!  
Or maybe don’t  
cause this was kinda dumb. I mean u r not even my bf or something like that. Was it inappropriate that I did that??? Just throw it away or something. 4get bout it_

Kyle breathed a laugh out, regretting it as the tightness in his abdomen got worse and more slick was extracted. He grimaced at the feeling and decided to answer quickly before accepting that his heat began.

 **Kyley-B** (That was Stan’s fault.)  
 _Hey! Yes, I got your shirt and I love it Kenny. Thank you. Really. I appreciate that you thought about me and I think a piece that smells like an Alpha will really help me through this heat. I’m already less scared and stressed.  
Thank you._

When he saw that Kenny was already typing an answer, he waited and stared at his phone. Kyle could imagine how nervous the Alpha must have been and how fidgety as he waited for an answer of the Omega. It was quiet a bold move of him, just giving his shirt to Kyle even though they weren’t in a relationship. He indicated that the Omega would feel happy when he smelt Kenny’s scent, that it would help him through it. And even though it sounded logical, because that’s how Alphas and Omegas worked, it wasn’t.

Because the scent of an Alpha that an Omega didn’t like or felt committed to, could upset an Omega. Ending up with making their heat worse because they would feel discomfort the whole time. But to their luck, Kyle liked Kenny, a lot. And surly the scent of the blonde would be able to calm him down a bit and help him through the worst days.

 **Kenny <3  
** _Im so relieved 2 hear this  
Wasnt thinkin there 4 a second. Whoops.  
Now I wish u a good and as painless heat as possible  
Pls write me when u r through, kay?_

 **Kyley-B  
** _Will do, see you then, Kenny.  
And again, thank you <3_

A blush tinted Kyle’s cheek as he added the heart, thinking about deleting it before he decided against it. He sent the message and put his phone away; making sure it would be plugged into the charger. With a loud groan, he stretched and let his muscles pop before taking off his boxers, lying down in his nest. Kyle was ready to face his heat, the first heat he spent alone after he broke up with Token.

He was scared, of course he was, but he knew he needed this as much as he needed water and food. The Omega was strong and as he started to feel a painful pressure in his abdomen, he clenched his teeth together and inhaled the scent of Kenny again. Immediately relaxing and not feeling as alone as he really was.

Kyle’s heat was exhausting, more than he was prepared for. Thanks for his body knowing how relieving it can be to have a knot; he reacted poorly to the sex toys that copied this action. He was constantly trying to satisfy himself with a vibrator or other stimulating toys, only to end up whining and crying for an Alpha.

One time he was about to call Kenny, asking his crush to come over and help him, beg him to come over and give him the knot he desired. But of course he was able to resist the urge, using the Shirt he got from the Alpha to calm down. At some point he took the piece of cloth off to cuddle it instead and it helped him to fall asleep during a rare lucent phase.

On the third day, it was the worst like it usually was. He kept moving around in his nest, didn’t drink or eat at all and moaned into the silent air around him. A pretty strong fever plagued him, a light one was normal during a heat due to the high temperature. But Kyle felt like he was about to melt and that his covers were soaked with his slick didn’t help much. At some point he gave up to pleasure himself, moving was too tiring for him and maybe it was the best to wait until it was over. The Omega didn’t expect that it would get this bad after being with an Alpha during a Heat once.

To Kyle’s luck his heat didn’t expense or anything, the worst was over after the third day and the last days felt almost like nothing. He was glad when his heat was finally over and he could move again without any pain. The first thing he did was taking a shower, getting rid of all the sweat and dried slick at his behind. Afterwards he built off his nest and threw everything into the basket to wash it later.

With a loud sigh he grabbed his phone and walked over into the kitchen to find something to eat. While pulling out a plate and some bread, he checked if he got any new messages, but because everyone knew that he was in heat, there were none. He huffed lightly before writing everyone that his heat was over and that he was alright, not wanting them to worry. Immediately, a message from a certain Alpha returned.

**Kenny <3**   
_Happy to hear u r okay!  
Wanna come over 2 have dinner with me? Made 2 much_

Kyle looked up from his phone at the plate and the bread lying next to it, it was kind of sad that this was all he had the energy to do. Maybe actual dinner with something warm would be a much better help to restore his needed energy. So he made the decision to visit Kenny for some actual food and after a quick message and changing into jeans, a shirt and his collar, he was on his way.

Kenny lived close enough when using the bus; Kyle was a bit nervous because they didn’t see each other since they moved. And he didn’t know how to react once he saw the Alpha, especially not after he knew that the Omega used his shirt during heat. It was a bit embarrassing, Kyle had to admit, but he’d deal with it, that wasn’t a date.

Or was it?

Was being invited to a normal dinner with a friend a date or not? He didn’t dress for a date, he was in normal clothes and his hair was tied up messily. What if Kenny expected him to appear all freshened up and in good clothes for some romantic candle light dinner? Shit, maybe he should take the next bus back, change and return. But then it would be too late and letting the Alpha wait while his food gets cold was just rude.

So Kyle did the only right thing, getting out of the bus and walking the rest to Kenny’s apartment, praying that it wasn’t anything fancy. With a deep inhale, he pressed the bell and waited to be let him into the building. A loud beeping sound started and he could push the door open, entering the building and walking up to the Alpha’s apartment.

Kenny was already waiting at the door and to Kyle’s relieve he was wearing a normal shirt and sweatpants. “Hey, Darlin’!” The Alpha greeted with a big smile on his face, he leaned against the doorframe and took a sniff of the air when the Omega got nearer. “Fresh outta heat.”

“Yeah, I put some perfume on to cover the after-heat scent a bit. Is it too much or-?”

“Nah, it’s totally fine, dontcha worry, Darlin’” Kenny pushed away from the frame and stepped aside to let Kyle into his flat. “I made Spaghetti, I hope ya like it.” He helped Kyle out of his light jacket and hung it up at the entrance.

“Sounds good,” Kyle walked through the little corridor and into the living room. “I’m starving after almost eating nothing during heat,” moaned the redhead, sitting down at the dining table while Kenny placed the plates on it with a chuckle. “And it didn’t help that I didn’t eat much before either.”

“Ain’t Omegas supposed to be hungrier b’fore their heat to get enough energy for it?” Asked the blonde, placing two wine glasses on the table and filling them with red wine.

“Usually, yeah, but I was way too nervous for it,” admitted Kyle with a little cringe of the memory where he tried to force himself to eat and almost threw up. Kenny sat down in front of him and the Omega rose an eyebrow at the Alpha. “Wine?”

The cheeks of the blond man tinted in a rosy color when he saw Kyle’s smirk and he stammered slightly before answering. “To celebrate! Yer first heat after dumpin’ that asshole, just a bit more before college starts and I start workin’. We should celebrate, shouldn’t we?”

“Good point,” Kyle tilted his head lightly in an agreeing nod before taking his glass, raining it in the air to cheer. “To a new beginning?”

“To a new beginnin’,” answered Kenny with a soft smile before clanking his glass against the other’s, both taking a sip. “And Bon appétit, I guess.”

“Bon appétit,” chuckled the Omega back before grabbing his fork and spoon to roll the noodles around it. Both started to eat in silence, Kyle humming happily at the good taste which, in return, made Kenny grin widely.

“Say, are ya nervous ‘cause of college?” Questioned the blonde after swallowing, looking up at Kyle for an answer. There was some of the tomato sauce around the Alpha’s mouth and Kyle chuckled with noodle hanging out of his mouth. He bit them off and chewed fast to swallow down, reaching over to give him a napkin. He accepted it with a silent ‘thank you’ and wiped the sauce away while glancing away in embarrassment.

“To answer your question, I’m not really,” lied Kyle without turning red, “I read enough about it on the internet and in the end it’s just learning, isn’t it?” The Omega tried to play it down in the hope that Kenny wouldn’t catch on the fact, that Kyle was terrified of College. It was different from his former school; the teachers were more professional and the other students were more serious about it. There were so many new scents to smell and people to meet, a nightmare for an introvert like Kyle. A nightmare for an Omega.

“If ya say so,” Kenny said with a hint in his voice that showed that he caught the Omega’s lie. But he didn’t ask again, probably knowing that it would make his friend nervous and anxious.

“Are you nervous because of work?”

“Nope,” the blonde popped the ‘p’ before stuffing more noodles in his mouth, his pheromones screaming about the confidence he felt.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at that and checked the Alpha up and down. “What are you working as, by the way? I know you worked at a car station before but you never told me what your new job is.”

“Oh, nothin’ special,” Kenny waved it off with a flick of his hand. “Just with other people, nothin’ big but enough to earn good, ya know?”

“Wha- No, I don’t know,” insisted the redhead with a slight frown. “What are you doing?”

“Work with people,” answered Kenny vaguely before taking another sip of his wine. The frown on Kyle’s face got only deeper as he watched the Alpha in front of him, who avoided answering. “I work with other people and sell stuff, that’s it.”

“Okay…?” Even though Kyle wasn’t happy with that answer, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get more information that evening. Silence fell between them as they continued eating and drinking, but it was a bit tense now. After a while Kyle thought about a topic to get back to a conversation and decided to choose something lighthearted. “I had a small panic attack on the bus that I took to get here.”

“Really?” Kenny asked after finishing his plate, placing his cutlery on the plate and taking his glass again. “Why?”

Kyle looked down at his own plate, watching the noodles that laid there like they’d start moving any second. He licked over his dry lips and breathily laughed to himself. “I somehow got the idea that this was a date and then looked down at what I wear. It was ridicules and I thought about driving back home to change and then coming back. Crazy, right?” 

As the Omega looked up with a laugh, he saw a red-faced Kenny in front of him, who was trying to hide his blush behind his hand. “Jokes on you,” the blonde started after clearing his throat, “I thought the exact same. But I didn’t getta change ‘cause ya arrived sooner than I thought and... Yeah. Well, same panic attack.” They looked at each other as the embarrassment grew like a thick string between them. But instead of staying embarrassed, the two fell into laughter, making fun of the face the other made.

“So,” Kenny continued after calming down, smirking at Kyle, “is it a date?”

The Omega bit his lower lip before bopping his head. “I’d like it to be, when you’re okay with it?”

“I am!” Beamed the Alpha, almost standing up in excitement but holding his body down. “I mean, weren’t all those nights I sneaked into yer room dates as well?”

Kyle looked at the ceiling and bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about their nightly meetings. They met almost every night and the talked and laughed, cuddled often on the Omega’s bed. Sometimes, when Kenny was asleep, he even kissed his head when he felt bold. And the Omega was sure that he felt Kenny’s arms around him tighten and kiss his forehead when he thought that Kyle was asleep.

God, all this sounded like in a bad romance novel, didn’t it?

“I think they were dates, yeah, now that I think about it,” acknowledged the redhead and Kenny grinned even more. “Well, I can’t say that I’m sad about it.”

The two men kept talking about everything they thought about, Kyle’s college, Kenny’s work schedule and stuff like movies. It was around eight in the evening when the Omega left to get back to his dorm, thanking Kenny for the food. During the bus ride Kyle thought about the next few weeks, he’d need to prepare everything for college and get mentally ready. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he tried to make out in his head. How could it? He had Stan, Butters, Bebe and more who he knew. And then there was Kenny, he would always have an open ear for him.

And out of nowhere, Kyle was excited and couldn’t wait for his classes to start.

But sometimes you get excited for something, only for it to be crashed by hard reality.

It was the first day of college and it was awful for the Omega. The first bad thing that happened to him that he was in the wrong building for his first class. How that happened? Well, the Omega knew the plan like his own pockets, but he overslept. Yes, that never happened before but now it did and in the panic, he read his first class wrong. So tired and with his clothes all crumpled he ran over the campus to the wrong building. He only found out that it was the wring one when he saw Stan who didn’t share a class with him.

Noticing his mistake, Kyle ran back and checked on the plan, just to make sure that this time he’d be right. But he was late, making a first bad impression by his teacher and forced to sit somewhere in the front when he wanted in the back. The other students were staring at him with weird looks, wondering who’d be dumb enough to be late on first day of college.

Over the day he didn’t see any of his friends, except Stan, who he saw for just a few seconds, since they didn’t share any classes and didn’t share a building. Kyle was already exhausted during lunch and sat alone at a table, carefully glancing around to looks for people he could chat with. Maybe he could make friends so he wouldn’t look like the loner he was.

And indeed, some Alphas glanced over at him, but once they smelled Stan on him and knew he belonged to a pack, they mostly lost interest. The side glanced he still got from them weren’t really welcome either. Kyle knew what they wanted, he was an Omega and could literally smell it, but he tried to ignore them. So as lonely as he started the day, he went back to his classes once lunch was over.

Nothing big happened over the rest of the day, only some Alphas whispering around him and Omegas glancing his way. He heated to be an outcast but it seemed that most Omegas had Omega friends who they went to college with. While he had Butters and Bebe, all three of them took different classes so he could hang out with them a lot. But Kyle knew that he’d get used it, was it being alone or trying to find his courage to talk to someone.

But all this built up to him being exhausted once class was over, even though most classes didn’t do any lectures and just explained what would be talked over in the first year. Kyle fell on his bed with a loud sigh after he discarded his bag into a corner. He laid there for a few seconds, enjoying the soft fabric under him and the scent of Kenny.

Yes, he was currently lying on the Alpha’s shirt that he wore to sleep on most nights. He gave it back to the Alpha a week before college started, but two days ago the blonde gave it to him again. It smelled like him again and Kyle was sure that he must have worn it the last day and night, otherwise the scent wouldn’t be so strong. Maybe once it stank too much like the dorm and food, he’d give it Kenny back again in hope that the Alpha would get the hint.

When he had enough and felt himself drift off to sleep, he checked the clock on his nightstand and got back up. He built up his laptop on the kitchen counter and started it to look for a receipt. At least he didn’t get any homework yet and could relax after the first day. A knock on the door stopped him from placing a pan on his stovetop and with a questionable look, he walked to his door and wasn’t surprised who he saw through the peephole.

“Hey you two,” he greeted Stan and Butters, walking already back into the kitchen with the couple behind him. “How was your day?”

“Amazing!” Stan gloated loudly, his arm around Butters as the two sat down on the bed, able to watch Kyle starting to cook. “I already made a few friends and the teachers I had were nice. Only the coach is a bit weird, but he’s good in motivating us.”

“My day was good, too,” Butters said after his boyfriend calmed down, “I have Social Behavior with Heidi and we had a great time together. She said she has Social Science on Wednesday, but due to her heat she won’t be there. But don’t you have that class, too?”

“I do,” Kyle answered with his back to them, looking over his shoulder to be polite, “that means I know at least one person there. Sucks though that she’ll miss the first lesson.”

“Yeah, she was a bit mad about it, too,” added Butters in an afterthought. “And how was your day, Kyle?”

“Urgh,” growled the Omega, putting two eggs in the pan and watched them sizzling inside. “It was a catastrophe, to be honest. I overslept, was in the wrong building, was late because of that and made zero friends. I hate it…” Kyle watched as the lucid part of the eggs turned white under the heat, then he put two toasts into his toaster and switched it on. He turned around to talk to his friends properly as he leaned against the counter. “I’m pretty tired from all this, but well, I’ll live through it. I have a lot of Alphas and Betas in my classes, which surprises me a bit.”

“Well Social stuff and public speaking is good when you wanna get into politics later,” Stan mentioned as he lay down on his back, stretching and feeling a certain fabric under his hand. Kyle was massaging the bridge of his nose the whole time, thinking back on the day.

“I have a lot of Omegas and only one Alpha,” told Butters, “Stan has a lot of Betas and Alphas.”

“Of course he does,” sighed the redhead, turning back to his food as the toasts jump out. He put them on a plate and added ham and then the eggs on top of them; he licked the corner of his mouth and cut some cheese to add on top. “I bet only Alphas got sport scholarships, since they are more likely the ones who have the build for it. Which is kinda wrong, because an Omega is able to build up a lot of muscles, they just have to work harder for it. Ironic that they’d still prefer Alphas then, even though that shows that an Omega is more likely to give all he has.” Kyle rambled on as he sat down at his kitchen island to eat.

“Ehm, Kyle?” Stan said with a question hidden in his voice.

“I mean, shouldn’t that be what most coached and schools want? Students who actually give whatever they can give to gain their goal and not some Alphas who think they’re better than everyone just because of their second gender. It’s stupid.”

“Kyle.”

“And then there are stupid school like Harvard who don’t even accept Omegas?! Why? It’s proven that the IQ of an Omega is mostly just as high as the one of a normal Alpha. Sometimes even higher! But just because society decided to turn them into the lower ones, they’re treated like dumb little birth givers who can only cook and clean. We deserve so much better than that, we have our own live and-“

“KYLE!”

“WHAT?!”

Stan lifted up his arm and held the shirt in front of him, Butters looked at it confused. “Whose shirt is this?” The Alpha asked with a raised brow and Kyle gulped loudly. “It’s not yours, I know for a fact that you’re not a Nascar fan and that it’s way too big for you.”

“Oh ehm, it is mine, actually!” Kyle answered fast as he felt the heat rising in his body, up to his hear. “It was a present from ehh, someo-“

“Kenny?” Suggested Butters with a knowing grin, Stan joining him with almost the same grin on his lips.

“Is that what he gave me in the supermarket and stuffed into the end of the bag?” Asked the black haired male, his eyes roaming over the piece of fabric in his hand. Then he gasped loudly in realization and the Omega in the kitchen cringed on his seat. “He gave that to me before your heat!” Another loud gasp, this time from Butters, echoed through the dorm and Kyle cringed even more.

“Kyle! Did you use this during your heat?!” The blonde asked horrified, his eyes wide

“Well… Yeah,” admitted the redhead, rubbing with his hand over his face. Then a loud sound erupted from his laptop and he groaned a bit when he saw what was going on. Butters and Stan jumped up from the bed and ran over to the device, pressing on the green little telephone and accept the video call.

“Hey Darl-“

“YOU GAVE HIM YOUR SHIRT?!” Butters and Stan immediately interrupted Kenny who jumped away from his computer in fright.

“Come on guys, leave him alone!” Kyle demanded, pulling his two friends away from his laptop with a soft growl. “It’s just a shirt, calm down.”

“Geez, Kyle, during heat it’s not ‘just a shirt’,” Butters deadpanned, “ and you know this!”

“Can we please not talk about this now?” Requested the redhead, sitting back down to finally start eating. Kenny was back at his computer as well, looking at his screen and checking Stan and Butters. In front of him was a plate with a steak and potatoes and his hair was sticking out in different directions like he just took a shower.

“…Is this a date?” Stan questioned after a bit of time, looking between Kenny and Kyle. Both started to blush, Kyle a bit more than Kenny, and Stan knew he was right. “Oh my God, it’s a video call date!”

“Moses, could you two please leave?!” The red haired Omega almost yelled out loud, annoyed by his friends' childish behavior. “I want to eat.”

“Nah, you just wanna be alone for your daaaate,” sang the ebony haired male, batting his eyelashes at his super best friend. But before Kyle could explode in their faces, screaming and throwing them out, Stan continued. “So, you gonna go to the first dorm party on Saturday? Butters and I are going!”

“Already the first party? After a week??”

“Yeah, it’s so you can meet new people and such,” clarified Butters with a soft smile, “Stan and I want to try to get a few people to know and help Bebe out a bit. And Stan says he has to ‘make a reputation’.” The Omega quoted the words with his fingers, mocking his boyfriend with the action.

But Stan didn’t even notice, he looked proud and nodded along to the statement. “Exactly! I need to make sure that everyone knows that I am one of the best Alphas and that I am the Quarterback. They need to respect me and a Quarterback who doesn’t go to parties won’t earn respect.”

“The coach already turned you into the Quarterback?” Kyle asked confused, he didn’t even have his first training session that day.

“Nah, but I know I will,” replied the Alpha with certainty in his voice, one that Kyle was a bit jealous of. “I already talked to the coach when he came up to me after a game to offer me the scholarship and he said, I’d be one of the best Quarterbacks he has ever seen. And I already saw some of my teammates today and none would be able to be a good Quarterback.”

“Wow, okay, when you say so,” the redhead took a bite from his dinner, swallowing before adding his next sentence. “I still won’t go with you.” He heard Stan whine loudly at his decision, so he wanted to defend himself and explain why. “I’m already exhausted from day one; I’ll need the first weekend to relax a bit. The party would be too much, alright? I’ll do something calmer instead.”

“We could go on a date,” suggested Kenny from the other side of the video call, he was eating, too.

“A date?”

“Yeah, I’ll take ya somewhere to eat and then we’ll just chill,” the Alpha shrugged lightly, like it meant nothing to them and that it was normal. And in some kind of way, it was, because Kenny and Kyle met up a lot before college and work started. They went out for lunch, were in the cinema or just chilled at Kenny’s or Kyle’s place. But the difference was that they never called it a date, not after the one they had when the Omega’s heat was over. It was just meeting up and not more, two friends hanging out.

But now Kenny called it a date and officially asked Kyle to go with him, so the redhead wasn’t surprised when he started to feel butterflies waking up in his stomach. “S-Sure!” Stammered the Omega out, cursing as his voice croaked lightly out of nervousness.

“Great! Imma tell ya the details later then if that’s okay.”

“Good,” when he heard a giggle from his side, Kyle turned back to his friends who still didn’t leave. But when he saw the big puppy eyes Stan was making, he sighed in defeat. “I promise you I’ll come along to the next party or whatever.”

“Awesome!” Beamed Stan, happy with this deal. “But you know we’ll go on a lot of parties, right? Not just dorm parties, also house parties and discos and all this!”

“That should be possible, as long as I won’t feel too tired and don’t have too much to do,” explained the Omega, he already knew that his best friend would pull him along to all this stuff. He was ready for this before he knew to what College they’d go. “So, could you two…?”

The ebony haired Alpha looked at Kyle confused, tilting his head lightly in oblivion. Butters just sighed in awe at his boyfriend, before taking his hand and smiling at the other Omega in the room. “We’ll leave then, have a good dinner!” He waved and pulled Stan along and out of the room, leaving Kyle behind alone.

Well, as alone as you could feel with Kenny on a call. The two continued to eat, talking about the day and how it was. It was also Kenny’s first day at work, but just like always he avoided questions and didn’t answer them with accuracy. At some point they turned quiet to finish their food before it turned cold. Kyle was faster, being able to eat with his hands and a light dish, so he watched the blonde eating.

“…Is this a date?” The Omega asked after a while, referring to their dinner video call.

Kenny looked up and swallowed a piece of meat, looking at his screen and into Kyle’s eyes. A small smile slowly stretched over his lips as he stared at Kyle in an almost loving way. “Yes,” he decided and Kyle felt relief fall over him, he immediately relaxed and licked his dry lips.

“I’m glad to hear this,” the two kept gazing at each other, not caring that they were in complete awe for each other. For the rest of their call they kept up small talk or conversations about political themes and favorite movies. Around ten at night they had to say goodbye to each other and ended the calls. Kyle got up and cleaned his kitchen, then changed into the oversized shirt and blissfully smelled like Kenny and fell into bed.

He never slept so well before.

Over the week not much changed in Kyle’s life, college was still tiresome and he wasn’t able to make any friends. But he knew that it was mostly his fault, because when someone tried talking to him, he rejected because he was reading or studying. He was Surprised when he saw Gregory in his Social Science class, the Omega was sure that Gregory would have been interested in politics or public speaking. But even though they already knew each other, the two didn’t share a word, the Alpha made some friends with others on his first day.

So without being surprised, Kyle was relieved when the weekend came, until he remembered the date with Kenny. Within a second, the confident Omega turned into a ball of anxiety on Saturday morning while eating breakfast. Kenny would pick him up around five and then they’d go to his favorite Diner in the city and afterwards to a little surprise. With this being announced, Kyle decided to stand up soon enough to take a long hot shower and get his wild curls under control.

And that was what he did after finishing his breakfast, he took a shower hot and long enough that steam was everywhere, making it look like a sauna. With an annoyed grunt he wiped his mirror clean and looked at himself. He leaned closer and checked for pimples or anything like that he’d need to get rid of, but to his luck there was nothing. Then he started to take care of his hair, trying out different styles like a normal tie or a bun, but nothing felt right. In the end he brushed his sides to the back, using pomade to keep them flat against his skull. The hair on top of his head looked wild but was under control, slightly falling in his face but not disturbing his vision too much.

Once he was happy with it, he walked back into the main room and took out some clothes. He didn’t know where exactly they’d go, so he wore a black shirt, a pair of washed jeans and jeans jacket over it. For a few minutes he stared at himself in the body length mirror he bought shortly after his heat. Did he look good enough for a date with famous Kenny McCormick? The Alpha who was able to woo every other person around him, even other Alphas. Kenny McCormick, one of the nicest Alphas he ever met and a rare gentleman under them, maybe he didn’t deserve someone like him.

And how could Kyle even think like that already? Like he belonged to him and not to the world. Those two were dancing around each other for such a long time now, maybe it was supposed to be like this. Maybe the universe made sure that they couldn’t be together because they shouldn’t, they came out of different worlds! Kyle was from a wealthy family whose status in society was the most important possession, while Kenny came from a poor one, where the father was a drug taking drunkard who didn’t have work. But other than Kyle’s parents, Kenny’s mother cared, she cared so much for her son that she wouldn’t mind who he was with. The blonde could be with whoever he wanted, as long as he was happy, Carol would cheer for him.

In the meantime, Kyle feared to be married off to some rich Alpha who paid enough and all he could do was pretend a smile and that it was okay.

The Omega was ripped out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the door almost eagerly. Kyle put on his collar and took his stuff before opening, smiling up at the person he thought about all day. “Hello!” Kenny said with a wide smile on his face. “Ready for our date, Darlin’?”

“Yeah!” beamed Kyle, closing the door and locking it before following the Alpha into the stairwell and down the steps. “So, where are we going?”

“Like I wrote ya, there’s that Diner I really enjoy just a bit away from here,” explained Kenny, opening the door to the outside and holding it for Kyle. The redhead blushed lightly and thanked the blonde as he walked through, seeing Kenny’s truck. “We’ll walk though, just parked it here so we woulda be able to get to it fast after we ate somethin’.”

“You really planned this through, didn’t you?” With a raised brow and a grin, Kyle followed Kenny down the street, noticing that the buildings were familiar to him already.

“Of course!” Gasped Kenny out, like he was hurt that Kyle even thought he wouldn’t give his all for their date. “I got a list in my pocket with stuff I’ll need to say to ya and all this. Like some kid in elementary school would do.”

“Or Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls,” the redhead threw in, earning a weak chuckle from the other.

“Or like him, yeah.” They walked side by side, watching the building they past and Kyle knew this way. He felt confirmed when they stopped in front of the Diner Bebe showed them once. “Here we are!”

“Oh, I actually know this Diner,” mentioned Kyle, Kenny looked down at him in surprise. “Did Bebe show you this place?”

Kenny groaned lightly and made Kyle laugh as they walked inside and sat down at a table for two at window. “So she showed ya, too?”

“Yeah, she invited me and the others when we moved,” explained Kyle, “But I never was here to eat something, just for the milkshakes.”

The Alpha’s mood rose again and he leaned his elbows on the table, his head resting in his hands. “Today ya will, they got the best fries and burgers ya ever had.”

Kyle hummed lightly and placed his head on one of his hands, bending a bit closer to the blonde. “I thought Burgers were one of the foods you shouldn’t have for a first date?”

“It’s not our first, ya forgot?” And just like he wanted to challenge the other, Kenny rose an eyebrow at him. “It’s just the first time I actually casked ya out on a date, but we made clear that all the other times were some, as well.”

“Alright, I give up,” Kyle chuckled, knowing that the Alpha was right and that he couldn’t win against him in this. A second later a waitress, this time one that smiled genuinely at them, came to their table and took their order. Kenny chose, promising Kyle that he’d love it, and the young woman left again, saying she’d be back soon with her drinks. “So, ehm,” the Omega cleared his throat, trying to hint that he wanted to talk about something more serious. “How are things with Carol and… Stuart?”

He could see his date tense for a second before relaxing again, his gaze down on the table as he thought about the question. “My father tried to contact Kevin and me, but we didn’t answer any of his messages or calls, of course. Mom and Karen are safe in the Omega house and feel comfortable there. So, I guess everythin’s fine, Dad can stay away from us and once Mom feels better we’ll help her with a divorce.”

Kyle nodded along, he wished he could ask his Dad for help, but Gerald would never agree in helping the McCormicks. So instead, he moved one hand closer to Kenny; the Alpha got the hint and slowly intertwined their fingers, a soft smile growing on both their lips. “I’m sorry that you had to go through all this,” the Omega muttered, knowing that the other was able to hear him since both leaned in a bit closer. “And I’m glad that this asshole of a man is out of your lives. You deserve happiness, all of you.”

Kenny smiled a bit wider as he squeezed Kyle’s hand in appreciation. The two only had to separate when their drinks, Kyle a chocolate milkshake and Kenny a vanilla milkshake, arrived and were placed between them. As they drank, their hands found to each other again, Kenny’s over Kyle’s. Both were blushing faintly as they kept drinking, until Kyle stopped.

“I talk daily with my brother Ike, by the way, either just over chat or calls or video calls and I’m pretty sure he has a crush on that friend of his. Some goth kid, when I remember correctly,” told the Omega, frowning as he thought about the one year older person. “…I think they were non-binary but I’m not sure… Need to ask him,” he mumbled before shaking his head out of his thoughts.

“There it was again,” Kenny said, watching the redhead’s expression and noticing ever little move of muscle. “Your famous thinkin’ face, so adorable.”

“Come on, don’t call me that,” whined the Omega as he wrinkled his nose, laughter erupting from Kenny.

“But it’s the truth, it’s adorable and cute and I love it,” added the Alpha, taking another sip from his milkshake from his drinking straw. “Did anyone ever tell ya that ya look mesmerizin’ when yar in yer own world, probably thinkin’ ‘bout savin’ humanity or just what to eat next?”

“Bold of you to assume there’s a way to save humanity,” scoffed Kyle, earning another chuckled from his date. “No, no one ever told me. Token always wanted me to stop thinking, that I should let him do while I could stand around being his pretty Omega. Just like my Dad, he thinks that I should fine a nice rich Alpha and stop college, such a Boomer.”

“A real Boomer,” Kenny threw in with a serious tone.

“Right? My parents ask me every day if I already found a potential partner, not how college is or if I feel comfortable alone in the dorm, no! Just ‘Are there nice Alphas?’ and ‘Did you already got new Alpha friends?’ Geez, calm down your hormones, I’m here for education!” Kyle threw his free arm in the air, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He heard Kenny snicker in a bitter way, the voice void from amusement.

Before Kyle apologize for mentioning it, their food arrived and they had to separate again, this time for longer. They started to eat and Kyle had to admit that this was indeed the best Burger he ever had, no arguing. While they ate there wasn’t much conversation, they were surrounded by munching and slurps from their milkshakes. Soon enough they finished and left again, Kenny paid for the food and Kyle took over the tip for the waitress.

It was starting to get dark and they walked back to the parking lot of the school, jumping into the truck. Kenny started it and left and every time Kyle demanded to know what their destination was, the Alpha answered with a shrug. At some point the Omega was sure that they didn’t have a destination and Kenny was just looking for something exciting to do. But then the car stopped and Kyle snapped out of his thought, realizing that he was daydreaming and didn’t even notice how they got on top of a hill.

The Alpha got out of the truck and Kyle immediately followed him, they walked to the loading area of the truck and only then did he notice the mattress on it. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Kenny climb on top of it, holding out a hand to the Omega. “Do you trust me?”

Kyle chuckled lightly and shook his head in amusement, Kenny was grinning down at him. “Did you just try to replay that scene from Aladdin?”

“Come on Darlin’, don’t destroy that for me,” the blonde mumbled before pulling his hand back and then held it out again. “Do you trust me?”

The Omega sighed to himself before trying to mimic Jasmine’s face and movement. “Yes,” and with this last word he took the Alpha’s hand and was heaved up onto the truck and mattress. He giggled in his hand as the Alpha pulled him down on it, a soft blanked was spread over it so it was cozier. When Kyle finally stopped giggling, he looked up and his eyes went large at the amazing view. The night sky was dark and thousands of stars were shining down on them, it was possible to see the Milky Way from their spot. “This is…” Kyle whispered while he ogled the sky, trying to count out the thousand of stars.

“Stunnin’, right?” Finished the Alpha for him, his eyes weren’t on the sky though, he was looking at Kyle. As Kyle’s smile grew, so did his and he couldn’t stop himself from moving closer. “We’re in a Dark Sky Park, here’s no artificial light allowed except when drivin’. Like this, we’re able to see the beautiful sky that covers our planet at night.”

“Amazing…” the Omega was still staring up, his eyes growing larger with every new star he could see. After a while, he turned his face to the person who brought him here. He licked his lips lightly when he noticed that Kenny wasn’t looking at the stars like was mere seconds ago, no, the blonde was looking at him.

“I wanna apologize for everythin’ that ever happened between us,” started Kenny, his voice was hoarse and he sounded so vulnerable, that Kyle wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. “For everythin’ I did and said when we met and when I got angry, ‘bout what I said when ya were with Token. Jealousy was eatin’ me up and I didn’t want to admit it ‘cause of my pride and that turned me into an asshole… And what happened with my father, shit, Darlin’, I-“

“Shhh, Kenny, calm down,” Kyle cut him off; turning on his side to look at Kenny better, the Alpha mirrored his action, facing him. “That’s bullshit, yeah, we did fight a lot when we first met and when I was with Token, but, come on. We just met, we came from complete different worlds and the thing with Token, I.. I _wanted_ you to be jealous, I did everything I could to make you feel bad about it. And I didn’t listen to you when I should have.” The Omega bit his lower lip as he thougth back to his time with ex-boyfriend, how he was treated by him and compared it with Kenny.

Sweet, careful Kenny who, yes, did some things wrong in the beginning, but he changed since then. He treated Kyle like no one else ever did and made him fall for the Alpha, he protected him and helped him when they weren’t in the same pack and barely knew each other. “You helped me out so much,” continued the Omega, his voice quiet like it would break when he’d talk any louder. But it was okay, because their faces were just inches away. “Cartman, Trent, Butters’ Dad, your own Dad… All this time you helped me out and were there for me and I didn’t do everything right myself… So, let’s not talk about forgiveness, because there’s nothing to forgive, only to do better.”

Kenny’s eyes were locked on Kyle’s, blue was swallowed up by green and together they formed a beautiful Cyan. Slowly, the Alpha’s hand moved up and cupped Kyle’s cheek, his thump stroking under his eye. The Omega smiled softly at him as he placed his own hand on the one placed on his cheek. With a bit of hesitation, the two moved closer until their forehead touched and they were able to feel the other’s breath on their own skin.

Kyle’s eyes moved down to Kenny’s lip and he swallowed heavily, unconsciously licking his own lips. It was like time around them froze, no animal was heard, no wind blew and only they existed in the universe. They became one with the shine of the stars and no words were needed when Kenny dared to move his lips closer to the Omega’s. He paused as they barely brushed, his eyes turning from the lips to the green eyes of his date, asking for permission. Instead of answering vocally, Kyle tilted his head lightly, making sure that their nose would bump together.

That was all Kenny needed to close the distance between their lips, pressing against Kyle’s. The Omega immediately kissed back, sighing happily into the contact they shared. But it weren’t just their bodies that moved, it was everything. Finally they did what they wanted to do for so long but weren’t able to. Finally they could stop dancing around each other’s feelings. Finally they could show themselves and the world how they really felt for one another.

As their kiss continued, Kyle wrapped his arms around the Alpha, pressing his body against him. Immediately Kenny’s arms were around him as well, making sure that they couldn’t be separated by any force the universe would send. Their kiss turned from slow and careful to passionate and needy, both waited so long for this that they didn’t want to waste any second. Kyle could feel the Alpha’s tongue run against his lower before it was sucked between his teeth to bite down. A moan escaped the Omega and Kenny chuckled lightly at the sound, pulling away.

Both were panting against the other’s lips, their eyes locked on each other before Kenny’s hand moved to the back of Kyle’s neck, stroking him there. Kyle blushed heavily and moved, pushing Kenny on his back and climbing on top of him, straddling his lap. The Alpha grinned up at him, pulling him down for another kiss, this one was shorter, just a peck followed by two more. With a giggle, Kyle kissed back each time, trying to follow the lips but the blonde was merciless. After a while, Kenny’s husky voice broke the silence around them, but the bubble didn’t burst like it usually did.

“Be mine,” he whispered up to the redhead, their faces mere inched apart.

“Yours…?” Asked Kyle, remembering when Token asked him to be his Omega. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable and fidgeted on top of the blonde, unsure what to say. “…Your Omega…?”

Kenny huffed lightly like Kyle just insulted him, then he shook his head. His hands moved back to cup Kyle’s face, kissing his forehead. “No, Darlin’, not my Omega. My everythin’,” replied the blonde, kissing the Omega’s eyelid, then the bridge of his nose before finding his lips again. “I want you to be my everythin’, ‘cause I sure as hell belong to you completely and that for a long time now.”

Kyle looked down in awe at him and he could feel tears at the corner of his eyes. Kenny whined lightly when he saw this and pulled the Omega into another kiss, this time giving him what he requested. And Kyle could feel it; he could feel how much he meant to Kenny and how much Kenny truly meant for him. This time it was him who pulled away, a soft purr erupting from his chest as he smiled down at the man he loved. “Okay,” he nodded his head weakly along, a smile stretching over his shivering lips. “I’ll be your everything as long as you will be mine.” Kenny smiled up at him and only now could Kyle see that there were tears in his eyes as well.

They waited so long for this, forced themselves to control their needs and wants, only for their feelings to explode on the trunk of Kenny’s old truck. That night they kept giving each over tender kisses and whispered promises and feeling into their ears. The sun began to rise as they fell asleep outside, Kyle in Kenny’s arms and their legs tangled up in each other’s.

And maybe everything was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 12! 
> 
> [I made a Spotify-Playlist for the Salmon Story!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4CtrcgxxUfuUENYocdTlsH)  
> The first one is German and the title the inspiration for the story, as well as the title of the fanfiction! There is another song in German; I originally made the playlist for my won use only so I can listen to it while writing, but now I share it. Do you know any songs I could add? Just write me on tumblr or send me an ask there! (Please don’t spam the comments with song ideas! Just send an ask or write me directly!  
> And no, it’s not the playlist Kenny made for Kyle. Those songs are simply some that remind me of the story or the way the characters feel. 
> 
> I checked if there’s a different between flats and apartments and internet told me there isn’t, unless you live in the UK. But since the story plays in America I just used both terms for Kenny’s living place. I’ll also use it for the dorms from time to time since those ARE little flats, kind of. 
> 
> I’m sorry for the people who were excited to read Kyle’s heat and thought I’d make it more detailed. The reasons why I cut it short were 1) I really didn’t feel in the mood for writing smut and when I feel like this and force myself it would be awful, believe me. 2) I really wanna get on with the story. That means I’ll probably rush some moments in order to fasten the progress a bit up. Sorry about that, but I think it will be worth it in the end as you don’t have to wait for the interesting content and I don’t force myself through scenes I am not interested in writing in.
> 
> Fun Fact: Denver is one of the rare Colleges that have good conditions for Omegas. Most don’t have an own dorm for them so Omegas have to rent an apartment (that most can’t pay) or they have community bedrooms for them. Like that, they have to get into separated rooms during heat where most feel uncomfortable. Some colleges, like Harvard for example, don’t accept Omegas at all. 
> 
> Another Fun Fact: The dish Kyle is eating during Stan’s and Butters’ visit is called ‘Strammer Max’ in Germany. But usually you eat it on Rye Bread or something alike and not toast, but I personally prefer toast!
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and receive a 500 words One Shot!
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer!


	13. To Know Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

Kyle woke up when he heard noises from outside, cars passing by the building and people talking loudly on the street. He thought he could make out a guitar, maybe someone was playing at the shopping area that was close and was loud enough to be heard. The Omega didn’t want to open his eye and get up to check it out; he was way too cozy being snuggled against the warm and strong body of his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend! Last night, before they drove to Kenny’s apartment to get some actual sleep, they talked about their relationship and Kyle asked the Alpha out.

He told him that they were finally free from their parents and danced around each other for way too long. And with an agreeing chuckle, the blonde accepted the offer and they became a thing. It was still surreal for the redhead, lying next to Kenny, one of the Alpha’s arms around his waist as he slept peacefully. And with that thought in mind, his sleepy eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Kenny’s peaceful face. His blonde hair was a wild mess and soft breathing could be heard through his open mouth, he was truly adorable and handsome at the same time.

Slowly Kyle moved his head to look through the room; the curtains in the room were pulled close, only a bit of light invading the room where the cloth met. With an easy smile on his lips he sat up, stretching his arms over his head with a soft sigh. His shirt got lifted a bit, revealing his pale skin under that was covered by some freckles. Kyle startled lightly when he felt a hand sneaking around his stomach; touching his belly and pulling him back down on the bed. The Omega squeaked when he hit the mattress, but the sound turned into loud giggled at Kenny smooched all over his face.

“Stop it!” Chuckled Kyle out, pressing his hand against the chest of the Alpha who, of course, didn’t stop. Instead his smooches turned into tender kisses, first on his cheek, then down his jaw and halting at his throat, right over his collar. He didn’t stop kissing though, he just decided to keep kissing one stop, sometimes biting or sucking at the skin. The motion forced soft moans out of Kyle’s throat and the Omega moved one of his hands up to tangle his fingers in the blond mess. “Okay, don’t stop,” he mumbled out, earning a snicker from his boyfriend that he could feel against his skin.

“Never ever will I stop doing this,” answered Kenny before returning to kiss the skin under his lips, appreciating it as it slowly turned into a darker color. Kyle hummed as an answer, smiling more the longer the blonde kept kissing him. Slowly the kisses started to wander down to the collarbone while the Alpha’s hands stroked under Kyle’s shirt, slowly pulling it up. A shudder ran down Kyle’s spine as he felt one of Kenny’s thumbs stroke over his nipple, he bit his lips to keep quiet.

More kisses were placed over his body as Kenny’s head wandered down, stopping at his chest where he rubbed his thumbs over his nipples. He played with the nubs and glanced up, watching Kyle fighting back keen noises. The Omega could feel a huffed chuckled against his skin, but before he could comment on it he felt a tongue at the spot. With a track of saliva he licked down to Kyle’s naval, licking around it tenderly before planting a kiss next to it. Kyle arched his back lightly, bathing in the feeling and enjoying the care his body got from the Alpha.

A loud purr erupted from his chest, filling the whole room in the sound and as an answer, Kenny purred back. It was deeper, a bit louder than Kyle’s but just as love filled. Their sounds mixed together and it was the most beautiful melody the Omega ever heard in his live. Kenny grinned and continued to kiss the pale body, moving to the hip bone and then lower. As his lips moved, barely touching the skin, one hand came to Kyle’s underwear to pull it down, giving the mouth excess to his groin. That’s were Kenny stopped, biting him and sucking the skin between his mouth to leave another mark. One no one would ever know of except for them.

Kyle moved his hip slightly up; his hand was at his mouth to bite down in a poor attempt to stay quiet. The soft moans were caught in his throat and swallowed by the hand but still loud enough for the Alpha to hear, and it seemed to encourage him. With a sound that resembled a ‘pop’, Kenny pulled away and sat up, looking down at Kyle who was slowly turning into a writhing mess. With a grin on his lips, the blonde took Kyle’s right leg and pulled it up, earning a squeak of the redhead. Again he leaned down and began to kiss the Omega’s tight, slowly moving up his leg. His free hand palmed Kyle’s growing erection and finally a loud moan forced its way out, echoing in the room.

There was a fire burning over Kyle’s body, one that filled him with pleasure and need for a certain Alpha, one he never felt before. Of course he felt some kind of need when he was with Token, but it was never that strong, that urgent and it never felt so good. Back then it was more like something he wanted to get away from, something he dreaded than enjoyed and he thought it was normal to feel like this. But now that he was here with Kenny, on a bed half naked, he knew that it was entirely wrong. Now he loved the feeling, couldn’t wait for it to get stronger and swallow him up completely.

Kenny smiled down at him, rubbing his hand over the clothed erection that started to grow under his movement. His kisses kept moving over his leg, arriving at his ankle where he paused to glance down at his boyfriend. A dark snicker escaped his mouth; amazed as he saw how Kyle’s face took almost the same color as his fiery curls. The Omega glared up at him, or he tried to, but the bolts of pleasance went through him every time his lover moved his hand. “Kenny…!” He whine out, throwing his head to the side when he felt Kenny’s hand slide under his shorts through one of the leg holes, grabbing his erection. “Shiiiiit,” Kyle groaned, thrusting his hip up to get the Alpha to move his hand, earning a low growl from him.

“You’re so damn beautiful, you know?” Asked Kenny, more himself than Kyle, slowly letting the Omega’s leg down and positioning himself properly between his legs. He licked his lips as he watched Kyle ache his back when he moved his thumb over the slit of Kyle’s cock, spreading the pre-cum over it. “Fuck,” mumbled the blonde, his pupils growling large in lust and want. Kenny pulled his hand out of Kyle’s shorts only to pull the piece of clothes complete off of him, watching the hard length spring free. “Amazingly beautiful.”

“Stop calling me this,” pleaded Kyle, his breath heavy as he tried to get control of his body back. He looked at Kenny, the Alpha’s gaze lurked over the redhead’s body, mesmerizing every freckle that was sprinkled over the pale skin. Kyle felt exposed and he tried to hide his face in the pillow under him and his body by pulling his legs up. But Kenny, being the person he is, grabbed his legs and stopped him, spreading them open again and leaning between them and over the Omega.

“What? Beautiful?” He asked, looking down at his boyfriend whose blush grew darker, making his freckles almost invisible. Kyle slowly nodded as an answer, his hands fisting at the fabric of the pillow he desperately tried to hide his face in. Kenny sighed through his nose, a soft smile on his lips and he pressed his nose against Kyle’s, nuzzling his face lovingly. “But ya are, why shouldn’t I tell ya that? For me you are the most beautiful person in the world, Kyle. Everythin’ about you is amazin’. Your curly red hair, your pale skin, your cute freckles that spread all over your body, your curious green eyes and your intelligent big brain. All of this mixed together makes you the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, Darlin’.”

Kyle shuddered out a breath when Kenny’s hand finds his erection, starting to pump slowly while placing kisses down his jaw. A low whimper forced its way out of the Omega’s throat when a thumb stroked over his tip and spread his pre-cum there. Slowly Kenny used his free hand to grab Kyle’s head and turned his face to him, pressing his lips against the others. The keening noises from Kyle were swallowed by their sloppy kissing, a bit of saliva ran down the Omega’s chin.

After making out for a while and stroking Kyle’s cock, Kenny pulled back to get rid of his own underwear, grinning when he noticed the Omega watching. Kyle swallowed heavily and spread out his arms, silently asking the Alpha to lie down with him again. Kenny chuckled amused and leaned over his boyfriend, watching his tongue sliding over his lower lip that was swollen from kissing. Before he would rejoin their mouths though, he grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand and squeezed some of its content on his fingers.

With a peck on Kyle’s lips, Kenny pulled back again and sat between the Omega’s legs, lifting on of it on his shoulder to have better access to his entrance. All the time Kyle watched him, biting his knuckle lightly to have a substitute of the blonde’s lips. When he felt fingers pressing against his ring of muscles, he tensed lightly before relaxing again, even pressing against the digit. A soft chuckle came from Kenny as he noticed how eager the redhead was and finally pushed his finger in. He made sure not to go too fast, always stopping and waiting at a knuckle for Kyle to adjust to the feeling. And every time he got a nod from the Omega, he pushed deeper.

Once the finger was buried inside the man, a second one was added in order to stretch Kyle properly and prepare him as good as possible. Meanwhile Kyle tried to not be too loud, moaning either in the palm of his hand or biting his fingers. When Kenny noticed, he grabbed his wrist and carefully pulled the hand away, kissing the visible mark of the Omega’s teeth. “Don’t do that; don’t try to hold back yer voice. Yar safe here, Darlin’, no one but me can hear ya and I _want_ to hear ya,” pressed the Alpha, his pupils dilated in lust and all the Omega could do was whimper loudly and purring even louder than before.

“Just hurry up, would you?” Dared Kyle, watching his lover laugh and intertwining their fingers. His other hand was pulled away from Kyle’s entrance and used to slicken up Kenny’s member before he pressed his tip against the Omega’s hole, slowly sliding in. Kyle arched his back lightly at the feeling of getting filled and bent his knee that was over Kenny’s shoulder to pull him closer.

Now, Kyle wasn’t new to sex, he had it a lot when he was with Token, but with Kenny it felt completely different. Even though the Alpha was in control of the situation, Kyle felt like he was, too, that he could just do something and the blonde would adjust to it. With Token Kyle wasn’t allowed to move a lot, he had to do what the other man wanted or wouldn’t be allowed to release of move. He was controlled like a puppet on strings and even though it felt good at the time, it was nothing compared to the feeling he felt right in this moment.

It felt like firework exploded inside him, making him feel giddy and happy and energetic. All this just felt so _right_ that for a second Kyle wasn’t sure if anything else ever felt like this. There was so much in his life that changed when he turned into an Omega and finally he felt like he found something that was worth being an Omega for. Finally the grey and white in his life turned colorful, the bad things didn’t seem as bad anymore and his Omega side wasn’t bothersome at all.

In this moment, with Kenny hovering over him and buried deep inside him, Kyle found peace.

The Omega’s other leg was pulled over Kenny’s shoulder as well, and the Alpha bent over his lover to start thrusting. Kyle’s hand grabbed the blonde’s wrist, his other hand still being held by the Alpha as he moved atop from him. There were noises coming from the Omega he had never heard before, so full of lust and want that he knew he didn’t make them when Token fucked him. Those sounds were meant for Kenny and Kenny alone and both silently agreed to it.

As the Alpha got rougher, always pulling out to his tip to slam right against the Omega’s prostate, the moaning turned into screaming. Tears were running down Kyle’s temple as the pleasure took over him, bathing in the feeling. Kenny pressed his nose against his neck, breathing in the sweet smell of the Omega and grinning against his skin before sucking on it. The Omega breathed heavily and felt a tightness in his lower half as the Alpha’s thrusts started to grow erratic. Only a few hits against his sweet spot later, as well as pump over his length, and Kyle was falling apart as he came. His white fluid fell over his chest and white spots covered his vision as he rolled his eyes back.

It only got better when he felt Kenny’s hold on his hand tighten and releasing inside him, riding his orgasm out with a few more thrusts. Both were panting and kissed lazily, enjoying the feeling of being one and sharing their orgasms in the morning. But when both needed to take a deep breath, Kenny pulled away and fell down on top of the Omega who huffed out from the sudden weight on top of him. The blonde kisses behind his ear lazily while wrapping his strong arms around the smaller one’s frame, hugging him close.

“That was the best sex I ever had,” confessed the Alpha, planting more kisses along Kyle’s jawline and enjoying the feeling of the redhead’s hand in his hair.

“Really?” Asked the Omega, his smile bright on his face. All he got as an answer was a hum and more kisses over his face. But Kenny pulled away when his stomach growled loudly, announcing that, yes, they didn’t have any breakfast yes. “Hungry?”

“Yep, want some pancakes?” Kenny asked while getting up from his bed and got new underwear and sweatpants to wear. He glanced at Kyle and chuckled lightly, throwing a shirt of himself on the bed next to him. “Ya should probably take a shower unless ya wanna spread yer cum all over my bed sheets.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the blonde before looking down at himself, blushing when he noticed the semen all over his chest. “I’ll take that shower,” he nodded before carefully standing up and grabbing the shirt Kenny threw at him before. With a kiss on the Alpha’s cheek, Kyle vanished into the bathroom, locking the door to make sure Kenny wouldn’t join him under the shower.

He loved the sex and really liked Kenny, but he really wanted to relax and just get clean from the sweat and cum. Just ten minutes later and his hair tied into a bun with Kenny’s shirt hugging his form, he exited the bathroom and joined Kenny in the kitchen, smiling when he saw the pink apron around the blonde. Kyle sat down at the kitchen island and rested his head in his hand. “A pink apron, really?”

“Karen got it for me,” explained Kenny, placing a mug of coffee and a plate with freshly made pancakes in front of the Omega. He sat down across from him with his own plate. “I hope ya like them.”

“I bet I will,” announced the redhead, digging into the food and almost moaning at the taste. “Damn, Ken, are you a chef? Those are delicious!”

Kenny smirked proudly at the compliment, puffing out his chest. “Thanks, learned it from Mom. We always used the mix but those were made for special occasions, like Christmas and she sent it to me after I moved. And do you know what the special ingredient is?”

“Let me guess,” Kyle replied after swallowing some of the food down. “Love?”

“You didn’t forget.”

“How could I? Those pancakes were the most delicious I had ever eaten, well, except the ones I eat now,” clarified the redhead, eating the rest of his breakfast. Kenny smiled at him with a fondness in his eyes one could only describe and longing and true love. They spent the rest of the Sunday together, cuddling on the couch with a blanket around them and whisper while they watched movies. Including Hamlet, the Alpha promised Kyle and the Omega hadn’t forgotten about this.

It was one of the best Sundays Kyle ever had and he was sad when he had to leave in the evening in order to get ready for classes the next day.

The next day Kyle found himself in class again, sitting in the back with his coffee and laptop in front of him. He just took a sip while doing research, when a black skinned man sat down next to him with a deep sigh. “I hate this weather, the wind almost blew my glasses away,” groaned the man, pushing said glasses back up as they started to slide down the bridge of his nose. Kyle stared at him, his coffee still at his lips when he realized that the guy was talking to _him_.

 _Okay Kyle, keep calm and don’t ruin this,_ he thought to himself before clearing his throat. “Yeah,” he said awkwardly, “I almost lost my coffee out there. Typical weather for fall.”

“It is?” The man asked, turning his body to the redhead. Without even realizing, the Omega took a deep breath and found out that he had to be a Beta, no unique Alpha or Omega scent around him. “I’m from California so I don’t know,” clarified the man, his brown cocoa eyes fixed on Kyle.

“California? That’s pretty far away,” said Kyle, glancing at his laptop and clicking on a link before returning his gaze to the stranger.

“Yeah, but this college is the best for Film and Photography, so I decided to come here,” mentioned the dark skinned man, stroking through his green dyed hair. “My name is Quinn, by the way. Or at least that’s how people call me since no one can say my actual name,” introduced the man himself, holding his hand out to the Omega.

Kyle smiled and shook it. “I’m Kyle, I’m from South Park, that’s just an hour or two by car away.” Quinn smiled at him and squeezed his hand before retreating it, only then did he notice the shirt with Marvel characters printed on it. “A Marvel fan?”

Quinn looked down at the shirt and chuckled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, but I’m also a DC fan so there won’t be any fights with me,” shrugged the man as he opened his own laptop to get ready for class. “A lot of people call me a nerd or geek, but I really just enjoy all the fantasy stuff and all this, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it,” said Kyle and nodded his head in understanding, watching how the teacher entered the room so he could start the class. During the lesson Quinn and Kyle kept talking, whispering some stuff to each other before deciding it would be easier to communicate over the internet. Kyle was sure he finally found a friend in college, one he could talk about his hobbies with but also more serious topics.

When the lesson was over the two newly found friends walked out of the room and exchanged phone numbers before separating. As he walked to his next class, he wrote the guy and immediately got an answer in return. The hours flew away and he dreaded lunchtime, he didn’t want to sit alone again and tried to be as small as possible when he sat there with his food. But to his luck Quinn shared lunch with him and slid in across from him.

“All alone?” The man asked after placing his lunch tray on the table.

“Yeah, I don’t have a lot of friends here, you’re the first one to be honest,” admitted Kyle, poking his food before he started to actually eat it.

“Really? You know no one else here?”

“I mean, I have a few friends who came here with me, but they don’t share lunch with me today and beside you no one talked to me yet.”

“I’m surprised, because you’re being watched,” mentioned Quinn with a full mouth.

Kyle’s eyebrow shot up to his hairline and he glanced around nervously, trying to figure out who his friend was talking about. “…I am?”

“Yeah, from the table a bit away from here,” the Beta pointed out, actually pointing with his fork behind Kyle who slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder. There, a few table behind, was the female Alpha he had seen when he was toured around the college and she was indeed watching him. Fast he turned back to Quinn, his cheeks a bit red in embarrassment. “You didn’t notice, aren’t you an Omega?”

“I am, but I think my senses were too busy not feeling embarrassed and lonely to feel her eyes on me,” defended the redhead himself, glancing over his shoulder again for just a second. “Why is she staring at me, I know she saw me the day I arrived here, but I don’t even know her.”

“Wait, you don’t know who this is?” Questioned the brown eyed man, his face flabbergasted after hearing this. After a shake of Kyle’s head, Quinn started to explain. “That’s Leslie Meyers; she’s famous here for being one of the most beautiful Alphas and one of the most intelligent ones. Everyone wants to be her friend, but she rarely pays attention to people outside her pack. Her main classes are Marketing and Advertisement in different Media. And it seems like she’s interested in you, Kyle.”

The Omega’s cheek turned even redder, when that was even possible. “But I’m not interested in her.”

“What? But you’re an Omega and getting in her pack would really help you finding friends,” mentioned Quinn, his meal half gone by now while Kyle almost didn’t eat anything.

“I’m gay,” deadpanned the redhead. “And even though my Omega side would swoon for her and be submissive and all this, I could never actually enjoying to be with her. And I have a boyfriend and belong to a pack, when I’d join her the others would go crazy. But most important is that I don’t want to be part of her pack, I’m happy with my friends.”

Quinn nodded lightly in agreement and finished his meal. “Hey, you wanna go to the cinemas with me Friday? There’s that new movie I wanted to watch and I don’t have anyone who’d go with me.”

“Sounds good!” Kyle beamed, finally able to devour his lunch and only not noticed how hungry he was from the lessons.

“Nice! Let’s meet after classes then at the gate then?” The Omega only nodded at his, his mouth full of the cafeteria food that was suddenly much better, now that he didn’t have to eat alone anymore. The two newly found friends had to parted ways after lunch again, saying they’d write the details while being in class.

Due to the anticipation for the movie the days flew by, he spent most of them together with Kenny and told him about his classes. “I will go the cinema with Quinn on Friday, should I come to your apartment afterwards?” Asked Kyle one of those days as he lay on top of Kenny, watching a movie.

“Nah, I got work on Friday evening so I won’t be home,” said the blonde, chuckling at a funny scene.

The Omega still didn’t know about his work and Kenny always avoided answering when asked. It made Kyle mad, because he didn’t know why the blonde didn’t answer and therefore started to get to his own conclusion. He hoped that it wouldn’t be something like drug dealing or whoring himself off, but those were the worst thoughts he had. Maybe it simply was something he didn’t want to tell Kyle because it was a job known for harassing Omegas. Or it was something embarrassing like an assistant clown at children parties.

Maybe all his worrying was unnecessary after all and he just needed to stay calm, one day Kenny would tell him.

It was Wednesday and Kyle was on his way to his dorm when he walked around a corner and bumped into a body. He had to take a step back and shook his head before looking back up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you when I walked around the corner,” he shot out, his eyes meeting cold blue ones as he recognized who he bumped into.

No other than Leslie Meyers looked down at him, her yellow sweater almost completely covering her green skirt. Black, straight hair fell down her back and those blue eyes stared down at him as a soft smile grew on her lips. “It’s okay, nothing happened,” she said and leaned a bit closer to the Omega. The strong scent of marzipan invaded his nostrils and the even stronger scent of an Alpha overtook him. A weak blush crept over his cheeks as Kyle tried to find words to say, the other two women that peaked out from behind Leslie didn’t help. “My name is Leslie Meyers, I think I saw you the day the campus was shown to new students?”

“Ah, yes!” Kyle answered, smiling out of politeness. “I’m Kyle Broflovski, a freshman.”

“Aw, how cute,” sneered one of the other two females, stepping next to Leslie to examine the Omega. Her hair was bleached and dark roots were seen at the top of her skull and as her green eyes leered over him and for a second they remembered him of the eyes of a snake. “A little Omega running into one of the most well known Alphas, I don’t think this was an accident.”

“Excuse me?” Growled Kyle lightly, trying to hold down the anger that started to grow at him in order to not challenge the female Alpha.

“You probably heard about Leslie, right? We saw you and your little buddy looking at us on Monday, probably talking about us even. And now that you heard of her power and status in this school you run into her and introduce yourself,” the blonde pointed out, her nose was wrinkled as she talked about all this. “Want to get yourself a nice Alpha?”

“Rosa,” Leslie interrupted before the other could say anymore, her voice was calm and she stared at her friend. “Please, Kyle obviously has an Alpha already, don’t you smell him?” The other girl, an Omega Kyle could scent out, stood slightly behind the two and watched the situation turn out. Rosa – that must have been her name – bent closer to the redhead and took a deep sniff before pulling away, her pupils lightly dilated.

“Damn, that scent is amazing and so dominant, yet hidden well under your Omega scent but once you know it you can’t not smell it. This Alpha of yours, do they go to school here?” Questioned Rosa, her nose held high while she investigated the Omega.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” commented Kyle, his eyebrows knitted together and he took a step back. The smell of a dirty pond and wildflowers surrounded her and he really didn’t want to remember this scent. “But if you leave me alone then, no, my boyfriend is no student here, now could you get out of my way so I can leave?”

“Urgh, you’re pretty loud for an Omega,” announced the Alpha disgusted, checking him out one more time before stepping closer yet again. “I really don’t like the kind of you, especially not when they don’t know their place,” Rosa snarled out, pressing Kyle against the wall who barley held back a whimper. He tried to stand tall against a bully like her, an Alpha who tried to force him into submission. But in the end he could help to look down and show his neck, the loathsome feeling of fear ebbed over his body.

“Rosa, that’s enough!” Growled Leslie loudly as she pulled the woman away from Kyle in a forceful way, baring her teeth at the blonde. “Maybe you should learn your place in the pack before trying to instruct others. Now take Mallory and show her to her dorm before your face make me even angrier.” Rosa stared at Leslie for a few seconds; it looked like she was thinking over if it was worth fighting the black haired woman. Deciding that it wasn’t she clicked her tongue and glared at Kyle one more time before leaving with the other Omega.

But Kyle didn’t get to relax; he was still tense and hugged himself tightly to calm down. Leslie stepped closer and bent down to look in his eyes, green meeting an almost artificial blue. “I’m sorry,” the young woman apologized, placing a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “She is a handful and has trouble with keeping her mouth shut, I’m still teaching her that she can’t do and say whatever she wants. If she made you uncomfortable I’ll take the responsibility for it.”

Kyle nodded lightly, biting his lower lip tightly. He knew that the hall must smell like him, an Omega who was stressed and in fear was a scent that took over fast. And before Kyle could answer Leslie, he heard a voice that saved him so many times already. “Hey, what’s going on here?!” Stan asked in a yell, and Kyle could see him running towards them from the corner of his eyes. With him were Butters and a tall, dark skinned man the Omega didn’t know.

Leslie straightened her back to face the small group, eyes scanning over the people. “Do you know him?” She asked while gesturing to Kyle who slowly looked to his friends, hands buried in his college jacket.

“He’s part of my pack and best friend,” Stan stated with a frown, of course he mentioned that he was part of the pack first; it was for Kyle’s safety. An unfamiliar Alpha had to know when an Omega already belonged to a pack to make sure he wouldn’t be stolen away. He left Butters by the stranger and walked over to the redhead, carefully placing a hand on his back. “Hey Dude, you okay?” Only a soft nod came from the Omega and the black haired male turned to Leslie with an angry scowl. “What happened?”

“An Alpha of my pack was mean to him and said things she shouldn’t have,” explained Leslie, her voice calm and neutral, like it wasn’t a big thing. “I already confronted her and send her away, later she’ll get a hearing from me, I promise.” Stan narrowed his eyes lightly before grabbing Kyle’s wrist to pull him along.

“We will leave,” he declared without even looking at the woman. Instead he kept pulling Kyle to the exit, Butters and the other man followed silently. Outside he stopped next to the building and sighed heavily, checking over Kyle one more time. “Ky, you okay?”

The redhead took a deep breath through his nose before exhaling it through his mouth, enjoying the cold autumn air that took over his lungs. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay, sorry for worrying you,” he stated, looking up at the group who finally relaxed. Kyle hadn’t noticed that all of them were strained and edgy because he wasn’t feeling safe in there. “So, who is that?” He changed the topic and gestured to the other Alpha with a nod, sniffing in the smell of Cinnamon and freshly cut hay.

With a chuckle the guy stretched out his hand, he was the tallest of the group and his dread locks hung down to his shoulders. “The name’s Jamal, I’m from Stan’s football team,” the Alpha introduced himself, a smile stretched over his lips and pale blue eyes watching Kyle’s face. “He already told me a lot about you, Kyle.”

“Oh, did he?” The Omega glanced at his best friend who scratched the back of his head embarrassed, Butters was by his side again and chuckled amused. “I hope nothing bad.”

“No, nothing bad, I actually think he understated you,” slowly, Jamal bent down closer to Kyle with a smirk present on his lips. “I really like your smell. Old books and mint… and… machine oil….?” Kyle pressed his lips together in a thin line as his eyes widened.

“….Machine Oil?” Butters asked. “Kyle doesn’t smell like Machine Oil.”

“…But Kenny does….” That was Stan whose voice sounded like he was thinking, calculating in his head. Then, out of nowhere, the scent of a pissed Alpha took over them and when the redhead turned to Stan, he noticed the furrowed brows. “Kyle, is there something you need to tell us?” He snarled out, Jamal straightened up and glanced between Kyle and Stan. Butters looked up to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his chest before whispering something in his ear.

“I… Kenny and I, we are officially in a relationship,” Kyle blabbered out, not wanting to keep it to himself any longer. “It happened last Saturday and I wanted to tell you sooner, really, but we simply didn’t see us and I wanted to tell you two from face to face.”

With fast and angry steps, the black haired Alpha got into Kyle’s personal space and he leant down to his neck. He inhaled deeply before straightening back up, his look dark at the Omega. “So you two fuck? He marked you as his even though you’re from my pack?”

“Stanley, calm down,” Kyle groaned back at him. “Yes, I’m in a relationship with him but I will never leave your pack, okay?”

“How should I know he won’t try it anyway? Starting a new pack with an Omega sounds like a pretty neat plan,” a deep growl erupted from Stan’s chest and Kyle immediately walked backwards to get distance between them. When the Alpha tried to get close again, Jamal stepped between them, his eyes focused on Stan’s.

“Stan, you need to calm down,” he said, his voice calm and soft in order to snap Stan out of his Alpha instincts. Butters walked back up to them, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s side to whisper into his ear. Immediately the Alpha started to calm down, his shoulders relaxed and the angry knitted brows started to get back to their original position. While the blonde took care of his lover, Jamal turned to Kyle. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I was just a bit overwhelmed,” confessed Kyle he really didn’t think that Stan would react like that. Jamal nodded and turned back to Stan, seeing that he calmed down he got next to Kyle.

“Sorry Kyle… My Alpha side was a bit aggressive there,” apologized Stan, looking at his hands that fiddled with the hem of his shirt in embarrassment.

“But why?” Questioned the redhead in confusion. “You didn’t react that bad when I got with Token.”

“Because I never took him as a serious threat,” explained the black haired man. “You were with Token, yes, but he was never someone who could steal you away from my pack. Token was different, my instincts told me that sooner or later he’d be gone, but Kenny is completely different.”

Kyle blushed lightly when the meaning of those words had sunken in – Kenny is completely different. Yes, it was, because even Kyle knew that he and Token weren’t too serious, that sooner or later they would have broken up. But Kenny? God, that Alpha was a complete different league of relationship, of feelings. And he was someone the redhead could imagine staying with for years, someone to buy or even build a house with and, maybe, some day have an own family with.

Kenny was worth being disowned for, not now when Kyle still depended on his parents, but once he found a stable income. The blonde was a future that could come true.

And yet Kyle would always be part of Stan’s pack, but the Alpha was too insecure to see this. “It’s okay Stan,” the Omega started, a reassuring smile on his lips. “I won’t leave, you’re my super best friend, you idiot, no one will ever be more important than you.” Stan looked at him surprised before he started to laugh, the others joining in soon after.

“Thanks, Kyle,” he said, shaking his head lightly at his own stupidity. “At least I know that Kenny treats you well. But now I feel sorry for Jamal.”

The Alpha laughed again. “Its fine, I think I can live with being single a bit longer,” Jamal joked.

“Soooo,” Butters hummed, his eyes lidded and a mean grin all over his face as he looked at Kyle. “You and Kenny, huh? How did that happen on Saturday?” And as Kyle’s face turned as red as his hair, the investigation about Saturday and Sunday began.

On Friday night Kyle and Quinn sat in the cinema, ready to start the movie the black skinned man had talked about the last few days. The auditorium was rather empty since it was one of the last weeks the movie would be shown. It was comfortable and both had a bucket of popcorn in their laps and drinks at their sides, ready to watch the movie. “So, will you attend the Halloween party at the end of October?” Quinn asked after swallowing some of the sweet corn.

“Yeah, I promised Stan,” groaned Kyle as he slumped slightly in his seat, almost knocking down his own bucket. He hadn’t eaten any of his snacks yet. “I’ll probably take Kenny along; he likes this kind of stuff. Alcohol, dancing and all this in costume? He wouldn’t wanna miss this.”

“Oh, then I meet your boyfriend!” Beamed the Beta before throwing one of the popped corn in the air to try and catch it with his mouth. He succeeded. “You always have this dreamy look on your face when you talk about him during lunch, it’s disgusting.”

Hearing this, Kyle turned red on his cheeks and he straightened back up, trying to find a comfortable position. “I do not!”

“Yes you do! Don’t try to deny it Kyle, you’re soooo in love that everyone around you get diabetes every time you just think of your lover boy,” argued Quinn, chuckling as the blush just deepened on his friend’s face. “It’s okay Kyle, being in love is something you should enjoy and not be embarrassed about.”

The Omega smiled faintly at the other, the deep red blush turning into a weak pink one. A content sigh escaped Kyle’s lips and his friend chuckled again, only getting silent when the movie finally started.

It was a good movie, Kyle had to admit. The story was filled with interesting plot twists, there was just a bit of romance to endure and the hero was someone you could relate to. Kyle was surprised that he hadn’t heard of it before Quinn invited him to watch it, on the other hand, he didn’t have much time to think about stuff like movies lately. As they exited the building and walked down the street into the direction of the bus stop, Quinn kept talking about the movie.

“I can’t believe that he was his brother all the time and knew it! That’s so crazy,” he exclaimed, moving his hands wildly do gesticulate around. “Maybe I should wear a costume of them at the Halloween party, but I already got the whole outfit for Marty McFly together.”

“Marty McFly, really?” Kyle glanced at the Beta who shrugged.

“I love Back To The Future, so let me be Marty McFly.”

Kyle snorted amused and turned his gaze back in front of me. “What should I wear?”

“Maybe you and Kenny can make a couple costumes from a game or show you both enjoy,” suggested Quinn, pulling his glasses off to clean them with his shirt before placing them back on his nose again. “Got an idea?”

The Omega thought about it and looked up at the darkening sky, trying to remember something they both would like. “Heathers, maybe. I could do a male version of Victoria and he could be JD, he used to quote him all the time.”

“Sounds like a plan, let me help you finding a wig and all this,” offered the other, already pulling out his phone to check the different stores. “I guess no skirt…?”

“No.”

“Alrighty, hot pants it is.”

“Quinn!”

“What? I’m just thinking that your boyfriend would enjoy your butt in tight, short pants!”

“Oh my God, are you-“ Kyle broke the sentence off and abruptly stopped walking, because while they were strolling to their stop, they ran past a restaurant. And there, outside of the building at a nice table with fancy dinner, in an expensive looking suit, was his boyfriend. Together with a young looking woman who giggled while Kenny grinned proudly.

“Kyle? Everything okay?” Asked Quinn a bit worried and followed his stare, seeing the blonde man. “Do you know him?” A weak shriek forced its way out of the Beta’s mouth when the redhead suddenly pulled him into one of the bushes close to the table. “What the-?!”

“That’s Kenny!” The Omega hissed, glaring at his boyfriend who was sipping on a glass of champagne, his eyes focused on the woman. He took a deep breath and snarled lightly as he recognized the scent. “An Omega…”

“Isn’t that his sister? You told me he had one,” tried Quinn, now watching the two talking and the girl giggled again, hiding it behind her hand poorly. What was worse was that Kenny flirted with her, he smiled seductively and made sure that his scent was as pleasant as possible.

“Karen is fifteen and they wouldn’t flirt!” Growled the redhead out through gritted teeth, leering at the strange Omega. She was beautiful! Body like a model, fat lips with scarlet red lipstick and straight blond hair over her shoulder. A black dress hugged her form and she blinked her long lashes at Kenny. Kyle wanted to throw up right in her face.

“…Maybe she’s a friend?”

“Oh please, Kenny told me he had work tonight, but he didn’t tell me what! Maybe that’s the answer, maybe he is something like a male escort!” Gasped Kyle, his eyes growing large after hearing his own words.

“Come on Kyle, don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Quinn tried to calm him down, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly. “Maybe there’s an explanation behind this and you’re painting everything black and white. You should talk to him about it.”

“Oh, I will!” And Kyle stood up, followed by Quinn.

“Not now!” But it was already too late because Kyle stood in front of the table, his hands crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. His foot was tapping on the ground and he huffed loudly, gaining the attention of the two who tried to enjoy their dinner. Kenny went pale after realizing who it was standing in front of him and he gulped heavily.

“Kyle, hey-“

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me!” Snapped the Omega, baring his teeth at his boyfriend. “I knew something was wrong when you didn’t want to tell me what your worked as, but that you work as a male escort was deep down on my list!”

“Wha…?” Kenny started before stopping himself, looking perplexed at the redhead and then glancing at the woman. “You think I earn my money by whoring myself? Really?”

“What else is this?! Or are you having an affair?!”

“Excuse me?” The woman cut in, waving with one hand between the two. “I think this is a misunderstanding. I just wanted to buy-“

“His body?!” Kyle shrieked, hissing at the stranger and growling at her. He was no Alpha, no, but he could still show his dominance over another Omega and he would beat this one up if necessary.

“Darling, hey,” Kenny stood up and placed his hands on Kyle’s shoulder, making him look at his face. “I would never sell my body to anyone, especially not when I’m with you and if you need proof, don’t you think you’d smell another Omega on me?” The redhead looked up at his boyfriend and slowly relaxed, taking a deep breath.

“…Then what is this?” He asked, glancing at the woman one more time who looked uncomfortable and made herself as small as possible. Suddenly Kyle felt bad, maybe he should have listened to Quinn. “Why would you secretly meet up with some Omega at a fancy restaurant all dressed up?” Kyle tried his best not to think the wrong thing, not to get to wrong conclusions after seeing this scene.

But Kenny did have a reputation back then in South Park and Kyle was a witness of seeing him with multiple one-night-stands and hook ups. So why should that change simply because he started dating Kyle? Why should Kyle be enough for him, weird smartass Kyle who doesn’t act like an Omega all the time and rejected the blonde multiple times? There was a beautiful Omega at the table, one who was obviously interested in the Alpha and flirted with him. How could Kyle not think the most obvious thing?

Kenny raised an eyebrow at him before realizing what Kyle was thinking and fast shook his head. “God, Kyle, no. No, no, no! Don’t think that, I do earn money here, it is work but I don’t earn it with my body. At least not like that,” rushed the blonde out, blabbering on to reassure his boyfriend to not think what he already was thinking. “I’m a real estate agent,” confessed the Alpha like it was one of the biggest sins that existed.

Kyle looked at him, his eyebrows slowly knitting together as the answer got processed in his head. “…A real estate agent…?”

“Yes, and the woman I here is a client who wants to buy a house and I’m here to show here a few she could like,” clarified Kenny, squeezing Kyle’s shoulders. “A lot do that, you know…” He glanced at the woman before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Flirting and all this, the clients are more open for expensive buildings like that.”

“Okay… Yeah but why didn’t you tell me?”

A sigh forced its way out of Kenny’s throat and he moved his hands away to stroke through his hair, messing it up in the process. “Because I know how much you hate it when Alphas are benefitted in jobs. I never visited the needed school and learned any of this, some dude whose car I repaired just saw me, liked my outside and that I was an Alpha and offered to train me. I got that job and earn money to have my own flat and take care of Karen and Mom and I was scared that you’d be mad, because I know you would think of it as unfair.”

The Omega took another deep breath, filling his lungs with the air before exhaling again. He looked at his boyfriend who had worry written all over his face, defeated eyes gazing at the ground. “...Maybe we should talk about this at your apartment and not in front of your client.” Kenny glanced at the woman and nodded lightly before he turned around.

“My Lady, would it be okay for you when we postpone the dinner to a later date? It seems that my mate and I have to get rid of some misunderstanding and clearing it can’t wait,” Kenny said to the woman, a smile still on his lips as he looked at her a bit desperate.

“Of course,” the female Omega stood up and shook his hand. “Just send me an email or call me and we can get another date.” With those fords she walked away, waving one more time before walking to the parking lot of the restaurant. Kenny paid for the dinner before turning back to the redhead, raising an eyebrow at the Beta who suddenly stood next to him and talked in hushed whisper.

“Who is that?” The Alpha gestured to Quinn, standing in front of the man.

“That’s Quinn, I told you about him. We just came back from the cinema when we saw you hear,” explained Kyle, massaging his temples to stop the headache that started to form.

“Hey!” Quinn greeted, waving lightly with a smile. “Kyle talks a lot about you and now I get to meet you. You seem pretty nice!” The Omega sent him a glare and both Kenny and Quinn started to chuckle at his reaction. “I think I have to hurry now in order to catch the bus and you two go to Kenny’s place, I guess?”

“Yea.. sorry for all the trouble,” apologized Kyle, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, I can see why you misunderstood the situation. See you on Monday?”

“See you on Monday,” answered Kyle and watched as Quinn left to catch his bus back to the dorm. Meanwhile the couple made its way to Kenny’s truck, driving back in silence. Kyle looked out of the window, watching the buildings past by in a blur before the car came to a halt and they got out. Together they entered the apartment and while the blonde got out of the suit jacket and opening the first buttons of his button up shirt, Kyle let his body fall on the couch with a deep exhale.

Once the Alpha grabbed a beer for the both of them he joined him on the couch, looking at the dark TV before turning to Kyle. “So, you really thought I’d cheat on you or sell my body?”

Kyle closed his eyes before he turned his body to his boyfriend, looking down at his hands in shame. “…I didn’t want to believe it; I tried to convince myself all the time that you are not the kind of guy who’d do this. And I did, I talked myself out of those ridicules thoughts over and over again, but then I saw you with this woman and I just saw red. All those rumors that used to exist about you forced their way in the front of my brain and I just… believed them.”

Kenny watched him, every little move Kyle did was registered by the Alpha who took a sip of his beer. When he pulled the head of the bottle away from his mouth, licking the rest from his lips away, he stroked over his own neck. “Do you still believe them?”

“No!” Kyle immediately protested, taking Kenny’s hand and squeezing it desperately. “No, I believed them because I was angry, because I was stupid enough to no trust in you. But I know I was wrong, I know that you’re not like that and that those damn rumors were just assholes talking bullshit. Please Kenny, believe me.”

The blue eyes of the Alpha were locked on Kyle’s and he squeezed his hand back as a soft smile grew on his lips. “I do, don’t worry. I know that I have a reputation and that they’re more believable than I want to admit, but I promise you don’t need to worry. And I promise you that I’m not angry or think any less from you because you believed them in a moment of rage.” Slowly both of them started to relax and the Omega snuggled up against the Alpha’s chest, his head under Kenny’s. “And I apologize for not telling you about my job, it was dumb.”

“No, it’s fine, you just didn’t want to stress me with the unjust of our society and disadvantage of being an Omega,” mumbled Kyle, smiling when Kenny stroked over his back, chuckling in his hair and burying his nose in them. “But how about no more secrets?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” whispered Kenny, kissing the top of the Omega’s head who started to purr. None of them noticed how they fell asleep on the couch, slowly slumping down on the cushion with Kyle on top of Kenny. The night fell over the city, covering it with darkness and sending the people to their beds.

But the moon shone in through the window and onto Kyle’s face, waking him up with a groan. Slowly he pushed up and looked around, remembering that he wasn’t in his dorm but at Kenny’s face. He smiled and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Then he noticed his phone that fell out of his pocket to the ground and picked it up. The bright screen blinded him for a second before he saw the message the phone announced.

Kyle creased his eyebrows when he saw that it was an unknown number. Hesitatively he opened the message and one of his brows shot up, there was a link attached to the message, not more. Dread filled his gut and he knew it was a stupid idea to click on a link an unknown number sent you, but he couldn’t stop himself. He watched how the website opened and he was glad that he had it on silent as his eyes widened and a hand found his mouth to silence the escaping gasp.

Kyle was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 13! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that it took so long for an update. Some stuff happened and then Creek Week happened and yeah. But here we are! It’s not my best chapter, but I really wanted to update and get back to a rhythm. 
> 
> From here on Original Characters will appear more often, I would have liked to use South Park characters, but I couldn’t send all of them to Denver xD
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer!


	14. Life Is Like Fire: It Burns And It Heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Panic Attack, Explicit Sexual Content at the end of the chapter
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any mayor errors!

It was around two in the morning when Kyle found himself in the bathroom. Kenny was still asleep on the couch, unaware to Kyle leaving him alone there. The phone was still clutched in his hand, screen illuminating his face as he sat on the closed toilet. He didn’t switch on the main lights, only the few around the mirror so his eyes wouldn’t get strained from coming to from the dark living room.

_“Here, I already started the recording.”_

Kyle’s hands were trembling, shaking the object in his hand as another repetition began. He was uncomfortable after he slept in his normal clothes. The heater was on all the time and he had sweat in his shirt and jeans. Now that he was alone in the cold bathroom and without his boyfriend by his side, he froze. Maybe it was also the realization that came crashing down on him over and over again.

_“What? Fatass, what are you doing?”_

A shuddered breath forced its way out of Kyle’s dry throat, slightly echoing in the small room. Everything came back, a memory the Omega tried to forget for so long.

_“Doing what the Omega needs.”_

It was weird, because Kyle was sure he remembered it differently. But Craig probably remembered it exactly like that. An Omega in hit sobbing on the floor, scared and angry as an Alpha tried to take advantage of his state. A scenario a lot of Alphas dreamed of, one that often was the beginning of smutty movies.

 _“No!”_ Kyle flinched when he heard his own voice scream. Desperately trying to get the other man off of him. He sounded confused and his voice was filled with fear, knowing what could happen to him in that moment. _“Don’t touch me you fucking asshole!”_ When the growl erupted after this sentence, Kyle made himself as close as possible, eyes still glued to the screen. He watch as his former self froze and his legs being spread after an Alpha comment from the person he hated so much.

**_“Don’t move, Omega and let me have my way.”_ **

Kyle felt like throwing up as he saw how Cartman had inhaled his scent, his he opened his zipper and made Kyle whine and whimper under him. Just seconds before Kenny came to his rescue the video stopped, an automatic replay started again. But this time the Omega found the strength to stop it, inhaling the needed air.

That was the video Craig made with Cartman’s phone on the day Kyle presented. Kenny told him that Cartman had deleted it, he said that he saw him deleting it. But the fact that it was there, on the internet for everyone available to watch, was proofing different. That or the Fatass had been smart enough to send it via email to his computer or even a second phone. He had uploaded it and now Kyle had to find a way to let it be taken down.

But was that really worth it? People like Stephen Stotch surely already downloaded it for their sick self-pleasure. And he was probably not the only one, maybe more people in South Park knew about it existence. Maybe people from his school had seen it. Fuck it, maybe one of them sent him the damn link, it was an unknown number after all. If the principal found out about this and informed his parents, then Kyle was in trouble.

His parents would probably kill him, declare him not being of this family for shaming them like that. Kyle would lose everything.

A loud whimper echoed through the room at this thought and sobs started to erupt from his throat as tears started to come. Everything was being so good lately; of course it wouldn’t last, not for Kyle. As the Omega kept whimpering to himself, he pulled his legs close to his chest to hug them. His face was hidden in his knees as he tried to silence his noises. The phone was clutched in his hand, now screen dark after not being used anymore. Only the mirror lights gave a bit of bright to the room, the rest dark and empty.

Kyle didn’t care. He just wanted to self pity himself before he had to face the consequences of some Alpha’s action. The silence was not comforting, though, his hopeless voice filled the room and they were louder than explosions to the redhead’s ears. It was so pathetic of him, to be effected from something that happened months ago.

But how could he not? Everyone would understand him, people who were in his situation once must have known how bad it was. Especially for an Omega.

Unnoticed to Kyle, the door slowly and quietly opened, his name was whispered into the room. But the Omega didn’t even notice, didn’t hear the footsteps that announced a person coming closer. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder he tensed up, slowly lifting his head to look at his worried boyfriend. “Kyle…?” Kenny mumbled, slowly getting down in front of Kyle, slightly looking up at him now. His hands were on his knees, squeezing slightly in support. Moses, Kyle had so luck to have him, he didn’t even know what was wrong and already ready to help him through it. Kyle could have killed someone and Kenny would still try to protect and support him. “Darlin’, what happened?”

As the Omega tried to calm down, rubbing the tears away from his eyes, Kenny waited patiently. Kyle took a deep breath, slowly lowering his legs down until his feet touched the ground. Without saying another word, he unlocked his phone and held it out to the blonde. Kenny glanced at it before taking it hesitantly. His eyes widened slightly as he saw what it was, knowing it even before he pressed play.

With his legs back to his chest, Kyle listened to everything again, it felt like he had heard it a hundred times already. He heard his whimpers and whines, Craig’s confused voice and Cartman’s arrogant growling, forcing the Omega into submission. And as the sounds went on, repeating again and again, Kenny’s face turned from confusion to fury. The grip on the phone was so tight that Kyle imagined hearing it crack.

Instead of saying anything, the Alpha left the room only to return a few seconds later again. Now his own phone was in his free hand and his thumb flew over the screen. Then it was held to his ear, silence fell over the room once again as Kenny tapped one foot on the floor impatiently. Kyle watched him with irritation, rubbing his eyes lightly to get used of the light that came in through the open door. “Kenny..?” An index finger flew up, silencing Kyle with this gesture alone.

Then an annoyed and slurred voice came from the other end of, swearing at the blonde. _“Kenny what the fuck?! It’s three in the goddamn morning!”_ Kyle’s eyes went large as he recognized the voice of Cartman and he made himself smaller without even noticing.

“Cartman,” growled Kenny right into the phone, his voice dark and filled with promised anger, thick enough that Kyle thought he could kill Cartman through the device. “You didn’t delete it.” Kyle whined lightly at his boyfriend’s tone even though it wasn’t aimed at him. Right now, the mere lowered voice of an Alpha was enough to put him on edge, albeit it was his boyfriend or not.

As a reaction of the noise the blonde glanced at Kyle, watching him tremble lightly. Slowly he walked over to him again, making sure not to scare him. He placed the other phone on the sink before tangling his hand through the red curls of his lover. A faint blush crept on Kyle’s cheek, he enjoyed the calming feeling of the fingers threading through his hair.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Whined Cartman loud enough for Kyle to hear. He tensed up again at his voice and even though Kenny noticed, he knew he couldn’t do too much now.

“The video of ya attackin’ Kyle when he presented!” Snarled the blonde, baring his teeth even though Cartman couldn’t see it. The next sentences from the other Alpha weren’t audible for Kyle, but he could guess what was going on from Kenny’s side. “Don’t try to talk your way out, Fatass! I have the fucking video right in front of me! And now tell me how you did it, I saw you deleting it!” Silence, only nods and ‘uh-hu’ from Kenny as Cartman started to explain. “Alright, asshole, I give ya twenty-four hours to take it down, otherwise I’ll kick yer ass and I promise to keep my word. I’ll come over now to be there then!” And with those words he hung up, huffing out a deep breath as he stared at his phone for a bit longer.

Kyle kept watching him, seeing how the anger kept filling Kenny’s head. It was dangerous, an Alpha that angry could lose control and get into rut easily, so Kyle wanted to distract him. “How did he do it…?” Hs voice came out more vulnerable and quieter as he anticipated to, but nonetheless he got the Alpha’s eyes on him. To his horror, the pupils were dilated from the anger.

“He said he had sent it to his laptop and saved it in his cloud before uploadin’ it,” the blonde ground his teeth together in a poor attempt not to growl at Kyle. “I need to check how long I need to drive to Dallas.” He left the bathroom, abandoning his boyfriend who watched him shocked. When he heard Kenny changing he jumped up and ran to the bedroom.

“Kenny, what are you…?” Kyle asked, eyes wide when he saw Kenny in a new shirt and about to put on new jeans.

“It takes twelve hours to drive up there, I’ll sleep in a motel once I get tired,” explained Kenny, pulling a belt through the loops of his jeans.

“What, no! You can’t leave!” Argued Kyle, walking around the bed and in front of his boyfriend. “Kenny, don’t do this, you’re tired and angry right now. Calm dow-“

“I am calm!” Insisted the blonde, hissing it out through his teeth.

“No, you’re not,” declared the redhead, hissing right back. “When you’d be calm you would notice that I need you here right now…!” Kenny haltered and looked into Kyle’s eyes, watching the tears gathering at their corners again. He stared before furrowing his eyebrows, sighing lightly in defeat as one hand found Kyle’s cheek. The Omega immediately leaned into the touch and exhaled a deep breath. Only then did Kenny notice again how tense his boyfriend was and the heavy smell of fear and stress in the air.

Without another thought he pulled Kyle close to his body, hugging him tightly with one arm around the Omega’s waist and the other around his shoulder, hand buried in the red hair. His face found place at the junction of his neck, hiding there. “I’m sorry,” he uttered, Kyle could feel his breath against his skin and he shivered lightly. The Omega leaned into the touch and relaxed in the hold, smiling softly. It took a bit of time for him to calm down completely, but once he did the Alpha pulled away again.

Kenny leaned down and pressed a kiss against Kyle’s forehead, cupping his face lovingly. His thumbs stroked over his cheeks, wiping away the tracks of the tears before leaning his forehead against Kyle’s. Their eyes were closed as they rubbed their noses together, enjoying the quiet moment of peace. Kyle’s arms were around Kenny’s back, making sure the Alpha couldn’t move too far away from him.

The air slowly filled with a sweeter scent, one that promised love and safety. But that lasted for just a few seconds. When Kyle started sniffing again, Kenny opened his eyes and looked at him helpless. “Darlin’… Talk to me.”

Kyle sobbed silently, tears falling again as he thought about what he had discovered. About the possible consequences. He felt the tears being stroked away with tender fingers and kisses covering his face. In an attempt to comfort his boyfriend, Kenny forced his scent to be as strong as possible, heating up his body temperature to make sure Kyle would be fine. He knew it wouldn’t help much, but at least it could make Kyle feel more homelike.

“Kenny,” the Omega whimpered out, one eye open and locked on blue worried ones. “Do you know what could happen when the principal finds out about this video? When they see it? They could throw me out of college!” Another sob, another hushed whisper from Kenny. “Or even worse, tell my parents!”

“Kyle, Darlin’, listen to me,” mumbled the blonde. “Why should they throw ya out? It is clear that ya didn’t want this, that he was forcin’ himself on you.”

“But they won’t care,” sniffed the redhead, hands clawing into Kenny’s shirt to ground himself. All the crying was making him feel lightheaded. He took deep breathed, fast and quick but it made the dizziness worse. “I am just some Omega, a lot of pornos start like that and they will think it’s something like that! And my parents?! They’ll be angry when they hear that I dare let myself almost get raped when I presented…! And that it was filmed…!” The breathing got quicker now, air forcefully invading Kyle’s lungs in order to make him feel better. But his chest felt heavy and constricted, like it didn’t want to accept the needed oxygen.

“Kyle, you’re hyperventilatin’ and panickin’, you need to calm down,” said Kenny, his voice soft. “Look at me, Darlin’, look at- Don’t pull away, look at me,” and slowly Kyle’s eyes fixated on Kenny’s face, his hands still at his cheeks. Slowly the Alpha guided them to the bed and sat down there with Kyle. “Okay, breathe with me. In,” Kenny took a deep breath through his nose, Kyle mimicking him. “Out,” he breathed out through his mouth again, watching how the Omega mirrored the action.

They kept repeating the pattern for a few minutes, Kenny encouraging Kyle with soft words and kisses on his forehead. Until the redhead was able to calm down as much as possible. There were still some tears falling and shoulders weakly trembling, but both knew the worst was over. Kenny took a bottle of water from next to his bed and uncapped it, handing it over to Kyle. With a small smile that soon fell again, he accepted and took a long sip. He gasped once he pulled the head away from his mouth, enjoying the coldness of the water.

“Cartman will delete the video,” Kenny mumbled out as a promise, watching how Kyle looked down at the bottle before handing it back to him. The blonde took it and put the cap back on, placing it back on the floor. “And then the school won’t find out about it and we can move on, forget this happened.”

Kyle looked down at his hands, fiddling with his shirt, he already shook his head before Kenny finished his statement. “But I bet a lot of people downloaded it already… I bet Mr. Stotch is one of the damn perverts. That explains how he knew all this, shit, I don’t even want to know who else has seen it already.” By the thought of other people watching it and probably masturbating to it, Kyle felt disgusted and humiliated.

“Maybe it is like that,” Kenny admitted after a few seconds of heavy silence, “but they won’t have any benefits from uploadin’ it. Once it’s gone I am pretty sure it will stay that way. And when not ya can sue them or we make someone hack the page to delete it.” Kyle raised an eyebrow at him and the blonde just shrugged.

After taking another deep breath and exhaling it through his mouth, Kyle nodded weakly. He didn’t pull away when Kenny wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on the bed with him. The Omega snuggled close to the Alpha and inhaled his scent, immediately relaxing into the warm and strong man. Kenny chuckled lightly against his head and stroked with the palm of his hand over the redhead’s back.

“I still don’t know who sent me the message,” mumbled Kyle against Kenny’s chest, his arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Do ya know someone who’d want to, I don’t know, annoy ya?” Asked the Alpha with a soft voice.

Kyle shook his head, his brows wrinkled as he thought about it. Even though he wasn’t popular in school, there was no one who’d seriously want to harm him. It had to be Cartman, but why should he sent him a link? If he wanted to destroy the Omega’s life, he would have sent the link to his parents. Everyone knew about how strict they were. And when he just wanted to play with Kyle?

No, he would have done this when they still were in South Park, Cartman took pleasure in watching his victim suffer. And he was scared of Kenny, he would not risk playing with Kyle, at least not that obvious. There was a reason he didn’t tell the Omega about the video online, he didn’t want him to find out. Nor that Kenny did and Cartman most likely knew that Kyle would tell him.

But when not Cartman, who else? Maybe it was someone in school after all, someone who recognized him. Either to make sure Kyle knew about it or do something or so that he fell into despair of it existence. A person who didn’t like him, maybe even despised him with all his being. Most likely someone who met him already, talked to him and wasn’t happy with what they saw.

Someone like Rosa.

The Alpha clearly hated Kyle, not happy how her friend paid attention to him. She said it herself, she didn’t like Omegas and thought that the redhead was too confident. And then she got sent away, that must have hurt her pride. Rosa was the only name coming to his mind, reminding him how disgusted she looked as he talked.

But how did she get Kyle’s number? The only other person beside his pack knowing it were Quinn and Jamal, and the Omega was sure they didn’t give it away. Maybe, when she was as powerful as Quinn told him, she had connections. A possibility for her to get his number over the school documents. Kyle did give his mobile phone number out in case they needed to contact him somehow. And with the right person hacking the system was easy.

All she would need to do was scaring someone who studied technology or computer science. Voila, in the school’s system and the owner of Kyle’s number. It sounded easy, probably easier than it actually was, but makeable.

“Rosa,” said Kyle, glancing up at his boyfriend who cocked an eyebrow in question. “She’s an Alpha who goes to college with me, one year ahead. I ran into her and the pack she belonged to a few days ago. She hates Omegas and didn’t like how I behaved towards her and… yeah, I’m sure it’s her.”

“Will ya confront her ‘bout it?”

“Maybe, but when the video is deleted tomorrow then she’ll probably be the one coming to me,” groaned Kyle out, clawing in Kenny’s shirt lightly. The thought of being tormented by her was horrible, he didn’t have time to deal with someone like her. All he wanted was go to college, study and learn everything he needed to and then find a job afterwards. Who would have thought some Alpha would try to become his enemy? “I guess I’ll just ignore her.”

“Just tell me when she annoys ya too much, I’ll have a talk with her then,” suggested Kenny, it sounded more like a promise than a simple offer to help. “No one bullys my boyfriend and gets away with it.”

Kyle snorted amused, chuckling against the Alpha’s chest and grinning up at him. “Oh no?”

“Nope, no one,” Kenny pointed out, pride in his eyes and smirk wide on his lips. “I am the only one who is allowed to.” And with those words he leaned down to rub his nose against Kyle’s, earning laughter that sounded like giggles from the other. The blonde’s smirk turned into a content smile, soft and relaxed. His eye fell closed and he kept rubbing their noses together, breath hatched when their lips touched for less than a second.

Kyle was almost sure that the Alpha had fallen asleep when he stilled, but Kenny opened his eyes. He sat up and started to get out of his clothes, discarding them on the floor. The Omega soon mimic his action, ready to fall asleep and forgetting everything for just a few hours. As they laid there, arm in arm and stroking over each other’s skin, Kyle remembered something.

“Hey, on the thirty-first is a big party at my college,” whispered Kyle, scared to break the comfortable atmosphere around them. “I promised Stan to go and Quinn had the idea to invite you, too. It’s allowed to get friend from outside, one each person. Just a typical Halloween party, costumes, drinks and all this. Although the drinks will most likely only be available at the dorms and not allowed in the gym.”

“The school allows alcohol?” Kenny whispered back as a question, hand sliding over the Omega’s side. He moved his legs to tangle them with Kyle’s, enjoying their shared body temperatures under the soft blanket.

“No, officially the party is only in the building the gym is in and a few classrooms for food and water,” answered the redhead. “But the unofficial one, that will he held during and after the official one, is in the Alphas’ dorms and there we are allowed to drink. So, we will go to the gym to dance and eat a bit and then go to Stan’s dorm in order to get drunk and all this.”

Kenny hummed lightly, thinking about it. “Sounds good, I’m in. But we need costumes,” mentioned the blonde, yawning loudly and gaining a chuckle from Kyle.

“I already have something in mind,” a grin grew on Kyle’s lips and Kenny looked at him a bit confused. “Our love is God,” sang the Omega and he chuckled as he saw realization hitting Kenny.

“Our love is God,” repeated the blonde, pressing his forehead against Kyle’s. “Ya genius.” Kyle chuckled amused and smiled at him fondly. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend and sighed satisfied. Together their breaths turned heavy with sleep, ready to make them forget all their worries for a few hours.

When they woke up the next day the video was gone, deleted from the internet. Cartman even sent Kenny a video where he showed how he deleted it from his laptop. Relieved with seeing it and unable to open the site, Kyle went on with his life. He stayed over at Kenny’s for the weekend, happily wearing his clothes and cuddling him every free minute. The Omega also apologized to the client, saying he shouldn’t have judged this fast and wait till he and Kenny were alone. Surprisingly the woman took it with a laugh, understanding that it looked like a date for outsiders.

On Monday Kyle awaited for Rosa to confront him, but the Alpha didn’t show up near him once. Neither did she the next day or week. After being tense for a few days Kyle finally relaxed, thinking that Rosa either didn’t care or wasn’t the one who sent the video. Maybe he could just ignore the incident and live a normal life.

That was until the middle of October when Rosa, at the end of the school day, grabbed his arm and pulled him to an empty corridor. There she pushed him up against the wall, her fangs bared at him and a low growl coming from her chest. “You little piece of shit!” Rosa hissed out right into the Omega’s face, some of her spit landing on his cheek. Kyle winced in disgust. “How did you get that video down just after receiving the link?”

Kyle glared at her, his hands around her wrists to get her away from him. “My boyfriend was the guy’s former pack leader and threatened to beat his ass when he wouldn’t put it down,” the redhead hissed back, still trying to pull her hands away from his collar. “I knew it was you!”

“Oh, who else would it have been?” Snarled the fake blonde, her green eyes boring into Kyle as she looked his face over. She watched him struggle for a bit before tightening her grip on his cloth and stepping even closer. “Do you want to know why I did it?”

“Because you’re an asshole and hate Omegas, especially the ones who don’t submit to you in less than three seconds!” Was spat out by the redhead, his legs trying to kick after her without much success. Her grip grew even tighter and Kyle took a deep breath, now feeling the knuckles of her hands against his throat. His shirt was completely wrinkled and lightly lifted over his stomach as she held him by it. “I don’t know what is wrong with you but I will never bow to some old-school Alpha like you are.”

Rosa’s growl grew louder and she straightened her back to stand over the Omega. Kyle flinched lightly and fought against the need to bow, show his neck in submission. But he didn’t want to, he stopped his body from huddling together. Instead he lifted his head and looked up, meeting her glare with a stern look. Only when she opened her mouth to show her fangs did he think that he was making a mistake. She was an Alpha after all, someone whose body was advantaged and let us not forget the height difference.

“Omega,” she rumbled out, voice deeper than anyone probably ever heard. “I have the feeling that your Alpha is too nice. Maybe you need someone to show you where your place is.” Suddenly Kyle flew to the ground, his arms shot out to catch him and prevent his forehead kissing the hard floor. He fast turned around, noticing the dark look of Rosa who stood over him, hands on her hip. A grin grew on her lips and she lifted one arm, ready to strike.

But the hit never came, instead a voice at the corner interrupted then. “Kyle?!” Quinn shouted, running up to the two and immediately pushing Rosa away. “Get away from him!” He demanded, his fists clenched together. When Rosa growled at him he smirked lightly at her. “You can’t scare me with your growling, I don’t feel anything.”

Rosa’s eyes narrowed and she sniffed the air. Fast she took a step back and wrinkled her nose. “Beta,” the blonde mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Quinn slowly helped Kyle up, making sure that he wasn’t injured or anything. Kyle thanked him silently and wiped away the dust on his jeans before glancing up at the Alpha. His eyebrows shot up when a teacher came around the corner and walked towards them after noticing the tense atmosphere and foul scent in the air.

“What’s going on here?” The older man asked, his voice in a serious scowl as he looked over the three students.

“Everything is fine professor!” Rosa immediately said, her voice raised and a bright smile on her face. She walked over to the teacher and touched his arm lightly, playing innocent. “Kyle just fell down and we wanted to help him get up.”

The teacher looked at her for a few seconds, then at the two males a few feet away before he nodded. He told them to go to their next class or dorms in case their school day is over, then left. Once the teacher was gone the smile fell from Rosa’s lips, turning back to the two young men. “I’ll find out how you did it. See you on Halloween,” she sneered before walking away, flipping them off one more time.

“Shit, what is wrong with her?” Asked Quinn, turning to his friend after losing the Alpha from his sight. “She some crazy bitch?”

“Kinda,” grunted Kyle out, stroking through his hair and sighing loudly. “I should report it to a teacher, but they probably won’t care or side with her anyway. Let’s just forget that happened and leave.” And with those last words they turned around and walked to the Gym where the football players did their training. The two students sit down on the lower bleachers, watching as Stan and his friends did their exercises. He and Quinn met shortly after Kyle and the Beta became friends and Stan immediately liked him. The black haired Alpha told the Omega how happy he was that he made a friend and now Quinn, and also Jamal, was part of their pack.

After a few minutes Jamal came running over to them, right behind him another guy Kyle didn’t recognized. “Hey Kyle, Quinn,” the Alpha greeted with a wave before coming to a stop in front of the two. The Beta and Omega had to look up as they were sitting and the tall Alpha stood. Well, they actually always had to look up thanks to Jamal’s tall build. After receiving a wave and nod back, he stepped to the side revealing the guy that followed him. “That’s Malcolm, a teammate and friend.”

“Hey,” Malcolm said, lifting a hand at the others in a greeting. The man was smaller than Stan and a bit chubby, probably working in the defense. His hair was a bit greasy – probably from the training – and had grayish eyes. When Kyle inhaled deeply with his nose, he was knocked down by the man’s scent, blood and wet dog, obviously an Alpha. Trying to force down the wrinkle of his nose, Kyle smiled friendly at the man.

“Malcolm, that are Quinn and Kyle, part of Stan’s pack,” introduced Jamal, smiling at the two while gesturing to them. Kyle could feel Malcolm’s eyes on him, raking over his body before returning to his neck and at the collar.

“An Omega? I didn’t know Stan had another Omega in his pack beside Butters,” asked Malcolm, his eyes were at Jamal instead of Kyle. But they returned to him soon enough, a glint in his eyes Kyle really didn’t want to see. “Nice meeting you, Kyle. You’re actually only the second Omega I get to know since most are too afraid to go to parties.”

“Yeah, those aren’t really my thing either,” admitted the redhead, trying to sound casual and shrugging lightly. He looked down at his hands, feeling uncomfortable and a bit weird. “I’m more into staying in bed and watching movies or reading, stuff like that.” When he finally looked up he almost winced, the blonde Alpha – Malcolm – was still staring at him, but now his pupils were slightly dilated. An outsider or Beta wouldn’t notice, but the Omega who received that look would. So would his Alpha or pack leader.

“Forget it Malcolm, he has a boyfriend,” Stan emerged from behind the blonde, clapping his hand against his back before getting between him and Jamal. The Alpha grinned lightly, forced, but Stan covered it up good enough. By now he knew that getting overprotective could end bad, especially with that many Alphas in the gym and around him. “Usually he smells like him but it seems Kenny forgot scenting?” Stan glanced at Kyle who bit his lips lightly.

The Omega wasn’t able to spend the last weekend with the blonde and non had time to visit the other. So it was almost a week ago that they last saw each other and therefore Kenny’s scent had worn off. Kyle knew the second the two would reunite again he would scent him, mark him all over, but till then redhead had to fought off Alphas.

“Not really, we just didn’t get to meet this week,” he clarified, shrugging again in pretense of it not being a big deal. “But he will come over tomorrow.” Malcolm nodded lightly, disappointment written all over his face. But he didn’t dare to flirt with Kyle anymore, not with Stan around at least. The respect he felt for the pack leader, and also the fear, was evident in his body language and scent.

“Now that you mentioned it, are you going to the Halloween Party?” Jamal asked, looking at Kyle and Quinn.

“Yep!” Quinn immediately answered with a proud nod. “My first one here in college, I hope it’s okay to hang with you?”

“Of course it is,” replied the dark skinned Alpha, “you’re part of the pack so you can hang with us all the time.” Jamal grinned down at Quinn who grinned back. Quinn was proud of being in a pack, he told Kyle he never was part of one before. “What about you, Kyle? Ready to swing your hip?” He winked at him and Kyle snorted lightly.

“I will be there and Kenny is coming with me,” announced the Omega proudly, straightening his back and lifting his nose in the air. “it will be my first party here as well, but I think it will be fun.”

“Wait, isn’t your pre-heat during Halloween?” Asked Stan, one eyebrow lift to his hairline. When Kyle gave a short nod in confirmation, Stan groaned under his breath. “Are you sure you want to go then? It’s in the Alpha building after all.”

“Don’t worry, Kenny will be with me all the time. I think he will make sure no one gets too close,” said Kyle, smiling confidently up at Stan. “And you will make sure, too, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Stan exhaled in a long exaggerated breath. “At least I will try, there will be a lot of people after all. But I bet the others will help, too.” The Alpha glanced at the other three around them who nodded, Jamal with a smile, Quinn with a neutral look and Malcolm with a disinterest – but Kyle had noticed how he perked up when he heard about the pre-heat. 

“You will be there?” A voice suddenly asked form behind the group. When the three Alphas stepped aside, Leslie stood there with a book held in front of her chest. Her Blue eyes fixed on Kyle as she took a step closer, looking down at the Omega. “What will be your costume?”

“Eh… Kenny and I will go as JD and Veronica from Heathers,” declared Kyle, his mouth a bit agape as he watched Leslie. “Did… did you spy on us?”

“Not really,” the black haired woman shook her head, a smile stretching over her colored lips. “I heard you from a few feet away. You were pretty loud.” She chuckled when Kyle and the others turned a bit red, embarrassed that probably a lot people in the gym listened in to their conversation. “I will be there, too. If the chance is given, maybe we can drink a beer together and talk, I really want to get to know you more, Kyle. You are not like other Omegas.”

Kyle’s blush grew brighter and he looked down at his hands, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Leslie also wasn’t like other Alphas, she was kind and respected Omegas. How she could be friends with someone like Rosa was a question he didn’t dare to look for an answer yet. Some truths were simply disappointing and he wanted to keep the charade up, that more than a handful of nice Alphas existed. Just for a little bit longer he wouldn’t ask questions.

“Th-Thanks…?” The Omega said, a bit confused and flustered after he noticed that he didn’t answer. Again Leslie chuckled before turning around and walking to the exit, waving over her shoulder at the group. Her eyes were still on Kyle.

“Did Leslie Meyers just flirt with you?” Asked Stan, eyes wide in shock and mouth open in disbelieve. “And you reacted to it?!”

“I did not!” Kyle immediately argued but his red cheeks made him look like a liar.

“I told you she is after you,” Quinn threw in, looking thoughtful at the door. “After she watched you in the cafeteria, she still does that by the way, I knew she wants some of your sweet Omega ass.”

“Quinn!” The redhead almost yelled out, his face turning even redder.

“I mean, who doesn’t?” Jamal commented with a wide playful grin, laughing lightly when Kyle turned his glare at him. “Come on Kyle, you do have the nicest ass in school.”

“Oh please not again,” groaned the Omega, covering his face with his hands.

“What do you mean?” Questioned Malcolm who had turned silent in the company of Leslie.

“When we were younger someone started mentioning how nice his ass is and it when viral in school,” replied Stan, cackling at the memory. “At the end of each year was a competition for special features on a person, like nicest eyes, hair and so on. Kyle always won nicest ass.”

“Okay, enough,” huffed the redhead, standing up with puffed up cheeks. “I am leaving.” As the Omega walked away, the group followed and laughed amused. Of course all of them stared at his behind, they had to make sure that it was true after all.

Halloween came faster than expected, Kyle just bought his first pumpkin spice latte and the next moment he stood in his room in front of the mirror. He frowned lightly at his costume, white shirt and a blue jacket over it. Grey shorts barely covered his behind and blue knee socks bit into his pale skin. To finish it off a black wig was on his head and the clothes were torn and splashed with fake blood.

He was a good Veronica Sawyer and anyone who said different didn’t have taste.

And Kyle couldn’t wait to see Kenny as JD; it was a promise to spice his first night in heat up. Because yes, his pre-heat started the day before, announcing for his heat to crash him down at the first of November. It was his first heat with Kenny, he invited the Alpha for it the last time they saw each other which was three days ago. The Alpha asked him if he was sure, tried to show that he didn’t want to pressure Kyle into anything like Token did. But the Omega kept repeating his invitation and in the end the blonde gladly accepted.

Kyle sighed lightly as he put on his collar, smiling at his reflection. He leaned forward and put some more blood on his cheek before ruffling through the fake hair of the wig, making sure to look fucked up. Once he was happy with it, he stepped out of his bathroom and over to his phone. It was fully charged and the stuff for his nest was already outside. The heat in his abdomen got worse and he could feel his guts moving inside him. Hopefully the party was a good enough distraction from the slight pain and unpleasant feeling.

The Omega stroked over his abdomen, groaning lightly as it constricted and hardened a bit under his hand. He could already tell that heat would be hell, or usually it would be, but Kenny would be there this time. With a bit luck the Alpha will be enough help to make the pain subside purely into pleasure. Heat flushed in Kyle’s cheek and the Omega checked the clock, noticing that Kenny should arrive any moment. He walked over to his bed and looked out of the window, noticing the bright lights coming from the gym building as well as the students running around.

Kyle twitched together when he heard knocking on his door, running over to it and swinging it open. His face turned just as red as his hair under the wig as he saw Kenny standing in front of him. Just like Kyle he wore a black wig, a bit shorter and style differently. At the second glance, everything was black. Black shirt, black jeans and a black trench coat, the only other color was red from the fake blood.

Kenny grinned down at him, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. “Greetings and salute-“ The Alpha was cut off when suddenly two arms were around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but soon enough his hands were at Kyle’s waist and holding him. He pressed the Omega back inside, closing the door behind before pushing Kyle to the bed. There his legs bumped against the furniture and he fell down, but their lips never separated.

Now Kyle was lying on his bed, arms still around the Alpha’s neck as a tongue was pushed past his lips and invading his mouth. A moan erupted from him but was swallowed by Kenny, the man groaning into him. Hands slid over Kyle’s side, making the skin burn under the fabric and a shiver running down his spine. Kenny’s tongue was roaming in his mouth, brushing against Kyle’s and forcing keening noises out of him with the action.

The Omega spread his legs and let the Alpha between them, grunting as their hips ground against each other. When Kenny pulled away Kyle whimpered after him, looking up at the blonde with half lidded eyes. Kenny grinned lightly and lay down on top of him, his hands stroking along the Omega’s side again, this time with more strength. Another moan from Kyle and the Alpha moved his hip again, grunting lightly. Kyle blushed brightly and weakened his grip around Kenny’s neck, letting his arms slide down and holding with one hand at his neck.

“Ready to party?” Asked the Alpha, leaning back down to press gentle kisses along the Omega’s jaw, earning a sigh. Kyle just hummed in answer, enjoying Kenny’s lips on his skin and melting into the attention. Kenny grinned, Kyle felt it against his skin, and his kisses moved lower, past his ear to his neck. There he stopped and nibbled on the soft skin, leaving a red mark that would surly develop into a purple bruise later.

After continuing this for a few more minutes, Kenny buried his nose in the nape of Kyle’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Ya smell so good,” he uttered against his shoulder and his hands stroked down the Omega’s thigh. Kyle’s pale skin was hot and the Alpha massaged him, mewling sounds filled the room and the strong scent grew more prominent. In fear of forcing Kyle’s body into an early heat, Kenny pulled away and sat up. “Let’s go, ‘kay? After ya calmed down.”

Kyle breathed heavily and nodded weakly, watching as Kenny climbed off the bed. The Omega took deep breathes, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. His abdomen was going wild, his innards were shifting faster and it hurt. With his hands back on his stomach, Kyle whined lightly.

“What’s wrong?” Questioned Kenny, his brows furrowed in worry.

“It hurts, my stomach and abdomen,” explained the Omega with another whine. He bit his lower lip when another strong shot of pain went through him. Kenny walked back over to him and secretly lifted the jacket and shirt, pulling down the pants to stroke over his boyfriend’s stomach and lower stomach. The tip of his fingers traced around Kyle’s navel, feeling the tenseness leaving the Omega and his body relaxing from the light touches. “Feels good…” Mumbled the redhead, his head to the side as he watched Kenny stroking his body. “This heat will be hell.”

“Dontcha worry, Darlin’” whispered the Alpha, his hand lying flat under Kyle’s navel now. “I’ll be there and help ya through it, I’ll take care of ya.” At those words another kind of heat spread in Kyle’s lower region, wishing this kind of feeling not away and instead welcoming it. He bit his lip and nodded before slowly sitting up, readjusting his costume.

Once that was done he got back up, holding out his hand to Kenny. “Ready to blow up this party?” Kyle asked, a wide grin on his lips. Kenny grinned right back, taking his hand and standing up.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Darlin’!”

It was like Kyle expected it to be, full and hot of sweaty people. The gym was filled with people dancing, or at least tried to but were pressed so close together that no moving was possible. At least it felt like that for Kyle. Most prominent was the smell of alcohol though, obviously some of the students had already gotten drunk before the party.

Right now Kyle was pressed between people, hopelessly trying to dance with Kenny who chuckled amused at his attempt. “We’ve been here for an hour now, can we leave?!” Asked the Omega while being pushed up against his boyfriend again, someone shoving him to get out of the room. “It’s much better in the dorms anyway!” Kyle yelled out, he had to be louder than boxes that blasted out Techno Music.

When Kenny laughed even more, the redhead groaned, turning away to find the exit of the gym. Instead he saw Red and Heidi dancing together, arm in arm, Red as Kim Possible and Heidi as Minnie Mouse. It was adorable, but not what the Omega was looking for. After spinning for a bit more – and occasionally jumping up to see over the horde of people – he found the exit. Without hesitation and not caring if Kenny wanted to leave or not, he grabbed the blonde’s wrist and pulled him along.

Once they got out of the hall and the building, Kenny stopped and pulled Kyle to his chest, gaining a squeak from him. The blonde cuddled his boyfriend, his arms wrapped around his hip and lips flying over his face on short pecks. Kyle chuckled amused, his arms now around the Alpha’s back. “Let’s go to the dorm, I have to prove Stan that I’m actually here.”

Kenny snorted loudly and pulled a bit away, looking down at the redhead. “Really?” Kyle nodded and the blonde chuckled again, taking Kyle’s hand in his and pulling him to the Alpha building. It almost seemed like the building was vibrating from the loud music that came from inside. From all windows colourfull lights shone out, indicating that everyone of the dorm was partying with the others. And outside the building the first couples were making out, as well as the first people crying from personal drama or throwing up.

It was a sight that amused and also scared Kyle. So many Alphas and most likely all of them drunk. The last time he was on a party like that it didn’t end too well with Trent at his throat. And even though the Omega knew he’d feel save once he was with his pack, he was nervous. Unconditionally he squeezed the blonde’s hand, earning a squeeze back and a concerned look. “Ya ‘kay?”

Kyle nodded weakly and stepped next to his boyfriend before exhaling a long breath. “Just a bit nervous, drunk Alphas and all this,” he shrugged it off, pretending to be less nervous than he actually was. But of course Kenny, as the Alpha, noticed the failed cover up immediately. He turned to Kyle and took his face in his hands, stroking over his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Darlin’, we don’t need to do this. We can also just go to your room and chill there,” suggested the blonde, an understanding smile on his lips. “I don’t want you to stress yourself, specially not during your pre-heat.”

“It’s fine, Ken,” the Omega carefully took his hands away, a reassuring smile on his own lips. “We can dance and drink a bit and then go to my room and get ready for heat. No worries.” Even though Kenny didn’t look too convinced he bobbed his head in a nod. Kyle’s smile widened in an attempt to make the Alpha feel less worried.

Together they entered the building, immediately noticing the smell of weed in the air, as well as alcohol and sweat. Just a few feet in and they were surrounded by dancing people, almost all of them drunk or high – or in the worst case – both. The couple squeezed through the mass, trying to get to the second floor where Stan told them to meet. But it didn’t take long for an arm to wrap around Kyle’s shoulder.

The Omega froze for a second before recognizing Quinn, the man grinned brightly at him. “Kyyyle!” He yelled out in excitement, swinging his almost empty beer bottle around. “I missed ya!” Quinn slurred, giggling before a hicks came out of his mouth. Kenny raised an eyebrow at the Beta before he got distracted from someone behind him. Kyle didn’t even notice when the arm around his waist slowly slid away, he was too concentrated on his friend.

“Quinn, how much did you drink already?” Asked the Omega between laughter, one arm around his own stomach.

“Not thaaat much, but a tiiiiny little bit,” confessed – or more likely lied – Quinn. The two friends were still walking, squeezing through the mass of students. “I have ta drink that much! Have ta forget that traumatizin’ event where my Mo tried ta fuck me.” Kyle’s eyebrow shot up as he looked the man over, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance as he got it.

“Yeah, of course Marty McFly,” chuckled the redhead, pulling the sunglasses down. “Kenny and I try to find the others, do you know where they are?”

Quinn burped loudly before he looked behind Kyle. “How much did ya drink, Ky? Cause I can’t see yer lovely boyfriend anywhere.”

“What?” Confused he turned around only to notice that Kenny really wasn’t there anymore. The Alpha must have gotten stuck somewhere or got pulled away accidentally. But he also couldn’t smell his boyfriend and the Omega was sure that the Alpha would be furious to be separated from the Omega by someone else. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to his drunken friend. “You should go to the others while I go and look for Kenny, alright?”

The Beta agreed fast and left in the direction they were heading to, meanwhile Kyle turned around and walked back. It had already gotten fuller, more students left the gym to come here. He groaned lightly as the people wouldn’t let him through, instead dancing to the loud music and making out in the middle of the corridor. When a couple seemed to notice him glaring they just laughed before they continued to push their tongues’ in each other’s throat.

When the Omega finally arrived at the spot where Quinn joined the couple, Kenny was nowhere to seen. It frustrated the Omega and he really wanted to get something to drink but first planned on finding his boyfriend. So he continued to walk through the building, looking out for Kenny or one of his friends.

Of course he didn’t find any of them, they were either dancing on a higher stage or were outside of the building. Considering that they were all excited for this party the first one was more likely. So Kyle walked back again but didn’t enter the door to the second stage, instead walked up to the next one. There he pushed the glass door with a giant ‘3’ printed on open and looked around. There were less people than in the lower stages, but he noticed the change of atmosphere.

Most doors were closed, sockets hung at the doorknobs and outside people were making out. Kyle wrinkled his nose as he breathed in the scent of lust and desire. Usually this smell was supposed to be a pleasant, but once an Omega found an Alpha only his scent was actually nice. At least it was like that in the most cases.

As Kyle turned to leave the stage and get to the next one, hands wrapped around his wrist and pulled him away. The Omega was pushed against the wall next to a closed door and when he looked up, blue eyes were staring at him. Leslie smiled at him, one hand next to his head as she loomed over him. “Hey Kyle, nice meeting you.” The Alpha was dressed as Heather Chandler from Heathers, she probably heard him saying he’d be dressed as Victoria.

Kyle gulped heavily and he felt his cheeks turn slightly red as the young woman leaned in closer. “Y-Yeah! Hey!” He greeted, lifting a hand to wave lightly. When he noticed how awkward it was he fast put his hand down again. “I ehm. I am looking for my boyfriend! Have you seen an Alpha with a black wig somewhere here?”

Leslie looked at him and then chuckled amused, leaning in just a little bit closer. “I have seen a lot blonde Alphas, Kyle. You have to be a bit more specific,” she commented with a smile on her lips, her eyes half lidded in order to look flirtatious. The Omega licked his lips lightly, he notice dhow dry they were and his throat as well. He should have drunk some water before he started looking for Kenny. And now he was pinned to the wall by an Alpha who had a strong effect on him but he personally wasn’t interested in.

Those were the times he didn’t like being an Omega and had to try to push it aside. Kyle had to get out of this situation as fast as possible. His breath was caught in his throat as Leslies leaned into his neck, inhaling his scent deeply before shuddering. He felt her hot breath against his skin, meaning that she had her mouth open and Kyle fell into straight panic. “Alright!” He screeched out, pushing her away with as much strength as possible. “Listen Leslie, first of all, I have a boyfriend!”

Leslie cocked an eyebrow at the Omega before chuckling in a low tone, shaking her head softly. “I know this, Kyle, I can smell him all over you. But is he here right now? No, he is not.” Again the female Alpha leaned closer to him, a smug smile constant on her lips. “And you poor soul even are in pre-heat and he just left you surrounded by Alphas. He must be a real savage for doing this.”

“Or he simply trusts me,” Kyle snarled back, pressing his body flush against the wall. “Another fact about me; I’m gay and therefore not interested in you.”

“But you are an Omega,” she countered. “You don’t need to be attracted to my body as long as you’re attracted to my Alpha side.” Said Omega rolled his eyes at this sentence, but he did know that Leslie was right. Because Kyle felt his body reacting to her, so he forced himself to push her away again. The Alpha wasn’t amused of Kyle’s disobedience but forced a smile on her face nonetheless. Before Leslie could lean in again, someone grabbed the Omega’s arm and pulled him away.

“Kyle!” Bebe beamed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to hold him close to her. “It’s so nice seeing you here, we really need to catch up!” The female Omega moved her gaze to Leslie and grinned at her drunkenly. “Thanks for looking after him, I’ll take over here! Have fun partying!” And before the Alpha could say something, the blonde pulled Kyle along and out of the corridor and back down the stairs.

Kyle was led outside and he sharply inhaled the cool air, his heart slowly calming down. Bebe stopped a few feet away from the entrance next to another young woman. She was a Beta with a lot of sweet perfume on, probably in the hope of seducing an Alpha like a lot Beta try. Her hair was black and cut in a short bob and her slim body was hugged by a Moana costume but in Zombie style. With brown eyes she checked him out before turning to Bebe who was dressed in a Meowth costume. “Who’s that? He your type?”

“Of course not,” the female Omega wrinkled her nose and chuckled amused when Kyle looked offended. “That’s Kyle, a friend from South Park. Kyle, that’s Luanna, she’s in my art and fashion class.” Kyle nodded to her as a greeting and the Beta raised an eyebrow before she looked down on her phone. “Okay Kyle, why were you up there with Leslie?”

“I was looking for Kenny,” the redhead explained and hugged himself against the cold temperature. “I didn’t know that this stage was for horny people to make out, okay? And Leslie surprised and cornered me…”

Bebe looked t him a bit worried before sighing and hugging him. “It’s okay, maybe I can help you find Kenny. What is he wearing?”

“A JD costume, with blood and all this,” explained the Omega and he leaned into her. Even though Bebe didn’t belong to his camp he felt comfortable around her. By now her scent was saved in his brain as a companion, someone he didn’t need to worry about. “We came here together but he suddenly disappeared.” The blonde nodded lightly and pulled a bit back while thinking.

“Maybe he found someone to make out with,” Luanna threw in, her eyes not leaving her phone as she typed along. “I mean, that’s what most come here for, right?”

“No, Kenny is my boyfriend,” argued Kyle with a scowl on his face. He knew that Kenny wouldn’t cheat on him or ever look at another person like he looked at Kyle. But he was still worried, maybe Leslie did something. And even though he knew that the Alpha could easily fight for himself and most likely beat Leslie up, he worried.

“Hey, Kyle,” a familiar voice suddenly spoke up next to him and when he turned around, he saw Jamal. The young man was dressed up as Atemu, the pharaoh of Yu-Gi-Oh, his dread locks were even dyed in the colors of the character’s hair. “You okay?”

“Who is that?” Mumbled Bebe, holding the male Omega closer after noticing that Jamal was an Alpha.

“it’s okay Bebe, that’s Jamal. He’s a new member of Stan’s pack,” clarified the redhead and Bebe visibly relaxed, shaking the man’s hand. Soon Kyle explained the situation and Jamal nodded along.

“Don’t worry, I think I’ve seen him. The only JD this Halloween,” Jamal said and Kyle sighed in relieve. “I’ll bring him to you, promised Stan to look after you, right?” He winked at the Omega and Kyle chuckled lightly, the tenseness leaving his shoulders. “I think Stan and Butters were there, too.”

Together the group walked around the building, Bebe talking to Jamal and telling him about Wendy and how she met Kyle. Luanna was following them silently, sometimes giving mean comments about certain costumes. When they walked around the corner the male Omega froze, staring at the scene in front of him.

Kenny was standing against the wall, Rosa close to him in a Heather Duke costume. Her eyes were lidded and her face was way too close to the other Alpha’s. Behind her stood the female Omega of her pack, she was dressed in a Heather McNamara costume. Jimmy stood next to Kyle with a Michael Jackson costume from Smooth Criminal, he looked confused.

Rosa dared to lean even closer to Kenny, forcing the male Alpha more against the wall. One hand lifted up and stroked over his chest and that was when Kyle snapped. He ran over to the small group and slammed the fake blonde away, watching as she fell to the ground. She screamed lightly and when she saw who did it her eyes widened. “You little pest!”

“Stay away from my boyfriend!” Kyle yelled at her, showing his teeth and growling at the Alpha. Kenny watched them with large eyes before laying a hand on the Omega’s shoulder, pulling him close. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder with the clothes between.

“Darlin’, calm down, she didn’t do anythin’,” the blonde mumbled in his ear in a soothing tone. “We just talked.”

“She touched you!” Kyle growled out, glancing at his boyfriend with his teeth still bared. “And I bet she flirted with you, tried to seduce you…!” The Omega felt his hormones go wild, reacting to his Alpha being touched by someone else. It was so intense that his growling was constant, not stopping once and all he wanted to do was beating up Rosa. His pre-heat made him more possessive and therefore more dangerous. Even an Omega could do harm when provoked, especially when it was about their partner or kids.

“But I didn’t react to it,” Kenny told him, his arms slowly sliding around the younger’s waist to pull him closer. Calming pheromones fought against the raging ones of Kyle, slowly winning over. “I am not interested in her, I am with you and only you.”

Rosa finally got back up on her feet and stepped closer to Kyle, sharp teeth openly showing to intimidate him. “You filthy Omega,” she spat out, her voice like venom to Kyle. “How fucking dare you attack me!”

“You touched my boyfriend, _my Alpha_ …!” Kyle seethed back, grinding his teeth together in order not to just bite her. He missed the slight blush on Kenny’s cheeks at the ‘my Alpha’ comment. “And if you get close to him again I will do more than just shove you!”

“Oh, the cute little Omega is threatening me,” the fake blonde mocked with a laugh, unimpressed. She lightly pushed him and Kyle had to take a step back, only able to stand because of Kenny’s arms around him.

“Hey!” The male blonde yelled out, pushing Rosa back as well. A loud gasp erupted from the female Alpha and she growled at him as well. “Touch him again and I will forget the rule ‘bout not punchin’ a woman.”

“What is going on here?” Leslie talked up, walking up to the group and getting straight into Kenny’s face. “What are you doing to my pack member?” Her growl was dark, but not as dark as the blonde’s who clenched his fists after he let go of Kyle.

“She pushed my boyfriend and I pushed back, it was her own fault,” Kenny’s voice was low, threatening at the other Alpha. Leslie rose an eyebrow and glanced at Kyle, realization hitting her. And she got more intense and aggressive the moment it clicked in her head.

“I don’t care, stay away from her,” the black haired woman spat out, licking her tongue over her white teeth. She tried to make herself taller and bigger by straightening her back, her shoulders wide and pupils dilated. Before she could say more, another growl came from her side and when she checked to see who it was, she stepped back.

Stan was standing right next to Kenny now, glaring the female Alpha down as his chest rumbled loudly. “You stay away from my pack,” he almost barked out, voice loud and commanding. Leslie took another step back, looking over the group in front of her. While she was alone with Rosa and the Omega, Stan had Kenny, Jamal and also Malcolm – who had joined them – as Alpha’s on his side. And Bebe, Kyle and Butters were there as well and Kyle was still angry at Rosa for touching Kenny. Jimmy was there as well, he could do a lot of harm with his crutches.

Leslie knew when she had no chance; a fight between two packs was always dangerous and mostly ended deadly for at least one person. Especially when some had alcohol in their bodies and Omegas were involved. To their luck Leslie was clever; she retreated with her group after realizing how many people were on Stan’s side. They left without saying another word, just growling one more time before they walked back to the entrance.

Once they were gone everyone relaxed again, Kenny pulled Kyle to his chest and nuzzled against his hair. “Jesus, that was _hot_ ,” he said into the wig, chuckling when he heard the Omega and the rest of the group growl.

“That was not hot, that was dangerous,” Butters commented, leaning against Stan. They were dressed as Jessie and James from Pokemon – that explained Bebe’s meowth costume. “When this would have turned into a fight we could have gotten expelled, or worse, someone could have died!”

“Well, then Rosa should have stayed away from Kenny,” Kyle snapped, still in rage from the memory and the heat in his groin didn’t make it better. He groaned loudly and snuggled against Kenny when he felt slick running out his entrance. The commotion of the almost fight must have started his heat. “Stupid bitch, should have torn out her throat.”

“Sshhh, calm down,” Kenny kissed his cheek and then his jaw, trying to get the Omega to relax. Then he and the others around them started sniffing and immediately the tenseness was back.

Jamal swallowed hard before talking. “Kyle, are you-?”

“Yes, he is,” the blonde Alpha said, eyes looking around the group. He noticed Malcolm’s intense stare at the Omega and he growled darkly at him. The chubby Alpha snapped out of his trance and averted his eyes, taking a step back. “And that means we’ll leave now. Goodbye everyone and sorry for the trouble.” Without another tone he grabbed Kyle’s wrist and pulled him along to the Omega building.

Kyle looked over his shoulder and noticed how Stan tried to follow, but he waved him away. It was alright, he was ready for this. Kenny would treat him right and make sure this Heat wouldn’t be as bad as the former ones. He trusted the blonde and he knew he would not regret it.

Once they arrived at his flat, Kyle unlocked the door and let Kenny in. He closed the door and started the Heat-Security, windows and the door locked. When he turned around to say something Kenny grabbed him and picked him up, placing him on the kitchen counter. Kyle looked at him with a blush on his face, his hands on the Alpha’s shoulder.

Kenny’s blue eyes were staring into him, softness in them Kyle had never seen before. But at the same time he could read the lust and thirst for the Omega in them. Kyle smiled fondly at him and his hands slid to his Alpha’s cheeks, stroking over them before pulling him into a kiss. Their lips touched and Kenny leaned more over him, glad to feel Kyle leaning back on the counter. His legs spread and invited Kenny in, wrapping around his waist and slowly getting on his back.

The blonde slid his tongue inside Kyle’s mouth, drawing soft moans from him and he explored the wet cave. He grinned in the kiss, feeling the Omega’s legs tighten around his middle and getting him closer. Kenny’s hands stroked over his side down to his ass, cupping his cheeks and squeezing. Kyle pulled away to take a sharp intake of air, his head falling back against the hard counter. Whines were forced from his throat as the hands slid under the short sleeves of his pants, pulling the fabric up as curious hands massaged the skin.

“Take them off,” breathed Kyle, his eyes down at the Alpha who kissed his throat lovingly, occasionally nipping at the skin. His grip on his behind tightened and the redhead hissed, feeling how the fabric got soaked in his slick. He still hated the feeling, but right now he concentrated more on his boyfriend leaning over him. “Please Kenny, I want them gone,” he mumbled and blue eyes looked up before a mouth was pressed back on the other’s.

Kyle felt the fabric of his pants, as well as his underwear, got slowly removed, and pulled down to his ankle. “Wanna go to the bed?” Kenny whispered in his ear, licking at the shell and a tremor roamed through Kyle’s body. Surprisingly, the Omega shook his head, stroking the black wig off from the Alpha to see his almost golden hair. A wide smirk grew on Kenny’s lips and he moved his hands up to get rid of Kyle’s wig as well. He stroked through the red curls and tugging at a few, harvesting a few aroused grunts from the Omega.

Then he used one hand to stroke along Kyle’s entrance, kissing his collarbone lovely while doing so. The kitchen was filled with keening noises of the Omega, not even trying to hold them back. This spurred the Alpha on, massaging the ring of muscles and spreading the slick a bit, before pushing the first finger in. Kyle’s mouth was constantly open, letting the needy noises spill out loud and clearly. His hands were in Kenny’s hair, tugging and clawing at the strands which caused the Alpha to grunt and groan against his skin.

It was hot, Kyle could tell that Kenny was careful, always waiting till he Omega adjusted to the feeling. Once two fingers were inside they started to thrust, spreading the entrance and curling inside him. Kyle jerked his hips involuntarily when the Alpha was too slow, wanting to feel the digits deeper and faster inside him. A dark chuckle came from Kenny as he watched Kyle wither under him, his mouth agape. And a chocked cry of pleasure escape the redhead when the long fingers brushed against his prostate.

Once the spot was found Kenny started to constantly press against it, making Kyle almost vibrate in pleasure. But it wasn’t enough, both knew it wasn’t. And after making sure that it wouldn’t hurt, Kenny pulled his fingers out, using the slick to coat his freed erection. He placed his hands on the counter next to Kyle’s head, looking down into teary eyes.

Kyle was beautiful like this, anticipating the pleasure he’d get from his Alpha’s hard length, soft please pushing out his swollen lips and salvia running out the corner of his mouth. It was like a painting by Da Vinci, mesmerizing and worth to be hung up in a museum. When his cock lined up with the Omega’s entrance, Kyle tensed for a second before relaxing again, pressing back against the tip. He swallowed heavily as Kenny started to ease into him, slowly, enjoying the feeling of the heat and watching Kyle rolling back his eyes as he arched his back up.

Once he was in to his hilt, breath a bit strangled, he paused, letting his boyfriend get used to his length. He was bigger than usual, his knot already starting to swell at the feeling. Kyle was tight in the most perfect way and wet enough to make sure there wouldn’t be any other pain than the slight pleasant one. “Ready?” Kenny mumbled, leaning down to kiss and lick at his throat, pulling the shirt away. Kyle bit his lower lips before he nodded, his legs tightening around the Alpha.

Kenny started to pull out a bit before thrusting back inside, drawing soft noises of pleasure form the man under him. He rolled his hips into him, always making sure to return to the heat of the Omega, missing it the second he pulled a bit out. The Alpha made sure to always enter with his knot so Kyle could get used to it, wide enough so it wouldn’t hurt too much later.

With the time the careful thrusts turned less cautious, instead growing faster and fluid. Kyle bathed in the feeling, moaning and whining through his flat. He made sure that Kenny knew how good he felt; that he felt loved and appreciated, at peace with himself. It was a feeling he never had with Token, one he thought he wouldn’t ever feel during this period of time.

Kyle felt happy with his Omega side, one with it and accepting. Glad to have it instead of hating it the most at this time.

“Kenny,” he mewled out, clawing at his hard and feeling his nails scrape along his skull. The Alpha growled lightly, biting strongly in his skin and breaking it. Kenny sucked and left a clear mark at Kyle’s shoulder, grinning against it. “Gonna cum,” Kyle mumbled out, moving his hips against the thrusts of the others, throwing his head back and arching his back in order to get a better angle. When he felt the hard length of his partner against his prostate he almost screamed in delight. And now it kept returning to this certain spot, drawing please and whimpers from him. “Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum.” Kyle repeated over and over again, almost getting over the edge.

Finally a hand wrapped around his own erection, pumping in the same rhythm as the thrusts came. And that was everything Kyle needed to release, moaning loudly into the air. Kenny’s movements turned erratic and soon he entered one last time, his knot swelled up enough to be unable to be removed from inside the Omega. Kyle felt the cock spasm inside him, shooting the seed over and over and filling him up.

Both panted heavily and Kenny leaned down, his still clothed chest pressed against Kyle’s, also still in his clothes. They were silent, enjoying the aftermath of their orgasms and the warmth of their partner. Eventually Kenny backed up, smiling down at his boyfriend with content. One hand found his cheek and stroked it affectionately, Kyle leaning into the feeling. “This was amazing,” the Alpha said, moving his head down to nuzzle against the Omega’s cheek.

Kyle giggled lightly, feeling happy and at ease like never before. He wrapped his arm around Kenny’s neck, holding him in place. Their noses brushed against each other and their lips occasionally found to one another for short but lovely kisses. It felt right, oh so right that Kyle never wanted the moment to end. Even when he still felt Kenny inside him, shooting seeds over and over, he wanted this moment to last.

Because the kisses they exchanged and the soft whispers of love made the moment so perfect, that Kyle wanted to cry. And he did just that. Kenny panicked for a second, but soon saw the happy smile and heard the lovely giggles of his partner. His lips moved over the tears, pressing soft kisses to the redhead’s eyelids to get more of those noises.

The couple was happy and they were ready to spend a full week in bed, holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 14! 
> 
> In case you don’t know: ‘Our Love Is God’ is a song from the Musical ‘Heathers’. 
> 
> In case you’re confused why I used abdomen and stomach, in German we completely separate those. We use ‘abdomen’ a lot when we have period pain etc. I hope it’s clear enough why I wanted to make clear that an Omega feels pain there when in pre-heat and heat. 
> 
> There also will be more of Kyle’s heat in the next chapter! 
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer!


	15. First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Explicit Sexual Content (Kyle’s Heat) 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any major errors!

„No, something is not right…“ mumbled Kyle after placing the last pillow to finish his nest. But something was wrong; it was already the second try to satisfy him while Kenny took a shower. His second wave of heat didn’t come yet and he was able to wear a long button up shirt, but he knew it came closer with every second. But he was ready for it after a shower and taking the pill, well, almost ready. A heavy breath fell out of his lips as he moved back to his bed to redo his nest again. The shower had been switched off for some time now so Kenny should join him soon.

For a third time Kyle pulled off every pillow and blanket, abandoning them on the floor and glaring at the bed. He didn’t even notice when Kenny emerged from the bathroom, hair still a bit damp from the shower and in boxers. One of his brows was cocked when he noticed that the Omega still wasn’t finished with his nest. “Darlin’, everythin’ alright?”

The Omega growled lightly as he out the big pillow up to make the base. Kenny immediately backed off, an Omega who wasn’t happy with his nest during his heat could be dangerous. He watched how the redhead placed pillows and blankets only to pull the away again. It took Kyle another ten minutes for the main pillows and blankets to be up. Now he only had to place the rest to make it cozy and welcoming for him and his Alpha.

Kyle swallowed hard as he remembered his fight with Rosa, how possessive he behaved. But he couldn’t stop to get angry and her flirting with the blonde unsettled him. He kept setting down the smaller pillows before snatching them back up again. It was frustrating and the tears already started to gather in his eyes. His whole body was trembling and his knees felt like jelly. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to go to that party in pre-heat.

“Kyle…?” Kenny whispered, carefully resting his hands on the Omega’s shoulders. “…Say, are you nervous?” A sniff was all he got as an answer and the Alpha breathed out a chuckle. “Why are you taking so long with the nest?”

Kyle bit his lower lip before his voice found its way out, croaky and almost breaking. “Because I want it to be perfect… When it’s just me then… well, then it’s just me, you know? I usually don’t take that long to be happy with it, but now I keep replacing stuff and am worried that it is not good enough. I-I need it to be perfect.”

Kenny hummed as a sign that he had listened and understood what the Omega meant. The Alpha wrapped his arms around Kyle’s middle and placed his chin on his shoulder, staring at the bed. Kyle shuddered lightly when soft kisses danced over his hot skin, relaxing him in mere seconds. “Listen, just ‘cause I am here now doesn’t mean ya hafta change anything. That nest is for ya and no one else. A just need to make sure that I fit in, ‘cause as long as yar there I am already happy.”

When a kiss was placed behind Kyle’s ear, followed with some sucking on the skin there, the redhead nodded. He walked up to the bed again and rearranged a few pillow and blankets, remembering what Kenny had said to him. It took him just a few more minutes for his nest to be finished, pillows placed how he liked it and blankets making sure that not much light could enter the cave made out of fabric.

Just as Kyle wanted to announce that he was finished and turned around, he was pushed down to the mattress. Kenny loomed over him, white teeth shown in a knowing smirk. “How ya feelin’?” To emphasize what he meant, his long fingers stroked under Kyle’s shirt and over his abdomen. The Omega bit his lower lip and whined silently, barely loud enough to be heard. He knew his second wave was crawling closer, the way his guts twisted and temperature rose.

Kenny chuckled lightly and leaned back up on his knees. A nod to the next behind Kyle and the Omega climbed into it, followed by the blonde. “Do you think we could just cuddle until, you know, it fully continues?” Asked the redhead, lying down on his side as he watched how Kenny got comfortable. “I’m a bit tired.”

“Sure,” agreed the Alpha, opening his arms to Kyle could snuggle against him. With a satisfied sigh the Omega closed his eyes, easily falling into unconscious. His sleep was peaceful, until his body subconsciously noticed the change. And just a few minutes after he started to squirm around, feeling his body heating up even more.

He woke up with a loud groan, already feeling the slick gather under him and soaking into the shirt. When he tried to move the shirt was sticking to the blanket under him and he winced at the wet feeling. A glance over to the side and he noticed that Kenny had fallen asleep next to him, one arm wrapped around the Omega and the other under his head as a pillow. Kyle smiled at him, enjoying how blissful the blonde looked as he slept.

When he felt heat flowing through his body he whimpered loudly, hoping to wake the Alpha up. Kenny stirred lightly, the arm around Kyle’s waist tightening lightly and making the Omega purr. But he didn’t wake up, causing the Omega to pout. Another, louder and longer whimper and with that he gained his goal.

Kenny’s eyes opened, the blue a bit dull from the sleepiness in his eyes. His hand moved up to rub at them and the void of contact made the Omega whine. It was that sound that caught the Alpha’s attention and when he saw Kyle like that he growled out of pure excited. Immediately he moved to lean over Kyle, staring down at him, his eyes dilated and making the Omega wither under him. Kyle’s hands fisted in the blanket, legs slowly spreading to give Kenny space and almost inviting him with his purring.

A chuckle erupted from the Alpha, the sound echoed through Kyle’s body and made him shiver. His legs wrapped around Kenny’s hip and he moaned when both their erections pressed against each other. Kenny leaned down and started to kiss his neck, enjoying the sweet smell that filled the nest. “Ya ‘kay?” He whispered right into Kyle’s ear, flicking his tongue along his earlobe. “I’ll do it slow for now.”

“No,” disagreed Kyle with a strangled voice and a shake of his head. Kenny cocked one of his brows at the Omega, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. “I’m still tired and wanna sleep, so let’s finish this round fast, okay?”

Kenny looked down at him and chuckled again, pressing a kiss to Kyle’s cheek. “Alright,” he whispered, kissing the bridge of the Omega’s nose before leaning back up. “Get on yer knees then, it will be faster like that. If ya feel comfortable in the position and got the strength that is.”

“It’s fine,” mumbled the redhead before sitting up and turning around to get on his knees. Slowly he lied down on his chest while keeping his hip up, his read curls spread out around his head. Kyle glanced over his shoulder at the Alpha, watching as his hand found his entrance and immediately two fingers pushing in. A long whine came from Kyle who grabbed at the blanket again, his eyes closed as the digits moved in scissoring motions.

Once Kenny found Kyle’s prostrate a loud moan forced its way out of the redhead’s mouth. From then on everything went rather fast, for Kyle it felt like a fever dream, the kind where you seem to be conscious, then black out only to get back at a later point. He didn’t even really noticed when the blonde pulled out his fingers, whining without wanting to and realizing why he was doing it.

He did, however, fell the strong hands grasping his hip and the Alpha’s erection press against his entrance. A choked cry of pressure and relief was muffled by the mattress under him, glad to finally be filled and feeling whole again. Once Kenny was completely inside him, he let Kyle adjust himself and the Omega did that by wiggling his hip lightly. After a few seconds of waiting, Kyle started to move back from the length inside him only to push back to it again.

Kenny watched him for a second fucking himself on his erection before pulling slightly out and thrusting back it, coercing a groan from Kyle. He himself grunted at the tight feeling around him, enjoying the heat coming from the Omega. It didn’t take long for Kyle to actually fall apart form the pleasure, his sensitive spot hit over and over again. The blonde knew exactly how to please Kyle, knew where his spot was and how to angle his thrusts just right.

You’d think that their first round would lessen the amazing feeling that spread through Kyle’s body. But it actually made it just a tiny bit better, because his heat got stronger with every minute and the knowledge that an Alpha, his Alpha, took care of him, made the delight he felt all the more enjoyable. By now Kyle was a moaning and whining mess, moving his hips back to meet Kenny halfway through, only to be pushed forward from the movement again. Precum was running down his member and he wished for Kenny to finally touch him there as well.

Meanwhile Kenny’s knot started to swell, making it harder to thrust. So the Alpha decided that it was time for Kyle to be released from the current wave. His hand found the Omega’s erection and started to rub along the hilt with one finger. At the feeling Kyle whimpered loudly, his head leaning in his head. He wanted Kenny to hear his soft please, wanted the Alpha to know just how good he felt in that moment.

A wide grin grew on the blonde’s lips at the keen noises that came from the redhead. One hand finally wrapped completely around the Omega’s hard length, pumping in the same rhythms as the roll of his hips. His other hand was placed on Kyle’s lower back, encouraging him to keep moving and promising a sweet release soon. Kyle mewled at the pleasure, feeling his groin tighten and finally the sweet release as the white fluid sprayed over the covers.

It took Kenny only a few more thrusts before he was unable to pull out and fill Kyle with his release. A loud and exhausted sigh fell from both their lips and Kyle was getting limp, wailing in complain as he couldn’t lower his hip thanks to the blonde’s knot. Kenny slowly lowered his body so that the Omega could lie down on his stomach. Kyle tilted his head, presenting his neck to the Alpha above him and purring loudly when open mouthed kisses were pressed against the skin around his collar.

While bathing in the blessed feeling, Kyle closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breathing. His heart still hammered in his chest as he felt the exhaustion taking over. He was forced into a deep slumber, dreaming of nothing.

When he woke up again he was happy to feel the sweat being gone and his shirt exchanged with a new one. Slowly he sat up, wincing at the slight pain in his lower back. He looked around and noticed the lack of Kenny in his neck, unease crept up his spine as the feeling of loneliness settled in. However, that feeling only lasted for a few more seconds, because the Alpha suddenly climbed back into the nest with a plate in his hand.

“I made ya a sandwich,” Kenny said while getting comfortable next to Kyle. But when he looked up and took a deep breath through his nose, he noticed the slightly changed scent in the air. Panic and a little bit of fear was hinted in the normally sweet scent of the Omega and it was enough to make the Alpha worried. When he looked at Kyle he noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed over, almost like tears were gathering in his eyes. “Darlin’, did somethin’ happen?”

Kyle fast shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, exhaling slowly as he tried to get his scent under control. “No, everything is fine,” answered the Omega, leaning against his partner with his head against his shoulder. “My inner Omega just freaked a bit out after waking up alone, you know?” Kenny nodded slightly, immediately knowing what Kyle was talking about. And as a reaction to the still slightly changed scent and he telling, he wrapped one of his arms around his Omega a king of apology for leaving him alone.

“Sorry, I thought ya’d be out for a bit longer ‘cause ya were so tired,” confessed the blonde, holding the plate in front of Kyle’s face. “I made ya food, ya have to eat, and drink from the water bottle I placed behind yer main pillow, alright? Stay hydrated.” Kyle’s heart warmed up at Kenny taking care of him, it was so unusual for the Omega that he started purring yet again. Kenny chuckled lightly.

“How long was I out?” Questioned the redhead before taking a bite of his sandwich, eating without any problems thanks to the knot that was inside him before. He almost didn’t notice being in heat, wouldn’t it be for the still slightly raised temperature and his way too sweet scent. Kyle was just happy to be able to eat, really, knowing he’d need the energy later.

Kenny watched him in awe for a few seconds, gaining a peaked brow from his boyfriend. As he noticed that he was staring the blonde cleared his throat and chuckled silently in embarrassment. Only then did the question actually register in his head and he answered. “A bit more than five hours I think.”

Kyle’s eyes grew larch and he had trouble swallowing the bite of his sandwich. Once it was down his throat, leaving behind a bit of pain since he didn’t really chew it out of shock, he turned completely to Kenny. “Five hours?! That’s long! And I still don’t feel the next wave coming,” commented the Omega, mouth a bit agape as the realization hit him. It was rare for an Omega to have some peace during this heat for such a long time. Usually it lasted for a two or three hours, with the tightness returning even sooner. But the redhead felt could, he was sure he had even more time to relax before everything turned to hell again. “Damn, your knot must be like some kind of miracle or something.”

The Alpha laughed loudly, leaning against the Omega and rubbing his cheek against the read, slightly from the sweat damp hair. Kyle beamed at the sound, happily taking another bite of his food and leaning into his lover’s body. Arm curled around him and he almost melted at the comfortable feeling.

Once the sandwich was completely eaten, Kenny took the plate and brought it back to the kitchen. Meanwhile Kyle drank half of his water bottle, only now feeling how the dryness of his throat felt like a dessert in his body. He was a bit surprised to see Kenny returning with the Omega’s laptop, switching in on after he sat down again. “Let’s watch some shows and just relax, alright?” Kyle nodded in agreement and they decided to watch ‘Broadchurch’, a show the Omega wanted to watch for quite some time now. They got comfortable lying on their stomachs, heads supported on their hands.

It was after our episodes in the show that Kyle’s eyes flew over Kenny’s body, noticing the tattoo once again. Carefully one of his fingers found the inked skin and stroked along a line, making the Alpha shiver. But Kenny ignored it otherwise, his gaze stayed on the laptop as he was engulfed in the story. Kyle, even though he already started to love the show, was too distracted. A soft hum fell from his lips as the tip of his finger traced the lines, along muscles and even a few small scars.

Slowly he sat up to check out the rest of the tattoo, watching as Kenny’s back rose with every breath. It made it looks like the wings were moving as well, dancing on the skin and ready to takeoff. Again his hand found the blonde’s skin, fingers moving over his back and trying to actually feel the ink. “Whatcha doin’?” Asked the Alpha after a while, glancing over his shoulder at the redhead.

“Just admiring your tattoo,” answered Kyle truthfully, peeking at the blonde before his eyes found the painted skin once again. Kenny’s back was smooth and feeling the tattoo was impossible. A few times Kyle tried to close his eyes and figure out where was a line and where not, but he always failed. He loved the art on his lover’s tanned skin and seeing it made him think about getting one someday, too. “Why did you get it?”

Kenny chuckled softly before he paused the show, turning on his side to look at his boyfriend. Green eyes were still following the black lines before they found the Alpha’s blue ones, Kyle fidgeted slightly. “’Cause of Karen,” answered the blonde, watching the redhead look up and tilt his head slightly to the right. His eyebrows rose in request for Kenny to continue. “When she was younger I used to be her guardian angel. I protected her from school bullies, my Dad and the creeps that ran ‘round in our part of the town. Even used to wear special clothes with a mask.”

“What you wore when you saved me from Mr. Stotch?” Kyle threw in, thinking back to the moment and the outfit.

“Yep,” confirmed the blonde, a nod emphasizing the statement. “I was called Mysterion by her, but she’s a clever girl and it came the day she figured out it was me.” Kyle sighed lightly, remembering how it was for him to find out that all those powerful action heroes or mythical creatures weren’t real. He never got over Mr. Hankey.

“How did she cope with it?”

“Pretty well, even kinda happy that it was actually her brother who did all the cool stuff,” retold Kenny with a chuckle. “When she told me that I’d always be her guardian angel I got the tattoo.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” mumbled the redhead, leaning down to press his face in the Alpha’s neck an inhaling his scent. He noticed a certain tension growing in his guts and without even noticing it, he whines. Slowly he pushed the blonde on his back before he climbed on top of him, still hiding his face.

Kenny raised an eyebrow at the behavior. One of his hands snaked down his lower back to his behind and found the slick that started to leak out. “It’s time again?” He whispered in the Omega’s ear, other hand wrapping around him to steady him. Only a nod came as an answer, but when the Alpha tried to turn their positions, Kyle whined again.

He pulled slightly back to look into Kenny’s eyes. “I wanna be on top,” he demanded before kissing along the blonde’s jaw.

“Are ya sure that ya have enough energy for that?”

“Yeah,” Kyle hummed, “I ate and drank a lot and had a good rest. Also it didn’t really start yet, so I’m alright.” That was enough for Kenny to accept it. He wrapped his other arm around the Omega, too, and slid back against the pillows after he closed the laptop. His back leaned against them and he got comfortable while Kyle kept nipping on his skin. “You taste so good.”

“Thanks,” chuckled the blonde, his hands wandering over Kyle’s body, slowly down to massage his ass again. He harvested keen noises from his lower, grinning when a certain squeeze forced out a strangled moan. When his finger found the already completely wet ring of muscles he tried to push inside, but Kyle wailed in disapproval. “What? Somethin’ wrong?”

Instead of answering Kyle pulled away from the blonde’s neck, licking over his lips as he started at him. Then slowly his own hand moved behind his back and the Alpha’s pupils dilated as he watched his Omega. Kyle pushed a finger inside himself, mewling at the feeling. “Gonna do it myself,” he finally announced way too late.

Kenny didn’t argue that, he was totally fine watching his lover fucking himself. It brought his own length up, hardening at the wet noises as the digit reentered that sweet hole over and over again. The loud moans and cries were of help too. After a while he got distracted by the way Kyle’s cock was standing up, bouncing up with the movement of Kyle fucking himself. A low snicker came from the Alpha and the Omega answered with a needy moan.

Kyle’s free hand held onto the blonde’s shoulder for support, he didn’t want to fall over. His tears eyes found Kenny’s darkened ones and the grip on the shoulder tightened. Fingernails dug into the sweat skin, drawing red lines and a hiss from the Alpha. “Alpha,” the redhead moaned out and the sound of those words made Kenny growl possessive. “Touch me, please,” begged Kyle, arching his back as another finger entered him.

The Alpha licked his lips, staring at the form in front of him. Those noises drove him crazy and all he wanted was to feel this heat around him, wrecking this beautiful Omega on top of him. But he would listen to his sweet lover, giving him just what he wanted and not more. Not until he asked him loud and clearly.

Kyle watched how Kenny thought about what to do, noticed the change in his sense from lust to pure animalistic need. But he also watched him control himself, how his nostrils moved and his tongue slowly licking along his lips. God, how did Kyle deserve an Alpha like him? He knew exactly how to press the redhead’s buttons, controlling him yet giving him the feeling of safety. And a chance of deciding the speed they were going.

Of course it was nice to be dominated though and it was Kyle’s first heat where he actually had the energy to try things out. And he wasn’t forced to anything, his Alpha respected him and his limits, even made sure that Kyle didn’t overdo it. It caused warmth in the Omega’s chest that he never really felt before. And a certain tug in his lower regions.

Finally, after some agonizing seconds, Kenny’s hand moved towards Kyle’s aching cock. But instead of wrapping around the length only one finger stroked from the base up t the tip. That alone was enough to make the Omega cry out, voice hoarse from the crying. He could barely hear a cackle from the Alpha before the finger slid down again, along the underside of Kyle’s Penis. Those movements were repeated over and over again; wrecking Kyle and making him jerk his hips up in a try to get more friction.

But Kenny just chuckled and pulled the finger away, only to swipe over Kyle’s tip and making him mewl at the feeling. The blonde watched how the Omega pushed a third finger inside, shuddering heavily at the feeling. Kyle’s mouth didn’t get the chance to close anymore, whiny sounds kept forcing their way out and his tongue stuck out. Some saliva was running out at the corner and tears pricking at his eyes.

He was so beautiful that the Alpha halted for a second before moving his unoccupied hand up. It ghosted over the pale chest and along the freckles. Just for a tease he stopped at one nipple and twisted it between his index finger and thumb. Kyle gasped loudly, his eyes widening slightly at the feeling. But the hand didn’t stay there, it kept moving up and around the redhead’s neck. There he grabbed the fiery curls and pulled at them, forcing Kyle’s head back in his neck.

The omega choked out a moan at the feeling, openly enjoying the rougher treatment. Kenny kept pulling, sometimes it was just a slight tug to stir Kyle on and sometimes a real pull, making the Omega arch his back. With every second the keening noises grew louder, from both sides. By now the Alpha was almost growling, cock hard and knot growing. “K-Kenny,” whimpered Kyle, glancing at him when the grip on his hair weakened. “Please, I-I can’t anymore. I need you, I need my Alpha.”

Those sounds were enough for the Alpha to release the curls and moving his hands to Kyle’s hip. He lifted him up just enough to position himself under the leaking entrance. Then, without wasting any more time, he lowered him and entered him. Kyle almost yelled out at the feeling and instead of starting with a slow pace, the Alpha rammed right against his prostate.

Kyle threw his head in his neck, his eyes rolling back in the delight of finally being filled and just penetrated in the right way. He felt a kind of thrill he had never felt before, a certain urge that tried to come forth. With Kenny’s hands holding onto his hip, helping to keep in the rhythm and supporting him, the world looked so bright. Everything seemed to be so perfect, so trouble-free that he felt like a completely new person.

Someone who was hidden inside him, who only dared to be shown in this situation. An Alpha caring for his Omega. Kyle’s Alpha.

Another perfectly angled roll of Kenny’s hip and one hand in the red ocean of curls again, pulling on them. Kyle gasped and whined, moving together with the Blonde and crying out with a tremor in his voice. Every time the know entered him and every time the Omega thought it would bring him to his sweet release, but they weren’t quite there yet. One particular thrust up, together with another tug on his curls, and Kyle’s voice flowed out.

“Alpha, please, please, I need it,” he blabbered, looking down at the blonde. “Your knot, bury your semen all deep inside me. Give me the present of bearing your pups.” Kenny’s eyes widened and for just a second he stopped, making Kyle wail in disapproval before he slammed back in. Kyle withered on top of him before leaning forward, arms around the Alpha’s neck. His lips found his ear and he kissed along the shell. “Give me all you got, fill me with your sperm so I can carry your children. Impregnate me, make me the happiest Omega.”

Kyle couldn’t explain it, didn’t really realize what he was saying. All he knew was that the urge of being pregnant, of being the parent of Kenny’s children, was all he wanted in this moment. He wanted to feel them growing inside him, wanted to have a family with this man under him. This feeling was so knew, so raw that all he wanted was to obey to it.

The move of Kenny’s hip turned erratic, the knot already too big to be pulled out. All the blonde could do was roll up and against Kyle’s movements. He growled and grunted loudly, handy spreading the Omega’s entrance as wide as possible to get even deeper. “Omega,” he almost snarled, a little put off that they didn’t release yet. “My Omega,” Kyle whined and whimpered at the word, nodding fast. “I’m gonna impregnate me. You’re gonna bare so many of my little pups that you will be round for the rest of your life.” An even louder whimper, together with a stronger hold around his neck.

In the end, Kyle was the first to release. It was in the exact moment teeth found his shoulder, biting down and marking the skin there. The feeling took Kyle over the edge, screaming out in the orgasm and clenching around Kenny’s erection. That made Kenny release as well, his hard cock vibrating inside him as all the white fluid shot as deep inside the Omega as possible. 

This time it took them longer to calm down, both panting and gasping for the much needed air. Kyle could feel how he got filled over and over from the blonde’s sperm, but he loved it. He nuzzled his face against Kenny’s, purring loudly and relaxing at the Alpha’s scent. Kenny chuckled and stroked over his back, massaging the muscles there and nudging him back. Kyle giggled happily, pulling back to lock his eyes with Kenny’s. Both smiled before leaning close again, their mouths meeting halfway.

It was a slow kiss, not teeth or tongue involved. It was innocent, even in this situation. After a while they part again, breathing in deeply. Since they couldn’t really move as long as the knot was swollen, the redhead leaned against the blonde’s chest, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes in relaxation. He felt a hand stroking through his hair, wanting to rock him into sleep with it.

But Kyle wasn’t really tired, because as he came down from the high that the orgasm brought him, his ability to think clearly returned as well. And it hit him when he remembered what he had told Kenny.

He, Kyle Broflovski, told Kenny that he wanted to be pregnant from him. Now, that wasn’t possible because Kyle took the pill, he had to forget it for it to actually happen. But the thought that he felt like that made him a bit dizzy. The urge to be pregnant was actually there and he knew that most Omegas feel like that during their heat. It is a primal instinct that showed when in heat and with an Alpha.

But Kyle didn’t feel it with Token, he thought it was simply because of him, because not every Omega has this special kind of feeling. So when he felt that during coitus with Kenny he was pretty surprised and overwhelmed. Now he was pretty sure that it was because of Token himself that the Omega hadn’t felt the impulse. Simply because there wasn’t the connection and due to the fact that the Alpha hadn’t really cared for him like he was supposed to.

Slowly Kyle moved his head to look at Kenny, the Alpha had closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow behind him. One hand was absentmindedly stroking over the Omega’s lower back, already soothing the surly coming pain. He looked so peaceful and Kyle couldn’t oversee the content smile on his lips. A faint blush grew on Kyle’s cheeks, over his nose as he felt more of Kenny’s fluids invading his insides.

Kyle sighed silently against the Alpha’s chest, watching him shiver from it. He chuckled amused before sitting a bit more up, feeling the knot inside him more clearly. A soft hiss came through his clenched teeth at the feeling, but he had to do this. Because he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend. So he leant in and pressed his mouth on the other’s, massaging their lips together. Kenny returned the motion immediately, one arm wrapping around Kyle’s waist to hold him closer.

When they parted the Alpha smirked down at him, making the Omega blush even more. He brushed their noses together and nuzzled against him. Kyle smiled happily, still purring loudly. Then he remembered what he had thought about a few seconds again and turned serious. “Listen,” he started, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth while thinking about how to phrase it. “What I said during our… intercourse. Ehm. With being pregnant all this?”

“Oh, Kyle, it’s fine,” Kenny cut in, a small smile full of sympathy on his face. “I know that this is an Omega thing and how I reacted is an Alpha thing. We’re too young to have our own family. It was simply in the heat of the moment… Or rather the moment of the Heat.”

Kyle smacked his hand against his face, making the Alpha laugh. “But… Ehm. Have you ever actually thought about it?” Pressed the redhead, his eyes looking down at his hands.

“Are ya sure this is the right moment to talk ‘bout this?”

“Of course, your cock pumping your sperm into me is the perfect time, Kenneth.”

The Alpha cocked an eyebrow and snickered for a second before turning serious again. “Yeah, I want children one day. Not yet though,” Kenny threw in fast when he saw Kyle frowning lightly. “We’re too young and well, yar in collage and we ain’t together long enough yet. But once we’re old enough, maybe married and livin’ a good life, yeah. I want children.” Kyle nodded lightly and leaned against the chest of the blonde, feeling Kenny supporting his head on the Omega’s. “And I first want to make sure that Mom and Karen are safe. I am still scared that my Dad suddenly appears again and just… does somethin’, ya know? …I wouldn’t even want him to know ‘bout my Pups. “

“I am sorry that he’s like that…” Whispered Kyle, snuggling closer to his lover to give him emotional support. Kyle wasn’t the best in this, but he did what he could to make sure that the Alpha felt understood.

“What about ya?” Questioned the blonde, glancing down at the other. “Do ya want yer own family?”

That was the question Kyle had thought about for a long time by now. There were nights when he stayed awake, staring at his ceiling in the try to find an answer. And now it was time to present the result he found during this long wandering through his mind.

“I don’t know,” the Omega answered truthfully, wincing at his own, unsure and broken, voice. “As a Beta I always was sure that, yeah, one day I will have my family. But now that I am an Omega I am scared that… that I turn into this stereotype, you know?”

“A Housewife that takes care of the kids and cleans, while the Alpha’s workin’,” mumbled Kenny, one of his hands wandering up Kyle’s back to his head. There his fingers stroked through the red hear, soothing the Omega.

“Exactly,” confirmed Kyle, relaxing at the hand in his hair. “But with the right Alpha, one who lets me work and help with the children as much as I do, one who understands me completely… Then yeah, I’d like my own family.” He slowly straightened his back as he severed his skin from Kenny’s. Their eyes met and silence fell over them. Slowly his hands lifted to Kenny’s face, cupping his cheek and stroking over his cheekbones. “And I wish you to be that Alpha.”

Kenny’s blue eyes widened and his pupil dilated slightly at those words. He laid his hands on Kyle’s, holding them there as he dove into a kiss with the Omega. Saying those raw words to the blonde made Kyle vulnerable, and he hated being vulnerable. But he knew he was safe with Kenny, his heart beat and almost jumped out of his ribcage when he smelt the pleased scent of the blonde.

Kyle moaned softly when he felt Kenny’s tongue pressing against his lips, asking for entrance. And the Omega happily provided him with the open mouth, enjoying the feeling of their tongue against each other. It felt different, this kiss wasn’t about passion, it was about love and partnership. Understanding one another.

Finally the Alpha was able to pull out, enjoying the whine he earned from the Omega. He carefully lied Kyle down on his back without breaking the kiss. His hands stroked over the redhead’s side, feeling him tremble underneath. And as the kiss continued, Kyle felt blessed with having Kenny as his partner. As _his_ _Alpha_.

They decided to talk about all of this later, when they were actually ready for all this. Now they just laid together, embracing each other in the nest, surrounded by pillows and soft blankets. The rest of Kyle’s heat was spent like that, barely apart from each other. You could either hear noises of pleasure of soft whispers hearing from them, telling each other how important the other was for them.

And even though the words ‘I love you’ didn’t fall, they said it with their bodies.

Kyle was actually sad when his Heat ended, when the night of passion turned mostly into cuddles out of exhaustion. And when he was in the shower, washing away all the sweat and cum from his body, he felt bliss. Kenny stayed with him afterwards, cuddling him and nuzzling against his neck to breath in the Omega’s scent. Mumbling words about how good he smelt even outside of his heat, how soft his skin was and how happy he felt being with Kyle.

When the Omega called Stan and told him he’d return to school the next day, he heard soft snores behind him. The Alpha had fallen asleep while pressing Kyle’s back against his chest and when Kyle ended the call, he turned around to cuddle against this strong chest.

With every day Kyle felt happier to be an Omega. How couldn’t he when such an understanding Alpha like Kenny was his?

His life had turned to the better and hopefully it would stay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was chapter 15! 
> 
> I really love giggly and purring Kyle. Don’t judge me. 
> 
> I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this. A lot of stuff happened that took away my time and my motivation is really lacking lately. I will also try to keep the chapters shorter from now on to provide faster updated and keep smut scene short, as well. Lately I don’t really feel motivated enough to write detailed smut scenes because I am more into writing plot.
> 
> However, that story is still important to me and I want to keep up the quality as good as I can, so please bare with me for a bit. Chapters will come out faster from now on and I hope you will forgive me that it took so long! 
> 
> BTW, I’m not really answering any comments lately. The reason for this is that I don’t want to ‘spam’ my comment section with answers! Please don’t think that I don’t read or appreciate the comments you leave! I love reading them and they’re my biggest source of motivation to keep writing on stories. I promise you that I see them and reread them like a thousand times with a big smile on my lips! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would be happy to see you again in the next! 
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big source of motivation!


End file.
